


The Power of Friendship

by Finnyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Overdose (EXO Music Video), Anxiety Attacks, Bad Jokes, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, CBX roommates, Camping, Cheesy Dialogue, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drug Abuse, EXO Have Powers, Embarrassed Sehun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fever, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Heat Stroke, Heavy Angst, Hurt!Jongin, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a fan of cliffhangers be prepared, IT CONTINUES, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Natural Disasters, Non-Graphic Violence, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick!Minseok, Sickness, Slow Build, Suho is so done with his kids, Suspense, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tags Contain Spoilers, Thunderstorms, Violence, Visions in dreams, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, XiuChen friendship goals, english is not my first language, everyone is soft for Sehun, everyone is soft for everyone tbh, prank, sick!Baekhyun, soft Kim Minseok | Xiumin, supernatural powers, taking care of each other, well not really ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 96,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnyan/pseuds/Finnyan
Summary: A group of young men were chosen to protect the Tree of Life, armed with special powers.It's been more than five years when the evil force starts a new attack. But this time, their friendship has to face the hardest test in their life.Will the group be able to not only protect the Tree of Life, but also each other?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop! This is my first EXO fanfiction! Thank you for clicking on it :D
> 
> Some things I have to tell you before things start:  
> 1\. English is not my first language so little mistakes will happen. I try my best to make this good. Feel free to correct me if I make repetitive errors. :)  
> 2\. There will be no romance or smut in this fanfic. Only OT9 friendship and brotherly love.  
> 3\. I normally update once a week.
> 
>  
> 
> And now have fun with the small prologue! It explains how this AU works so it's important to read it. :)

_The nine young men live in an abandoned and calm area next to a lake amidst impressive scenery. The Tree of Life presents itself in the middle of the lake, soaring powerfully. It’s been five years since the group lives in the lake house, facing their destiny as guardians of the mysterious force. But suddenly, their peace is interrupted by a well-known event…_

 

 

 (PNGs by zekavicalmilica, editing by me)

 

Of course they had scrutinized their destiny, tried to find answers to their questions so they know why they had been chosen. It had been five years already. Back then, there were twelve of them, way too young to face such a hard fate. Some of them didn’t want to do it and quitted one by one. The Tree of Life understood their decision and erased their memories and powers so they could go back to their normal human life. The group called the voice of the Tree of Life _MAMA_ , because it was a soothing, wise and calming sensation that came with it. Compassion and love, but also fear and sadness. _MAMA_ needed help when the evil force would try to attack anew and the group would try their best to protect the Tree.  
  
  
There was no light without darkness. They had to exist side by side, balancing the world out.  
  
  
The group never saw the evil _red force_ in its true form, just knowing it through madness, sickness, catastrophes and darkness. The only thing they knew is that the evil needed a trigger to attack the light.  
When the light would became vulnerable and weak, when the darkness came over the earth like a big shadow.  
When the sun would lose against the moon.  
When the day turned to night.  
  
It happened two times since the group was determined. They fought against it, saved the nature and all living creatures nearby before the _red force_ could spread out their darkness further. It had come from below, sneakily like a predator who was approaching its prey. The group knew that something was living under the earth, under the Tree of Life, but they didn’t dare to attack it. Their task was to defend, not to attack. _MAMA_ had told them to be careful and that now was not the right time to face the evil.  
So they waited.  
  
  
  
It had been over five years already and they got used to their new life and surroundings. They grew up together and time passed.  
Kids became young adults.  
Friends became brothers.  
A group became a family.  
  
  
Junmyeon was their leader, armed with the power of water.  
  
Minseok was the oldest member, capable of freezing everything.  
  
Yixing took care of everyone’s injuries, blessed with the power of healing.  
  
Baekhyun could light up the darkest places, not only with his ability but also with his kind heart.  
  
Jongdae was able to control electricity, being energetic like a lightning.  
  
Chanyeol was the tallest of them, being on fire – literally.  
  
Kyungsoo might look angry, but was very rooted to the soil, able to bend the earth.  
  
Jongin was the grown up kid with a contagious laugh, teleporting from place to place.  
  
Sehun was their youngest one, a bit too spoiled and sassy in the others’ opinions but loved, endued with the power of wind.  
  
  
  
It was not easy at the beginning. They had to get used to each other, understanding the others’ thoughts, fears and worries. There were fights, quarrels and tears, but their bond got stronger and stronger with every passing obstacle. The fight against the evil force made them realize that they had to hold together as a group. Their powers were strong, but alone you were helpless against such a strong opponent.  
They had responsibilities due to that powers and the Tree of Life armed them with it to defend the good. They had to learn to use it, to control it, to live with it. It wasn’t an easy commission, but they managed to train them as good as they could. These powers were beyond humans abilities. Something supernatural. Something great.  
They had to keep it a secret and tried to gain as little attention as possible, avoiding towns and people most of the time.  
  
Five rules should remind them what they were and what task they had to fulfill:  
1\. Never use your power against humans.  
2\. Never show your powers to anyone except the group.  
3\. Don’t lie to the group, be honest.  
4\. Never fight alone. If your partner is disabled, join another team.  
5\. Be always reachable.  
  
  
A _partner_.  
Everyone had one. A counterpart. When they had been twelve, there were six duos, but now, things had to be rebuilt. At the moment, there were four teams:  
Junmyeon and Minseok, _water and ice_.  
Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongdae, _fire, earth and electricity_.  
Baekhyun and Yixing, _light and healing_.  
Jongin and Sehun, _teleportation and wind_.       

 

With that, the group lived their daily lives, having hobbies, work and duties. Little did they know that the _red force_ was going to strike again real soon, coming out of its hiding with new energy, presenting with darkness that would hide the sun:  
  
The solar eclipse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it. :)  
> If you want, you can leave kudo or a comment. I would like to know if you guys like the idea. :D
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Finnyan


	2. Solar eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a normal day as the sun suddenly disappeared behind the moon. The group is alarmed and uncertain what will happen next…

Jongin grabbed the black coat from the hallstand and slipped into the sleeves before he stuffed his purse and phone into his pockets. Although it was already spring, the weather presented itself with a cool wind, blowing over the lake’s surface and the thick forest canopy.  
“I’m gonna go now!” he shouted through the house so that everyone could hear it. He heard Kyungsoo’s and Junmyeon’s “Okay!” from the living room and Yixing’s “Take care!” from the kitchen before he took the grocery list from the chest of drawers. He closed his eyes and disappeared with a quiet _plop_.

*

  
“It’s gonna fall.”  
“No, it won’t!”  
“Sure it does~” Baekhyun grinned and stared at the wobbly Jenga tower, which started to sway back and forth when Chanyeol tried to move the block in the middle. The fire bender pressed his lips together, totally focused on his mission.  
It wouldn’t fall…it wouldn’t fall…it wouldn’t fall…it…fell.  
The tower swayed a last time before it collapsed on the table with a loud thud. Baekhyun threw his arms in the air, laughing triumphantly.  
“I won, yes baby!” He reached for an almost empty chocolate bar and put the last pieces into his mouth.  
“I hope you’re gonna choke on it,” Chanyeol complained with a pout and began to put the Jenga blocks back into its box. They were in his and Jongin’s shared room which looked like a battlefield right now. Games, consoles and clothes were carelessly spread out the floor, but none of them really minded. Not until Minseok would see the chaos and scold his dongsaengs for their untidiness like every week.  
“Let’s play something else,” Baekhyun said, ignoring the other’s comment with a big smile on his face. “UNO!”  
“And the loser?”  
“Has to do the other’s housework for a week.”  
“Deal.”

*

  
Meanwhile Jongdae and Sehun took an inspection round through the area. As rangers, it was their task to look out for anything strange at daytime. But the last months were pretty boring and they started to play-fight a bit. They wouldn’t use their powers to seriously hurt the other, nevertheless it was important to train constantly and let out their energy. Especially Jongdae tended to become charged from time to time and had to set the power in his body free every few days so he couldn’t give his friends an unintentionally electric shock. They had learnt that their powers and emotions were connected with each other, so that was why some of them still had difficulties to control them completely. Jongdae was one of them, being so energetic and loud. The others were Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The fire bender was really hyper and _Mr. Lightbulb_ – how Chanyeol liked to call him playfully – was easily scared. To control and suppress their own characteristics wasn’t easy. They had to use their powers more often so that their energy wouldn’t bottle up and explode later on. It had happened before and they didn’t want to undergo something like this again, understandably.  
“Already tired? You’re getting old!” Sehun teased him, whirling up some leaves to block the older’s view. Jongdae chased him, sending some faint shocks to the maknae’s direction.  
“Yah! I’m gonna grill you like a roast goose as soon as I get you!” He shouted, jumping over an old trunk. They continued the chase through the undergrowth, never losing sight of the lake on their left side. They almost rounded the whole lake as the dim sunlight, which shined through the treetops, was swallowed by a sudden darkness. Sehun looked up, thinking that just a big cloud was hiding the sun when he tripped over a thick branch and lost balance.  
“Wah!” He rolled over the ground until he lost momentum and came to a standstill. When he opened his eyes, it was dark.  
“Sehun-ah! Where are you?!” he heard Jongdae’s voice.  
“I-I’m here, hyung!” he responded and tried to get up. Fortunately, he didn’t feel any pain and had just some dirt on his clothes and face. He heard the other’s hurried footsteps and tried to locate them through the darkness.  
“What happened?” the maknae asked unsure, looking around. As Jongdae approached him, he could see his body shape and relaxed immediately.  
“I don’t know. Are you okay?” The older patted his shoulder and tried to eye him. He could see how Sehun was nodding his head.  
“Yes.”  
“Let’s go to the shore.” Jongdae grabbed his wrist and started to walk to the left. As soon as they reached the lake, the young men put their heads back and stared at the black sky, now able to see the source of the sudden darkness.  
“A solar eclipse?!” Sehun gasped.  
“We have to go back. Come on.”

*

  
Minseok smiled politely at the customer as he slowly brewed the coffee. The hot water was poured in small circles above the freshly grounded coffee beans, filling the air with its developed aroma until the cup was full. The ice bender put the cream gently on the liquid and drew a snowflake on top of it before putting the cup on the bar.  
“Here you are,” he said. The customer thanked him and took his order.  
Minseok loved his job as a barista. Even though Junmyeon was rich so they wouldn’t have any money problems, the oldest wanted to continue his work at town. It was a small café and well-paid. It made him feel more independent and thus he was able to treat his dongsaengs like a good hyung. He didn’t work forty hours per week, just a part-time position so he had enough time for the group and his mission.  
“Minseok-ah, could you refill the beans?” His workmate asked and the other obeyed him with a small nod.  
“Sure.” He disappeared in the kitchen and went to the storeroom. He could smell the sweet scent of cake and pastry, but didn’t really mind. He wasn’t a fan of sweets, but he got used to it after all these years.  
The barista took a look around and spotted the new package on top of a shelf, signing soundly. Minseok knew that he wasn’t really tall, rather the opposite, but his physical strength and mobility made up for it. Nevertheless, he needed a stepladder right now, making a find after taking a look at the kitchen. After reaching the coffee beans package, he wanted to go back to the counter as his heart stand still for a moment.  
Minseok stared outside the kitchen window, watching how the sun was slowly disappearing behind the moon and blocked everything around him out. How he dropped the package, how everyone looked surprised at the sky and how someone was shaking his shoulder.  
“Minseok-ah?”  
“Huh?” He spun around, facing his colleague with wide, round eyes. He didn’t realized that the lights had been turned on and blinked in bewilderment.  
“Are you okay? You’re really pale.”  
He didn’t really register the words that were spoken to him. Too many voices filled the kitchen, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else then the darkness outside.  
“ _I didn’t know today’s a solar eclipse!_ ”  
“ _It wasn’t in the newspaper._ ”  
“ _Maybe it’s a UFO!_ ”  
“Minseok-ah.”  
“ _Or a comet._ ”  
“ _Where is my phone? I have to take a picture!_ ”  
“Minseok-ah!”  
“ _It’s next to the sink.”_  
“ _Ah, thank you._ ”  
“Minseok!” The voice in front of him got louder. The barista could break away from the solar eclipse and looked at his workmate.  
“What? Sorry, did…did you say something?” he asked a bit confused.  
“Is everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Do you feel sick?”  
“S-Sick? A…Ah! Yes, I…I don’t feel very well. I-I should go home now. Bye!” With that, Minseok threw his apron on a chair, took his bag and bolted out the back door. He had to go back to the others as soon as possible.  
  
The street was dark and filled with curious people who wanted to film the phenomenon with their phones and cameras. Some of them even stopped the car only to look at the sky properly. Minseok however ran down the alley, fishing his phone out of the pocket and calling Jongin.  
“ _Hyung! Do you see that?! I just got out the supermarket and-_ ” he heard the younger say as he picked up the phone.  
“Yes! Can you pick me up? I’m almost at the library, across from the gas sta-” He bumped into someone tall. Before Minseok could register what was going on, he felt how the person tightened the grip around his torso.  
“Gotcha.” And with that, Minseok was gone.

*

  
Yixing, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were the first ones who noticed the solar eclipse. As soon as the sunlight dimmed, the Chinese had dropped the knife in shock and ran into the living room, looking at his two nervous friends.  
“It’s happening?!”  
“Y-Yes! Get the other two downstairs. We need everyone in the living room!” Junmyeon told him before he eyed the earth bender. “Stop the time. We need to know how long it’ll last.”  
“Sure!” Kyungsoo nodded and took his phone out, activating the stopwatch. A few moments later, Yixing came back with Baekhyun and Chanyeol in tow. Junmyeon paced up and down nervously in front of the sofas, sucking on his lower lip with impatience.  
“Is it a new attack?!” Baekhyun asked to everybody around while Chanyeol went to the window, looking out for the rest of them. Junmyeon’s mind was racing, filled with thoughts, theories and fear. Why today? This solar eclipse wasn’t natural, he was sure about that. It had to do something with the _red force_ , no doubt.  
“We have to stay calm and wait for the rest,” said Kyungsoo and looked at the light bender. “Could you turn on all lights in the house, hyung?”  
“What? Ah, s-sure!” Baekhyun took a deep breath and the rooms were filled with light again. Just at that moment, everyone heard the familiar _plop_ sound in front of them.  
“Jongin-ah! Minseok-hyung!”  
“We’re back!” Both Jongin and Minseok entered the living room with short breaths. The oldest looked around, counting heads.  
“Where’re Jongdae and Sehun?”  
“They’re coming!” They heard Chanyeol shouting from the kitchen. The fire bender hurried to the door and let the two of them in.  
  


*

  
They waited.  
After just under seven minutes, the solar eclipse was over and nobody dared to say a word. They all knew that this was just the beginning. The starting shot of a dangerous race no one wanted to participate.  
“Well then?” Chanyeol finally broke the silence, looking around one. Junmyeon caught his breath and rubbed his thighs with his sweaty palms. He was the leader so it was his task to decide a plan.  
“We know that something is going to happen soon. No solo actions anymore, charge your phones, be prepared. Our mission is to protect _MAMA_ so that’s what we’re gonna do. Minseok and I pay attention to the lake. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are our night guards. Jongdae and Sehun focus on the forest by daylight. Yixing stays here, in case something happens. Kyungsoo and Jongin will check the area nearby. Mountains, streets and the town. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary.”  
“Is it a good idea that Yixing-hyung’s gonna stay here alone?” Jongdae asked but the healer stopped him with a wave of his hand.  
“The house will always be in Junmyeon-ah’s and Minseokie-hyung’s sight. I’ll be safe.”  
“Okay, but what do we do if we actually _find_ something?” Baekhyun tilted his head. The scariest thing was that they had no idea _what_ they could find. It always was something bad. From aggressive animals through to big thunderstorms, everything could happen. They had to know how to fight it until the _red force_ ’s power would be weakening again and needed to recharge.  
“Call me and I’ll save you or bring you the right person to deal with it,” Jongin said, arms crossed in front of his chest. It was his duty to bring the members from A to B so the most important thing he had to look out for is to be always reachable.  
“Any other questions? You know, it’s important that you know what you have to do in case of emergencies. Take care of yourself. Don’t act selfless. Don’t be a hero.” Junmyeon eyed every person in the room and made sure that they had understood his words clearly. Everybody seemed to agree.  
“We should eat now. We need energy to be on full power,” Minseok spoke, looking at Yixing who understood and went to the kitchen to finish the meal.  
  


*

   
At dinner, the tension slowly disappeared and the boys could relax a bit. The food was delicious as expected from the Chinese and everyone filled their bellies before going to bed. Well, everyone except Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The group wished them good luck and saw how the fire and light bender disappeared in the night.  
“Will they be okay?” Sehun asked their leader in their shared room as Junmyeon crawled under his blanket and looked to his roommate across the room. He gave him an encouraging smile.  
“They’re strong. Trust them and try to sleep a bit. You have to be rested for tomorrow.”  
“Okay…goodnight, hyung.”  
“Goodnight, Sehunie.”

*

  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked through the woods prick-eared, ready to defend themselves against the unknown opponent. They used their powers to light up the area around them. Baekhyun’s light balls were floating around like fireflies, peacefully and calm. Chanyeol’s flame in his hand however was twitching due to the wind, guttering wildly, but keeping them warm.  
“UAH!”  
“What?!” Chanyeol spun around, looking for a target, ready to throw the fireball in his hand. But he couldn’t find anything, just silence.  
“Where?!” he asked Baekhyun who pointed tremblingly at a tree, where a spider was currently spinning its web. Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked at his companion, tongue pressed against his inner cheek.  
“…Seriously?”  
“Do you see how big it is?! It could eat us!”  
“You nearly gave me a heart attack, dude!”  
“You know I hate spiders!” Baekhyun whined, being a worthy competitor for Jongdae. The younger just rolled his eyes and continued his night patrol.  
  
  
“AH!”  
“What?!”  
“Ah…sorry…It thought it was a snake, but it was just a branch, haha.”  
“Baekhyun!”  
  
  
“WAH!”  
“What’s it now?!”  
“Bat…”  
“I’m gonna fucking burn you, bacon…”  
  
  
  
“Chan-!”  
“Seriously, could you stop tha-” The fire bender couldn’t end his sentence as the older held his hand in front of Chanyeol’s face to keep his mouth shut.  
“Sssh. Did you hear that?” Baekhyun whispered, looking around carefully. The other freed his mouth and eyed the darkness around them. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt it. An unknown presence that was surrounding them like a prey. He felt restless and suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spine as if the wind had blown under his shirt.  
“Somebody is watching us…” the fire bender spoke in his ear.  
“Or something…” Baekhyun said quietly, but his voice cracked. The taller grabbed his friend’s wrist and pulled him closer, afraid that the other could run away every moment. They have to stay together, no matter what. Suddenly, they heard some rustling behind them and turned around immediately, facing nothing but darkness.  
“I can’t attack blindfold or I’ll set the forest on fire…could you blind it?”  
“Close your eyes.”  
As soon as Chanyeol shut down his eyelids and buried his face in the crook of his arm, a sudden light spread out, brighter than the sun. The fire bender could hear more rustling. Something was running away.  
“It’s gone,” Baekhyun said, patting his arm before Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at his friend. The silence around them was back again.  
“Could you see what it was?”  
“No…but could you feel it?”  
“The sudden cold?”  
“Yes…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna happen in the next chapter~


	3. Black fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae notices a weird, black fog during his patrol. Before he can inform the others, something strange happens to him, clouding his mind with an unknown force…

Despite of Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s incident with the obscure presence, they hadn’t found anything on their watch that was out of the ordinary for the rest of the night.  
  
The group discussed the event after breakfast. Minseok tilted his head briefly to the side, folding his arms in front of his chest before he looked at their leader.  
“Could be a _Red-eye_?” he asked him. A _Red-eye_ was a possessed animal by the _red force_ , recognizable by their red glowing eyes and aggressive behavior. As they had met these creatures for the first time, they had tried to heal them instead of killing the animals, but Yixing couldn’t help them after they got possessed. It was like a parasite, killing the animal a bit at a time, sucking out their living power like a bat its prey.  
Junmyeon took a deep breath, chewing on his lip while he thought about the next steps.  
“Maybe. We have to be careful. Let’s check the area today. Chanyeol-ah and Baekhyun-ah should rest and sleep. Yixing and Jongin-ah take a look at the Tree, Jongdae and Sehun take their usual patrol and Minseok and I inspect the lake.”  
“What should I do, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked, raising his eyebrows. The leader gave him a soft smile.  
“Could you cook for us today and keep an eye on our sleeping beauties?”  
“Sure. No problem.”  
“What beauties? I only see two sleepy dorks that are drooling on our couch right know,” Sehun grinned, looking at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who stared back with a weary, but offended expression.  
“Excuse me?!”  
“Say that again and I’m gonna put you over my knee, maknae!” Baekhyun said.  
“No, thanks. I don’t want to be involved in your weird kinks, hyung.”  
“Aish, that brat!!”  
“Guys!” Jongdae intermediated with his loud voice, stopping their useless conversation. Junmyeon gave him a thankful nod and cleared his throat before he could continue.  
“Anyway…” he looked at Sehun and Baekhyun, who pouted but calmed down again. “We should be very careful now. Something is coming and we don’t know from where so we must be prepared to defend ourselves. Are all of your phones functioning? If not, let Jongdae-ah charge it for you before you go outside. Has everyone understand what he has to do today?” Affirmative nods by the others. “Good.”

  
*

  
Jongdae and Sehun didn’t play around this time, instead they inspected the forest with focused eyes. They had to split up from time to time so they could expand their patrol and go deeper into the forest, toward the mountains, but they were never longer apart then ten minutes. They were making strolls in form of recurring Xs, always meeting again in the middle.  
Jongdae was filled with energy, literally. He could feel the electricity in his veins, pulsing and waiting for trigger to release its voltage. If anything would attack them, he would be prepared.  
Sehun was similar, always being on the alert, making small whirlwinds around himself that raised foliage and small branches with him being in the center.

  
*

  
Although Junmyeon was wearing a wetsuit, checking the water during a chilly spring day wasn’t pleasant for the leader at all. He dipped his foot into the lake and shivered.  
“God, why couldn’t it wait till summer?” he whined as Minseok gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. The oldest couldn’t feel any of the coldness around him, which was quiet useful during the cold days of the year, but rather bothersome during summer. While his body kept being colder than a normal human being’s temperature, he was the perfect walking air conditioner in summer for the others, which was turning him into the best involuntary cuddle partner during that time.    
“I can dive alone and you can wait if you want.”  
“Nah. It’s better if I check the water by myself too, albeit I’m gonna fucking freeze in the meanwhile,” Junmyeon said with a sad chuckle. Minseok looked at him with a worried expression. He knew that the water bender was the best choice to do this work, but seeing the goosebumps on his lower arms wasn’t a relaxing sight at all.  
“When we’re done, I’ll make you some hot coffee.”  
“Thanks, Minseok-hyung.”  
“You’re welcome.” And with that, the two of them plunged into the lake, disappearing under the surface.  
  
The cold water made Junmyeon’s body tense automatically. His hands and feet felt number with every passing second. He used his underwater flashlight to take a look at the ground. The gigantic roots of the Tree of Life wiggled through the water and disappeared under the lake bottom. Mud, stones and algae covered the bottom and here and there were some fishes that searched for something eatable.  
Junmyeon swam deeper, examining the animals’ behavior. Everything seemed normal. As his lungs started to burn and craved for air, he came up the surface again and took a deep breath with chattering teeth. His lips got paler and the fresh wind cut his face like hundreds of needles. As he looked around, he couldn’t spot the elder.  
“M-Minseok-h-hyung?” he shouted with his trembling body. Suddenly, the ice bender appeared a few meters in front of him, gasping for air.  
“F-Found anything?”  
“No. Everything’s normal,” Minseok said and looked at him. “You should go back home or you’ll catch a bad cold, Junmyeon-ah…”  
“Y-Yixing can heal me. I-It’s okay. O-One last time,” he said and took a deep breath before the lake swallowed him again.  
“Aish…stubborn as ever,” the oldest mumbled with a sigh and followed his companion downwards.

  
*

  
Yixing and Jongin appeared with a short _plop_ on the island in the middle of the lake. The soil was almost completely buried under the amount of big roots so the two of them landed at the bottom of the Tree.  
It was huge.  
The group once scaled its extent and reached a scope of just under twenty meters. The Chinese estimated the height at more than fifty meters. So it was no wonder that the lake’s bottom was covered with its footing.  
“Alright, let’s take a look at you,” Yixing said and placed both hands on the bark while Jongin took advantage of the time to examine the treetop.  
  
The healer’s palms began to glow in a warm light as he began to look into the Tree’s condition. He could feel how the water was flowing from its roots to the leaves, how the leaves absorb the sunlight and how the mysterious power was pulsing through the whole Tree like a heartbeat. Every time, Yixing was overwhelmed by the amount of strength that was coming from the Tree of Life and tried to understand it, but he couldn’t figure out how something like this existed on earth.  
When he focused on the footing, he could feel the lake’s water that was absorbed by the Tree and the soil that covered the deeper roots. He was surprised that he was able to follow the Tree’s pulse that far. He never gained such a huge picture of the Tree and he still thought that it wasn’t everything. There was more. Yixing felt like he missed something important.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed an impact against his whole body, coming from the Tree through his palms as if he was rejected by its power. He gasped in shock. A sudden cold covered his skin and he felt dizzy for a few moments, stumbling back from the bark.  
“Hyung!” Jongin teleported back to his friend, steadying him by wrapping his arms around the other’s upper body from behind. The younger looked at him with concern in his eyes. “Are you okay? What happened?!” he asked agitated. The Chinese blinked a few times, staring at his palms before he could order his thoughts. There was still a tingling sensation left in his body.  
“I’m okay,” he said eventually. “I was just…surprised.”  
“At what?”  
“The Tree…” Yixing positioned himself and turned around to face the younger. Jongin raised his eyebrows in confusion so the other continued his explanation. “I could feel everything. No…not everything. Not really. I thought I did it, but as soon as I reached the bottom, something pushed me away. It was cold.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The Tree is fine. It’s living, but I never was able to feel so much of its power. I could follow the expansion to the roots and it got stronger and stronger. The source isn’t in the Tree itself. I always thought the living power of the Tree of Life is in the trunk, but it isn’t.”  
“Wait…You mean that the source of the power…our power…is not _MAMA_ , but something else?!”  
“ _MAMA_ gave us the power, but the Tree itself uses this power, too. It didn’t created it. I think _MAMA_ is also a creation of that power.”  
“And the real source pushed you away?”  
“Yes…it was too much. Too powerful for my body that _MAMA_ just had to protect me,” Yixing nodded, crossing his arms. He wanted to know everything, not only half the story. But now, he had to tell the others about his discovery and collect his thoughts properly.  
“Let’s go back to the house and wait for the others.” The teleporter put his hand on the elder’s shoulder and squeezed it a bit. Yixing nodded and together they disappeared in the wink of an eye.

  
*

  
Kyungsoo moved his head to the beat of the music that was coming from the radio next to the hotplate, while he chopped some vegetables and put them into the boiling soup. As the front door was opened, he was greeted by a shivering Junmyeon in Minseok’s hold.  
“Everything okay?” The earth bender asked.  
“The lake seems okay, but Junmyeon-ah has to take a hot shower immediately,” the oldest said and pushed the leader towards the stairs.  
“Okay. There has to be some blankets in my and Yixing-hyung’s room. You can take them.”  
“Thank you, Soo-yah!”  
Kyungsoo watched his hyungs going upstairs and just wanted to continue his cooking as two men pop up and made him jerk, almost cutting them with the knife.  
“Holy shit, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t teleport right in front of people, Jongin-ah! Someday I’m gonna murder you accidentally.”  
“Sorry, hyung,” Jongin chuckled with a smile on his face. “What are you cooking? It smells good.”  
“Doenjang-jjigae*.”  
“With Chicken?!”  
“Yes, Jongin, with chicken…” Kyungsoo said and heard an excited squeal from the younger, before he looked at the healer. “The Tree is fine?”  
“Yes…” Yixing said slowly, making a pause that was a bit too long to be dramatic in Kyungsoo’s opinion.  
“Buuuut…?”, he pressed him on.  
“I figured something out, which I can’t really understand either. I’ll tell you when everyone’s back.”  
“Oh, okay. Minseokie-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung are already back and warm up.”  
“So that leaves Jongdae-hyung and Sehun-ah,” Jongin concluded and took a look out of the window, scanning the forest area.  
“They should be back soon.”

  
*

  
Jongdae wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination or he really just stumbled over a stub and fell headfirst in a puddle. But as soon as his face was covered in mud, he knew it wasn’t a dream. With a loud whine, he stood up and tried to clean his face with his sleeves. He kept his lids closed, rubbing away the dirt that could sting in his eyes. After a few minutes, he was somehow clean so he opened his eyes and gasped.  
“What the hell?!” He looked around, staring at the ground that was now covered with a strange black smoke. At first, he thought he let out some lightning due to his fall and set some dry foliage alight, but there was neither a fire, nor did it smell burnt. Jongdae sniffed a bit, but couldn’t smell anything specific so that he knitted his eyebrows.  
“Where does it come from?” He checked the area, but the black smoke was everywhere, wafting over the ground like some fog in a bad horror movie. Jongdae kneeled down and shoved some leaves away to take a look at the soil, but suddenly some smoke entered his lungs and made him cough. As he tried to breathe properly, his mind felt clouded and it was making him dizzy. Jongdae realized that he was about to lose consciousness and tried to fish his phone out of his pocket. His hands were trembling and he got frustrated and angry because of it. His vision blurred and as he attempted to stand up, his legs gave in and he fell back to the ground, now completely covered in the black fog. His phone fell out of his weak hold and Jongdae sensed how his body was charging itself due to his frustration.  
“No…no, no, no, no!” he mumbled and shook his head wildly. But it was no use. With a sudden outburst, his power erupted into lightning, shooting up the sky with a loud thunder. It was the last thing he noticed before he passed out.  
  
Sehun paused as he realized the odd smoke around him. With some movements, he could blow it away and took some photos of it. He kept going, but flinched as a sudden lightning burst through the tree tops, followed by a thunder that sounded like an earthquake. The maknae widened his eyes and started to run.  
“Hyung!” he yelled, but received nothing but silence.  
“Jongdae-hyung!” he shouted again, using his powers to make the fog disappear. Suddenly, he saw him, lying dead still on the ground. Fear flowed through his veins and made his heart race when he saw his friend’s body.  
“Jongdae!” He kneeled beside him, taking his pulse at his neck, waiting for a reaction under his fingers.  
He was alive. He felt the weak, but steady pulse and caught a breath. Jongdae was pale, but no injuries could be seen. Rashly, Sehun took his phone and called Jongin. It only took the other three seconds to pick up.  
“Jongin!”  
“ _Did something happen? We heard a thunder!_ ”  
“Yes! Jongdae passed out. He suddenly erupted!”  
“ _Are you hurt, Sehun?_ ”  
“No, I-I’m okay.”  
“ _Where are you?_ ”  
“Right side of the lake, northeastern of the house,” Sehun said with a cracked voice, staring at the lake in the distance. “Probably…one hundred meters away from the shore.”  
“ _Give me five seconds._ ” And it took Jongin really only five seconds to check up the area until he found the duo. Without wasting more time, he teleported them back to the house where Yixing was already waiting for them in the living room.

  
*

  
“And…how is he?” Minseok asked the healer, squeezing Jongdae’s hand lightly while he was sitting next to the couch. Yixing gave him an encouraging smile before he looked back at the senseless person. Everyone else was standing around them. Junmyeon with a cup of hot coffee in his hands and a blanket over his shoulders, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun with sleepy but worried looks on their faces.  
“His body is exhausted due to his power-outburst. I healed him as best as I could. His body is fine now. We have to wait until he wakes up”, he told them calmly.  
“Did he charge too much?” Kyungsoo asked to everybody around, eyes resting on Sehun in the end. The maknae shook his head.  
“No…But we found something during our patrol. Wait.” He opened the gallery of his smartphone and showed them the photos. “There was a sudden black fog coming from the earth. I could clean the area, but I found hyung laying in the middle of the smoke. I think that’s the cause of his outburst.”  
“Is that stuff still coming out?” Junmyeon asked, but Sehun only shrugged his shoulders. “We have to make sure. You, Jongin-ah and Kyungsoo-ah should go check. Take your face masks with you. If you feel weird, come back immediately.”  
“Okay, hyung.” They nodded.  
“Did someone else find anything?” Baekhyun asked, still looking at Jongdae’s motionless body.  
“Yes,” Yixing said and stood up. The Chinese began to tell them about his discovery, but in the end it only left more questions than answers in their minds.  
  
“So. Some weird, poisonous fog is coming out of the soil and the Tree’s source of power is somewhere deep down the earth, much more powerful than we thought. What the hell does that mean?” Chanyeol sighed and sank into an armchair.  
“It means that something is coming from below…” Minseok said.

 

 

 

*Soybean paste stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Cry of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo check the area and blow the black fog away, a sudden scream shrills loudly in their heads. A cry of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!  
> This chapter is a bit short, but very intense.
> 
> I hope you won't kill me for the cliffhanger :'D
> 
> Have fun!

Jongin teleported his companions through the forest so they could examine the area quickly. Fortunately, no more fog came out of the earth and Kyungsoo felt the soil’s condition with his hands, eyes closed.  
“There’s a hollow space underneath the stratum,” he said.  
“A cave?” Jongin asked, hearing Sehun’s gusting winds in the background. The maknae managed to blow the last pieces of the fog into the air where it slowly disappeared, attenuated by the oxygen.  
“Seems so…” Kyungsoo nodded, fixing his black face mask as he stood up again and brushed the dirt off his hands. “The weird gas must’ve bottled up down there and some of it came to the surface.”  
“What should we do? Search the cave?” Jongin looked around the forest. The entrance could be everywhere near the mountains. The earth bender shook his head.  
“Not now. We should discuss it with the others. We don’t know what’s down there. It could kill us right away…” They knew Kyungsoo was right. They had to prepare themselves before acting irresponsibly.

  
*

  
“He’s waking up!” Baekhyun said with a smile on his face, looking from Jongdae up to his friends. Minseok squeezed the other’s hand and got a response.  
“Jongdae-yah?” He asked softly as the rest of them came closer. They could see how the lying person was slowly opening his eyes and groaned wearily like he was woken up in the middle of the night.  
“How’re you?” Junmyeon put his hand on the younger’s ankle, patting his leg. Yixing pressed his hand carefully on Jongdae’s chest, feeling his energy and heartbeat patiently before he nodded.  
“He’s just sleepy.”  
“Wha…What happened?” Jongdae asked, looking at the first one in his sight, Minseok. The ice bender explained him what had happened and what the group had discussed while he was unconscious. It took the other a while to digest everything.  
“Where’s Sehun-ah?”  
“Jongin-ah, Sehunie and Soo-yah are checking the area right now,” Chanyeol said and hauled himself out of the armchair. He was just about to go to the kitchen as a painful screech shrilled in his ears like a whistle. The fire bender heaved a loud groan and had to support himself against the doorframe, before he tried to cover his ears, only to realize that the scream was not coming from the outside, but the inside of his head.  
“Ah!” He pressed his eyelids together, wondering why nobody came to him or checked on him till he turned his head and opened his eyes ajar. Everyone was on their knees, holding their heads in pain as well. Jongdae whined, curling on the couch.  
“W-what is that?!” Baekhyun panted.  
“It hurts!” Minseok gasped and pierced his digits into the fabric of the couch until his knuckles turned white. He felt so disorientated that he had no idea if he tried to stand up or pushed himself away from the sofa. His legs were shaking and somebody was grabbing his shirt. It was Junmyeon.  
“I-It’s… _MAMA_ ,” the leader squeezed the words out of his tense body, clutching at the eldest. “T-The…lake. Hurry!” Junmyeon always had some sort of connection with water since he got his power. He could locate rivers, groundwater and rain like a sixth sense. Luckily, Minseok understood and tried to help the water bender to stand up.  
“The…the Tree is in pain…!” Yixing said and gasped for air as if he nearly drowned. The screaming voice in their heads didn’t say a word but the Chinese could feel the pain through his body as if he was the one hurt. Something was burning in his torso like fire was flowing through his veins, making him sweat.  
Baekhyun stumbled towards Jongdae, trying to comfort him as an electric shock went through him. The light bender jerked immediately.  
“H-He’s charging again! Hyung!” He stared at Yixing desperately, eyes full of concern. Jongdae was still exhausted from the previous event and Baekhyun was afraid that a second outburst could hurt the other seriously. Panic made the scream in his head unbearable and his heart throbbed against his ribcage as if it wanted to burst.  
“Baekhyun-ah… Calm down,” said Yixing and touched his partner’s cheeks. “You’re glowing. You’ll blind us if you continue.” Baekhyun didn’t realize he was flashing and flickering like a damaged lightbulb. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the healer’s warm hands. He was glad that Yixing was his partner. He was easily scared, but the Chinese was able to calm him down without much effort.  
“Okay…B-But what about Jongdae-yah?”  
“Give me some rubber gloves, please.”

  
*

  
In the meanwhile, Chanyeol, Minseok and Junmyeon went to the door and staggered towards the shore. A thunderstorm began to rumble over their heads and a strong wind blew through their hair, howling like a wolf in the distance.  
The lake’s surface was everything but calm. Big waves teared against the shore like an unbending power.  
“J-Junmyeon-hyung! The water, it’s-” Chanyeol shouted against the storm, pointing at the lake in shock. Before he was able to end his sentence, he felt himself burning. Not only in the inside but also his skin. His clothes started to catch fire and his body tensed like he was cramping. Chanyeol was slowly losing control of his power.  
“S-Shit,” he cursed and wrapped his arms around his stomach, making himself as small as possible. Junmyeon and Minseok widened their eyes and the ice bender rushed to him immediately, hugging him tightly to cool him down. A thin layer of ice appeared on Minseok’s skin, making him pale and frosty. The fire bender sighed and leaned into the touch. Damp was streaming above them due to the extinguished fire and the melting ice.  
“Oh no…” Junmyeon stared at the lake, watched how its color was turning from blue to dark black and how the Tree’s evergreen leaves turned yellow like it was fall.  
  
Suddenly, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Sehun popped up next to the leader. All three of them were holding their heads and the wind around them intensifies rapidly.  
“Hyung!” Junmyeon didn’t know to whom the maknae’s shout was addressed to, but he could hear the desperation glass-clear.  
“We’re losing control! D-Don’t panic!” the leader yelled, trying to calm down himself as well. His hands were shaking and the permanent screech in his ears drove him mad.  
It was like a nightmare and nothing could wake you up.  
You were helpless.  
Hopeless.    
Afraid.  
“H-Hyung! I-I don’t know how-” Jongin disappeared mid-sentence. The others turned around to scan the area but they couldn’t see the teleporter anymore.  
“Where’s he?!” Kyungsoo shouted, making the earth shake a little. Sehun ran to the leader, grabbing his sleeve.  
“I-It hurts...”  
“I’m sorry…B-But…I don’t know how to stop this…” Junmyeon had to admit that he was clueless at the moment. He felt guilty for not being a leader, for not being able to calm down his dongsaengs.  
“There must be something! Something we can do!” Sehun bit his lip. “M-maybe Yixing-hyung can-”  
“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo cried out, staring at the fire and ice bender. Chanyeol clenched his teeth, trying to suppress the fire while Minseok tried his best to cool him down without giving him chilblains. If a fire would start now, the whole forest would be in great danger without Junmyeon’s power. Meanwhile Chanyeol’s mind focused only on his fight against the fire, but the screech made it hard to concentrate properly.  
“Y-you have to calm down, Chanyeol-ah!” Minseok panted, puzzled by the cold feeling on his skin. He never felt cold since he got his powers. Goosebumps spread over his body, making him shiver so it was uncomfortable and stinging.  
“H-hyung! You’re gonna freeze the whole lake if you continue!” Chanyeol gasped.  
“Everyone. Back off!” Junmyeon shouted at the others as he saw the ice that was spreading over the soil. They distanced themselves from the two and went to the entrance of the house so they could escape at a pinch.  
  
Slowly but surely, the lake’s surface starts to freeze despite the heavy waves. It was like the time stood still.  
“No!” Kyungsoo screamed all of a sudden and looked above the lake. Jongin appeared in mid-air, several meters above the surface. The teleporter was curled up in a ball, hands over his ears, eyes shut as he fell towards the black water.  
“Jongin-ah!” Junmyeon shouted but it was no use. The howling wind and rumbling thunderstorm absorbed his voice like it was nothing.  
  
They had to watch how the teleporter dashed against the surface with a loud thud and was swallowed relentlessly up by the half-frozen black lake.  
Minseok’s ice spread on and on until the last piece of water was frozen over.  
  
As soon as the whole lake was icebound, the screech in their heads died, leaving nothing but terrible silence and emptiness.  
Chanyeol could feel how his body relaxed and how Minseok’s grip loosened. The eldest leaned heavily against the taller body, weary and powerless.  


It was Sehun’s horrible scream that cut through the air like a knife and brought them back to grim reality:  
  


“JONGIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm a horrible person to end the chapter like this xD
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time~ <3


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to recover from the attack. The evil force seems to charge new energy, too. The lull before the storm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~  
> Sorry that I'm so late!   
> Here's the next chapter for you, have fun!

__  
“JONGIN!” Everyone screamed with horror, staring wide-eyed at the frozen surface. Minseok held his breath, unable to realize what he had done. He teared away from Chanyeol and stumbled towards the lake. His legs felt oddly numb, like all his muscles were rebelling against his body. They had to break the ice and rescue Jongin before it was too late. There was no time to lose, otherwise their friend will drown under the coat of ice, unable to break the surface. Minseok gasped as his legs gave in so he had fallen on his knees. He could feel how the screaming in his head died slowly and the upcoming silence made him so terribly uncomfortable and alone. Just before he tried to stand up again, he saw a shadow passing by, running barefoot over the ice. His vision became blurred and dark spots were dancing around, blocking his view. Minseok blinked a few times, but as soon as he heaved himself up again, he felt lightheaded and weightless. His eyes rolled back as his body slumped down. The ice bender couldn’t even feel the impact. He blacked out immediately.  
  
Chanyeol’s flames disappeared as soon as the deathful stillness came over their minds like a wave of emptiness and desperation. He couldn’t even hear the wind that was howling through the treetops, the thunder that was boomed out the dark clouds nor the rain that wet his hair and face, rolling down his cheeks like silent tears. Minseok had broken away from him. Everything happened like he had fallen into a trance that forbade him to move. He couldn’t even turn his head to the side to look at the frozen lake. His shirt was burnt and filled with holes, making him look like a beggar. His jeans was singed and the wisp of smoke was blown away by the wind.  
Suddenly, someone appeared in his sight. It was Sehun. The youngest started to shake his shoulders so his head was nervelessly swaying back and forth.   
“Hyung!” Sehun shouted, but Chanyeol could only hear a muffled sound like the other was speaking into a pillow. He could feel how his left arm was lifted and wrapped around Sehun’s neck.   
“We have…go….house,” the fire bender heard before he felt himself moving towards the house. More and more fatigue flowed through his body and he couldn’t help but lean heavier against the maknae. Sehun stumbled a bit, a sudden second arm grabbed his other arm, supporting him more. He saw Baekhyun’s worried expression as the older examined him. It was the last thing he remembered before passing out in his friends’ arms.   
  
“He’ll drown, hyung!” Kyungsoo desperately screamed against the storm. Junmyeon’s jaw tensed up and he could feel how his tongue pressed so hard against his palate that it was nearly cramping. The leader stared at the lake, scared stiff until Kyungsoo grabbed his arm violently.  
“Hyung!!” He yelled at him, tears in his eyes. Junmyeon blinked paralyzed till he was able to recognize his surroundings again.   
“Soo-yah! Crack the ice, when I say so!” He said, removing his shoes before running towards the frozen surface, passing Minseok who collapsed a few seconds later. Kyungsoo started to follow him until he arrived at the shore, kneeling beside the eldest.  
“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon shouted during his sprint. “Now!”  
He didn’t have to tell him twice. The earth bender stamped his foot on the ground. A following tremor shook the earth, making the ice crack into dozens of ice floes. Junmyeon stumbled, jumping over the ever-growing cracks until he reached the point where Jongin had hit the surface. The water bender didn’t hesitate one second. He dove into the water headfirst and was surrounded by horrible coldness. It felt like he fell into a pit of needles that stabbed his skin painfully. He opened his eyes and could see nothing but darkness. He looked around, diving deeper and deeper, ears protesting against the increasing pressure, lungs burning because of the lack of oxygen, his whole body hurting because of the ice cold water.   
With every passing second, his despair became more and more unbearable. He had to find Jongin. How much time already passed by? One minute? Two? He couldn’t give up until he found his friend. His younger brother. His family.   
  
Kyungsoo stared at the destroyed ice layer while Minseok’s head was resting in his lap. The elder was cold as ice.  
“Come on…come on…come on…” he mumbled, biting his lip nervously. “Come on, Hyung!” He shouted. “Please…”  
“Kyungsoo-yah!” The sudden voice made him jerk. He turned his head and looked behind, spotting Yixing who was hurrying up to him. “What happened?!”  
“J-Jongin-ah fell into the lake. A-and Minseok-hyung has lost control over his power a-and froze the lake. J-Junmyeon-hyung i-is…” Kyungsoo started to explain, stuttering because of his tensed body. His muscles cramped and made him shake badly. The healer took a deep breath and cupped the other’s cheek with his warm hands. It felt amazingly soothing.  
“Relax…” He said, voice shaky but calm. “Do you trust Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Then don’t be afraid. How’s Minseok-hyung?” he asked, trying to distract the younger to prevent a panic attack. The earth bender blinked a few times before he remembered his unconscious body on his lap.  
“I-I don’t know…”  
“Could you carry him into the house?”  
“But what about-”  
“Soo-yah…Please. I’ll wait here to help Jongin as soon as Junmyeon found him. Trust me.”  
And with that, the earth bender took Minseok and brought him back to the house. Baekhyun and Sehun were already waiting for them.  
  
Junmyeon wasn’t sure if his eyes stung because of the coldness or the tears that were invisible in the water. All he knew was that he could feel it. The connection. The second heartbeat that filled his body with hope. Jongin was still alive and nearby. The leader closed his useless eyes to concentrate on the bond the group was connected with. He wasn’t sure if the power was coming from the Tree of Life or their own hearts. It was like a power everyone shared. A power that bound them together as a family beyond blood, so pure and mighty that nothing could break it.   
He found him.  
Without opening his eyes, he grabbed the body’s arm and pulled him upwards. As soon as they cut the surface, the storm died and the waves calmed down. It was like someone pulled the plug. Junmyeon gasped for breath and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s torso. The teleporter was unconscious, but the leader felt the slow heartbeat under his cold hands. His limps were heavy and the soaked clothes tried to pull him downwards, but he fought against the wish to just let go and started to swim on his back with Jongin resting on his chest, head against the leader’s collarbone.     
“Junmyeon-ah!” He heard Yixing’s voice and the sound of someone who ran into the water. The water bender wasn’t able to turn his head back and just continued to swim with his shaking and trembling body.   
“You almost made it. Just a little bit more, hyung!” Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time that Yixing called him ‘hyung’, but it filled his body with warmth and he made some last powerful strokes until the healer could reach them.   
“I got you,” the healer said, helping Junmyeon and Jongin out of the water. The water bender chattered with his teeth and wrapped his arms around himself as Yixing carried Jongin to the shore.  
“P-please h-h-h-hurry u-up,” Junmyeon begged, not sure how much water the younger had swallowed. Yixing nodded and started to place a hand on Jongin’s chest. It began to glow and it didn’t take him long to start to choke the water out of his lungs. The teleporter curled to the side and coughed violently, nearly vomiting from the urge to gag. He panted heavily, inhaling the air in short breaths and almost hyperventilated if Yixing and Junmyeon didn’t rub his back and arms encouragingly.  
“You’re okay. You’re safe,” Yixing said, caressing the younger’s hair. The teleporter looked at his friends with unfocused eyes, nodding before closing his eyes again. He felt so tired, so cold and so weak.  
“W-We s-should w-warm u-up,” the leader said and stood up with wobbling legs.   
“Yes…you need a hot bath…” Yixing mumbled, staring into space. It was over. Everyone was safe and the attack had stopped. For now.   
“Yixing!” Junmyeon gasped. “Y-Your nose i-is bl-bleeding!”  
“Huh…?”  
“A-Are you okay?!”  
“I don’t know.” Yixing tilted his head to the side. He wasn’t paying much attention to his own body due to the chaos that had broken free just some minutes ago. When he thought about it, he felt weird. His mind was muffled like his head was filled with cotton balls and his thoughts were slow and unfocused. His recent actions just based on his reflexes and instincts. What had he done before he went to the lake? Kyungsoo was there, right? And somebody else…?  
A groan escaped his mouth. His head hurt.  
“Y-You have to r-rest. Y-you overworked y-yourself,” Junmyeon said and looked at the house as he heard the sound of an opened door. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Sehun came out.  
“Jongin!” Sehun screamed, sprinting to the small group. The others followed, looking relieved but exhausted.  
“You have to warm up, hyung!” Baekhyun said to Junmyeon before he took a look at Yixing and widened his eyes. “Hyung! You’re bleeding!”  
“I…I think…we need some help here…” the Chinese mumbled in his mother language, but the light bender could understand him, giving him a leg-up.  
“You’re damn right. Come on!”  
“Sehunie, could you carry Jongin-ah inside? I’ll help Junmyeon-hyung,” Kyungsoo said, supporting their leader his one arm around the elder’s back.   
Together, they were able to bring everyone back into the house.

  
*

  
After Jongin and Junmyeon were warmed up, everyone except the teleporter gathered in the living room for a meeting. Minseok, Chanyeol and Jongdae had woken up again and sat on the same couch, muffled up in some blankets and with a cup of tea in their hands. Jongin was already in his bed, resting. Yixing’s nosebleed had stopped fortunately and he rested on the second couch together with Baekhyun and Sehun. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon had taken the armchairs. Everyone just wanted to sleep, but they knew that they had to at least speak about the incident.  
“Okay…First of all,” the leader started and looked at the eldest. “Minseok-hyung, it’s not your fault. You lost control.”  
“It never happened before…” the ice bender mumbled, staring at his cup. Jongdae placed a hand on his friend’s thigh and squeezed it.  
“No one blames you. It was all just fucked up. The important thing is that everyone is save now.”  
“Jongdae is right, hyung,” Baekhyun gave him a gentle smile. “Let’s not think about it anymore.”  
“Thank you…” Minseok smiled back at him and looked at Jongdae who lay his head on the barista’s shoulder.  
“The second thing…” Junmyeon continued and looked out of the window. “Is the Tree of Life. You all saw what happened…”  
“ _MAMA_ is weakened…” Kyungsoo sighed. “But so is the _red force_.”  
“But we don’t know when the next attack will start.” Chanyeol chewed his lips ruminatively. Now would be the best time to start a counter-attack, but they were all exhausted and drained. They needed rest in the first place.  
“It was a heavy attack. I think it’ll take a while until the next wave starts,” Junmyeon said.  
“What makes you think that?” Yixing asked.  
“Nothing…I just hope it,” the leader admitted and looked around one. Everyone was thinking the same. They had no information, just their experiences. It was silent for a while as Baekhyun suddenly clenched his shirt in front of his chest and gave a silent groan.       
“Hyung?” Sehun looked at him with concern.  
“What’s wrong?” Yixing stepped in, squeezing his partner’s shoulder. Baekhyun took a deep breath and the lamps in the house started to flicker a few times until it stopped.   
“I-It’s okay…just a short cramp…”  
“Let’s go to sleep. All of us,” Junmyeon said and stood up, looking at Sehun who nodded and followed him to their shared room upstairs.   
“Please keep an eye on him, okay?” Yixing told Minseok and Jongdae before he left together with Kyungsoo.   
“I’ll join Jongin-ah. Sleep well, guys.” Chanyeol stood up and wished the trio goodnight before grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen and heading upstairs.  
“Can you walk, Baekhyunie?” Minseok asked and helped him up. The light bender nodded. Jongdae checked if every window was closed and locked the front door before following his friends to their shared room.

  
*

  
Some of them fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow, some talked a bit with each other and some tried to collect their thoughts, staring at the ceiling until fatigue was rolling over them and let them rest with dreamless sleep.  
The attack frightened all of them to the bone. It was way stronger than the last times and they had never seen the Tree of Life weakened. They had always been able to protect it, but this time was a tie. Both sides had lost today and must prepare for the next round now.   


Little did the group know that the incident had drawn more attention to the outside world than they expected.  

 

People were afraid.  


People were unsettled.   


People were curious.   


Good people.   


 

But also…bad people.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :D
> 
> See you next week!


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rests for the day. As Yixing and Sehun go to town, they come to know that the citizens are quiet alarmed at yesterday’s occurrences so that it could blow their cover.

__  
The next day started early with the first awoken members. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok got out of their beds with having a good yawn. The sleep did them good and they could feel how their body was recovering from all the stress yesterday.  
Jongdae still felt drained, but considering his two outbursts it was no wonder that the lightning bender had to rest a bit more than his friends today.  
It seemed like Baekhyun was one of the fittest of them right now. Not one hundred percent healthy, but better. Although his power had wanted to burst out of him yesterday, he had been able to suppress the urge thanks to Yixing’s help. It had left his body more uneasy than weary, but now the uncomfortable feeling was slowly fading.  
Minseok could sense how his energy was weakened. It was like the flame of all of their powers was just a glow in their hearts now, way too small and vulnerable. The eldest made his bed and opened the window to feel the fresh air on his face. The coolness made him shiver. He frowned at the odd feeling.  
“Our powers are enfeebled by the _red force_ …” he mumbled, “ _MAMA_ must be very weak…”  
“What do you mean?” Jongdae asked and Minseok pointed at a water bottle next to his bedside cabinet. It started to froze, but very slowly and not completely. The eldest sighed and took a deep breath.  
“It’s difficult.”  
“Like we ran out of gas,” Baekhyun said while searching for some clean clothes in his wardrobe. He took a red hoodie and grey sweatpants out before he turned around to face his roommates. “And now excuse me, I’m stinking like Jongdae’s socks and badly need a shower.”  
“Yah!” The other whined indignantly, but Baekhyun already left their room. Minseok patted him on the shoulder and chuckled a bit.  
“Come on. I’ll make us some coffee.”

  
*

  
Junmyeon and Sehun just opened their door to the hallway as they saw a humming Baekhyun with a pair of chopsticks passing by. The two raised their eyebrows and watched him cracking the bathroom door open with his tool. Some steam left the room as the light bender slipped through the ajar door with an evil grin on his face. It didn’t took long until a loud scream was heard.  
“WAH! BAEKHYUN!” A deep voice filled the hallway and Junmyeon let out a silent sigh while Sehun snorted next to him. This time, Baekhyun’s bathroom-victim turned out to be Chanyeol. Poor guy.  
“Should I remind you that Baekhyunie really likes your body? Maybe he will choose you next time, maknae~.”  
“Ew, hyung! Stop!” Sehun groaned.  
“What happened? Did Baekhyun-ah break into the bathroom again?” Minseok asked, followed by Jongdae. Junmyeon and Sehun nodded in sync and the four of them went downstairs to drink some coffee. They were the first ones in the kitchen and Sehun scrolled through the news articles on his phone, as he suddenly found something.  
“Oh oh…”  
“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked.  
“The sudden storm and the earthquake reached the town yesterday. A few transmission towers were hit by lightning and the storm damaged some cars and houses…” Sehun said with an awkward feeling in chest. _His_ storm was the reason for all that chaos he was seeing on the news side. The photos showed knocked down trees, destroyed rooftops and streets filled with garbage and branches. The youngest could only imagine how shocking this sudden and violent storm must have been for the people. What if children were hurt because of him?!  
“Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon disturbed his thoughts. “Don’t blame yourself. You too, Jongdae-yah.” He looked at his friend, who looked just as guilty as Sehun. Minseok had an arm wrapped around his waist.  
“But it’s our fault…” Jongdae said.  
“It was an accident. The _red force_ is to blame for that, not you,” the leader told them with a firm voice so no one should talk back to him. Sehun and Jongdae stared at the ground and nodded.  
“Yes, hyung,” both of them said.  
“Good. Then, let’s drink some of Minseokie-hyung’s delicious coffee!”

  
*

  
After finishing their cups, Yixing and Kyungsoo joined the four in the dining room. The earth bender’s hair was ruffled and he gave Minseok a tired but thankful smile as he received his own cup of coffee. Yixing greeted everyone with a low and raspy voice, before he rolled up his sleeves and opened the fridge.  
“How’s everyone?” Kyungsoo asked and took a seat next to Sehun. The others nodded in silence.  
“Tired, but okay, I think,” Junmyeon said.  
“Baekhyun seems fine, too,” Jongdae added before he stood up to help the Chinese to prepare the breakfast for everyone. Yixing shortly patted his butt as a silent ‘thank you’.  
“We heard he chose Chanyeol this time?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“Yep…” Junmyeon, Sehun, Jongdae and Minseok responded with one voice.

  
*

  
“I swear to God, I’m gonna grill you next time, lightning bug!”  
“You wouldn’t do that, Chan-ah~.”  
“Watch me, bacon!”  
“Watch me, bacon~.”  
“Don’t imitate me!”  
“Eat me~.”  
“AND DON’T WINK AT ME!”  
“I thought you loved bacon?”  
“BAEKHYUN-AH!”

  
*

  
As Chanyeol and Baekhyun joined the others for breakfast, the fire bender looked a bit confused.  
“Where’s Jongin-ah?” he asked.  
“You’re his roommate, why do you ask us?” Jongdae said with his mouth full of rice. Chanyeol shrugged with his shoulders. He thought that the teleporter woke up after he left the room, because he saw him rustling under the blanket. So before the younger would miss the delicious meal, the fire bender stood up and went back upstairs.  
  
Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s room is the messiest in the house. Games, sheets of music, clothes and consoles were laying everywhere on the ground and desks. Minseok lost it every time he enters the room. Fortunately, it didn’t look that bad now, because they tidied up a few days ago so the fire bender could enter the room without hitting something with the door.  
“Jongin-ah?” he called the younger, looking at the bulge of the blanket. It moved a bit and a piece of black hair was sticking out as a weak voice was heard.  
“…Hyung?” Jongin’s voice was rough and hoarse and the warning bells were ringing in Chanyeol’s head. He rushed to the bed to take a proper look at his friend.  
“You okay?”  
“Cold…” the other muttered while his usually tanned face showed an unfamiliar paleness. The teleporter tried to open his eyes a bit. They were glassy and unfocused. Chanyeol placed his palm on Jongin’s forehead, feeling a radiating heat underneath so that he clicked his tongue.  
“You’ve got a fever.”  
“I feel like shit…”     
“And you look like it,” the fire bender chuckled. “I’ll go for Yixing-hyung.” He straightened himself and hurried to the dining room, where everyone looked at him in surprise.  
“Hyung,” he looked at the healer, “Jongin’s sick.”  
“Really?!” Minseok gasped with big eyes. The others were worried, bandying looks with each other while Chanyeol nodded.  
“Yes. He’s running a temperature…”  
“I’ll take a look at him,” Yixing said and stood up as Minseok and Junmyeon did the same.  
“Me too,” they said and followed the fire bender back to their shared room.

  
*

  
“Can you heal him?” Junmyeon asked in a hushed voice for the sake of Jongin’s growing headache. The healer placed a hand on the teleporter’s chest and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on his power, but he could barely sense it, like he was trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. He couldn’t reach it.  
“Yixing-ah?” Minseok pressed, after the silence swirled too long above their heads in his opinion. The Chinese sighed and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry…I…I can’t.”  
“It’s okay… thank you for trying, hyung,” Jongin said with a weak smile on his full lips. Yixing smiled back at him and stood up.  
“We don’t have any medicine here. I should go to town and buy some.”  
“Take someone with you when you go,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll look after him in the meantime.”  
“Me too,” the eldest stepped in and kneeled beside the bed, stroking Jongin’s hair gently. “Hyungs are taking care of you, so don’t be a brat today, hm?”  
“I’m not a brat, Minseokie-hyung!” he pouted and made the others laugh.  
“Sure thing, kid.”  
“I’m not a kid!”  
“Not a brat, huh?” Chanyeol grinned with a teasing tone in his voice and raised his eyebrows. Jongin whined and hid under the blanket, making the others coo at the sight.

  
*

  
Yixing and Sehun took the car to go to town. Except Minseok, they barely used the vehicle because of Jongin’s power. If the eldest had a morning shift, he would take the car instead of waking the younger up so early at dawn. Jongin slept a lot and he could be really grumpy if he didn’t have his eight to nine hours of sleep. But nonetheless, everyone had a driving license in the group in case of emergencies, like now. The Chinese was driving with Sehun on the passenger’s seat, who was scrolling through his phone again.  
“I can only find small articles about yesterday…why are we living at the back of beyond?!”  
“Because the Tree of Life is there, of course,” Yixing answered the rhetoric question with a confused look on his face. The other groaned and threw his head back against the headrest.  
“We need twenty minutes to arrive at the next town! We’re in the middle of nowhere- Great, my internet is gone.”  
“Be patient, Sehun-ah. It would be really dangerous if we would life in town.”  
“But why? We’re no monsters who kill people.”  
“You don’t understand,” Yixing said more firmly. “It would be dangerous for _us_.”  
“Why?”  
“Counter question: What do you think would people do if they find out that we have superpowers?”  
“Well…”  
“Humans are curious and afraid. Everything new is a threat until they explored it, until they know everything about it. If our secret would be revealed, we’ll be locked up like a laboratory mouse.”  
“But…that won’t happen, right hyung?”  
“Not, if we’re careful. Oh!”  
“What?!”  
“Minseokie-hyung put a sheep dangler under the driving mirror. Aigoo, cute~” Yixing chuckled and looked at the tiny sheep which was slightly swinging from left to right.  
“You’re a mystery to me, hyung…”

  
*

  
They parked the vehicle in front of a small pharmacy and stepped out of the car. The streets and surrounding still looked devastated and Sehun had a lump in his throat. He coughed slightly but the feeling lingered, making him feel guilty again.  
“Are you coming?” Yixing asked, already waiting for him at the entrance. The maknae blinked a few times and broke away from the unsettling sight in front of him.  
The two of them entered the store and heard the quiet sound of a bell above their heads.  
“Welcome,” a middle-aged women greeted them with a smile. Yixing quickly bowed and began to list the medications they would need, while Sehun had a look around. He spotted a newspaper rack next to the counter and approached it. There were different magazines and newspapers, also a local paper with yesterday’s incident on the front page. The wind bender took the paper from the rack and started to read.  
His eyes widened.  
There was an article about some scientists who wanted to explore the cause of the sudden storm. Sehun had no idea how they would do it, but it could mean that these people would examine and explore the area around the town and if they were able to spot the place where the storm started, then the whole group would gain unwanted attention.  
“Sehun-ah?”  
“Huh?”  
“We can go, I got everything,” Yixing said and showed him his plastic bag. “Everything okay?”  
“Y-Yea, can we buy this, too?” He held up the newspaper and the healer shrugged with his shoulders.  
“Sure.”

  
*

  
“Meteorologists?” Kyungsoo crossed his arms as he listened to Sehun’s news. The maknae nodded and placed the paper on the dining table. Everyone – except Jongin, who was sleeping and resting in his bed – looked at the article with different expressions.  
“Do you think they’re able to locate the beginning of the storm?” Chanyeol asked skeptical and leaned against the fridge.  
“Even if they could, what would they do? It’s not like we’re living here illegal or something,” Baekhyun said.  
“I think that’s not the point,” Minseok mumbled and chewed on his bottom lip. They never had any visitors or guests due to their fate. If there were dates or friends, they would meet in town. They even forbad their parents to visit them on the basis that there was no time. It was a hard and lonely life, but they got used to it after all these years and they had each other.  
“Minseokie-hyung is right,” Jongdae said. “The point is that the _red force_ could strike again soon and these people would be in danger.”  
“And we would risk to reveal our secret,” Junmyeon added in a serious tone, sitting at the table with folded arms. The leader was confused about the meteorologists’ strategy. Normally, they could analyze the weather with satellite imagery and not by exploring the area by themselves. Junmyeon had a bad feeling about this.    
“When do these scientists start with their stuff?” Baekhyun asked and looked at Sehun.  
“Tomorrow.”  
“We have no time left…” the earth bender muttered. “What shall we do?”  
“Attack the _red force_ before it can attack us. Some of us will stay here, the rest will search for that cave that’s under the lake.”  
“But Junmyeon-hyung, what if the _red force_ starts a new attack tomorrow as well?” Sehun asked concerned. He eyed the water bender, who took a deep breath before he stood up and supported himself on the table, looking at everyone.  
“Yesterday was a tie. Let’s see if we can win tomorrow.”  
“What about Jongin?” Jongdae asked.  
“He stays here with Sehun.”  
“But hyung! I want to-”  
“No,” Junmyeon interrupted the youngest. “You stay. You’re his partner and he’s your responsibility. I believe in you.”  
“Okay…”  
“Chanyeol-ah, Kyungsoo-yah, Jongdae-yah and Minseok-hyung and I will search for the cave. Yixing and Baekhyunie check the area and take care of the Tree in case something happens. Sehun will take care of Jongin so he can recover as soon as possible. Does everyone agree?” He looked around one, waiting till everyone nodded in approval. It was a risky game, but they had no time to lose. It would be the first time that they actually attack the _red force_ , not just defending the Tree of Life.  
Tomorrow would be the most dangerous day of their lives.  
  
But they were a group, a family.

They held together.

Always.

No matter what.


	7. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group divides into four groups. Soon, they realize that the evil force stopped recovering as well. Fights become inevitable…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Little Warning!  
> This chapter contains blood (not too graphic).

The next morning started early so that the sun didn’t even have the time to rise. A dark mist was wafting over the lake’s surface and threaded its way through the forest. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongdae were wearing face masks like the others in case the fog was making them lose control of their powers again. The three men were the first group who entered the forest. Junmyeon and Minseok followed a bit later, heading towards the opposite side to cover up more area. They had to find the evil’s source as soon as possible or the whole area would be in danger…or maybe even the whole of South Korea…or the whole world?!  
Yixing and Baekhyun prepared the boat to be able to reach the Tree of Life in the middle of the lake. Jongin was still too weak to teleport them to the island. Meanwhile, Sehun took care of his partner and made certain that his friend was healing properly.  
The teams were connected with their smartphones in case they would find the cave. Junmyeon didn’t like the idea to split the group up, but they didn’t have another choice. Everybody understood that.

  
*

  
Jongdae eyed the fog under his knees with wariness. It made him burst once and he didn’t look forward for a second time. It kind of scared him, although he was one of the bravest members of them and wasn’t easily intimidated or cowed by something. But the incident had left mental scars and it annoyed him.  
“Aahh…I hate that stuff!” he whined and wished that Sehun was with them.  
“At least it doesn’t afflicted the plants…” the earth bender mumbled while he scanned the area with his bare feet. It was the best way to connect with the soil and he was able to see a proper picture of the underground in a ten meter radius around him in his mind, even though he couldn’t actually see his feet nor the ground.  
“I wonder why…Does it just affect humans?” Chanyeol asked.  
“Or living creatures in general?” Kyungsoo made a counter question and suddenly stumbled before hopping on one leg. “Ouch!” He had bumped his toe against a stone, making Jongdae and Chanyeol chuckle a bit at the sight of the younger.  
“Not funny,” he said and stared at his friends with anger. The others curled their lips in and pressed them together, suppressing further laughter.  
“Sorry, Soo-yah,” the lighting bender grinned, but widened his eyes a second later. His body tensed as he looked through the undergrowth.  
They weren’t alone anymore.  
“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked confused, turning around to look at the same direction as Jongdae.  
“We’re encircled.”  
“By what?!” Kyungsoo took a few steps back, meeting his friends in the middle, back to back so that they could look at every direction around them. They heard some rustling and growling and suddenly a few pairs of red eyes glowed through the bushes.  
“Wolves.”

  
*

  
“Why are you up, Jongin-ah? You have to rest!” Sehun said as he caught the teleporter in the hallway. The maknae just wanted to warm up some leftovers for him and left him alone. Jongin had taken the chance to flee towards the bathroom. At least, he tried.  
“I’m feeling better, Sehunie,” he assured him. “I just want to take a shower. I’m sweaty and sticky from the fever.”  
Sehun approached him and placed his hand on the other’s forehead. It was still a bit too warm, but not as bad as yesterday. The wind bender sighed and nodded eventually.  
“Fine. But, if you won’t come out in thirty minutes, I’ll break in!”  
“Are you Baekhyun-hyung?” Jongin chuckled. “Don’t worry too much, it makes you ugly.” And with that, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Sehun’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment.  
“Yah! I’m not ugly, beanpole!”  
“Is that what Junmyeon-hyung always says to you~?” he heard from inside.  
“Jongin!”  
“Love you~.”  
Sehun grunted frustrated and went downstairs with a pout on his lips. He entered the bathroom on the ground floor and operated the toilet. Soon, he heard a sudden scream from above.  
“WAH! SEHUN!”  
“Love you, too~.”

  
*

  
Junmyeon and Minseok were walking through the woods as the leader started to cough increasingly. The frost bender grew worried with every passing minute until he decided enough was enough.  
“Yah…you okay?”  
“I think I caught a cold…” Junmyeon sighed. “My throat hurts a bit.”  
“Shit. Why didn’t you say something this morning?”  
“Because it can’t be helped. Yixing isn’t at full power and we need to find the cave as soon as possible.”  
“It won’t do any good, Junmyeon-ah! We need you healthy. What’s the point of fighting sickly?!” Minseok’s voice grew louder and firmer. Normally, all members knew that when Minseok used his _hyung voice_ , everyone should shut up immediately. It was like a mother using her child’s full name to address it when it did something bad. There was no escape from scolding anymore. Junmyeon however, was stubborn and sassy. Minseok was the oldest, but _he_ was the leader. Two authorities clashed.  
“We don’t have time, hyung! This isn’t about us anymore. This is about the whole country, the whole world, for all I know! There’s no time to be pitiful! It’s our fate to protect the Tree of Life with _our life_! That’s our duty!” Junmyeon shouted at him, clenching his fists until the nails cut his palms. Minseok stared at him with an angry expression.  
“Do you hear yourself talking?! You don’t understand what I’m trying to say, Junmyeon-ah!” The ice bender retorted sharply, grabbing the other’s wrist. “We’re the only ones, who can fight against this! If we don’t take care of ourselves, how are we able to look out for anyone else?! If not Jongin, but you were disabled, what would’ve you done, huh?! Ignore us and try to help us while you’re killing yourself with your stupidity? Jongin stayed home because he _knows_ how _important_ he is for the team! He tries to get better soon to help us properly.”  
“That’s another matter! Jongin is too young and his power-”  
“No!” Minseok interrupted him, tightening his grip till his hand started to shake. “That’s not another matter, because you are just as important as Jongin-ah! You’re our leader, Junmyeon. You’re my partner. Rule number three: _Don’t lie to the group, be honest._ Don’t hide that you’re feeling unwell. I would’ve joined Jongdae’s team and you would’ve stayed together with Jongin and Sehun at the house. Please, Junmyeon…” Minseok took a deep breath and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Don’t do that to me. I’m worried.”  
“Hyung…” The leader averted his gaze, staring at his feet. He knew that the eldest was right and that he had made a mistake. There was no way to deny that. Junmyeon bit his lip and nodded slowly.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.  
“I forgive you. But please answer my following question with honesty: Are you able to fight?”  
The water bender thought for a moment before he lifted his head again and looked Minseok in the eyes. His expression was resolved.  
“Yes, I can.”  
“Then let’s do this.”

  
*

  
Yixing and Baekhyun didn’t have another choice than to use the old boat which was long forgotten lying next to the house, covered in leaves and branches. Normally, the teleporter was their lift, but now they had to fall back on using the boat so they could reach the Tree of Life on their own.  
As soon as they pushed it into the water, they hopped in and grabbed the paddles and started to canoe. Baekhyun front left, Yixing behind him right.  
“Urg, I’m too old for this…” the light bender complained with a groan.  
“Excuse me?” The Chinese chuckled lightly. “Maybe you’re just too lazy, Shǎguā.”  
“Yah! Don’t call me a fool!”  
“I’m surprised you understood it,” Yixing grinned as he looked at the younger’s back.  
When the group first met, there were more Chinese members than just Yixing, but they left years ago, due to the great danger. The healer understood it. At the time, only Minseok and Jongdae had started to learn Chinese to ease the language barrier, but after the other three left, everyone else started to learn as well. It was such a nice gesture that Yixing was still thankful for, although he was already fluent in Korean now (with the exceptions of some funny mispronunciations).  
They continued to paddle towards the island when Baekhyun slowed down. Yixing could see how the other’s moves became weary with every passing minute. What the healer bothered was that the younger didn’t complain like at the beginning. He seemed to seriously fight against fatigue right now.  
“Hyung…?” The younger said.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I…I don’t feel so good…” Baekhyun’s thin body tilted backwards and Yixing didn’t hesitated to caught him in time, pressing him against his chest.  
“Are you seasick?!” He asked worried, but the light bender shook his head slowly. His eyes were tightly shut as if he was in pain. Yixing placed his hand on his partner’s heart and blinked a few times.  
“Baekhyun-ah…are you bottling up?” A nod. “Why?”  
“You prevented my outburst two days ago, remember? I…I think it…it starts again. It was just suppressed till now…”  
“You have to let go. It’ll only get worse if I would try to suppress it again,” Yixing said and looked around. “I’ll be with you, don’t worry.”  
“N-No, hyung…I’ll blind you and the light can be really hot. W-wait, I’ve got an idea!” Baekhyun tried to stand up as Yixing looked at him with confusion.  
“What’re you up to?”  
“Protecting you.” And with that, Baekhyun jumped off the boat and disappeared under the dark surface. The healer widened his eyes before he started to scream the other’s name.

  
*

  
“Wolves?!”  
“Not only wolves, but rather _Red-eyes_!” Chanyeol gasped. Animals, which were possessed by the evil force were always a problem. The group would never hurt an animal with their powers, but _Red-eyes_ were really aggressive and controlled by the evil like marionettes. They were no longer animals but rather beasts in an already dead body that you couldn’t help anymore.  
There were seven wolves around them if Jongdae was right. They bared their teeth and had their heads lowered, ready to attack every moment.  
“Ready?” Kyungsoo asked and clenched his fists.  
“Yes,” the others replied and got ready as well.  
“On the count of three…” Jongdae said. “One…”  
“Two…” Chanyeol continued.  
“Three!” Kyungsoo shot ahead towards two wolves. They jumped forward with open jaws. The earth bender stamped on the ground so that two big pieces broke upwards against the beasts. They had to rebalance themselves and Kyungsoo took the chance to attack one of them. He kicked the _Red-eye_ against the next tree and shirked from the other one in the nick of time. He punched the other beast against the torso and threw it against a trunk.  
  
Meanwhile, Jongdae hurled his flashes towards the wolves which began to attack him. One of them could dodge and tackled him hardly. The lightning bender was dragged to the ground and buried his fingers into the creature’s fur so he wouldn’t get bitten. Unfortunately, the wolf’s claws cut his shirt and skin. It burnt like hell and Jongdae screamed with pain before he sent a strong lightning towards his opponent. The _Red-eye_ started to jerk violently and slumped motionless next to him to the ground.  
  
Chanyeol spun around as he heard Jongdae’s outcry.  
“Hyung!” Turning around was a big mistake. A sudden weight crashed painfully into his back, making him gasp. He met the ground and tried to reduce the impact with his hands, but he felt an enormous pang in his left upper arm as the wolf buried his fans into his skin and started to rip his flesh apart. Chanyeol’s body tensed immediately before he caught fire, trying to chase the _Red-eye_ away. But it was no use. Those creatures didn’t know any pain and fear anymore. The only way to stop it was to kill it.  
“Chanyeol!” He heard Kyungsoo’s voice to his left, just before the weight on his back disappeared and the teeth in his arm were pulled back with another painful yank. The fire bender groaned and pressed his right hand on the wound. Blood was streaming through his fingers, dripping on the ground while his shirt was soaked with the red liquid. The pain made him feel dizzy for a few moments. He heard some howling and saw a few light flashes behind his eyelids until everything turned silent for a while.  
“Yah, are you okay?!”    
“Do I look like that?” Chanyeol said sarcastically and tried to get up. He felt two pairs of hands around his torso, helping him to stand upright. The fire bender looked at his wound and sighed. It wasn’t as deep and bloody than he thought it was. He ripped his sleeve out of his shirt and started to wrap it around his arm. The earth bender helped him straightaway.  
“We should go back. Maybe Yixing-hyung can-” Jongdae began, but the fire bender shook his head, giving him a small smile.  
“No, it’s okay. It hurts, but I can still fight. Sorry, I was careless…”  
“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo said and then turned to Jongdae. “And you? You don’t look well either.”  
“The scratches are only superficial. Not a big deal.”  
“Let’s-” The ringing of a phone interrupted him. He dipped into his pocket and picked up after reading the name on the display. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”  
“ _Soo-yah, we found the cave! I’ll send you the coordinates so you can join us._ ” It was Minseok’s voice that the three of them heard through the speaker. They raised their eyebrows in surprise.  
“Really?!”  
“ _Yes. Are you guys okay?_ ”  
Silence. Kyungsoo hesitated before he sighed into the phone. Chanyeol looked at his arm with guilt in his eyes.  
“Chanyeol-ah was bitten by a _Red-eye_ and Jongdae-hyung has a few scratches.”  
This time, the silence fell on the other end of the phone. After a while, Minseok talked to Junmyeon with a muffled voice until he turned his attention back to Kyungsoo.  
“ _Chanyeol-ah._ ”  
“Y-Yes?” The fire bender spoke a bit uncertain towards the phone.  
“ _Can you walk? Can you fight? Do you feel lightheaded?_ ”  
“Yes. Yes. And no.”  
“ _Okay. Jondae-yah?_ ”  
“Yes, Hyung. I can fight. It’s no big deal, I assure you,” the lighting bender said with a determined expression in his voice.  
“ _…I’ll send you the coordinates. See you in a bit._ ”  
“Bye, hyung.” Kyungsoo hung up and eyed his two friends. “We don’t know what to expect. Are you sure ‘bout that?”  
“Do you really believe that I let you guys wander into that cave alone? Without someone who’ll spend you light?” Chanyeol grinned. “Never ever. We’re one team.”  
“Chanie is right. No pain no gain,” Jongdae nodded and patted the earth bender on his shoulder. “We can do this. Together.”  
“Okay,” Kyungsoo said and took a deep breath when the phone started to vibrate. Minseok had sent him the coordinates of their whereabouts. “That’s not too far away. Let’s go.”  
“Alright!”

  
*

  
Minseok sighed deeply as he hung up. Now, two more members were weakened. Would they be able to win this time?  
“Hyung, trust us. We can do that,” Junmyeon assured him before staring back at the cave’s entrance. Black fog was streaming out the entrance like steam out of a sauna. They weren’t able to take a proper look inside due to the darkness that surrounded the inside with shadows. It was like the cave swallowed every sunlight that reached the entrance like a hungry beast.  
“It’s not like I don’t trust you…I’m just-”  
“Worried, I know. You’re my partner and you’re everyone’s hyung. We believe in you.”  
“I’m afraid that I’ll disappoint you…that I can’t protect you down there.”  
“We all try our best. That’s the only thing we can do. Nobody would blame you.”  
“You’re a great leader, Junmyeon-ah.”  
“And you a great older brother, Minseokie-hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	8. The cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon and the others beard the lion in his den, entering the cave with a few misgivings. Meanwhile, the rest of the group receive some visitors…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter~
> 
> And ooohhh finally things are getting interesting. I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Baekhyun-ah!” Yixing gasped as he saw how his partner jumped into the cold water without hesitation. The boat swayed a few times until the water surface calmed down again. It was quiet for a moment. The only thing the Chinese could hear was his own racing heartbeat that was pulsing in his ears.  
Suddenly the water flashed up as if a thunderstorm was breaking free below the surface. It started with flickering, but developed quickly into a bright light that illuminated the whole lake. Yixing widened his eyes as he could see the lake bottom, the roots and Baekhyun in the water. The other was curled up to a ball and shone like a dazzling light. The glaring made Yixing’s eyes hurt and he had to look away as if he had looked directly into the sun. Blue and green spots appeared in his field of view and he blinked a few times to make it go away. The light intensifies and the healer had no other option than to shade his eyes from it before it would hurt him seriously.  
Some steam began to swirl over the surface because of the radiating heat of the light bender. It mixed with the black fog and dislodged it to the shore like a stronger opponent.  
And then, the lake got dark again.  
“Baek!” Yixing yelled with panic in his voice. He opened his eyes again and took off his shirt and shoes before he jumped into the water with a dive.  
  
It was warmer than he feared. Apparently Baekhyun’s light seemed to have heated up the lake a bit due to his outburst, but it was still chilly and made his skin crawl. Luckily, he remembered the younger’s position as he saw him a few moments ago and dove deeper until someone grabbed his wrist. Yixing jerked a bit in surprise before he wrapped one arm around the other’s waist and pulled him upwards.  
  
As soon as they cut the surface, Baekhyun gasped for air and coughed over the healer’s shoulder, who pressed him firmly against his chest.  
“Are you alright now?” Yixing asked and heaved himself and Baekhyun back on board. He took a deep breath and shivered from the sharp wind that touched his naked skin like an icy hug. The light bender had his eyes closed and took short breaths until he was able to calm himself down again. He nodded.  
“I think so…thank you, hyung,” he panted and tried to sit up properly, only to realize how drained his body was as he weakly slumped to the boat’s side and felt weary to the bone. “Shit…”  
“Hang in there,” Yixing said and helped the other out of his shirt. Baekhyun looked at him in confusion when the other started to undress him all of a sudden.  
“W-What are you doing?”  
“You’ll catch a cold. Here,” the elder took his dry shirt and put it over Baekhyun’s head, tucking him in the warm clothing.  
“…This will be in the top five of my awkward moments…” Baekhyun mumbled, making the other chuckle. Yixing started to paddle back to the shore and the younger gave him a confused look.  
“Shouldn’t we check the Tree?”  
“Your health is more important now. Plus, I don’t think that I’m able to check on the Tree in my condition…My power is still weakened and helping you took its toll.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t be. I’m the healer so it’s my responsibility to take care of the group’s health. And you’re my partner, Baekhyun-ah. You would’ve done the same thing for me,” Yixing said with a smile on his face. The other was amazed how clear and focused the healer’s eyes seemed during serious situations like now. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
“Xiè xie, Yixing-ge…*”  
“For what?”  
“For being a good brother and partner. You’re important for the group. You’re our valuable healer…”  
“Aiyowei~” Yixing cooed suddenly and smiled widely, “You’re so cute, Baekhyunie~.”  
“Aish, you made it sound so cheesy,” Baekhyun said with a blush on his cheeks. Now, he remembered the reason why they rarely talked open about their feelings in the group: It would always end awkward.  
  
As the two of them arrived at the shore, Yixing helped him to climb out of the boat. They went to the entrance and slipped through the door before the black fog could enter the house.  
“Already back?” They heard Sehun’s voice from the dining room. Baekhyun could hear how the cutlery was placed on a plate and a chair was pushed back.  
“Yes. We had a little…problem,” Baekhyun said apologetically, leaning against the healer for support. Suddenly, Sehun’s head popped up through the doorframe, eyeing the dripping wet men in front of him.  
“What happened to you?!”  
“Baekhyun-ah had an outburst,” Yixing said.  
“Oh my God, _that_ was the sudden light we saw outside!” Jongin mumbled, joining the maknae in the doorframe with his mouth full of food. Baekhyun gave them a weak smile.  
“Sorry, guys.”  
“We should change our clothes. Could you warm up some food for us, too?” Yixing asked the others, who nodded in sync before disappearing in the dining room again. The healer rubbed Baekhyun’s back and helped him upstairs.  
  
Sehun and Jongin just wanted to prepare two more plates as they strained their ears, staring out of the windows.  
“Do you hear that, too?” Jongin asked with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The wind bender nodded and carefully took a look outside, scanning the area with his eyes.  
“ _Red-eyes_?”  
“No…” Jongin shook his head, joining his partner in front of the window, clenching the curtain with his left hand. “Cars. And more than just a few…”

  
*

  
Junmyeon and Minseok didn’t have to wait too long until the other group arrived. The water bender saw the three masked figures approaching them through the black fog and waved at them. Chanyeol’s left arm was bandaged with his sleeve and Jongdae’s shirt was torn open and red claw marks covered his torso. Kyungsoo seemed fine, but he was looking around with caution.  
“Hey guys,” Junmyeon greeted them. “How are your injuries?” He looked at Chanyeol and Jongdae. Minseok was seemingly worried and stared at the wounds. It didn’t feel right to go into the cave with hurt members, but he knew that they didn’t have another choice left.  
“It stings a bit,” Jongdae admitted and the fire bender nodded his approval. The eldest and the leader exchanged looks before Junmyeon opened Minseok’s bag. He was the only one who brought a backpack with him, despite the others’ opinions that it would be _unnecessary ballast_ for him. Now, the ice bender was glad that he had one.  
“A flashlight, bandages and a rope,” Junmyeon listed before he took the bandages and pointed at Chanyeol’s arm and Jongdae’s chest.  
“I should clean the wounds.”  
“It’s strange to be treated by someone who’s not Yixing-hyung,” Chanyeol smiled and opened the knot of the blood-soaked sleeve. Junmyeon started to produce some water and cleaned the wound carefully before he continued with Jongdae. Minseok and Kyungsoo began to bandage their friends afterwards and took deep breaths.  
“Okay. Are we ready?” Junmyeon asked a little nervously. He knew that he wasn’t the bravest person in the group, but he could bear the fear when he was not alone. Everything was better than being alone in the leader’s opinion.  
“Chanyeol-ah and I should take the lead. Minseok-hyung should be at the end with his flashlight so we have light in the front and back,” Kyungsoo said.  
“Good idea. Jongdae-yah and I will be in the middle then.”  
“Alright. Let’s go!”

  
*

  
If you thought that the night would be dark, you were wrong. There were the moon and the stars, reflections and so on. The night was everything but dark. The cave, however, was dark.  
It was like it swallowed every light that came from outside. As if the fog was a hungry beast, craving for some brightness that it could eat up without hesitation. The group couldn’t see the ground, nor the walls around them, nor the ceiling above their heads with its sharp stones and stalactites. It was like they were walking through the void.  
Chanyeol’s fire was burning in his hand, but it was only spending light for half a meter and even Minseok’s flashlight was helpless against the thick fog. The only one who could see something was Kyungsoo. He didn’t use his eyes but his power to feel the earth around him like a mole.  
“I have the feeling that we’re going around in a circuit,” Jongdae thought aloud, clutched at Junmyeon’s arm.  
“Me too. We’re just walking straight,” Chanyeol agreed and looked at the earth bender. “Are we lost?”  
“No. We already took one turn left and one right.”  
“What? How did we not notice?” Minseok gasped in shock. The ice bender looked around and tried to recall when they angled off to right or left, but he couldn’t remember. The thought of going alone into that cave made him shiver. They would’ve been lost for sure.  
“Don’t worry. I know the way-” Kyungsoo said, but suddenly stopped as he saw Chanyeol’s flame guttering wildly. He widened his eyes.  
“Wind?” Junmyeon frowned.  
“Coming from the inside.” The fire bender stared at his flame and felt the opposing wind in his face.  
“Hold your breaths!” Kyungsoo yelled and pressed his mask against his mouth and nose. The others did the same not a moment too soon. A sudden blast of air hit them and blew the fog through the cave’s paths. It took a moment till the fog settled itself at the ground again so that the group could breathe once more.  
“What was that?!” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes.  
“It was like the cave was exhaling…”  
“Soo-yah, could you please stop making the whole thing creepier than it already is?!” Junmyeon complained and bit his lip nervously. He couldn’t stop shaking and Jongdae wrapped an arm around the leader’s shoulders to calm him down.  
“We should start moving again. The longer we’re here, the more dangerous it gets for us. The masks will protect us from the fog, but not one hundred percent.”  
“Jongdae-yah is right. Keep going, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok nodded and patted his back shortly, before gently pushing him forward.  
  
The group continued its way deeper into the cave and they had to hold their breaths another two times before Kyungsoo stopped them again.  
“We’re here.”  
“…And where is _here_?” Chanyeol asked.  
“Under the lake. I can feel a great hollow space in front of us…”  
“Shit…” The fire bender pressed his lips together. They didn’t know what they would see in a few moments, but he could feel that it was a _great power_. Mighty and evil. It was like when you were a kid and afraid of the unknown that was living in the basement. You didn’t know what it was, but your fantasy made it huge and scary. It always was the worst, because your mind made it into that.  
But now, it was not their fantasy that was creating the uneasiness in their tense bodies. It was _real_. And it was definitely there in front of them, waiting for new victims.  
“Let’s go.” It was Minseok, who did the first step. “Let’s fight.”  
“Hyung is right. We can do it,” Jongdae said and joined the ice bender. Junmyeon gulped as the other two were ready as well. Now it was only him who was hesitating and he felt how the anxiety was waving over him like the fog did earlier.  
“I…I’m the leader. O-Of course I won’t let you down.”  
“Thanks, hyung,” Chanyeol said with a wide smile on his lips.  
Together, they took the last turn and saw a dim red light at the end of the path they were walking through.

  
As soon as they entered the hall under the lake, everyone froze in shock. The red light was wafting as flying spots around the hollow, illuminating what was in front of the group.  
  
Or more specifically, above the group.  
  
The roots of the Tree of Life had broken through the ceiling and combined themselves in a spiral that separated itself again at the end, creating crippled limbs with black, prickled leaves.  
  
“Guys…doesn’t that look like…?”  
“A tree…”  
“Upside down…”  
“How…How’s that possible?”       
“I think… _That’s_ the _evil force_ …” Minseok mumbled, his big eyes glued to the strange sight, while he put his head back.  
“Not only the _evil force_ , but the Tree of Life! That are its roots, I can tell!” Kyungsoo gasped.  
“Then… _MAMA_ is _that_ , too?” Junmyeon asked in fear as he gulped. He could feel how his heart dived and missed a beat.  
“It looks like a bad twin of the Tree of Life,” Jongdae whispered. “ _MAMA_ is both light and dark. Life and…death.”  
“Is this…?” Chanyeol didn’t dare to say it. Knowing that _this_ lived under their feet for years made him shiver. The whole time, they thought that _MAMA_ was _good_ and that something _bad_ was attacking it. He couldn’t believe that it was attacking _itself_.  
“Yes…” Kyungsoo nodded and took a step forward. “This is…the Tree of Death.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Thank you, Yixing-hyung."
> 
>  
> 
> Ohhhhh  
> What did you guys expect? Was it predictable or a surprise? ^^'
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, comments and just everything <3  
> Thanks for supporting me by reading this book!
> 
> Have a nice weekend / holiday!


	9. The Tree of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking discovery, the group tries to stop the Tree of Death with united forces. But this will not be the only harrowing realization…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer pause x.x  
> Uni started again and I was a bit (much) stressed. 
> 
> But here's a new chapter!

“The Tree of Death?!” Minseok gasped as the earth bender nodded with his head. There was no doubt in Kyungsoo’s eyes.   
“…I didn’t expected something like that… _here_ , of all places,” Junmyeon mumbled. Now, it seemed so obvious. The Tree of Life, the _red force_ , _MAMA_ … He didn’t understand everything, but he had an idea of what was going on right now. Of course there had to be a counterpart of the Tree of Life. If there was light, there would be darkness. That was how the world was working…well, how _this world_ worked. They weren’t even sure if _MAMA_ was something that was living on earth the whole time. If Junmyeon would be honest with himself, he had to admit that they knew nothing about their fate.   
They had just accepted it without questioning their tasks or _MAMA_.   
“Can someone please explain?” Chanyeol asked with crossed arms. Junmyeon sighed.  
“I doubt, anybody can do that. But if my assumption is right, then we can’t kill the Tree of Death,” he said.  
“Why?”  
“Because it would kill the Tree of Life as well. They’re one. They can’t live on their own.”  
“But why is the Tree of Death attacking itself?” Minseok furrowed his brow. The leader shrugged with the shoulders.  
“Maybe it doesn’t know it. Maybe it’s their destiny to fight each other?” he guessed.   
“We need more information. We need to know when _MAMA_ started to…make the Tree of Life and Death. And how our powers are connected with it. What if the Tree kills itself and we die too? Our powers are weakened because _MAMA_ is weakened…it could be possible, y’know?” Jongdae looked around one before his eyes wandered back to the Tree above their heads. Everyone was silent for a while.   
It was true.   
Maybe their destiny was to actually _kill_ the Tree of Life and Death so it could rest in peace. But would it kill themselves as well?   
“I don’t want to die…” Chanyeol whispered and stared at his own feet.   
“Nobody will die!” Junmyeon broke the silence. “Stop thinking like that. We could handle the _red force_ in the past. We do it again, this time at its roots…well, literally.” He looked up.  
“What’s your plan, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“The leaves don’t produce oxygen, but rather this black smoke…”  
“So what? Should we tear off every fucking leave? We can’t even reach it!” Chanyeol snapped in a frustrated undertone of peevishness. He was clearly stressed and his flames jerked restless on his body.   
“Calm down, Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok said firmly. “I think he means that we should use our powers.”  
“I…I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me…” the fire bender shook his head. The others eyed him with concern.  
“It could be the fog…I felt uneasy before I had the outburst,” Jongdae explained. “We should hurry up.”  
“Okay. Chanyeol, we need your power to burn the leaves. Then Minseok-hyung and I will extinguish the fire and freezes the roots. It won’t die, but it will be stopped for a while,” Junmyeon explained.  
“What should we do?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows.   
“Our powers are enfeebled. I don’t know how weak we’re going to be. We might need your help afterwards,” the leader said and Jongdae and Kyungsoo nodded. The earth bender was the only one who could lead them out of the cave and if one member would faint, they would need a strong body.     
“Alright… let’s do this.”  
  
Chanyeol’s fire was bright and wild. Their eyes got used to the darkness and they had to narrow their eyes to slits. They felt the warmth around them as the flames shot upwards with attitude. The flames surrounded the leaves like a predator and they caught fire immediately. It looked like a fireball was rising over them, a meteorite that would crash them every next second. Chanyeol panted heavily and pressed his arm against the wound. He felt dizzy and weary.  
“Junmyeon-ah!” Minseok called for him and the leader started to produce water. He splashed the water upwards and the frost bender froze it a moment later. It was so loud that the group didn’t hear Junmyeon’s heavy breathing and shaky coughs now and then. The water bender could feel how his lungs burnt due to the hard work. He knew that he wasn’t in a good condition from the beginning of the day, but this had to be done. He bit on his bottom lip and used his last strength to extinguish the fire.  
  
It took some time, but after a while, the roots were covered in a thick layer of ice. Minseok took a deep breath behind his mask as he heard a thud next to him.  
“Hyung!” Jongdae shouted with wide eyes. Junmyeon had collapsed.  
“W…We need to get the hell o…out of here,” the eldest panted exhaustedly and helped Jongdae to place Junmyeon on the other’s back so that the lightning bender could give him a piggyback ride. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo bandied looks before they took the lead. Minseok kept an eye on his unconscious mate and placed a hand on the leader’s neck. It felt warm.  
“…He didn’t feel well this morning…It was too much for him.”  
“Is he sick?!” Jongdae asked.  
“Yes. From all the stress and the rescue operation of Jongin.”  
“Maybe Yixing-hyung feels a bit better now and can heal him.”  
“I hope so…”

  
*

  
Yixing and Baekhyun had taken a quick warm shower before they dressed up in dry clothes again. They left their wet wear in the bathtub.  
“You should rest a bit, Baekhyun-ah. You don’t look good.”  
“Am I that ugly?” the younger chuckled weakly and tried to take a few steps towards the bathroom door. His legs felt like he had run a marathon, heavy and strangely numb. He stumbled, but was caught by the healer just in time.   
“Shit…”  
“Let me help you.” Yixing grabbed him by his waist to support him. “Are you hungry?”  
“No…just want to sleep.”  
“Okay.” The healer helped him to go back to Baekhyun’s room he shared with Jongdae and Minseok.   
  
As soon as the light bender saw his bed, he sighed loudly. Yixing helped him to lie down and tucked him in so he wouldn’t be cold. Baekhyun gave him a thankful smile and closed his eyes. With every breath, he sunk deeper into his mattress. The blankets felt heavy, but soft on his body and he could feel slim fingers that ran through his hair, caressing his head. He didn’t need much time to crash out.  

  
*

  
Sehun and Jongin didn’t dare to leave the house. The sound of the approaching cars got louder and louder.   
“They’ll see the fog…” the maknae muttered and chewed on his lip. He was sure that this had something to do what he had read yesterday. Some people would come to them to examine the source of the thunderstorm. It had got to be it, right?   
“We have to blow it away…before they arrive,” Jongin said and looked at his mate. “Can you do that?”  
“S-Sure!” Sehun nodded.  
  
Carefully, they took their masks and left the house. Sehun closed his eyes to concentrate on his powers. He made a few moves with his arms and the fog around him was blown away gradually. The maknae took a few steps forward and took a deep breath before consummate some turns around, like pirouettes. He still remembered how Jongin taught him some handy dance moves that would help him to build up momentums easier. He knew that he wasn’t as delicate as Jongin, but it worked out somehow.   
“That should be enough for now,” Jongin said and looked around. The fog was nowhere to be seen, hidden in the forest. He just hoped that the strangers wouldn’t be here for too long.   
“They’re coming,” Sehun noticed as the wind faded. The cars had left the street and were driving through the forest path according to the noises. It was a familiar sound since Minseok used this way with the car a few times in the week.  
“Let’s go back inside,” said Jongin and headed back to the house. “They’ll see us otherwise.”  
“Hyung…” Sehun sounded insecure and the other didn’t like it at all. The maknae wasn’t easily intimidated or afraid of something and calling the other ’94-liner _hyung_ was everything but normal.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“They should be scientists, right…? From an institution, right? Right? ” Sehun’s voice cracked and he stared at the forest path in front of him. Jongin was too far away to look at the road, trees were blocking his sight.   
“Ehm…yes. That’s what the article said.”  
“They aren’t scientists…”  
“What?”  
“Unless…the institution would be called S.W.A.T.”  
The letters were written on the cars’ front and the wind bender couldn’t take his eyes away. Only one hundred meters left.  
“Shit…it was a trap…they found us.”  
“W-What should we do?! The others’ are still gone!” Sehun shouted.  
“T-they don’t know how many people live here. The others are safe. W-We need to go back inside! Hurry!” Jongin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of his rigidity.  
Only fifty meters left.  
“What about Yixing-hyung and Baekhyunie-hyung?!”  
“I-I don’t know!” Jongin dipped into his pockets to get the keys and- “Fuck.” He had forgotten them inside.  
Only twenty meters left.  
“Hyung!”  
“Hold on!”   
They disappeared with a plop as the cars arrived at their house. Five in number.

  
*

  
Jongin and Sehun popped up in the middle of Baekhyun’s room.  
“Aiyowei!” Yixing jerked and stood up abruptly.   
“Jongin!” Sehun felt how the other leaned against him, breathing heavily. Jongin didn’t expected to be this worn out after just one teleportation with another person. He groaned as everything was swaying around him. Yixing widened his eyes and steadied him.  
“Why did you teleport? You should rest!”  
“H-hyung!” Sehun said frantically and looked at the healer. “They found us!”  
“Who? What’re you talking about?”  
“The government! They come to get us! Please, I don’t want to be an experiment, hyung!” Tears blurred Sehun’s vision and he was about to hyperventilate.   
“What?!” Baekhyun shouted and got up after he woke up due to the noises. “Nobody can fight right now! And Jongin’s power is too weak to teleport us all together!”  
“Oh my God…” Jongin gasped. “I’m so sorry…maybe, I can-”  
“No! Don’t you dare to teleport one of us. You know what happens when you overwork yourself. I’m not able to heal you properly right now,” Yixing shouted as they heard how the front door was forced open downstairs. They could hear footsteps.   
“I’m scared…” Baekhyun mumbled and pressed himself against the wall next to his bed. Yixing took Jongin and put him to the light bender. He squeezed their knees and tried to give them a smile.   
“The others will help us. I believe in them.”  
“Hyung…”  
“I’ll try to hold them back! Maybe the others come back any moment!” Sehun said and rushed to the door. Yixing turned around in shock.  
“No! Sehun-ah!”  
  
Sehun knew that he can’t win against the intruders. He doesn’t want to be a murderer. As soon as he left the room, he closed the door and waited in the hallway. He could hear how some people ran upstairs.   
“Here’s someone!” A man shouted and pointed a machine gun at the maknae. Sehun stared at the weapon and tried his best to concentrate on the air around him. Taking someone the air to breathe was cruel, but the best way to knock a living creature out for a while. The man fell down and collapsed next to the stairs. Sehun exhaled deeply, but there was no time to relax. Two more figures appeared at the stairway and pointed the guns at him.  
“Don’t shoot him! We’re not allowed to kill them,” a stranger’s voice was heard behind the armed men. A third person appeared with a strange looking weapon on his hands. He pointed it at Sehun. The maknae gasped and tried to suffocate them again, but he suddenly heard a shot and a pang hit his body like a flash. His right arm hurt and before he knew what was happening, he felt dizzy and light-headed. He heard someone yelling his name before his eyes rolled back and he blacked out immediately.   
  
Yixing, Jongin and Baekhyun heard a loud shot and jerked.  
“Sehun!” Jongin cried out. The door broke and two armed figures entered the room. The teleporter lost his mind and rushed towards the stranger.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” he screamed and grabbed the man’s collar.   
“Jongin! No!” Yixing panicked, but it was too late. One of the men hit Jongin’s head with the gun and the teleporter passed out on the floor. The healer couldn’t do anything as the men approached the bed. He tried to hide Baekhyun behind his back, but it was no use. One of them grabbed Yixing’s arm harshly and pulled him up. They did the same thing to Baekhyun, who was struggling, because he was still shaky on his legs.   
Yixing felt a sharp pain at his neck and winced as a needle was pushed in his body. The healer saw how Baekhyun passed out next to him and after a while, Yixing felt himself falling as well. Everything got dark and the voices sounded more muffled and far away.   
The last thing he could remember was the sound of a broken glass.

  
  
*

  
Kyungsoo and the others were relieved as they left the cave and were greeted by the sunlight. The black fog slowly faded away and Chanyeol pulled his mask away to take a deep breath.  
“Aahh~! Air, by best friend, I missed you!” he grinned and looked at the others. Minseok smiled at him before looking around.  
“Let’s go back to the others. I bet they’re already waiting for us.”  
“Is it over…?” Junmyeon mumbled and opened his eyes a bit. The sudden light blinded him.  
“Hyung, how’re you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked him worriedly. The leader realized that he was carried by Jongdae and needed a moment to come back to reality.  
“My head hurts a bit…but it’s okay,” he assured them.  
“I hope for you that Yixing feels fit enough to heal you, idiot,” the eldest patted his back and the other chuckled lightly with a nod.   
“Come on. Let’s go,” Jongdae said and started to move. The others followed.

  
*

  
The five expected everything but this. Jongdae nearly dropped Junmyeon when he saw the broken up door. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he saw how Chanyeol rushed past him into the house. Minseok followed.  
“Baekhyunie! Yixing! Jongin-ah! Sehun-ah!” the fire bender yelled, but received no answer. It was dead silent. The house looked devastated as if someone searched something in a hurry.  
“Guys?!”  
“Oh my God…” Kyungsoo gulped, shuddering at the thought that someone broke in their house.   
“Let me down,” Junmyeon said distantly. The lightning bender helped him on his feet and saw how he approached the stairs. Everyone followed him, shouted their friends’ names and tried not to freak out.   
  
Chanyeol ran to his and Jongin’s room. Every drawer was opened. Papers, documents, games and more things were spread out the floor. But neither hide nor hair of Jongin.  
“Shit…” His eyes and nose stung. Tears bottled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks after the next wink.  
  
Junmyeon stumbled towards his room he shared with Sehun. It looked the same as Chanyeol’s. Everything was ransacked, a total chaos. Even the pillows were slashed so that the bed was covered in feathers. The maknae was nowhere to be seen.  
“Sehunie…” he sobbed and covered his mouth with one hand. He couldn’t believe that. What had happened?   
  
Kyungsoo stood in his and Yixing’s room, in the midst of the chaos. Books were lying all over the place, the healer’s guitar leaned broken against the open wardrobe. Kyungsoo kneeled down and stared at a few sheets of music. He remembered how Yixing always made a secret of his songs until they were finished. The earth bender looked at the melody and realized that it had to be one of his unfinished ones. He pressed his lips together and watched how a few teardrops hit the paper.  
  
Minseok and Jongdae didn’t know where to look at. Their room was a mess. Nothing was at its normal place.  
“Who would do such a thing…?” Jongdae only whispered, afraid that his voice would crack. He looked around and saw how Minseok picked a picture frame up. The glass was broken and the photo was crinkled. It showed the three of them at Minseok’s work two years ago. They had surprised him at his birthday. Everyone smiled into the camera while the eldest had a small cake in his hands. Baekhyun and Jongdae made a heart with their arms meeting above Minseok’s head.   
The ice bender inhaled quickly and looked away, blinking a few times to prevent the tears to fall down. Jongdae put an arm around the elder and hugged him lightly.   
“We’ll find them, hyung.”  
“How can you be so sure…? We don’t know who did that.”  
“They trust us. We’ll find them, because we would do _everything_ for our brothers,” Jongdae assured him and looked at Baekhyun’s bed. How often did he jump on it to wake him up? The lighting bender kneeled in front of the bed and took the little bear-plushie that was leaning against the wall. Chanyeol had once won it on a fair and Baekhyun occasionally stole it from him. After a while, the fire bender just bestow the bear on the other, since he was so happy with it.   
Jongdae smiled sadly at the memory as something caught his eye.   
Something was carved into the wall. Letters.  
  
_SWAT_  
  
“Hyung…” Jongdae pointed at the wall. “Look at that.”  
“Huh?” Minseok joined him and gasped as he read the message. “Oh my God.”  
“Seems like our Baekhyunie is a smart boy.”    
        


  
    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of cliffhangers, you know? :'D


	10. Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun find themselves in a strange and bright room, confined to beds and unable to move. They wear weird white outfits and can’t remember how they have got here. And what does these numbers on their clothes mean…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really angsty I'm sorry^^'
> 
> The next one will be a bit fluffier and more comforting, I promise!

His head hurt. A dull pain that was pounding against his skull. As he opened his eyes, a bright light blinded him like he had looked directly into a flashlight. He groaned and tried to turn to his side. Suddenly, his hand got stuck and he froze in shock. He couldn’t raise his hands or feet and he could hear some clattering.   
“Jongin?” A voice called his name. It was shaky, but nearby on his left. This time, he only turned his head.  
“Are you awake?” The voice asked anew. Jongin dared to open his eyes again, carefully. He needed a few seconds to get used to the bright room. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were white. He saw glass, a window. But it didn’t show the outside world, just parts of another room behind the glass as far as he could see.   
“Jongin-ah,” he could hear the voice and finally looked to the bed he was lying next to. It was Sehun. He looked worried, a frown defined his face.   
“Sehunie…” Jongin said, a little bit shocked at how raspy and tired his voice sounded. He eyed the maknae and tried to sit up a bit more. “What’re you wearing?” He looked at the strange white outfit and stared at the turtleneck with the number ‘94’ on it. Sehun looked at himself before answering.  
“I don’t know. We woke up like this.”  
“We?”  
“Over here, Jongin-ah,” Yixing called and the teleporter turned his head to the other side of the room. Next to him were two more beds and he could spot the healer and Baekhyun immediately. The light bender was lying in between Jongin and Yixing on another bed. He had his eyes closed, still unconscious and looked like he was sleeping peacefully.    
“Hyung,” Jongin said, looking at the numbers ‘10’ and ‘04’ on their shirts. “Where are we?”  
“I don’t know…” The elder admitted.   
“We were abducted.” Jongin recollected, feeling the bump throbbing at the back of his head. He gasped as he remembered how the SWAT team had broken into their house. He clenched his teeth and started to pull the chains. They cut into his sore wrists and suddenly, he felt his body convulsing. An electric shock flashed through his body and he began to shake as if he had a seizure.   
“Jongin!” The others shouted in shock.  
A few seconds later, Jongin was able to relax again. He was panting heavily and his body ached from the cramps.   
“We can’t struggle against that…” Sehun mumbled.  
“Shit…” Jongin cursed.  
  
It was silent for a while. Baekhyun still didn’t woke up and that concerned the others. Yixing eyed his mate every few seconds, waiting for him to open his eyes or to move at least.   
“He must’ve been really exhausted…” The wind bender muttered.  
Suddenly, they heard a noise behind the door’s room. Footsteps. Clack. Clack. Clack. The sound of high heels against tiles. The boys kept their breaths and waited with racing heartbeats.   
The door was opened and a woman with a white dress and a strange red visual cover entered the room. She was holding a clipboard and looked around without saying a word. First, she went to Sehun, checked the time and wrote something on her paper. She continued with Jongin, Baekhyun and Yixing, before putting the clipboard away and approaching the light bender’s bed.   
Yixing’s alarm bells rang.  
“Yah! Leave him alone!” He said, but the woman didn’t pay him any attention. She put some gloves on and prepared a cannula. She pushed the needle inside of Baekhyun’s crook of his right arm without hesitation before he connected the tube with a catheter.   
“What’re you doing?!” Jongin asked nervously but didn’t move too much so he wouldn’t get another shock. The woman took a syringe and filled it with a dark blue liquid. She injected it into the catheter so that it mixed with the transparent fluid. The boys watched at how the blue color rushed through the tube and disappeared inside of Baekhyun’s arm. Sehun clenched his fists. What was she doing with him?  
Baekhyun started to move. He turned his head left, then right. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and gasped for air as if he had hold his breath the whole time. His body set upright and he stared at the opposing wall. The woman pulled the needle out of his arm and Baekhyun flinched.  
“Baekhyun-ah!” Yixing called him. “Are you okay?”  
“H-Hyung?” The light bender was still confused and his head felt like it was filled with cotton wool. At once, his bed started to shake. The woman pulled the bed forward and the others realized that there were tiny wheels under their beds.  
“W-what happened? Are we at a hospital?” Baekhyun asked unsurely, looking to his friend with anxiety in his eyes. He was disorientated and it was hard to think clearly.  
“W-We don’t know,” Jongin said.  
“Hey, where do you take him?!” Sehun glared at the woman. “Answer us!” But he didn’t receive any reaction. It was like the woman was a robot. Her face was straight, her moves without indecision and she didn’t seem to have any emotions at all.   
“Hyung…?” Baekhyun looked at the healer with desperate eyes. Tears filled his sight and Yixing became blurred. He blinked and could feel the tears running down his cheeks.  
“Hang in there, hyung!” Jongin shouted.  
“W-why? What’s going on?” The light bender began to panic and his breathing turned into gasping. The woman pulled the bed through the door and the last thing Yixing saw was pure fear in Baekhyun’s face. He moved his trembling lips to form a few words.  
“Help me…” It was just a whisper, but the healer understood it.  
“Baekhyun!” Yixing screamed before the door shut again.   
  
  
Sehun, Jongin and Yixing stared at the exit. They could hear Baekhyun’s crying, but the worst thing was that they couldn’t do anything to help him.  
“FUCK!” Yixing cursed, making the others jerk. It was a rare sight to see the Chinese angry, not alone furious. He wasn’t the type to let anger lead his actions, but right now he couldn’t think of anything else. He struggled and cried out as an electric shock went through his body. They heard new footsteps. More than one woman this time. They entered the room at a quick pace and approached them with syringes. Jongin widened his eyes and tried to get away from the shot. Another electric shock made his body cramp. It hurt and his muscles felt sore and weary. He caught his breath afterwards and felt a sudden sting in his arm as the needle entered his body. A few moments later the room started to move, the ceiling turned and dizziness overcame his body like a wave. The teleporter closed his eyes and fell into darkness again…

  
*

  
Baekhyun had no idea where he was. The room looked like an operating room, which didn’t help at all to make him feel less nervous. The woman had disappeared and left him alone in the room.   
The light bender took a look around and saw a few machines, a computer on a desk, some instruments he hoped he won’t see in a close-up and a big chair that reminded him of his old dentist when he was a kid.   
He didn’t like dentists.   
  
Ten minutes later – Baekhyun found a clock at the wall – the door opened and a man entered the room. He looked like he was in his fifties and a long white lab coat made his figure look taller. He was wearing a face mask so Baekhyun wasn’t able to see his face. The only thing he could stare at were the excitement-filled eyes.   
“Hello, Number 04. Looks like you’re the first,” he said while he put some gloves on and went to the computer. Baekhyun pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to cry in front of that man. The last thing he wanted to show him was fear. Although it was easy to spot the boy’s discomfort, he tried his best to stay calm. He closed his eyes and remembered Yixing’s soothing words back home, Jongdae’s tight hugs when he had a nightmare, Minseok’s encouraging smile, Chanyeol’s teasing jokes-  
“Age?”  
His thoughts were interrupted by the man’s voice.   
“W…What?”  
“Age. How old are you?” The man asked with a bored expression as if Baekhyun was his hundredth patient today. He wasn’t sure if he should say the truth, even less anything at all. After Baekhyun didn’t answer the question, he heard an annoyed sigh.   
“Look, we can work together and make the whole thing way easier for us, or the first thing I’m going to do is testing your pain tolerance. Got it?”  
“Y-Yes…”  
“Good. Age?”  
“Tw…Twenty-five.”  
“Blood-Type?”  
“O.”  
  
The questioning continued for a few minutes until the man left the computer and went to Baekhyun. The younger stiffened and gulped as the stranger looked down at him. He checked his eyes, his ears, his pulse and heartbeat. Nothing was weird or creepy so the light bender relaxed a bit. Maybe the doctor was just a bit strange and inpatient. Maybe they _were_ in an actual hospital?   
The last thing the man did was taking a blood sample before leaving. A woman entered the room afterwards and took him along with the bed to the next space. It was dark after the woman was gone and locked the door. Suddenly, the chains loosened and he was able to get free. He pulled his wrists and ankles towards his body and rubbed the irritated skin. Then, he stood up on wobbly feet and tried to examine the room whilst feeling his way in the dark. The room was round and not really big. A diameter of three meters if he guessed right.   
_I could just take a look,_ he thought, but using his power felt somehow wrong. Despite being in a dark room, he didn’t feel alone. He didn’t feel unobserved. One of their rules as a group was that they were not allowed to show their powers to others. It was too dangerous to use them now so Baekhyun just sat down, leaning against the wall. A hospital wouldn’t do something like this. This was a test.   
“What do you want from me?” he said and couldn’t really hide that he was exhausted. After his outburst, he couldn’t really rest and now it was taking its toll.   
  
“Show us your power, lucky one,” a voice was heard through a speaker. It was the same man.  
“I’m the lucky one?” Baekhyun repeated with raised eyebrows. He could feel how his hands began to sweat.  
“Yes. You’re the first. It should be an honor.”  
“I don’t know what you mean. I have no power,” he lied without hesitation. He wouldn’t betray the group, his family. Not matter what.   
“We’re really curious, Number 4. Why don’t you give us a demonstration?” The voice said.  
“I can sing you a lullaby. My friends say I have a nice voice.” Baekhyun knew he was walking on thin ice. Teasing an enemy wasn’t a good idea at all, but he couldn’t care less right now. He just hoped that he could keep his chin up for a while. Losing courage would mean that he showed weakness. And showing weakness was fatal.   
“You’re pretty bold, young man. Do you need something to show us your power? Something to break? An animal? Something?”  
“Maybe a pillow? I’m tired.”  
“One last chance, brat,” the voice said, obviously not amused. “Show us your power.”  
“Why would I?”  
“Because your friends would be next. And I won’t be in a good mood if you don’t cooperate with me. I have some funny buttons here to push. I know how to raise someone’s stress level to its maximum so don’t make me angry. I can make your friends beg for release before I even started.”  
“What are you? A psychopath or a doctor?!” Baekhyun hissed. “This isn’t legal. First, you kidnap us, then you want to experiment on us like a laboratory rat. What is this shit?!”  
“You seem to have overlooked something,” the man chuckled and it made Baekhyun mad. “Humans don’t have supernatural powers like you guys. You lost your rights and we got our free ride. You’re not human anymore.”  
“Of course I am!” Baekhyun screamed against the ceiling and stood up. His blood was boiling with rage. “We’re all human!”  
“Enough,” the voice told him. “You and your weird friends will show us your true selves. We needed years to find you. If you don’t do what I say, I’ll pick one of the others. What about Number 88? Or 10? He was so furious after you left. I bet he would do anything for you~.”  
“Don’t you dare!!”  
“Oh, I will.”  
“DON’T TOUCH MY BROTHERS!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt mounting anger in his chest. It was like his emotions got out of control. He would protect his friends. No matter what. But he wouldn’t betray them. No matter what.  
He didn’t know what to do. He clenched his fists and a growl escaped his throat before he saw red.  
  
Literally.  
  
The darkness around him turned red and his changed iris flashed up.   
It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to weaken his body that he fell on his knees. His eyes rolled back and he passed out on the cold floor.  
“Interesting…” the voice said through the speaker before the silence swallowed Baekhyun’s mind completely.    

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	11. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo try to collect their thoughts and comfort each other to gain new hope. They have to find the others as soon as possible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a softer and a bit fluffier chapter for you guys~  
> (The next chapters are going to be very angsty and serious so I hope I can make it up to you^^')
> 
> Enjoy!!

To say that the group was stressed, was the understatement of the year. Everyone had his own way of stress relieve, be it sleeping or sport. The others never saw Minseok cleaning this aggressively and quickly. They knew he had a mania of tidying up, but Jongdae dared to say that it looked like rage-cleaning right now. The ice bender rushed from room to room with a vacuum cleaner in one, and a cloth in the other hand. At first, Junmyeon tried to calm him down a bit, so that the eldest could rest, but Minseok had denied immediately. He couldn’t relax if there was a mess around him.

  
*

  
Meanwhile, Chanyeol was in his room, relieved that his guitar wasn’t broken. He tuned the strings and started to play a few songs. He closed his eyes and new tears were running down his cheeks. Normally, Baekhyun would sit next to him, singing to the music he was playing, or Jongin would listen to him while he read some comics in his bed. Chanyeol felt pathetic for feeling so lonely. The others were kidnapped and probably scared to death, while he was playing the guitar in his room as if nothing had happened. It felt so wrong. He should look for them.  
He wasn’t playing anymore, but a noisy sound rang in his ears, although he wasn’t touching the strings. It got louder and louder and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, his throat felt tight and his lungs burnt. It was only when he inhaled sharply that he realized that his screaming was the source of the noise around him. The guitar fell down from his lap and two arms wrapped around his torso. A body pressed itself against his side and fingers ran through his hair. Chanyeol could hear a voice that was overlapping with his screaming. It was strong and loud, yet soothing and caring. The fire bender needed a moment to notice that Jongdae was singing him a lullaby. His crying died slowly and Jongdae’s voice was the only sound now that was filling the room. Chanyeol felt exhausted and leaned against the elder, while pressing his face against the other’s neck.   
“Sssch… It’s okay. I’m here. You’re not alone,” Jongdae whispered after a while. He caressed Chanyeol’s head and back, rubbing against the thin fabric to calm him down.   
“I don’t know what to do, hyung…” the fire bender sobbed. “Whatever I do, if feels so wrong…”  
“I know,” Jongdae said. “But remember what Junmyeon told us. We have to rest and recharge our batteries so we can bring the others back again. Safe and sound. The only thing you have to do today is rest and get better. Your shoulder needs to heal and we need to eat something. Kyungsoo is cooking for us right now. Should we take a look?”  
“I’m not hungry…”  
“Do you want to do something else?” the lightning bender asked, but Chanyeol just shrugged with a pout on his lips. He just wanted to sleep and curl up in his bed, but he knew that his thoughts would drive him crazy. Jongdae sighed before he squeezed the other’s neck.  
“Should we take a walk around the lake? We could skim stones.”  
Chanyeol smiled a bit at the thought of them playing at the shore. He had a talent of skimming stones and always beat the others. A warm feeling spread in his stomach.  
“Sounds good…” he said in a raspy voice.   
“Okay, torch-boy, let’s go,” Jongdae chuckled and helped him to get up. “I bet Minseokie-hyung just waited for you to come out of your room so he can start cleaning here.”  
“I wonder where he got all that energy,” Chanyeol said with a little smile on his lips.  
“From his work-outs, of course! Did you forget how his body looks under his shirt? He’s not our cute baozi anymore.”  
“True. Although I miss his chubby cheeks to poke,” the taller giggled. Jongdae grinned and left the room with him, before heading downstairs.  
“But his cuddles are still the best,” Jongdae said and spotted Minseok in the living room. The eldest was clearing away the shards of glass and porcelain. The lightning bender smiled widely and hugged the other from behind, earning a surprised gasp.   
“Everything okay?” Minseok asked, looking over his shoulder and spotted the two boys. “Oh, Chanyeol-ah! Are you feeling a bit better now?”  
“Yes…thanks to Jongdae-hyung,” the fire bender nodded.   
“We take a walk around the lake,” Jongdae said.   
“Don’t be away for too long. Kyungsoo cooks dinner.”  
“Yes, hyung~” They answered before leaving the house. Minseok waved at them before he stretched his arms.  
“Aish. So much work to do,” he mumbled and rolled up his sleeves. “Minseok, fighting!”

  
*

  
Junmyeon hit the punching bag with forceful blows, panting and sweating heavily. His shirt was long gone and his hair stuck against his forehead. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and felt the pulse pumping against his skin. He knew he should rest. His body was still exhausted from the slight sickness and today’s events, but he couldn’t stand still. He was mad at the strangers who took his brothers. He was mad at himself for not protecting them like a good leader.   
He screamed out loud and spin around before he kicked the bag with full force. The leather ripped open and the sand accumulated on the ground.  
“Shit…” he wheezed and lay down with spread limbs before he closed his eyes. The house’s attic was their training room, filled with barbells, dumbbells, punching bags and other things they used to train their bodies and powers. For Junmyeon, it was the perfect place to let off steam.   
“Shouldn’t you rest, hyung?” Kyungsoo’s voice suddenly entered his ears and the water bender opened his eyes in surprise.  
“And shouldn’t you cook?” he asked back.  
“Food is in the oven. I wondered where you are. Minseok’s almost done with chores.”  
“How long was I…? What time is it?” Junmyeon asked a bit shocked and looked at the window. The sun was already setting, coloring the sky in red and orange. The earth bender sighed and slapped the elder’s chest with a kitchen towel that hung over his shoulder.  
“Yah, it’s almost seven! You’ve been in here for three hours.”   
“Oh…” Junmyeon blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling. Kyungsoo slapped him with the towel a second time.  
“Take a shower. You smell like old tennis socks.”  
“Wow, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, hyung,” the earth bender chuckled and proffered him his hand. Junmyeon smiled and seized Kyungsoo’s hand before he stood up with the other’s help.

  
*

  
Chanyeol and Jongdae took a stroll next to the lake, looking at the area. The black smoke was finally gone and both of them could take a deep breath.   
“At least _MAMA_ can’t do anything right now,” Chanyeol said and Jongdae hummed his approval.  
“Y’know, I thought about everything for a while,” the lightning bender began. “About the Tree and _MAMA_. I don’t believe that it had lived on earth the whole time…There has to be a beginning.”  
“You don’t think that _MAMA_ is from this world, right?” Chanyeol looked at him. “Me neither. Such powers are not able to exist on earth. But if it’s true…it makes everything creepier as it already is.”  
“Well, it would mean that we have alien power,” Jongdae said.  
“Maybe our skin gets green and an UFO is gonna take us to the Mars,” the fire bender chuckled and Jongdae couldn’t resist to smile at him. Seeing Chanyeol relaxed and distracted from his bad thoughts made him happy. It was important for them to control their emotions, especially for the ‘natural disaster’-group (Chanyeol, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo).   
  
After they walked round the lake, they went to the shore and collected some flat stones.   
“Should we start with three leaps?” Jongdae asked the other. The fire bender nodded confidently and examined the stones he gathered.   
“Sure.”   
  
They played with a comfortable silence around them, but after a while both of them got ambitious and wanted to win. They currently tried to make the stone skip seven times over the surface. Jongdae failed with six and stared at Chanyeol. If he made it, the fire bender would win the round.   
“Your record was seven. Are you sure you can do that again~?” Jongdae teased him and wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Tsk, of course I can!” The taller said and threw the stone.   
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four. Five. Six.  
Seven…Eight!  
“Awae!” Jongdae whined and sighed loudly. “Noooo!” He pouted and crossed his arms, while Chanyeol laughed triumphantly as he beat his own record.  
At the very moment, the entrance door opened and Minseok stood in the doorframe.  
“Guys! Dinner’s ready,” he called and waved at them. Chanyeol turned around as Jongdae wrapped his arm around him.  
“We’re coming!” The lightning bender shouted and patted the other’s back. “Come on, Yeol-ah. Let’s eat and then we discuss how we find the others.”  
“Okay,” Chanyeol nodded and Jongdae was about to go to the house as the other stopped. “Jongdae-hyung?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you. For taking care of me today.”  
“You’re welcome, Chanyeol-ah,” Jongdae said with a compassionate smile on his thin lips. It was one of these moments that showed how close they are and how much suffering they had shared in the past. They trusted each other without hesitation and they knew that someone would catch them if they fell.   
They missed the others.

  
*

  
Dinner did them good. The food was delicious and everyone was sated afterwards. The house looked tidy again and Kyungsoo could convince the leader to take some medicine after finishing his meal.   
“Let’s go to the living room to discuss everything,” Junmyeon said and the group followed him into the next room.   
Jongdae took the chance to snuggle with Minseok on the couch while Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Junmyeon took a seat on the other sofa.  
“Well…where do we start?” the earth bender asked.  
“Hyung, you cleaned the house. Do you know if something is missing?” Junmyeon looked at the eldest.  
“Ehm…as far as I can see, they ransacked every bedroom and the living room, but nothing seems to be missing. Our laptops are still here, as well.”  
“They were in a hurry. I think the targets were just us and not our belongings,” the lightning bender concluded. “They even left the others’ phones here.”  
“OH MY GOD!”  
Everyone jerked as Junmyeon jumped to his feet with wide eyes.   
“What?!” The others asked in sync, staring at the leader.  
“I know how we can find the others!”  
“How?!” Chanyeol wanted to know. Junmyeon ran upstairs, only to reappear with his laptop a few seconds later. The boys gathered around the water bender, jammed on one sofa now.  
“I totally forgot I did that!”  
“Did what?!”  
“Well…after the first year together…” The leader began a bit uncertain. “Do you remember the big fight between Jongin and Sehun? Jongin was gone for almost a week.” The others nodded. “So I talked with Yixing about an idea.”  
“Don’t beat around the bush! Tell us!” Minseok pressed and Junmyeon sighed.  
“I tracked everyone. With a GPS-Chip.”  
“You _WHAT_?!” Chanyeol gasped in shock, touching his neck reflexively. “When? How?!”  
“Yixing helped me…when you were asleep.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?! Keeping such a secret-” Kyungsoo began to hiss at him, but Jongdae raised his hand to stop the starting argument.   
“Stop. This was almost five years ago and Junmyeon had his reasons to not tell us. You know that three of us left because of this dangerous life. I bet he was afraid that we would also leave after hearing such an idea. Our bond was still fragile at the time. Junmyeon-hyung just wanted to protect us in case of an emergency. Like now. It’s no use to start a fight. Our brothers are in danger and we’re able to find them now. Let’s concentrate on our mission.”  
“Jongdae-yah…” Junmyeon whispered and bit his lip. He knew he made a mistake, but he just wanted to help. He didn’t use it once, not wanting to invade their privacy. They were old enough to go wherever they wanted. The leader didn’t intend to control the group against their will.   
“He’s right…” Chanyeol sighed. “Let’s forget what happened in the past.” Kyungsoo and Minseok nodded their approval.   
“So…How do we track them?” The earth bender looked at Junmyeon, who opened his laptop.   
“I…I installed a program and synchronized it with the chips. It has a circumferential radius of one hundred kilometer.”  
“Let’s hope for the best.”  
Junmyeon gulped and opened the application. It took a while to start, but after he updated the trackers’ position, his heart started to race.   
“We found them…”  
“Where are they?!” Jongdae asked eagerly, leaning forward to take a better look at the screen. A few red points where flashing in the middle of the map, four other points were farther away.  
“What should we do now?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“Recharge. Tomorrow morning, we’re going to take the car and rescue our brothers,” Junmyeon said.

  
*

  
Having roommates for years could be tiring and sometimes even annoying, but you would get used to it, hearing the other’s breathing in their sleep, the rustling of the bedsheets and the suppressed crying during the night. Sleeping in total silence all at once, was like being plunged in at the deep end.   
Kyungsoo tossed and turned, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He missed Yixing’s sleep-talking in Chinese that had made him go crazy at first. He took a deep breath and got out of his bed. The earth bender opened the door and entered the dark hallway.   
Suddenly, he saw a dark figure standing in front of him.  
“Woah! Shit, Chanyeol! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” he cursed and approached the fire bender. “What are you doing here?”  
“Couldn’t sleep…” the other muttered.   
“Same. It’s too…quiet.”  
“Yes! I _hate_ Jongin’s snoring! But now I would like nothing more than to hear his constant noisy snorting sounds!” he complained with a whine.   
Suddenly, the door at the end of the corridor opened and the two boys tensed. Jongdae was smiling at them with messy hair.  
“Guys. Take your mattresses and blankets and come in. Junmyeon-hyung already took Baekhyun’s bed.”  
They didn’t need to be told twice.

  
*

  
A few minutes later, everyone was in Minseok’s and Jongdae’s room. They had just realized how much they had needed the others’ presences. The room was filled with light snoring, loud breathing and rustling, but none of them could imagine a better place to fall asleep, surrounded by their deeply loved brothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you like. I'm always happy to read your reactions and opinions!
> 
> Have a nice week~


	12. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing and the others wake up from their delirium. Jongin attempts to escape, but the consequences are shocking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> First, I have to thank you for all your support! I'm so happy that you like this story and it really motivates me to write.  
> Second, this chapter is a bit more angsty than the last one  
> Third, have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> (and btw please take a look at the first chapter. I made a new cover for this fic^^)

When you sleep, you didn’t know how much time passed, where you really was or what was happening in reality. You just floated on the sea of dreams and unconsciousness like a boat without paddles. Yixing had leant to control the boat for years, trying to perfect lucid dreaming to differ it from reality. It made his mind clearer and he felt safer in his sleep. He learnt how to have deep thoughts, learnt to control the dream’s surroundings and formed it with his own will. He loved the freedom of dreams, where he was able to pull the strings.    
Now, he never felt so helpless and disorientated. The places he went through in his mind where too fast and too abstract to form them. The sea of dreams created a stir that soon developed into a storm. The feeling was both scary and satisfying. The feeling when you were drunk and everything felt less real, but you knew it was only your poisoned body that reacted that way. Body and mind are connected with each other. A bad feeling could make you sick, a sickness could make you upset.   
A drug would make your body useless and would make your mind clouded. The wish to just let go was strong. Yixing was exhausted, but he didn’t give up his mind. He tried his best to resist the urge to let the drug fog his head completely.   
Maybe it was his power that made him so strong.  
Maybe it was his own will that helped him to survive the storm.  
  
Yixing opened his eyes, still not one hundred percent conscious. The room was spinning and he wasn’t able to find a point he could concentrate on. He closed his eyes again and turned his head, moved his fingers, wiggled his toes until he was aware of his own body again. The healer took a deep breath and felt his dry mouth as he swallowed. His tongue felt like a foreign object and as he tried to move his jaw, he realized that it was hard to move his muscles. Had he been sedated?   
He remembered.   
Baekhyun was taken by the strange women. Jongin, Sehun and he were drugged afterwards.  
Yixing opened his eyes again and the room didn’t spin this time. It was still too bright and painful for his sensitive senses, but his mind cleared further and further due to his powers. He healed himself slowly but surely, felt exhausted, but safer and more aware of his surroundings now.   
“One…” he started to count in Chinese. “Two…three…four…five” He concentrated on the numbers. After a while, he switched to Korean, focused on his breathing and his slurred words.  
“Thirty-eight…thirty-nine…forty…” The numbness in his jaw faded and as he reached seventy, he was fully back in reality. His head still hurt a little and he felt tired, but there was no more fogginess in his mind.   
  
He took a look around and spotted Jongin and Sehun on his left. Both of them were still deep asleep and he couldn’t help but thinking that that was going to be their lives from now on. Permanently sedated so they couldn’t escape, taken away for unknown tests, trapped like a prisoner. Even worse.  
They had to get out of here. Quickly. If not, then their powers would reach a breaking point, the _red force_ would attack humanity and it could mean the end of the world. Yixing was tired of fighting and hiding, but he couldn’t give up. He had a home and brothers to take care of. A life. And he would do anything to protect it.  
  
He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he couldn’t stop staring at the door, waiting for Baekhyun’s return. That was why he was a bit surprised to hear Jongin’s groaning. The healer turned his head and looked at the teleporter.  
“Jongin-ah?” he called him, but got no response. Of course not. He knew who he had felt when he had woken up and Jongin wasn’t blessed with his healing power. It would take time and Yixing tried his best to keep his patience.  
  
A few minutes later, Sehun started to wake up as well.   
“Hello…?” Jongin mumbled and looked around with closed eyes as if he forgot to open them, which was probably the case.   
“I’m here, Jongin-ah. Hyung’s here,” the Chinese said calmly and looked at Sehun afterwards. The maknae was still not responsive.   
“Hyung…? Which…Which hyung?” Jongin asked wearily.  
“Yixing-hyung.”  
“Yixing…hyung?”  
“Yes.”  
“I…I can’t see you…” The teleporter’s voice sounded stressed and slightly panicked. He still felt disoriented and his body didn’t work like he wanted which was making him so confused and helpless. Hearing the familiar voice was the only thing that stopped him from having a panic attack.   
“Open your eyes,” said Yixing and Jongin finally raised his eyelids. He blinked a few times, but his breathing calmed down afterwards.   
“…ng…?” It was Sehun, who tried to say something this time. It was more like a groan than a word, but Yixing was glad that the youngest was recovering as well.   
“Yes. We are here, Sehunie. Yixing-hyung and Jongin-ah are with you,” the healer continued to talk to them in a calm voice. The wind bender needed some time to open his eyes, but after spotting his friends, he took a deep breath and sighed.   
“What happened…?” Jongin asked the elder.  
“Baekhyun-ah was taken away by these women, remember? We were drugged after that.”  
“Oh my God…where’s Baekhyun?!”  
“I don’t know…” Yixing bit his lip. He tried to feel his mate’s connection, but he was too exhausted.  
“Will they come back? These women I mean…” Sehun asked.  
“Probably. But I don’t know when.”  
“W-We can’t just wait here!” Jongin suddenly said, raising his shaky voice. “We have to escape, find Baekhyun and get the hell out of here!”   
“We have to make a plan first. We can’t just flee. Our powers are weakened, we’re chained and we don’t know where Baekhyun even is,” the healer told him.   
“I…I can teleport! I can teleport you back to our house a-and then I go back and find Baekhyun and I bring him back and-”  
“Don’t talk silly! You don’t have the power to do that right now. It would be suicide!” Sehun countered in an unexpected firm voice. He couldn’t let his mate do such a thing. Not in this condition.  
“Sehun’s right,” Yixing said. “You’re too weak to teleport us. Even alone would be dangerous! Remember the last time you overworked yourself? I can’t heal you this time…”  
“I can do that, hyung! I’m not weak. We _have to_ do that! He’s your partner, aren’t you scared?!”  
“Of course I am!” Yixing shouted this time. “But it won’t help him if you break down!”  
“I won’t!” Jongin talked back and suddenly, he was gone only to reappear in the middle of the room, falling on the ground out of nowhere. The teleporter panted heavily, rested on his knees and hands.  
“I… can do that…See?” He gasped and felt a burning sensation in his throat. Jongin felt sick and he swallowed before coughing. The dizziness was back with full force and black spots appeared in his field of view. He could hear the others’ voices far away.  
“Jongin-ah!! Are you nuts?!” Sehun cursed and stared at his friend with wide eyes. Yixing looked no different. Panic and concern filled his expression, the rage and anger long forgotten.   
“Jongin! Can you hear us?!”  
“…Yes…”  
“Come here. I try heal you!”   
“Okay…” Jongin tried to stand up. His wobbly legs felt like pudding and he was more swaying than walking. Finally he reached the healer’s bed.  
“The…The chains…” he panted. “I need the keys…”  
“Later! What _I_ need is to touch your head to heal you. Come on!” Yixing opened his hands and waited for the other to bend down. The teleporter nodded, but as soon as he leaned forward, his vision went black and the last feeling of balance left his body. He fell forward and hit the ground dolorously. His head exploded with pain and he passed out for a few moments.   
“Jongin!” Sehun cried out as he watched the other collapse next to the healer’s bed, his eyes filled with tears.   
Suddenly, the maknae held his breath.  
_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack_.  
“They’re coming! H-Hyung! I can hear them!” he desperately shouted at the elder. Yixing got pale. This was bad. Really bad.   
“Jongin! Go back to your bed! Please! Stand up, Jongin-ah!” he begged the teleporter, who was just recovering from the fall. Jongin touched his aching forehead and tried to stand up. Everything was blurry and restless.  
  
The doors opened.  
Jongin stared at the women at the entrance, who looked exactly the same as they first met them: emotionless.   
The women approached him.  
“Please! Don’t hurt him!” Sehun yelled, struggling with the chains until an electric shock seized his body. He clenched his teeth.   
“Sehun-ah!” Jongin and Yixing shouted and when the teleporter stumbled towards the maknae, the women grabbed his arms tightly and pushed him on the ground with one strong throw he didn’t expected. He wiggled in their hold and watched how another woman went to Sehun’s bed with a shot in her hand. The maknae shook his head wildly.  
“NOOO!!” Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs and at a single blow, his iris turned red. A glowing, bloody red. Yixing’s and Jongin’s breaths caught at the sight in front of them. Sehun cried out before the needle entered his body and he lost consciousness again.   
“Sehunie…”Jongin whispered and he could feel how his heart was pumping against his chest. His jaw began to tremble and mounting anger filled his thoughts.   
“SEHUN!” he shouted as he stood up in helpless rage. He dealt out blows right and left, but couldn’t land a single blow on his wobbly feet. He staggered back and forth and his screaming filled the whole room.   
Yixing didn’t dare to breathe. He was shell-shocked. Jongin flailed around, grunting, maybe even _growling_ at the women. As the teleporter turned around for a short moment, the healer could see the red eyes on his friend’s face. Suddenly, the women grabbed his arms and a syringe cut through his skin at his neck. Jongin’s movements stopped and he slumped down seconds later. Yixing didn’t knew he was sobbing until the other’s screaming had ended. Tears were running down his cheeks and pure fear filled his shaking body. He didn’t know what just had happened and it made him feel sick. One woman approached his bed and the healer found himself back in the dream world, running through a maze with no exit and no hope.   
Maybe he should slump.  
Maybe he should let go this time.  
  
But he couldn’t. Something deep in his heart was still talking to him in a sane voice. Telling him that his brothers would rescue them.  
That everything would be fine.  
He would be okay.  
Just a little longer.  
He could do that.  
His brothers would find them.  
  
_Help us…please._

_  
_ *

  
Baekhyun woke up with Yixing’s name in his mind. A horrible, desperate thought had rudely awaken him. A cry for help.  
“Hyung…?” He looked around, scanning his surroundings. He was again in a white, round room that looked the same as the other one. But now, he was alone. No other beds were standing next to him.  
“Hello…?” He didn’t get any response.  
  
The light bender tried to remember what had happened. The examination, the dark room, the voice, his outburst. Or was it an outburst? He didn’t show his power, did he?  
“Oh my God…” he muttered shocked. Had he messed up? He couldn’t remember what exactly happened before he lost consciousness. Everything was blurry and…red.   
“What happened to me…?” There was no doubt that Baekhyun was afraid of himself. He knew that something in this facility had changed him. Or was it _MAMA_?   
  
He missed the others. He missed a familiar voice that would soothe his mind, like his mother did when he was a kid. He might be an adult now, but that didn’t mean that you wouldn’t need a shoulder to lean against. It wouldn’t mean that you can do anything alone. It wouldn’t mean that you don’t need someone who cares about you. A friend, a lover, even a pet could help to calm you down.  
And now, Baekhyun felt so alone. All by himself in this unknown place, unable to reach his brothers.  
Tears ran down his cheekbones, towards his ears while he stared at the white ceiling. He didn’t know what to do so he started to sing quietly, imagining Yixing’s or Chanyeol’s guitar playing next to him.   
“ _Baby don’t cry tonight after the darkness passes. Baby don’t cry tonight. None of this will have happened. It’s not you who will become short-lived, so baby don’t cry…cry. Because my love will protect you…_ *”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * EXO – Baby Don’t Cry  
> 
>  
> 
> See you next week!


	13. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and the other four are on their way. As they try to find the rest of the group, things get out of hand badly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm already giving you the next chapter because I had time to write yesterday and today!
> 
> I just didn't want to leave you guys on the edge after the last chapter, but I have a feeling that this one won't be any better I'm so sorry! I'm a fan of cliffhangers^^'
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! Your comments make me so happy and I'm so glad that you can't wait to read more of it.   
> Love for all of you! <3
> 
> And now have fun! The chapter is a bit longer than usual!

“For the last time: Jongdae cuts off the electricity, Chanyeol sets a fire to distract the guards and Kyungsoo breaks the windows so we can enter. Minseok-hyung and I will take the lead from then on. Avoid fights and don’t attract attention, we don’t need chaos.” Junmyeon stared at the road in front of him, driving along the highway. Minseok sat next to him on the passenger seat, the laptop on his knees while he set the route, looking at the blinking red lights on the screen.  
The others were in the backseat. All of them were dressed in black and they had their face masks tucked under their chins for later. The water bender took a deep breath. The medicine helped as he had woken up today. His fever was gone and the only thing that was left over was a slight headache and heavy limps, but that was something he could ignore. The important thing now was the rescue mission.  
“Should we split up later?” Chanyeol asked.  
“Better not. We don’t know how big the facility is. We might get lost,” the eldest said, turning his head around to take a look at the others.   
  
Chanyeol was sitting behind Junmyeon on the left side of the car. His lips were redder than usual, probably because he was chewing on them for the last thirty minutes. Minseok could see his shaking legs, going up and down nervously. A habit that only showed up due to lots of stress and anxiety. He really was like a fire, never standing still.   
  
Kyungsoo was in the middle, jammed between Chanyeol and Jongdae. The earth bender looked straight forward with a vacant stare while he was toying with his fingers and sleeves. If you didn’t know him it was hard to see what he was thinking. Kyungsoo was famous for his poker face in the group, but after all these years, they knew how to read his body language. Kyungsoo was nervous. His lips were dry but he didn’t dare to roll them in, his breathing was short because he couldn’t relax. The signs were obvious. He might look the calmest, but he was as anxious as Chanyeol inside.   
  
Jongdae was a mix of both of them. He showed his nervousness, but not everything. A part of it stayed deep inside were no one was able to see it. The lightning bender was very compassionate and caring so the others felt save around him when they talked about their struggles and fears. Jongdae always listened to them, helped them and tried to be a good brother with his positive attitude. But sometimes, _he himself_ needed a shoulder to lean against, a chest to cry into and a hand to pull him out of his thoughts.  
Minseok was the first one who saw him reaching his breaking point and the eldest realized that even the ‘worry doll’ needed someone to talk. Later, Jongdae had unbent from time to time and now everyone was aware of his struggle to keep everything for himself until it was too late. That was why Minseok chose to take care of him if something like this would happen again. Even if the eldest wasn’t the best with words, Jongdae appreciated it very much and always showed his affection towards him while telling him ‘ _I feel safe around you_ ’ or ‘ _You’re a good hyung. I trust you_ ’.   
  
Minseok was glad that everyone respected him despite his height and young face. It made him more confident in his actions.  
“Take care of yourselves, okay?” Minseok eyed one after another. Chanyeol answered with a thin smile, Kyungsoo nodded and Jongdae took a deep, shaking breath. The ice bender rolled over in his seat to see him properly.  
“Hey,” he said, squeezing the younger’s thigh. “It’s gonna be okay, Jongdae-yah.”  
“I’m worried about the others…”  
“I know. That’s why we’re here. We’re going to rescue them and bring them back. Safe and sound.”  
“Hyung…”  
“Trust me. I won’t let you get hurt,” Minseok said with a last squeeze before he turned back again, facing the laptop.   
“Further ahead?” Junmyeon asked.  
“Try to turn right at the earliest opportunity.”  
“Got it.”

 

  
*

 

  
They parked the car at a safe distance before getting out of the vehicle. Minseok left the laptop inside the glovebox before putting his face mask on.   
“Why does this look like a military base…?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly while looking at the flat but big area in front of them. The terrain was enclosed with a cyclone fence with no visible entrance. Kyungsoo joined the fire bender and stood next to him.  
“Because it was one,” he said. “In World War II, this base was a location for the American military, but it was abandoned afterwards.”  
“Or so they lead us believe,” Junmyeon closed the driver’s door and looked at the building. It was definitely huge so the first thing they had to do is finding a way inside.   
“We have to take care of cameras before entering the area,” Minseok said as they slowly approached the base.   
“Should I destroy them?” The lightning bender asked, but the eldest shook his head, telling him that it would only draw attention if the cameras failed all at once. Luckily, they didn’t move from side to side so the group was able to reach the fence without getting targeted.   
Chanyeol started to heat the fence with his flames before Junmyeon and Minseok cooled it down with their powers. The material spluttered before freezing completely.  
“Okay. Now you, Soo-yah,” the leader said and stepped aside as the earth bender hauled off. Kyungsoo hit the iced fence with full force, breaking it apart. The hole was big enough to climb through it.   
“Good job. Let’s hurry up. We need to find the generator.”  
  
Finding the junction box was a bit of a problem, because they had to surround half of the building to find it. It almost took them ten minutes walking along the wall.   
“Hyung,” Kyungsoo whispered as he pulled Junmyeon by the sleeve. “We have a problem.”  
“What?”  
“Did you see any windows?” He asked, pointing at the bare wall. “We can’t just enter through a door. What shall we do?”  
“Shit…” Junmyeon cursed. He didn’t expect something like this. Suddenly the earth bender put his hands on the ground before closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he felt right as he walked over the area with his boots, but now he felt certain.   
“What is it?” Jongdae asked curiously.  
“There is more. In the underground.”  
“More levels?!” Minseok gasped. This whole building was way bigger than he thought. How were they able to find the others without getting lost?   
Kyungsoo nodded. There were at least two more floors under their feet.  
“But how do we come in?” Chanyeol sounded stressed. The plan didn’t even start and things already got difficult. The fire bender felt a hand on his back, drawing circles.  
“Relax.” It was Jongdae. “If the building has no windows, there has to be ventilation shafts. Probably on the roof.” He looked up. The roof was flat but nearly three meters above their heads. Junmyeon sighed.  
“We have to climb up. Chanyeol-ah, could you give us a leg-up?”  
“Sure. But if any of you’ve stepped in dog poop, I’m gonna burn down your feet!”  
“Don’t yammer, act,” Minseok told him with a slap against the other’s shoulder. Chanyeol smiled apologetically before he pressed his back against the wall, intertwined his fingers and prepared himself.   
“Ready?”   
“Yes.”  
Minseok was the first one, stepping on Chanyeol’s hands and being pushed upwards with ease. Next was Jongdae, then Kyungsoo and last one was Junmyeon. Together, they helped Chanyeol by giving him a hand, pulling him on the roof as well.   
“Okay. What now?” Jongdae looked around. “I can destroy the generator from here, but we should find an entrance first.”  
“There.” Kyungsoo pointed behind the lightning bender. Everyone turned around and saw the end of a big ventilation shaft.   
“Good. Firstly, we destroy the generator, so they have to use the backup generating set. Secondly, we have to find an elevator or something that bring us downwards.”  
“Okay. I’m on it,” Jongdae says and rolled up his sleeves. It didn’t take him long until the generator exploded with a loud bang. After that, everything was in a hurry.   
  
They entered the shaft and crawled forward, tightly packed.   
After reaching a grid, they sneaked a peek at the room under them. It was an abandoned hallway.   
“Can you see something?” Kyungsoo asked from behind.   
“I think…” Junmyeon bent down. “We’re safe. I can’t see someone.”  
“Then let’s leave this place. I’m getting claustrophobic,” Chanyeol complained as he hit his head. This shaft was definitely too small for his height.   
  
After breaking the grid, one after another jumped out of the ventilation shaft, landing more or less gracefully on the ground. They looked around if anybody had heard them, but there was nobody within sight.   
“Stay together, guys,” Junmyeon whispered as he started going towards the next corner. Minseok was right behind him, ready to face an opponent every next second. But after looking round the corner, they realized that there was nobody here.   
At least not on this level, they thought.   
“Let’s look for a way down,” the leader said in a hushed voice and everyone nodded their approval. They just wanted to continue their search when they heard a sudden bell.   
The sound an elevator made before opening its door.   
“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Chanyeol muttered in a hushed but panicked voice, looking around for a hideout.  
“What’re we supposed to do?!” Kyungsoo stepped back. He heard the approaching footsteps, coming nearer and nearer. Only seconds until they would be found out. No rooms to enter, no places to hide, no chance to flee.  
“Fuck! Okay. Forget the plan.” The water bender gulped before looking at Minseok. “Press on regardless!”  
“I’ve got your back, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok said.  
“Same here. Let’s fight and find our friends.”  
“Let’s fire them up!”  
“Let’s give them a shocking foretaste of our powers.”  
“Did you just pun…?”  
  
A group of armed men appeared in front of them. They looked everything but pleased to see them. As soon as they spotted the group, they drew their weapons and pointed them at Junmyeon and the others. One of the men spoke into his collar, probably having a microphone in it.  
“Intruders found, Sir,” he said. “What shall we do?”  
They didn’t hear the answer, but the man nodded before cocking his gun. Junmyeon and Minseok pushed the others behind themselves, shielding them.  
“We should do something, Junmyeon-ah…”  
“I know…Soo-yah. Could you make a little shaking?” The water bender whispered while his eyes were glued on the weapons.   
“Sure…”  
“Three…two…one…”  
  
The earth bender stamped on the ground, shaking the earth so that the floor cracked under his foot. The men in front of them were startled by the sudden quake and stumbled.  
“What’s going on?!” One of them shouted.  
“Now!” Junmyeon screamed as he ran towards the men. He splashed some water on their legs and Minseok didn’t hesitate a second to freeze it. The men cursed when they realized that they were stuck. Chanyeol used the heat of the moment (no pun intended) to pass them, approaching the elevator with Kyungsoo right behind him. The fire bender pushed the button non-stop, way too inpatient and hectic.  
“Come on. Come on. Come on!” He hissed. He knew that they didn’t have much time left. He was certain that the back-up was already on their way.   
The elevator’s door finally opened.  
“Thank God!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo entered the small room and turned around. Minseok and Junmyeon finished to freeze the men’s’ lower body and kicked their weapons out of their hands. Jongdae waited for them in the middle of the hallway.  
“Hurry up!” He said and the eldest two stopped their actions before running towards him. As soon as they turned their backs on the men, one of them dipped into his pocket.  
“Not so fast!” He shouted and Junmyeon could hear the clicking sound of a gun’s slide. They just joined Jongdae on their way to the elevator and Junmyeon’s heart missed a beat. He knew it was risky to not hurt them, but he didn’t want to be a criminal, let alone a murderer. Well, they burgled into a military base, but hurting a human being with their powers was another story.   
Maybe it was their kindheartedness, maybe it was the others’ mercilessness that let the following chaos happen.  
  
Minseok turned around to see how the man raised his gun and pointed it at Jongdae, who was running between him and Junmyeon. The ice bender widened his eyes. He didn’t waste a second thought before pushing Jongdae out of the way. The lightning bender stumbled against the leader and both of them fell down as an earsplitting bang echoed through the hallway.   
“HYUNG!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo screamed with horror. They had to watch how Minseok pushed Jongdae out of the line of fire. His body jerked forward before dashing to the ground.  
Junmyeon and Jongdae gasped.  
“MINSEOK!” They cried out. The ice bender coughed and clenched his right shoulder. They couldn’t see any blood due to the black clothing. Jongdae crawled towards his friend and as soon as he touched the other’s shoulder blade, his hand felt wet.  
“Oh my God…” he mumbled, staring at his bloody, trembling hand. Minseok was panting under him, still conscious. Junmyeon joined him, fortunately moving at the right moment. A second gunshot brushed his cheek. He caught his breath and fell on his bottom. The water bender didn’t even realize how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo ran back to them and how Jongdae stood up, head bowed.  
“J-J-Jongdae…?” He stuttered, not even realizing how his jaw cramped due to the shock. The lighting bender turned around to face the man with the gun.   
  
Suddenly, the man’s body started to convulse.  
“HOW DARE YOU TO HURT MY BROTHER?!” Jongdae screamed so loud that Junmyeon’s ears began to hurt.   
“Jongdae! No! You’ll kill him!” Kyungsoo shouted.  
“S…Soo-yah…” Minseok finally spoke. “Get…Get him away…from here…You’re immune against…his power…”  
“Hyung!”  
“Don’t speak, Minseokie-yah…!” Chanyeol said nervously.  
“You guys have to hurry…”   
“But hyung-”  
“Please…” The eldest groaned as something was pressed against his wound. Junmyeon had taken his jacket off and tried to stop the bleeding. The leader looked at Kyungsoo and gave him a nod. The earth bender stood up and wrapped his arms around the lightning bender, who was screaming and crying constantly.   
“Jongdae-hyung! Stop it! We have to find the others! Come on!”  
“NO!” Jongdae’s eyes flashed red and Kyungsoo gasped in shock.   
_The red force…?!_  
“Chanyeol-ah…help him!” Junmyeon ordered. “I’ll stay with Minseok.”  
“O-Okay!” The fire bender stood up and hurried to Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Fortunately, the lightning bender stopped his attack after Kyungsoo slapped his cheek.  
“Wake up!” He screamed. “We have to go on!” And with that, both of them dragged Jongdae towards the elevator. The other struggled and kicked in the air, not wanting to leave Minseok and Junmyeon behind.  
“Find the others…please…” Junmyeon whispered and watched how the elevator closed its door before looking at Minseok. The elder clenched his teeth as he tried to raise his body. Everything hurt. His back was exploding with pain and he could feel how the blood was soaking his shirt and ran down his spine when he moved.   
“I promised…” he panted weakly.  
“What…?”  
“I promised him…that I’ll protect him…”  
“Idiot…”  
“You would’ve done…the same…”  
“Of course. So please do me a favor and stay awake for me.” Junmyeon’s voice was shaking and tears were running down his cheeks. He could hear the sound of ice-breaking behind him, but he couldn’t care less. All his attention was on Minseok.  
“I hope the others will be fine…” It was the last word Junmyeon heard before something hard hit his head and he lost consciousness.

 

  
*

 

  
“Oh my God, what’re we supposed to do now…?!” Chanyeol muttered self-conscious and sank to the floor, leaning against the cold wall of the elevator. Jongdae was panting heavily, still struggling against Kyungsoo’s hold, but his red eyes had disappeared.   
“Continue our mission…” The earth bender said. “Jongdae-hyung…please calm down. The shot didn’t harm his lungs or heart. And you know that our healing process is way quicker due to our powers. He’s gonna be fine…” Kyungsoo was surprised that his own words calmed himself down as well. Jongdae relaxed a bit in his hold and slumped against the other’s chest.   
“I should’ve been more careful…”  
“Don’t blame yourself, hyung. We should concentrate on doing our miss-” He stopped in mid-sentence when the room started to shake suddenly. A weird, but familiar feeling settled itself in his stomach.  
“What…?” Chanyeol looked up, seemingly surprised. “Kyungsoo-yah…Did you push the button?”  
“No…”  
“But we’re moving downwards…”   
The lift indeed started to move, which could only result from…  
“Someone called the elevator…” Jongdae said with racing heart.   
“What now?!” Chanyeol gulped as he stood up. “Fight?”  
“…Fight.”  
  
The elevator stopped, likewise the boys’ heartbeats. They caught their breaths as the door opened. They expected more armed men, not strange looking women in white dresses.  
“Huh…?” The earth bender frowned and before anybody could say another word, the women grabbed their collars and pushed needles into their necks.   
Jongdae could feel how his awareness vanished.  
  
_I’m sorry, hyung…_

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger of doom I know hahahaha ^^'
> 
> See you next week!


	14. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden reunion that the group doesn’t really wanted that way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm back with an emotional chapter!  
> And well, be prepared for some action in the next one!

__  
Baekhyun didn’t realize that he cried himself to sleep. He just noticed that he had slept because he was woken up by a familiar voice next to him. At first he thought that it had to be his imagination and that it was just all a dream, but after opening his eyes, he was hit with the awful reality that he was still trapped in that white room.  
But not alone anymore.  
“Does it still hurt?” Someone asked.  
“Baekhyun-ah! Are you awake?!” Another voice called, closer this time.  
The light bender tried to take a deep breath but the air got stuck in his throat somehow and made him cough. His head began to hurt and it took him a while to recognize the voices.  
“Hey, hey, calm down.” It was Jongdae. “It’s okay, Baekhyunie…”  
“Jongdae-yah…?” He mumbled and turned his head to the left. The lightning bender nodded while he was lying on a bed like Baekhyun. Suddenly, they heard a groan.  
“Hyung…” Jongdae whispered as he looked at Minseok. All of them had the same white clothes on. Jongdae with the number 21, Minseok with the number 99 and Junmyeon, who was lying at the other side of the room across from Baekhyun, had the number 01. The leader looked concerned at the eldest.  
“Don’t worry,” Minseok panted. “They treated my wound. I can feel it.”  
“W-Why are you here? W-what happened?!” Baekhyun asked with a trembling voice. The others were supposed to rescue him and the others, but now they were trapped as well. They had been their last hope.  
Junmyeon sighed before eyeing the light bender with an apologetic expression. Baekhyun didn’t like that at all. It made him desperate.  
“I’m sorry, Baekhyun-ah…We were caught off guard as we tried to rescue you.”  
“Where are the others? Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?”  
“We don’t know,” Jongdae shrugged with his shoulders. “They drugged us as soon as we left the elevator…”  
“What happened with Yixing, Jongin and Sehun?” Minseok wanted to know. He had an idea that the rest of them were together as well, just in another room. But why these random numbers? A classification?  
“They’re fine…I think. I was taken away before we could talk properly…” Baekhyun admitted. He really hoped that the others were still well.  
  
To beat the silence, everyone talked about the last hours so they were up-to-date. At the end of Baekhyun’s story, Minseok seemed to be thoughtful. They already showed their powers while fighting against the armed men so they couldn’t really deny their abilities anymore. The eldest was sure that they would be examined one after another until they got enough information. The problem however was that he had no idea what these strangers would do to them. Kill? Kept hidden like some Area 51 project? Let free? Hardly likely.  
“I hope…” Junmyeon began. “They won’t find out about Jongin’s power…”  
“They wouldn’t let him stay awake after that…” Jongdae agreed with a nod. If they found out that one of them could teleport, they would do anything to prevent him from using his power.

 

  
*

 

  
As Kyungsoo woke up, everything was too bright. His eyes hurt and his neck felt stiff. When he tried to move, he noticed the handcuffs on his wrist. He was chained to a bed like a madman.  
“Soo-yah…?” The voice was barely a whisper and although it was faint, the earth bender could hear the exhaustion and fatigue of the voice’s body. Kyungsoo blinked a few times until he got used to the bright light and looked around. Chanyeol stared at his friend with a scared expression in his eyes. As he scanned the room further, he found three more figures lying on beds in a semicircle. At first he thought it was Jongdae, Junmyeon and Minseok but then he noticed the others' faces. It were Yixing, Jongin and Sehun. Sleeping motionless.  
“W…What happened?” Kyungsoo asked confused.  
“T-They’ll come back soon…!” The fire bender said with a shaky voice.  
“Who?”  
“These w-women! T-They checked on the others and when I woke up, they left the room. I-I’m scared, Soo-yah!” Chanyeol bit down his lip until it started to bleed, but he didn’t care. He was afraid and the others didn’t wake up, no matter how much he shouted and screamed. He even thought they were dead, but he could see their moving ribcages under the strange white turtlenecks. Kyungsoo and he had the same outfits on. The earth bender with the number 12 printed on the collar and Chanyeol with number 61.  
“Where is the rest of us?” Kyungsoo wanted to know, but as Chanyeol opened his mouth, he heard footsteps behind the door.  
“Oh my God, they’re coming!”  
“Calm down, Chanyeol-ah!”  
  
The women entered the room, but to their surprise, they went to Yixing’s bed without so much as looking at them. They just started to move the bed as the fire bender began to struggle against the handcuffs. Suddenly, an electric shock filled his body with pain. He convulsed and jerked violently.  
“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo widened his eyes and tried to break free, but his body still felt drenched from the unknown drug. No shock was running through his body and the women took a quick look at him before leaving with Yixing in tow.  
“No!” Kyungsoo screamed and anger filled his mind. Chanyeol stopped jerking and was lying wearily on the bed. The fire bender looked at his mate and couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew he wasn’t in his best mindset but there was definitely a red cast in Kyungsoo’s iris.  
“What the…?”  
“Hyung!” The earth bender shouted, but Yixing was gone, as well as his red eyes.  
“Y…Your eyes…”  
“Huh?”  
“They were red. D-Definitely red!”  
“Hyung…?” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo caught their breaths as they heard Sehun’s hoarse voice. The maknae looked _dead_. His eyes were bloodshot and they could see that the younger had difficulties to focus on something. The skin was pale and made the bags under his eyes more visible than ever. Chanyeol wouldn’t lie if he said that Sehun looked like a Junkie right now. He never felt so sorry for the maknae.  
For the _baby of the family._  
He shouldn’t experience something like this. He shouldn’t look so awful.  
Nobody should.  
“W-Where’s h-h-hyung?” he stuttered. “I-I can’t thee him?”  
_Thee?_  
See.  
Chanyeol didn’t remember when he heard Sehun lisping for the last time. That was years ago. He got rid of it after their first fight against the _red force_. He never expected to hear it again.  
“Sehunie…” Kyungsoo began with a soft voice. “Hyung will come back soon. We’re here now. Sleep a bit, kiddo.”  
Normally, Sehun hated being called like that, but this time he just nodded and fell back on his pillow. His eyes closed and Chanyeol exhaled with a wheeze.  
“Fuck…”  
“You don’t say.”

 

  
*

 

  
Yixing felt a cold hand on his wrist, pressing down on his pulse. He heard a muffled voice before the fingers left his skin. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the crook of his right arm. He flinched lightly and only moments later, he was wide awake. Whatever they injected him, it made his heart race like crazy.  
_Adrenaline?_  
“You’re awake,” a voice noted and the healer could see how an old looking man was writing something in a notebook.  
“You look good,” he said and eyed him. “Too good.” Yixing’s blood froze at the sight. Those eyes were merciless. The man leaned closer and examined his eyes.  
“Not bloodshot. Focused. Clear. You’re not hyperventilating because of the epinephrine. Interesting.”  
The following upcoming idea in Yixing’s mind was one of the reasons he was underestimated due to his confused expression. He didn’t say anything.  
“What’s your power? Your friend wasn’t really cooperative, y’know? Very sad,” he said and made a fake pout as if he was really upset. Yixing clenched his teeth, now knowing _who_ had examined his mate before. God, he wanted to punch this man in the face so badly if he wasn’t chained.  
“Whatever. The dark room didn’t really work last time. Maybe something else will stress you guys out. Any phobia?”  
Yixing started talking in Chinese, acting desperately and confused of what was happening to him. He was a good actor, no doubt, but he wasn’t sure if his plan would work.  
“Not Korean?” The man asked, writing something down again. “Well, doesn’t really matter. If you don’t want to talk and don’t understand what I’m saying, you don’t have to worry. I’m just gonna turn the next minutes of your life into true horror, you weird thing.”

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin didn’t know when he had such a weird dream like this one. Flying hamburgers, Junmyeon in a washing machine, Minseok and Sehun being kinda gay for each other and let’s not forget mentioning Baekhyun’s mullet. Everything was colorful and way too confusing.  
  
The teleporter looked around, noticing that he was lying on a _fricking_ cloud, reading a book upside down. The pages were empty, but he didn’t seem to care.  
Jongin had lost himself in his high. Whatever the women gave him, it had kicked him out of reality completely. He didn’t want to wake up anymore. He didn’t want to feel the burning headache, his heavy limps or the hopelessness in his heart. This world was much more appealing. Carefree, weird and happy.  
But something was bothering him. Yixing was missing in this dream. Maybe he drove that car and just was invisible? Seemed legit.  
  
Slowly but surely, the dream world began to fall apart. Jongdae, who sat in a bathtub, playing with some cables, disappeared. There was a firework over their heads and the light was dazzling him, making his eyes hurt. It was the first time he had an actual feeling in that dream. The place around him blurred, turned into dust and suddenly, there was nothing.  
Only darkness and silence.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that there were walls forming around him, surrounding him like tall shadows. Everything was dim and grey. The walls didn’t seem to have an end and the formed corridor was narrow and dusty with some junctions.  
A maze.  
  
Jongin was trapped in a maze.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all your support!  
> Sadly, I planned this story to end with the 20th chapter (that's how I planned everything). So I wonder, if you are interested when I continue this story with suggestions, smaller story arcs etc. Would you like that? I still have some smaller ideas that didn't make it into the original plot so...
> 
> And maybe (I don't know if you're even interested^^') you can ask me some questions I can answer before each chapter. Could be story related, could be about me or my life... Only if you want to know me better.^^
> 
> See you next week!! Stay healthy!


	15. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is having some problems, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talk about the red eyes and Yixing’s body reached new limits, but not without consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is going to be suspenseful and is full of angst, but also hope. I don't know how to descripe it but shit's about to go down.
> 
> There will be more action in the next chapter and after that HELLO COMFORT OMG!! So don't worry, it'll get better soon!
> 
> Have fun reading!

Minseok felt warm. The uncomfortable, sweaty warmth that you felt during the middle of summer. His shoulder blade stung since he had to lay on his back the whole time, not able to move much. His face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he could feel how his dark hair stuck to his forehead. The ice bender wasn’t used to this body temperature at all. His power normally cooled him down during summer and since he couldn’t feel coldness anymore he never had problems with the weather. The only thing he had noticed in all these years was that his body worked like an air conditioner. He was relaxed and rested during colder seasons while he felt more exhausted and drained during temperatures over 25°C. The group once checked his temperature since his limbs and face always seemed to be colder than a normal human being. Actually, he had a body temperature of 26.4°C which was 10 degree lower than a human being, but perfectly healthy in Minseok’s case. The ice bender always took care of his health. He worked out, had a balanced diet, was clean and slept enough. He stick to his routines like clockwork so he being sick was almost never the case.   
  
In their five years together it only happened two times. The first one was a light cold after their first fight against the _evil force_ and the second time was after going to the sauna. He had never felt so drained and sick after that experience. His temperature was almost 30°C which was relatable to a very high fever. They had to cool him down in the shower and Yixing had calmed his fever down as his inner air conditioner had overheated, literally.   
Since then, he avoided hot summer days outside and rather stayed in the house. Barbeques, picnics or other activities were something he could only enjoy in spring or fall with the other members.   
Chanyeol worked the exact opposite. He was energetic during summer and calmer during winter. That was why the fire bender could relate to him so much and always watched out for him during fights so that his flames wouldn’t be too close to the ice bender. The group had learnt how Minseok’s body worked and respected his more reserved behavior during the warmer days of the year.   
  
But now, he could feel how his weakened power took its toll to him. The gunshot wound made his body work flat out until everything was healed. Their healing powers weren’t as good as Yixing’s of course, but their supernatural abilities not only changed their DNA structure, but also their regeneration processes. The group were pretty sure that Minseok, Yixing and Junmyeon stopped aging after reaching 25. They couldn’t prove it, but it was a feeling everyone had.   
Broken bones only needed a week to heal without the healer’s help. Bruises or cuts just needed days to disappear completely. This was the first time one of them got shot so they had no idea how long it would take to heal, but Minseok could feel that his body tried everything to make it as quick as possible. His whole energy focused on his wound that he started to overheat again. The other members would have the same reaction, but Minseok’s body was way more sensitive to fever than the others. It made him feel awful and weak.   
  
“Hyung…?” Baekhyun’s voice reached Minseok’s ears and he turned his head a bit to look at the light bender. “Are you okay? You don’t look good.”  
“I think,” the eldest panted. “My power’s too weak to cool me down at the moment.”  
“Damn! We need to get the hell out of here,” Baekhyun said and stared at his chained hands and feet. He changed looks with Jongdae and Junmyeon who had the same expression painted on their faces. They looked concerned, but furious.  
“We need a plan, but since we can’t speak with the others…”  
“Kyungsoo could break the chains with his powers… I wonder why he didn’t already do it,” the leader mumbled. The earth bender wasn’t affected by the electric shocks (same applied to Jongdae) and had the strength to break free if he wasn’t drugged. What kept him from doing it?  
“Maybe because he doesn’t know where we are. If he and the others break free, where should he go? Search the whole facility?”  
“Maybe he gets examined right now…” Baekhyun bit his lip. The earth bender was their only hope right now. If he wasn’t able to use his powers, they would give up.   
“We must find a way to communicate…” Junmyeon sighed, thinking hard for a solution. They had no one with telepathy.  
  
Well, they _had_ years ago. But Luhan had left their group and since it was his own decision, the others had had to respect that, albeit his powers had connected the team like Jongin did as the messenger.   
  
“I have an idea…” Minseok said weakly, taking a deep breath. His head hurt, but now was no time to complain about a headache. The others looked at him with eager.   
“What?!” Baekhyun pressed.  
“Your power… You know where the lights are on, right? You can send them a message.”  
“Yes but…how?”  
“Morse code…” Junmyeon gasped. It was not like the group knew the Morse alphabet by heart but there was one code everyone knew.  
_SOS_.  
“You could turn the lights off and on…if they’re in one of the rooms nearby, we can reach them,” Minseok said with a weak smile on his face. Baekhyun looked down, not sure if he was able to do something like this in his current condition.   
But it was worth a try.  
“O…Okay,” he nodded and took a deep breath before concentrating on the lights around him. He could feel it in their room and a dim light in the hallway. The room next to them was dark since he couldn’t feel any light energy there.  
But two rooms further was light again. It was far away, but he could feel it like a tingling sensation in his brain.   
Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to control the lamps. A dull pain spread through his head and he could feel how his body wasn’t ready for such a sudden mission. He clenched his fists and bit his tongue, but it was no use.  
“Shit…” he cursed and breathed heavily as if he nearly drowned. “I…I can’t hyung…I’m sorry…M-Maybe I should try a-again,” he stuttered while his body was trembling like crazy. Minseok eyed him with worry and just wanted to soothe the younger as Jongdae started to speak.  
“Baekhyun-ah,” the lightning bender called. “Relax. You tried your best. Let me help you,” he said calmly before he started to wiggle in his bed. At first Baekhyun didn’t know what he was up to but then he realized that the other was moving his bed towards him. The chains clattered against the pole, but Jongdae couldn’t feel any pain as the electricity went through his body. It was actually a bit soothing.   
  
Finally, Jongdae was close enough to reach out for him. He held Baekhyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers before squeezing them a bit. The trembling slowly faded thanks to the physical contact he was craving for since he woke up in this dilemma.   
“Be careful, Jongdae-yah,” Junmyeon said. “Don’t give him an electric shock.”  
“I’ll be careful, I promise,” the lightning bender assured before looking Baekhyun in the eyes. He could see the tears in it and gave him an encouraging smile.  
“Ready? I can feel the lamps. I’ll help you.”  
“Thank you….”  
“That’s what brothers are for. We can do this. Together.”  
“Okay.”

 

  
*

 

  
“I…I really had red eyes?” Kyungsoo blinked confusedly, staring at the fire bender with disbelief. Chanyeol nodded.  
“Yes. You looked so furious when Yixing-hyung was taken away by these women. You even damaged the poles from your bed. Look,” Chanyeol pointed at the poles where the chains were attached to. The steel was indeed a bit bent as if a great force had pulled at it. Kyungsoo frowned. He couldn’t really remember that he used this much strength.  
“It happened to Jongdae earlier too…” he muttered.   
“Really?! When?”  
“After Minseok-hyung was shot. He screamed and was so angry…”  
“It seems to be connected with our emotions. At first I thought that you’re possessed by the _Red force_ , but then I remembered that the Tree is both life and death so the _Red force_ is a part of _MAMA_ as well. And since _MAMA_ gave us the powers…” Chanyeol thought out loud, chewing on his bottom lip.  
“The red eyes appeared when we’re angry? But why didn’t they surfaced years earlier?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“Maybe because our powers are enfeebled by the attack and the stress. And not only anger seemed to be the reason. I think it’s a more protective behavior since you and Jongdae were worried about Yixing and Minseok-hyung. It’s like…an animalistic instinct deep in our hearts.”  
“Like a wolf which wants to protect its pack?” The earth bender questioned while he thought about it. Their emotions were definitely more out of control after the last days. The solar eclipse, the attack, the whole discovery of the Tree of Death, the kidnapping, the drugs…  
The more he thought about it, the surer he was that the red eyes were a signal of their mental limits.  
  
They were still humans.  
  
To safe their loved ones, they would destroy. It was like the _red force_ was in all of them the whole time, deep buried in their hearts. But they could control it with their will since they had learnt how to control their emotions and powers for the sake of the group. Now, due to the chaos that crashed their world, everything seemed to be out of balance and the _red force_ was able to come to the surface. Their emotions had controlled their actions: Anger, worry, sadness, justice, desire and more.  
Humanity clashed with their powers and had no longer complied.     
  
“You know…” Chanyeol began. “I almost wanted to burn them…I wanted to see them suffer, because they had hurt our family…I didn’t care about the consequences…We set up these rules that we won’t hurt any living creature with our powers, but when I saw what they did to our house, what they did to our brothers I was-” The fire bender had to stop himself as his midriff cramped. Sobs escaped his throat and tears were running down his cheeks. He never thought that he was able to think like that. It scared him.  
“Chanyeol-ah,” Kyungsoo said softly. “Don’t blame yourself. Wanting revenge is totally okay. Feeling angry or upset as well. But the difference is that you didn’t do anything. You didn’t kill anyone. You knew it was wrong so you chose not to do it. It’s your choices that matter.”  
“I’m afraid of myself,” Chanyeol admitted while he looked at his feet. “When I first got my power I was excited, but also so scared. I am a danger for the nature, animals and humans. And now even my personality turns evil. Am I even a good person…?” He cried, turning his head so he can eye his partner. “Am I bad, Kyungsoo?”  
“You’re not.” The other’s voice was calm and steady. He knew what he was talking about. They weren’t bad people just because they wanted to protect their family. Using their powers, attacking or just allowing their emotions full bent was the easy way, not the right way.  
Now, they weren’t sure which way they should go because they could only see the easy way. Finding the right way would be difficult and they had neither patience nor energy left for that.  
  
But they had to find this path. Together.  
  
“We’ll find a way out, okay? Trust the others, but more importantly, trust yourself, Chanyeol-ah. You’re not a bad person. You’re exhausted, afraid and anxious. It’s reasonable that you feel that way, but don’t let these emotions control your mind. I’m right by your side.”  
“Soo-yah…” Chanyeol sniveled and felt a warmth in his body that eased his heart. The earth bender was right. The _red force_ might be a part of his body, but that didn’t mean that he was evil. It could be purified like a bad thought.   
  
Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. The boys looked up, seemingly surprised.  
“What’s happening?”  
“Electricity failure?” Kyungsoo assumed as he looked at the lamps.  
_On. Off. On. Off. On. Off.  
Pause.  
On…off. On…off. On…off.  
Pause._   
_On. Off. On. Off. On. Off._  
The pattern repeated itself several times.   
Three times short.  
Three times long.  
Three times short.  
“Oh my God!!” Both of them shouted in sync before they stared at each other. This was a distress signal and they knew who were capable of controlling the lights.   
“The others!” Chanyeol shouted with joy, a big smile on his face.   
“Baekhyun or Jongdae must be nearby. Maybe Minseok and Junmyeon too!” Kyungsoo gasped.   
“What should we do? We can’t answer like they did.”  
“We have our own method,” the earth bender said. Normally, he had to be attached to the ground to use his powers, but maybe the wall would do its duty as well. He started to wiggle around until the bed started to move, like Jongdae did minutes before. Kyungsoo was able to touch the wall with his left palm now and closed his eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the wall began to shake a bit. The windows in their room shattered loudly and Chanyeol jerked while he shield himself from the shards. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and broke free. His wrists hurt as the metal cut his skin, but he couldn’t care less. He had to free the others.

 

  
*

 

  
Junmyeon and the others waited eagerly for an answer. One minute passed. Two minutes passed and suddenly, the beds began to shake a bit and the window panes burst into a thousand pieces.   
“Woah! What was that?!”  
“We found them.”

 

  
*

 

  
Yixing found himself in an empty, dimmed room. He was still chained and he couldn’t see any door. This time, his hands were bound behind his back.  
“Wéi*?” he asked carefully in Chinese. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were so smoothly that he was sure than it was no stone or marble that was surrounding him. It felt like glass but everything was dark so he couldn’t see through.   
“Hello, Number 10,” a sudden voice called through a speaker. It was the same doctor. Yixing jerked at the loud sound and looked around, searching the source of the man’s voice.   
“Since you might not understand what I’m saying I thought it would be a great idea to test another chamber. This one is really interesting in my humble opinion. But I shouldn’t talk too much. Enjoy.” And with that, the room became silent again. The healer frowned as he looked around.   
  
All at once, the room lit up. The floor, walls and ceiling turned out to be video screens. More than a dozen monitors started playing. Each one of them with a different clip. First he saw Baekhyun screaming in a dark room. It was filmed with a night vision camera. Then he saw Jongin collapsing on the ground in pain before he was drugged by the women. The next one showed how Minseok was shot by one of the armed men. He collapsed and Junmyeon and Jongdae screamed with horror. Then Yixing saw how Baekhyun cried on his bed. Then he saw how Chanyeol convulsed because of the electric shocks, how Sehun looked like death, how Minseok panted heavily and was in pain, how Kyungsoo’s eyes turned red and how everyone was just shouting, screaming and crying at the same time. The videos started simultaneously with the same volume. When they ended, they just began all over again.  
The sounds came from everywhere and Yixing widened his eyes in shock. He couldn’t cover his ears with his hands. He spun around, looking at his brothers’ suffering until he couldn’t bear it anymore. The healer closed his eyes, hearing their crying and shouting endlessly.   
It was the worst.  
  
He saw how his family suffered and couldn’t do anything. Everyone was in so much pain and he, the healer, wasn’t able to help. He just stood here, eyes shut as if he tried to shield himself from all the pain around him. Being hurt was one thing, but seeing and hearing your friends’ suffering was the worst thing that could’ve happen.   
“Stop it! Stop it!” he shouted in Chinese, but he got no answer. He didn’t stop begging and after half an hour, he started to yell in Korean.  
“STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!” He screamed. Tears burnt in his eyes, running down his chin until they fell to the ground. His nose was blocked, his throat hurt and his ears were ringing from all the shouting around him. He couldn’t do this anymore. It was tearing him apart.  
“STOOOOOP!!” Yixing shouted with all his might. Rage filled his mind and he started to kick the screens with his feet. The glass didn’t break and it made him furious. His iris changed, turning red and new strength possessed his body. He pulled at the chains until they broke apart. He kicked again and the screens exploded one after another. The healer could see that a door was hid behind one of the screens. Yixing kicked against and broke the door hinge. Light blended him and he could see the room he had been lying before. He rushed forward, not caring about the red vision he had. The only things he cared for were his brothers. Yixing could feel their bodies’ presence and approached the next door.  
“Don’t move!” A voice shouted and as the Chinese turned around, he saw the doctor with a gun in his hand.  
Yixing didn’t care.  
He looked around, grabbed a chair as if it weighted nothing and threw it towards the man. The doctor wasn’t prepared for such an attack and was hit by the flying object. A shot freed itself and struck the ceiling.  
  
The healer opened the door and entered the hallway. He could feel Minseok’s pain as if he was standing directly next to him. He could feel Sehun’s fear as if he was hugging the maknae tightly.  
He could feel Jongin’s clouded mind and with every following person, his anger only intensified…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wéi? = Hallo?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it! I'm always curious if you can feel the character's emotions through the text. For me, it's very important that you are able to understand what the character is going through so the reading would be much more intense. Was there moments when you felt sad, even cried, or laughed or got angry? Not only in this chapter but in the story in general? Maybe some favorite moments so that I know what kind of situation you would like to read again. :)
> 
> Okay enough said! Have a great week!  
> I love you all!
> 
> Thank you <3


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes the initiative and breaks free while Yixing looks for the other members. It’s an utter chaos. They have only one thought in their minds: Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An eary update?? Can it be real? :D  
> Hello guys! Yes, I'm early because I couldn't let you wait any longer after the last cliffhanger. (This one will be the worst anyway so sorry xD)
> 
> This chapter is LONG. I've never written so many pages on one day for one chapter (I wrote 6 hours straight since I'm slower in writing English than in my mother language^^')  
> So please enjoy this bunch of action, feels, tears and suspense! I got emotional at the end, but don't worry too much since there will be A LOT OF comfort in the next chapter~
> 
> Have fun!

  
Suddenly, a loud alarm echoed through the hallways and a warning light colored the white rooms in a bloody red as if they were in a darkroom. Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae and Baekhyun looked around, puzzled by the sudden noise that was coming from the outside of the room.  
“What’s going on?!” The light bender asked, eyeing his surroundings like a scared animal that was surprised by a warning shot.  
“The others must’ve done something,” the leader guessed. “That’s the signal. Let’s go!” He looked at Jongdae and gave him a nod. The chains were still attached to the electricity so everyone except Jongdae wasn't able to move much.  
“We should hurry,” Minseok pressed. He wanted to get the hell out of here. His body ached, he was fighting a fever and his head hurt from the noisy alarm around him.  
Jongdae started to move until he felt the tingling sensation of the electric shock. He inhaled deeply before he sent a shock back. The chains sparked a few times and suddenly something was exploding under the bed, like the generator did before outside the building. Jongdae assumed that it was the battery since he couldn’t feel any electricity anymore.  
After founding the source, he destroyed the others’ electric handcuffs without hurting them.  
“Good. But how do we get free?” Baekhyun asked, struggling with the chains. They didn’t have Kyungsoo’s strength to break free on their own, but luckily Minseok was smart. He started to freeze the chains further and further until the metal began to crack. He shook the handcuffs until they fell apart.  
“Finally!” The ice bender stood up with a groan and the others’ gasped at the sight of the elder’s backside. The white shirt had a big bloody patch where he was shot.  
“Hyung! Your wound!” Baekhyun screamed with horror, but Minseok was too focused on his moves so he didn’t care about the pain he was going through right now.  
“I can’t freeze your chains. I would hurt you,” he panted and looked around. There had to be something he could use to help the others to break free. Pincers? Pliers? Something like that would be perfect, but the room was nearly empty. Only a moveable cabinet with needles and four I.V. poles were in this room apart from the beds.  
“Hyung,” Junmyeon said. “It should be enough if you destroy the bed rails. We can deal with the cuffs later.”  
“...Of course!” Minseok gasped before he approached his partner. “Good idea.” Then, he suddenly started to take off his blood-soaked jacket and wrapped it around the rail. The water bender frowned.  
“What’s that for?”  
“The metal would splinter. I don’t want you to get hurt,” the eldest told him before he wrapped his fingers around the pole. Junmyeon gave him a thankful smile at the gesture and kept a wary eye on him, watching him freezing the right rail of the bed. It took some moments but suddenly Minseok let go of the pole and banged on the metal with a forceful blow. The rail broke in half.  
“Okay. Now the other side.”  
  
Minseok continued his mission until everyone was free. The three still had the handcuffs on, but they weren’t attached to the beds anymore. They weren’t sure how much time had passed, but as they left the room, they were encircled by the strange women. There were three ways to go: Left, right and forwards. On each side stood two women, staring at them with an emotionless impression.  
“Shit…They’ve been expecting us,” Jongdae cursed and bit his lip. The four boys stood back to back. Minseok and Junmyeon faced the same way.  
“Something’s really wrong with them…” the water bender mumbled. “I can’t feel their circulation, or any blood in their bodies…”  
“I think we have the same thought, hyung,” Jongdae said behind him. “These things aren’t human. I can feel a strong electric circuit…”  
“Robots?!” Minseok raised his eyebrows in disbelief. These women looked deceptively real for him, although he couldn’t really see their faces due to the reddish shield.  
“So they’re no humans?” Baekhyun asked.  
“No,” the leader answered and clenched his fists. Now, nothing would keep them from fighting.  
“Let’s do this and find the others.”

 

  
*

 

  
As soon as the alarm had started, Kyungsoo was on standby. He took all his strength together to break free from the metal. His wrists hurt like hell but he had made it. After that, he helped Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin as well without activating the sensor. However, the two maknaes were still deep asleep.  
“What should we do? We need Yixing-hyung!” The fire bender said with an uneasiness in his voice that he couldn’t hide. The alarm had startled him so much since he didn’t knew what caused it. The other group? Yixing? Something else?  
“Maybe we can carry-“ Kyungsoo was interrupted by a loud bang. The door was teared open with a violent force so that they hit the wall due to the momentum. There, in front of them, stood Yixing with red glowing eyes and heavy nose bleeding. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol jerked at the sudden appearance before they realized who it was.  
“H-Hyung?!” The earth bender asked carefully, staring at the red iris. The healer didn’t seem to recognize his friends since he just ignored Kyungsoo and went straight to Sehun’s and Jongin’s beds.   
“T-They were drugged again after you left…!” The fire bender began to explain, unsure of the Chinese’ strange behavior. Yixing stood between the two unconscious bodies and laid his hands on their chests. His palms began to glow and suddenly Sehun and Jongin gasped for air and jerked upright, awoken with a start.  
Yixing fell on his knees.  
“Hyung! Sehun-ah! Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shouted in shock and approached the beds. As soon as they were close enough, the healer turned around and grabbed them by the collars. The maknaes were coughing and still not fully awake to notice what was going on in front of them.  
Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he stared at the healer. Yixing looked more than angry. He looked aggressive as if he couldn’t separate between friend and foe.  
Kyungsoo gulped before he squeezed Yixing’s hand lightly.  
“Yixing-ge…” he began with a whisper. “Please…it’s us…your brothers are safe…you don’t have to fight. It’s okay…Please…Hyung…” The words floated into the healer’s ears like a soothing medicine. The familiar voice cooled him down and his red eyes slowly disappeared. The earth bender smiled while tears started to make his vision blurry. When the first tear ran down his cheek, Yixing let go of them and cups the younger’s face with his trembling hands.  
“Kyungsoo…?” It was nearly a whiff. Only his lips formed the name so that the other could understand him. Kyungsoo nodded with more tears falling down.  
“Hyung…?” Chanyeol’s deep voice reached the healer’s ears. Yixing looked at the fire bender with a strange expression as if he had never seen a human in his life. He touched his neck carefully before stroking his jaw with his thumb.  
“Chanyeol…?”  
“Yes. We’re here. It’s okay,” the fire bender said, although he knew that the current situation was everything but okay. Yixing was pale and the nosebleed didn’t stop yet. A sign that he went past his limit.    
“Hyung? What’s going on…?” It was Sehun. And oh God, Yixing was never so happy to hear the maknae’s voice. It sounded confused, raspy and weak, but he was awake and alive. The Chinese turned around to face the youngest. He didn’t remember how he was able to go back to them. Everything was blurry and foggy in his mind like had been on autopilot. But that didn’t matter right now.  
“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo looked at the teleporter. Jongin was confused and he had to look around to remember where he was. There was an alarm sound and the room wasn’t white anymore but colored in a red light. His head hurt terrible and his limbs felt weirdly heavy and drained as if he had danced the whole day without a break.  
“What happened…?” He asked, realizing how rough his voice sounded. “I can’t remember…”  
“You’ve been overdosed…” Kyungsoo explained calmly. “But Yixing-hyung healed both you and Sehun. We have to find the others and get out of here. Back home.”  
“Home?”  
“Yes. Come on,” the earth bender reached out for him to help him get out of the bed. Jongin stumbled a bit, but his body seemed to awaken more and more.  
“Soo-yah!” Chanyeol called as he stared at the entrance of the room. A group of the robot-women stood in front of them. Everyone turned around.  
“What should we do?” Sehun asked and looked at Yixing who wiped the blood away from his face. The healer eyed the women in front of him, tilting his head before he finally nod.  
“They’re no human beings. We can attack,” he said.  
“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked and Yixing gave him another nod.  
“Their organs aren’t made of flesh, but silicone…”  
“But they need air to function?” The maknae looked at the healer.  
“Yes.”  
And with that, Sehun took a step forward and began to suffocate the robots with his power. At first it didn’t look like anyone was doing something, but suddenly, the women collapsed on the ground.  
“Good job, Sehunie,” Chanyeol praised him, patting his shoulder before they left the room.  
  
They looked around, unsure which way they should choose to find the others.  
Suddenly, everything was covered by a smoke screen. They turned around, looking for each other.  
“A smoke grenade?!” Sehun recognized Chanyeol’s voice. He heard footsteps, running away from him. The maknae turned around, unsure which direction he was looking at. He closed his eyes and started to blow the smoke away with his power.  
When the fog faded out, he was all alone.

 

  
*

 

  
Junmyeon was surprised as he couldn’t see anything a second later. Something exploded in front of him, making everything foggy so that he couldn’t see his own hand.  
“Guys?!” Suddenly, he felt something cold grabbing his wrist. He was pulled forward with a strong force. “Hyung?” He asked since he knew these cold hands pretty well.  
“Keep running!” It was Minseok.  
They ran further and further until the fog had vanished enough to see something again.  
“Were are the others?” The leader asked as he looked around. The ice bender sighed.  
“I don’t know…we got separated. Something tried to pull me away from you, but I could kick it and got free. It wasn’t one of us. I bet these robots tried to take us away…uhh….” Minseok groaned. The wound hurt thanks to the movements. Junmyeon eyed him with worry.  
“You should rest, hyung.”  
“We don’t have time for that.”  
“At least drink something. Come on.”  
“Okay…” The ice bender nodded and both of them lifted their hands. Junmyeon produced some water in the air, which Minseok froze at the edges to form a glass. The ice-glass filled itself with water and soon a second glass was added. They drank the water with a few gulps, enjoying the soothing sensation in their throats. Minseok sighed afterwards. He was more than tired, but they couldn’t stop now. They had to find the rest of the group and find a way out of this facility.

 

  
*

 

  
Baekhyun was surprised at the sudden fog. He barely registered what had happened as someone grabbed his hand and pulled him away. He thought it was one of his brothers, but he heard how a door was opened and before he could fight back, he was thrown into the dark room.  
“Hey!” He shouted, but the door closed behind him, locking him up from the rest of them. He banged on the door with his fists, screaming the others’ names but got no response.  
“Shit!” he cursed under his breath, furious about his useless power until he kicked the door with full force. The hinges broke apart and the door met the floor with a loud thud. Baekhyun stared at the ground with wide eyes and parted lips.  
“Oh my God, am I Hulk? What the fuck?”  
Baekhyun left the room and started to run. He didn’t questioned his sudden strength. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was an unknown part of his power or maybe he had just been really frustrated. He didn’t care. The light bender just wanted to find his friends and leave this place as soon as possible.  
  
He took some turns left, some right, passed rooms and rushed through doors which lead him to another hallway. He totally lost his way and had no idea where he was, but since he hadn’t known before, it didn’t make a difference anyway.  
  
Baekhyun just ran around the next corner as he collided with something hard. He fell on the ground and could hear a groaning next to him.  
“Chanyeol!” He gasped and looked at the fire bender who was rubbing his arm he had fallen on. Chanyeol stared at the light bender and he could see how his eyes began to sparkle. Happiness flowed through his body. He finally found someone!  
“Baekhyun!”  
“Where are the others?!”  
“I don’t know…we were separated after he got free and we-” Chanyeol felt a hand on his mouth. Baekhyun had stopped him and put his finger on his lips, signaling him that he had to be quiet. The fire bender nodded and listened out for something.  
Footsteps.  
_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._  
“Hurry! We have to hide somewhere,” Baekhyun hissed and grabbed his hand to pull him towards a door.  
  
They entered the dark room and held their breaths until the clacking sound disappeared. Baekhyun exhaled with a loud sigh.  
“That was close…”  
“You said it…” Chanyeol nodded and opened his palms. A small flame was building itself up, illuminating the room with a flickering light. The two boys looked around and flinched.  
“Wah!” Baekhyun cried out stared at the four women in the room. They were standing in each corner, looking into nowhere. Chanyeol didn’t dare to move until he noticed something.  
“Wait a second…” he muttered, approaching the robots. Baekhyun brought his fist to his mouth and bit his index finger to prevent more noises. He watched Chanyeol looking at the women, tilting his head.  
“They’re off.”  
“Off?”  
“Like shut down. They’re robots.”  
“Junmyeon-hyung and Jongdae said that too. What should we do with them?” he asked the fire bender, who turned around with a smile on his face.  
“Making a little indoor firework.”  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol closed the door after leaving the room before Chanyeol created a fire in the robots’ circuits. Their head exploded one after another with a loud bang.  
“These robots don’t really do anything,” Baekhyun said while they started running down the hallways again. “It’s too easy to beat them.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“That’s not what I meant,” the light bender said. “I mean why would they let us escape so easily?”  
“Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol said in a serious tone. “Look around. We can’t find the others nor the exit. We’re trapped like in a maze. This could be just an experiment…”  
“But Jongin can-”  
“Don’t say it. Maybe we’re bugged.”  
“I’m worried about Minseokie-hyung…”  
“What happened to him? I’m more worried about Yixing-hyung.”  
“I’ll tell you…but please…I need a break,” Baekhyun panted. He wasn’t in the condition to run that much around. They stopped and leaned against the walls. Baekhyun’s lungs burnt like a fire in him with every breath. He slid down until his butt met the floor.  
“You okay?” Chanyeol asked worried.  
“Before we’ve got kidnapped, I had an outburst…I think I still haven’t recovered from that…”  
“Of course you didn’t. Shit, Yixing just had one, too…”  
“Yixing-hyung had an outburst?! How?!”  
“Let me explain…”

 

  
*

 

  
To say that Sehun was afraid was an understatement. He had just woken up from his delirium in the middle of chaos and got separated from his friends immediately afterwards. He felt like a child who had just lost their parents in the park. Crying wouldn’t help now and Sehun wasn’t someone who wept easily anyway so he tried to stay calm.  
  
The maknae was running down a long hallway as he noticed that the alarm sound had died. The warning light wasn’t coloring the walls red anymore so his eyes could rest a bit.  
“Sehun-ah!” A familiar voice suddenly called him from behind. It was Jongdae. Sehun spun around to look at the lightning bender who was running in his direction. He smiled at him.  
“Oh my God, I finally found someone!” He said and hugged the maknae tightly. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?”  
“I’m okay, hyung,” Sehun said, smiling at his caring brother before they let go of each other again. “You’ve got separated as well?”  
“Yes…I hope the others are okay.”  
“Me too.”  
“We should hurry and find them. Let’s go!” Jongdae patted his shoulder and both of them began to run.  
  
They just went through a double door as one of the robots blocked their way. They stared at the woman in shock until Sehun remembered that they weren’t really alive. He started to concentrate on his powers and suffocated the robot-woman until it suddenly collapsed on the floor. Jongdae was surprised since he couldn’t see what had happened, but he took his chance and gave it a few electric shocks so it wouldn’t be able to function correctly after that.  
“L-Let’s keep moving!” The lightning bender said and jumped over the motionless body. Sehun gulped before he nodded and joined his friend.

 

  
*

 

  
Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why he was able to stay so calm the whole time. He walked through the corridors, concentrating on the way while he was feeling the earth around him. It was easy to hide from the robots since he could feel their footsteps soon enough. Even if he met one of them, it wasn’t a problem to defeat them since they didn’t attack him. The real problem was to find the others and leave this place.  
Breaking through the ceiling would be one option, but since he didn’t know what was waiting for them upstairs, he didn’t want to risk that. Since the walls were man-made, he couldn’t scan the area like he had done back in the cave. He wasn’t able to _see_ the whole place like a construction plan in his head. It was more like a hunch. He knew how big this whole building was under the earth and that was what bothered him the most.  
It was huge and the corridors were narrow, giving too many options like a maze did to its victims.  
They were trapped like laboratory rats.

 

  
*

 

  
Yixing was walking along the hallway, keeping his guard up while he was looking for the other members. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he felt exhausted. The outburst took its toll and made his powers weak. He could feel that he wasn’t able to heal himself properly. He was lucky that he had been able to destroy some of the robots on his way, but he didn’t know how long he could continue that game.  
  
“Hyung!” he was so surprised to hear another’s voice that he jerked and nearly fell on the floor. Jongin appeared right in front of him, smiling.  
“I can use my powers a bit! You healed me so much, thank you!” he said and hugged the Chinese. Yixing returned the gesture and patted his back.  
“I’m glad to hear that, but you shouldn’t use it too much. It’ll weaken you in your current condition. I only gave your and Sehun’s body a stimulus. It won’t last for long.”  
“Then we have to find the others quickly and then I can bring you out of here.”  
“It could kill you, Jongin! That’s crazy!”  
“Hyung!”  
“I said no!”  
“No, hyung! Look,” Jongin pointed past Yixing’s shoulder and the healer turned around, looking directly into the robot’s face. He stumbled back against the teleporter and realized that the other ways were blocked too.  
“I’m sorry, hyung.”  
  
  
  
And suddenly, Yixing was back at the lake. He widened his eyes as he heard the familiar _plop_ sound.  
Jongin was gone.

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin knew that his idea was the most risky way for his body, but he wanted to help his friends. Since the solar eclipse he hadn’t had a chance to prove himself to be a useful part of the mission. He wanted to show them that he was fighting against the fatigue as well. Everyone risked their lives for each other and how had he used his time? Being kidnapped and drugged so he wasn’t any help for them. If he was at his full strength, it would be a piece of cake to rescue everyone else.  
  
Jongin teleported back into the facility, feeling his growing headache as he landed on the floor.  
“Jongin-ah!” He heard Sehun and Jongdae shouting his name. “Are you okay?” The maknae helped him to stand up and the teleporter was hugged by his two friends. He leaned into the embrace, enjoying the comfort they were giving him.  
“I’m here now…everything’s gonna be okay.”  
  
_Plop_

_  
_ *

 

  
Minseok and Junmyeon panted heavily. They had to rest for a while since the eldest had to admit that the wound was hurting too much. Minseok’s head rested on the leader’s thigh, while Junmyeon stroke his hair carefully. In his opinion, Minseok was too cold, but he knew that he was running a high fever. After all these years, he could tell how his mate’s body worked. It was a deep connection that helped them to understand each other easier. They would knew if something was seriously wrong or if the other was lying. Boon and bane likewise.  
“Hyung…do you think…we’ll stay here forever?”  
“You sound like you already gave up,” Minseok mumbled, eyes closed.  
“I don’t know,” Junmyeon sighed deeply. “…My heart is aching…Like something is wrong…” A few tears escaped his eyes. “I’m worried about the others…”  
“Junmyeonie…” Minseok felt how a drop hit his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw the leader silently crying. The ice bender took his mate’s hand and squeezed it lightly before he put it onto his chest so the other could feel his heartbeat.  
“We’re strong. Stronger than you might think.”  
“But look at you…You’ve been shot. You lost so much blood and you have a fever and they others could be hurt too and-”  
“Junmyeon,” Minseok interrupted him, his voice still calm and soothing. “Our fate is not dying here. As long as I’m the eldest, I’m going to watch over you. Yixing will take care of our injuries. Baekhyun will make you laugh. Jongdae will give you small accidental electric shocks, you always complain about. Chanyeol will tease you. Kyungsoo will cook for us on the weekends. Jongin will go grocery shopping and always forget something. And Sehun will complain about you being a messy roommate while you spoil him too much. Everything’s gonna be okay. We might be struggling right now but maybe we just need a second attempt to jump over the obstacle.”  
“And when the obstacle is too high…?”  
“Then we work together. There’s always a way, Junmyeon-ah.”  
“Minseokie-hyung,” the leader sniffed and looked the elder in the eyes. Even though his face looked so young, Minseok’s eyes always had something wise in it.  
  
  
“Hyung” Jongin’s voice cut the upcoming silence and the other two looked up at the teleporter.  
“Jongin-ah!”  
“Minseok-hyung is right,” he said. “We’re stronger than you think. Believe in us.” Jongin squatted down in front of them, smiling tiredly, but honestly as he touched the others’ shoulders. “Please, believe in me.”  
  
_Plop_

_  
_ *

 

  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol weren’t sure how they had managed to find the laboratory where Baekhyun and Yixing had been examined. The light bender recognized the room immediately, clenching his teeth.  
“I don’t want to be here…” he muttered.  
“We have to erase every evidence of our existence. Come on. Help me destroying this stuff,” the fire bender said and burnt all the documents before he started to destroy the electronic devices. Baekhyun nodded and just wanted to help him as the door was opened and the doctor was entering the laboratory, looking everything but pleased.  
“What’re you doing, you monsters!” He shouted and approached Baekhyun, who was scared stiff. The man grabbed his collar and shook him violently.  
“Hey! Don’t touch my brother!” Chanyeol shouted angrily before he ran towards the man. He threw Baekhyun away and suddenly drew a weapon from his coat, pointing it at Chanyeol. The fire bender stopped moving.  
“Here we go~,” the man chuckled nervously, cocking his gun with shaky hands. Chanyeol was sure that this man wasn’t a skilled shooter. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Baekhyun had recovered from his shock. The light bender stood up and was sneaking up on the man from behind. Chanyeol didn’t dare to look away from the man, since he would notice the movement of his eyes.  
“One last word, monster?” The man said.  
“Watch your back.”  
And with that, Baekhyun threw himself over them man’s back. Chanyeol jumped to the side, out of the line of fire. A shot came loose, hitting the next wall.  
“Don’t you dare to hurt him!” Baekhyun screamed, but the man grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved him from his back. The light bender hit the ground hard and gasped as the air was pressed out of his lungs. He could feel how something heavy sat down on him as some fingers wrapped around his throat.  
“I’m gonna kill you with my own hands if I have to! I worked on this project for over five years! I gave up my family to prove your existence! You’re real! Monsters are real! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!” The man shouted, choking Baekhyun who coughed violently under him.  
Chanyeol widened his eyes and just wanted to rescue his friend as he saw the red color in his iris. Baekhyun’s skin began to glow brighter and brighter. The fire bender knew the signs of an outburst and quickly turned around, face buried in the crook of his arm.  
  
The light was painfully bright. Too bright for a human eye to handle. The man wasn’t prepared for the sudden light explosion and cried out in pain, letting go of Baekhyun who started to inhale desperately.  
“My eyes!” The man screamed, holding his head until the pain was too much. He passed out a few seconds later.  
  
Chanyeol still had his eyes hidden in his arm.  
“Baekhyun-ah…?” He asked, but got no response. Carefully, the fire bender dared to take a look. The light was gone.  
He quickly spun around and stumbled towards Baekhyun, who was lying unconscious on the ground. His skin was pale and he could see the bruises on his throat caused from the fingers. But he breathed. He was alive, just too exhausted.  
“Hyung! What happened?” Chanyeol was startled to hear Jongin’s voice out of nowhere. He turned around to face the teleporter. He shortly explained what had happened to him, while he caressed Baekhyun’s hair.  
“Are you done with destroying the evidence?” Jongin asked.  
“I think so…” Chanyeol nodded before looking at the man. “I bet his eyes won’t make it. I don’t feel sorry for him…I don’t like that I don’t care about seeing him suffer…”  
“It was his own fault...He has to pay the price for his sins,” Jongin mumbled. He knew that they swore each other to not hurt a human with their powers, but Baekhyun had lost control. If he didn’t, then maybe worse would have happened.  
“I want home…” Chanyeol sobbed, burying his face into Baekhyun’s chest. Jongin pressed his lips together, trying his best not to cry. The pain in his head was almost too much. He already reached his limit.  
“Come on, hyung. The others are waiting…”  
  
_Plop_

_  
_ *

 

  
Kyungsoo was the last one Jongin would collect. The teleporter disappeared from the lake as soon as he could so that nobody would hinder him. He couldn’t stop now. He had to finish his mission. It was his duty to connect the members. He was the link to all of them.  
_We can be together soon…just a little more…please…_

He hit the ground hard as he reappeared in the maze. How long would it take to find the earth bender? Ten minutes? One hour?  
The whole world was spinning around him. He wasn’t sure if he was lying on the ground or the ceiling. Something wet touched his lips. His nose had begun to bleed.  
  
He couldn’t stand up anymore. His body was too tired to move. Too tired to teleport.  
  
“H…Hyung…” he choked out, coughing some blood that ran down his gorge. It wet his mouth with a taste of iron. He just wanted to sleep. Closing his eyes and wake up in his and Chanyeol’s room. That would be great. Maybe Yixing would come in and bring him breakfast in bed. And Minseok would scold him for sleeping so long, but would make him a delicious coffee to wake up afterwards.  
That would be great.  
Having a normal day, a normal life, just with his brothers around. Was that too much to ask? Why did he have to suffer so much? What did they do wrong in their last life to deserve such a cruel fate?

_Do I deserve it…?_

Jongin was on the verge of closing his eyes, as he heard a muffled voice calling his name.  
  
Somebody was shaking him.  
_No…I don’t want to wake up yet. Only five more minutes, hyung…_  
He was lifted into the air. A scent of sweat and earth filled his nose. He felt himself moving.  
_I want home…I want home…_  
_Please let me go home…_  
_Please let me sleep…_  
_Please let me rest…_  
  
  
  
_Plop_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me too much!
> 
> It's gonna be okay I swear! :D
> 
> And a huge THANKS to all of you for leaving a comment!! It always makes me so happy
> 
> Have a nice week! <3 Love you all~


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find themselves back at the lake, filled with worry about Kyungsoo and Jongin. Yixing, Minseok and Baekhyun aren’t in their best condition and the others take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already back!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter~

When Yixing found himself back at their house, he was not only confused but also furious. He was alone, unable to help the others to come back, to heal them, to take care of them. Now, he had to wait here till the others would appear as well.  
“Idiot!” The healer screamed loudly towards the lake. Jongin was in no condition to teleport with passengers, nor was he fully healed from the drugs. The younger’s pain was just hidden behind a thin layer of health Yixing had created. It could easily rip apart, leaving nothing but more pain and injuries. He knew that Jongin was not weak. He was fit, athletic and had a good stamina, but he had a human body.  
  
Having powers was like trying to stuffing too many clothes in a too tiny suitcase. It could fit with some effort and strength, but it was under constant pressure, ready to burst open. Their bodies had their limits so they had tried to train them as good as possible to be more capable of controlling their powers.  
  
Back then, when they got their abilities, Jongin had problems to stay at one location for long. When he had been excited or nervous, he had teleported from place to place, making him anxious and exhausted. He had needed months to stop accidentally teleporting to random spots.  
How often did they found Jongin sleeping at the strangest places in the morning? How often did he suddenly disappear, only to step through the door hours later with leaves in his hair, wet clothes or dirty shoes? Jongin had made them worry so much that he always apologized wholeheartedly, bowing to everyone until he was wrapped in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.  
But after some time, they got used to it, knowing that Jongin always found his way back to them, no matter how long it would take. They learnt to trust him.

Yixing took a deep breath. His head hurt like someone was drilling a hole into his temples. He didn’t know how long he just stared at the Tree of Life, but suddenly he heard the familiar _plop_ again. He turned around, only to see Jongin for a millisecond before he disappeared, leaving him two of his brothers.  
“Sehun-ah! Jongdae-yah!” He called worriedly. Yixing stumbled towards them, opening his arms to embrace them properly. Jongdae and Sehun were still confused about what happened, but they hugged their healer anyway, glad to see another familiar face.  
“What happened…?” The lightning bender asked, looking around. “Are…Are we back…?” He couldn’t really believe it. He had just run for his life in that facility and now he was hugging one of his brothers back home.  
“J-Jongin?” Sehun asked and broke away from the others to spun around, scanning the area for his partner, who was already gone.  
“He teleported back.”  
“Is he getting the others?” Jongdae asked the Chinese, who slightly nodded. The lightning bender just wanted to smile, knowing that everything would be fine soon, but as he saw the worry in Yixing’s eyes, his smile died before it could even lift the corners of his mouth.  
“What’s wrong, hyung?”  
“I don’t know if his body is strong enough…He could…” He didn’t dare to speak it out loud. Jongdae and Sehun looked at him with wide eyes. Pure shock was painted on their faces.  
“W-What?!” The maknae stuttered. “No! No! No! H-He can do it, can’t he?! H-Hyung, I’m sure he’ll make it…I’m sure…He’ll be fine, right? He’s gonna be okay, right? H-Hyung?” They never saw Sehun so utterly devastated before. Normally, the wind bender was calm and always kept a cool head in difficult situations. He was a quiet observer.  
But now, he was a stuttering mess with tears in his glassy eyes, looking like the shy 18 years old boy he had been five years ago.  
“Come here,” Yixing beckoned him over with a soft smile on his lips, his little dimples showing. “We have to believe in Jongin, okay?” He said as Sehun wrapped his arms tightly around the healer’s waist, face buried in the other’s neck. Yixing could hear the muffled sobs, could feel the shaking body which made his heart ache. Jongdae approached them, caressing the maknae’s hair to soothe him a bit.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Sehunie…” He whispered. Yixing began to rub his back a little, rocking him lightly until the sobs calmed down. The healer squeezed the maknae’s neck a little before he ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair. He could hear him mumble something into his shoulder.  
“What did you say?” he asked carefully.  
“Nini…” 

 

  
*

 

Some minutes passed before Jongin reappeared in the blink of an eye. This time, with Junmyeon and Minseok in tow. They looked tired as hell.  
“Jongin! Please! You have to…” But it was too late. “…rest.” Jongin was already gone and Yixing’s words were left in the air. Sehun bit his lips, pressing himself against the healer’s chest. Jongdae hurried over to Junmyeon and Minseok. The water bender looked exhausted, but otherwise fine. Minseok on the other hand was struggling with his gunshot wound and rising fever.  
“Hyung!” Jongdae kneeled beside them.  
“H-How…?” The leader started, leaving his mouth open, but no words left his lips. His brain digested what just had happened until he was able to recognize the others.  
“We’re back…?”  
“Jongin brought you home…He’s collecting the rest right now,” Jongdae explained and turned around to look at Yixing, who was still soothing the maknae in his arms.  
“How’s Minseok-hyung?” He asked and got his response in the form of a pained groan. The ice bender was whimpering quietly due to the small fall after the teleportation. Yixing reacted immediately, joining the rest of them with Sehun. Junmyeon took the youngest into his embrace.  
“Sssh...Sehunie. You have to breathe for me. Can you do that?”  
“H…Hyung…” he hiccupped, burying his face into the leader’s shirt. He just wanted it to be over. He couldn’t handle this situation anymore after all what had happened. All he could think of was Jongin risking his life for his brothers to save them all.  
“I’m gonna move you a bit, Minseok-hyung,” the healer said, helping the ice bender to lie prone so that he could look at the other’s back. The ice bender contorted his face with pain, but obeyed since he knew he was in good hands.  
Yixing eyed the blood-soaked shirt and grabbed it with his fingers. He ripped the fabric apart, seeing the naked skin underneath before he put one hand over the wound, making the other jerk.  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “The bullet’s still in your body. This will hurt now…”  
“Can’t be worse than now…Just do it,” Minseok panted.  
But oh, he was wrong.  
  
As soon as Yixing used his powers to pull the bullet out of his body, a sharp twinge hit his back and made him cry out in pain. He nearly passed out, but the Chinese began to heal him as soon as the foreign object got out of his body. That was the best feeling he ever had in his life. He closed his eyes as he could feel how the flesh was repairing itself, how the blood stopped leaking out of the wound and how new skin covered it, forming a scar.  
Minseok heard Yixing groan. The healer took his hands away and pressed them against his temples. It was too much. He was glad that he was able to heal the ice bender’s wound, but it had taken all of his left energy.  
“Yixing!” Jongdae shouted as he saw how the Chinese was swaying on his knees. Before he could fall head first, the lighting bender caught him just in time. Minseok opened his eyes again and stared at their healer.  
“Oh my God.”  
“He’s…He’s okay…” Jongdae said. “He just passed out from exhaustion.” He could feel Yixing’s breath as he put his finger under his nose to check.  
“We…We need to put him to bed. He needs rest,” Minseok said and stood up.  
That was a mistake.  
His wound was healed, but not his fever. Black spots appeared in his vision and he stumbled forward, feeling lightheaded. Fortunately, Sehun and Junmyeon were right next to him. The water bender gasped and supported his partner before he could fall.  
“Hyung, take it easy!” he scolded him. “Let me help you.” Junmyeon wrapped one arm around the elder’s waist, steadying him carefully. Sehun looked at everyone with worry.  
“Sehunie,” Jongdae called him, pulling him out of his bad thoughts. “Could you help me with Yixing-hyung?”  
“S…Sure!” The wind bender nodded and just wanted to carry the healer as another _plop_ was heard. He caught his breath and looked to his right. He saw Jongin disappearing, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the ground. The light bender was unconscious while Chanyeol looked at them with puffy eyes. Fresh tears were running down his cheeks.  
“G…Guys?”  
“Chanyeol-ah!” Jongdae shouted, entrusting Yixing to Sehun’s safekeeping before he stood up and rushed over to the newcomers. He eyed the fire bender, glad to find him safe and sound before he took a proper look at Baekhyun. The light bender was pale with a few bruises on his neck, but no other wounds could be seen by him so Jongdae exhaled with relief.  
“He had an outburst…” Chanyeol explained. “This man tried to strangle him, but Baekhyun could defend himself and…and blinded the man and…”  
“It’s okay, Yeol-ah. You’re back home. Bring Baekhyun into the house. The others are there too.”  
“Everyone?!”  
“No…Jongin went back to get Kyungsoo…I bet they’ll be here soon,” Jongdae explained, not really trusting his own words. He had no idea when they will come back. He was surprised that the teleporter was able to keep it up for so long.  
Chanyeol nodded at him and lifted the passed out body up with some effort. He and Sehun went towards the house, arms filled their brothers’ bodies. Jongdae had to smile at this bittersweet moment. Things were going to be fine…  
  
He hoped.      


_  
_ *

 

  
Kyungsoo didn’t know what exactly happened, but as he discovered the nearly unconscious figure in the hallway, all he could think of was how to help him.  
“Jongin-ah!” He shouted, but it was no use. The teleporter’s eyes were half-closed, unfocused and shorty before rolling back behind his eyelids. The earth bender gasped at the sight in front of him. Jongin’s white shirt was covered in blood that was running out of his nose, his hands were trembling, his body convulsed a few times as he shook him and he started coughing blood. Kyungsoo looked around, scanning the area so he knew there were no targets nearby.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Jongin-ah. You’ll be fine…” He mumbled, voice cracking as a sob escaped his throat. “Please, Jongin. Hang in there…” Kyungsoo took a deep breath before he grabbed the long body, carrying him with his arms under Jongin’s knees and shoulders. He was glad that his earth power gave him strength as well so he had no real problems to lift him. After some attempts to keep Jongin awake, he started concentrating on looking out for his friends or the exit. There was no time to leave and-

_Plop._

_  
_ *

 

  
As soon as Yixing, Minseok and Baekhyun were gathered in the only three-bed room, they could finally think about something else. Jongdae stayed outside, waiting for Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s return, while the rest of the group sat in the living room, not leaving each other’s side for too long. Sehun was practically glued to Junmyeon and Chanyeol. There was so much they could talk about, since Sehun didn’t know about their discovery of the Tree of Death. The appearance of the _red eyes_ was something they had to talk about as well. But it was something that everyone was involved into so the leader would have to wait until everyone was back and rested.  
“He’s not coming.”  
“Sehunie…”  
“W-Why is Nini still not here?”  
“We have to wait a bit longer. He’ll come back…” Junmyeon tried to give their maknae a bit more hope, but he knew that his own words were nothing but smoke and mirrors.  
“Should I make you something to eat?” Chanyeol suggested.  
“Not hungry.”  
There was no chance that they could cheer their youngest up. They had problems not to cry either so it was no use to try it any longer. Everyone was sad and worried, to downplay their emotions would just make them uneasy and restless. They had to let out their frustration.  
  
The silence fell over them again and soon all three of them were cuddling on the couch, limps tangled together, sobbing and crying in each other’s embraces until fatigue rolled over their bodies, making them tired and sleepy.

 

  
*

 

  
Kyungsoo found himself back at the surface. The sun was blinding his eyes so he had no idea where he was at first. Only when he got used to the brightness, he noticed the pavement under his feet. He was on a street, still with Jongin in his arms, he suddenly remembered. The earth bender looked down and nearly dropped him as he saw his face.  
Jongin’s ears were bleeding.  
_Cerebral bleeding?!_  
He wasn’t sure, but he knew that it happened a few years ago under the same conditions. Back then, Jongin had overexaggerated with teleporting all twelve of them at the same time. It hadn’t ended well. They almost lost him if Yixing weren’t there to help.  
“Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo shouted, but the teleporter was motionless in his hold. Suddenly, the younger began to speak, eyes closed.  
“H-Hyung…” he whispered in a weak, raspy voice. “E-Everybody…home…safe…you…” But that were the last words he spoke before passing out completely. It was enough for the other to understand. Now, he knew why the teleporter was in this condition.  
“We’re going home, Jongin…” Kyungsoo looked around and suddenly he knew where they were. The facility was still visible and so was their car.  
“Please, just wait a little longer,” he muttered and started walking towards the vehicle. Running could only harm Jongin so the earth bender tried his best to stay calm, however he was furious. There was an energy building itself up in his body like a volcano, ready to erupt every next moment.  
  
He finally reached the car, glad that Junmyeon had left the keys inside of it in case of an emergency. Kyungsoo opened the back-seat door and lay Jongin down carefully like he was made of porcelain. The bleeding didn’t stop and Kyungsoo tried to move him into a sitting position so that the blood wasn’t rushing into his head. At least that was his thinking.  
  
The earth bender closed the door, noticing his shaking hands.  
“Shit…I’m bottling up…”  The stress had been too much for his body. Keeping calm for so long took its toll now. He rushed towards the building, taking a deep breath.  
“When I have an outburst anyway, I can at least take revenge,” he muttered with clenched teeth. Seeing this building made him so angry and furious that it didn’t take him long to explode.  
  
Kyungsoo screamed at the top of his lungs, stamping the ground with his right foot with full force. The ground erupted and a large crack emerged towards the military base, hitting the walls. The earthquake was loud. Trees were falling down, the building’s basic module began to break up from the tremor and the cracks.  
  
After one minute, everything was over.  
The building wasn’t standing anymore, only a ruin was left. Kyungsoo panted heavily before he turned around and ran towards the car. He felt tired and actually not roadworthy, but there was no time to lose. A quick glance to Jongin revealed, that the teleporter was still unconscious. He rushed into the car, strapped Jongin in, before he fastened his own seatbelt. When he started the car, music was playing through the radio.  
He knew the band. It was Jongin’s favorite.  
“Look, it’s SHINee. You love that band, right?” Kyungsoo looked through the rear-view mirror, but Jongin didn’t move. He sighed and began to drive the way back to their home. Soon, they would be back. The others were waiting for them.

 

  
*

 

  
Jongdae couldn’t believe his ears as he heard the familiar noise of their car. He stood up from his sitting position at the veranda and rushed towards the forest road.  
“Oh my God…”  
  
There they were.  
Kyungsoo parked the car in the middle of the area in front of their house as soon as he saw Jongdae running towards him. The earth bender took the keys and stumbled towards his partner. Jongdae had tears in his eyes when he hugged the younger one tightly.  
“W-Where is Jongin?” He asked anxiously.  
“In the back-seat. He…” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure to continue talking since Jongdae rushed to the car to open the door. “He passed out in my arms right after he teleported us out of the building…”  
“Jongin…” The lightning bender felt new tears in his eyes. The teleporter looked like _dead_. However he could see him breathing, he looked everything but fine. His face was smeared in blood, the blood from his ears were running down his neck, disappearing under the white shirt. It wasn’t that much, but it looked terrifying.  
“What about the others?” Kyungsoo wanted to know after Jongdae lifted Jongin up with his arms.  
“They’re inside. Yixing, Minseok and Baekhyun had passed out, but should soon wake up. The rest of us are in the living room.”  
“So…Yixing-hyung can’t heal him…?”  
“Not now. We have to wait until he wakes up. I’ll tell you what happened, but we should take care of Jongin first.”  
“You’re right.” Kyungsoo nodded and approached the house. He wants to see everyone, hug everyone, knowing that they were really here. Back home.  
  
“Kyungsoo?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you. For rescuing Jongin. I knew you two got out when I felt the earthquake.”  
“I wish I could help him more…” The earth bender smiled sadly. “But it’s over now.”  
“Yes. It’s over.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th anniversary SHINee <3  
> Since SHINee is my favorite band and today's their anniversary, I wanted to include them in this chapter^^
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!  
> I reached 100 kudos <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much!
> 
> And I have a question for you guys:  
> The next chapter will be about taking care of each other, healing, resting and talking.  
> So if you want a certain pair or character I should concentrate on, you can tell me! :)
> 
> Love you <3


	18. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day starts early. A few of them have gained energy, while the rest of the group needs some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some well deserved comfort for our boys! 
> 
> I really like to write casual situations, I miss those :'D
> 
> Have fun!

After the sick members were put to bed, their bodies were blown away by fatigue and exhaustion, craving sleep and rest so that everybody fell asleep early.  
Fortunately, Minseok’s fever broke overnight and Baekhyun woke up the next day as well. However they were in no condition to cope with their everyday life so the more rested members took care of them. Yixing and Jongin were still unconscious, which worried the others but after feeling their steady heartbeats, they knew that they just needed time to heal properly. Both of them went far their limits so it was no surprise that they would need more repose.

So being nine members with four of them sick, they decided to assign tasks. Jongdae and Sehun would take care of Baekhyun who developed a slight fever due to his outbursts. Kyungsoo looked out for Yixing, Chanyeol checked Jongin every hour and Junmyeon helped Minseok to get well again.

 

  
*

 

  
When Baekhyun woke up, he was sweating like crazy. He didn’t know which idea it was to put him into three blankets, but he felt like he was lying in a sauna. He groaned and tried to wiggle free which only resulted in dizziness. The warmth made him uncomfortable and the dull pain behind his temples made him so stressed that he started to whimper. He wanted to feel safe and sound, but right now he was far from it.  
Luckily, the door opened and Sehun and Jongdae entered the room. Both of them looked at him with a sympathetic smile.  
“Good morning, Baekhyun-ah,” the lightning bender greeted him and kneeled beside the bed. “How are you?”  
“Hot…please…put these things away,” the other whined with a pout on his lips. Jongdae chuckled before he helped him to get out of his blanket-burrito. Sehun ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s damp hair and stopped at his forehead, frowning.  
“Your temperature rose…Let’s check it,” the maknae muttered and stood up to get a thermometer. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was finally free and took a deep breath.  
“Jongdae…?”  
“Yes?”  
“How did we escape?”  
“Thanks to Jongin. He teleported us back. You’re safe now,” Jongdae explained him, sitting on the edge of the bed while he eyed his friend. Baekhyun’s skin looked paler than usual, but not as worse as yesterday. The bruises on his neck were still visible but faded at bit. His eyes seemed to look straight through him, not focusing anything. Jongdae assumed that the fever made his mind too cloudy.  
“Is everyone…okay?” Baekhyun asked carefully as if he was already expecting bad news, but as Jongdae nodded, tears of joy bottled up in his eyes, making his eyes glassier than before.  
“Yes. Everyone is back home and resting.”  
“I’m so glad…oh my God…” he sobbed and bit his lip. He was still too sensitive due to the recent days. A sudden fear filled his mind. Was this real or just his imagination? Did they really escaped or was it just all fake and he was being tested again? He didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to see his brothers. All of them. Healthy and happy and-  
“Baekhyun-ah…calm down,” Jongdae suddenly said with a worried expression. He took the other’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “It’s okay. I’m here.”  
“I-Is this really…home…? Please say yes. Please…!” The lightning bender tightened the grip around Jongdae’s hand as if he was afraid to lose him as soon as he would let go.  
“It is home. No more pain,” Jongdae assured him with a warm smile.  
Baekhyun just relaxed a bit as the door opened again. Sehun came back with the thermometer.  
“Here, hyung.” He puts it into Baekhyun’s mouth and waited a bit until the beeping sound rang out. The maknae sighed as he read the numbers.  
“Well?”  
“38,4°C…”  
“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae looked at the sick person in front of him. “How about we give you a bath and make you something to eat, hm? We can give you some medicine afterwards, but you have to have something under your belt.”  
“Hmm…too tired…”  
“We’ll help you, hyung,” Sehun said. “Don’t you feel icky?”  
“I feel like I even sweat out my piss. Guess what.”  
“Gross! Come on.” The maknae helped Baekhyun to sit up slowly. Jongdae caressed his hair a last time before he stood up as well.  
“I’m gonna cook you something. Today’s meal: Jongdae’s Get-Well-Soon-Ramyeon!”  
“You’re so cheesy, hyung."

 

  
*

 

  
Minseok didn’t notice anything in the room since he had fallen asleep again in his bed after Junmyeon checked on him this morning. Only when Baekhyun and the others left, he slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. His shoulder blade didn’t hurt anymore so Yixing seemed to have healed it completely yesterday. However, the eldest could still feel his heavy body and tired limbs, which pressed him into the mattress as if gravity just increased over him. His hair stuck out in every direction, making him look way younger than he actually was.  
“Aigoo…” Junmyeon’s voice was heard at the entrance of the room. Minseok looked up sleepily, eyelids only half opened. The leader couldn’t resist but to coo at the adorable sight.  
“Junmyeon-ah…?” The eldest asked, scratching his neck a bit.  
“Yes. I wanted to take a look at you,” the water bender said and approached the bed. He put a hand on the other’s forehead and smiled. “Your fever went down, that’s good. You’re getting colder again.”  
“I’m still tired, but a lot better than yesterday.”  
“That’s good. Would you like some water?”  
“Yes, please,” Minseok said with a small nod. The leader took the glass from the nightstand and waited till it filled itself with some water. He helped Minseok to sit up properly, a hand resting on the other’s back until he finished the glass. Junmyeon could feel his blood circulation and sighed with relief. Everything was normal.  
“Say, how are Jongin and Yixing?” Minseok asked.  
“They didn’t wake up yet, but I checked their bodies. Jongin had cerebral bleeding, but I managed to stop the bleed before it could damage his brain.”  
“I never thought that your ability of controlling blood would be helpful, but I was wrong,” the ice bender admitted. “Thank you for taking care of us, Junmyeon-ah.”  
“I’m glad I was able to help him-” A sudden rumble interrupted their conversation and Minseok bit his lip nervously.  
“Ah, sorry…”  
“You should eat something, hyung. Want to go downstairs?”  
“Yea…I’m starving.”  
Junmyeon chuckled and helped the elder to get out of the bed. They just wanted to start walking when Minseok’s knees gave away. The leader gasped and caught him just in time, arms wrapped around the other’s torso.  
“You okay?!”  
“I guess my body was not prepared to move,” Minseok smiled sheepishly. The leader rubbed his back before changing positions.  
“Let me help you,” he said and bended down so that the ice bender could climb on his back. “Are you comfortable, ajusshi?”  
“Yah!” Minseok hit his shoulder, making the other laugh before he left the bedroom with Minseok on his back.

 

  
*

 

  
Chanyeol cooled the washcloth for the seventh time this day before he put it back onto Jongin’s forehead. The teleporter was sleeping motionless, only his chest showed him that he was breathing. The fire bender stood up and left the room before joining Jongdae in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before Minseok and Junmyeon entered the room as well after passing the dining room where Kyungsoo was looking at his laptop, seemingly busy with something so they didn’t dare to disturb him.  
“Minseokie-hyung!” They greeted the sick person. “How are you?”  
“Better, but I still feel drained,” the eldest admitted before Junmyeon set him down on the kitchen island like a kid. Minseok swung his legs a bit. He didn’t care about his image as the eldest since he felt comfortable enough around his brothers to let himself being taken care of. He liked to be a hyung for everyone, but even Minseok needed a break from his status so that he could rest and forget about his duties for a while.  
“I just started cooking,” Jongdae said apologetically to everybody around without turning his head. “But I think we still have some Mandu.”  
“Let’s see,” Chanyeol said and opened the fridge and there were in fact some Mandus in a plastic box. "Jackpot~."  
“Can I help you with something, Jongdae-yah?” Junmyeon asked.  
“Could you wash the lettuce and the scallions for me?”  
“Sure,” the leader nodded and rolled up his sleeves before assisting the lightning bender at the countertops.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol found a pair of chopsticks and grinned at Minseok’s direction.  
“Hyung, Say aaahh~” The fire bender picked a Mandu up and moved it around the air. The eldest laughed at the sight, but decided to play along, opening his mouth widely.  
“Aaahhh~” he said, chuckling a bit before Chanyeol put the food into his mouth. He began to chew and showed him a thumb up.  
“Aigoo, hyung is cute today~.”  
“Don’t get used to it or he will kick you to the moon tomorrow,” Jongdae laughed, watching his friends fooling around. That was what he missed so much. Just them, enjoying the moment without any worries.

 

  
*

 

  
To bath Baekhyun was more straining than Sehun had thought, but the youngest didn’t complain since it was his duty to help his elder brother.  
The wind bender started to massage Baekhyun’s scalp with his hands, shampooing his hair in the meanwhile. The elder had his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasant feeling which eased his headache a little. Since the water was only lukewarm, so that his fever wouldn’t rise, he started to feel cold after a while. When Sehun saw him slightly shivering, he added warmer water and washed his hair carefully.  
“Okay. We’re done,” he said after a while, but only got a whine as a response.  
“Five more minutes? The water is perfect now,” Baekhyun pouted, making the other roll his eyes.  
“Fine. I get you fresh clothes. Don’t drown yourself, hyung.”  
“I try, thank you~.”

As soon as Sehun went back to the bedroom to pick some clothes, he began to feel hot and cold at the same time. First, he tried to ignore it, but after a sudden dizziness rolled over him, he had to lean against the wall. Maybe the sudden drop of the temperature had been too much for his still weak body? He could only guess while he was sliding down until his butt met the floor.  
A little break should help. Just resting his eyes a bit should make it better.  
Right?

 

  
*

 

  
Jongdae smiled confidently as he looked at the Ramyeon. The others seemed to be happy as well considering their sparkling eyes.  
“You can start eating. I’ll bring Baekhyun his food,” he said and took one bowl before leaving the kitchen, meeting Kyungsoo in the dining room. The earth bender had his head rested on his forearms in front of his laptop, eyes closed. Jongdae assumed that he had to have fallen asleep in the meantime.  
  
When the lightning bender knocked at the bedroom door, he got no answer. He frowned before he opened the door slowly.  
“Sehunie!” Jongdae gasped as he saw the maknae sitting against the wall next to the wardrobe, seemingly asleep. The elder put the bowl away and approached the wind bender before kneeling in front of him.  
“Hey, Sehun-ah…can you hear me?” He carefully slapped the other’s cheek until Sehun finally opened his eyes. Jongdae realized how _tired_ the maknae looked. Guilt filled his heart.  
“…Hyung…?”  
“Aigoo, Sehunie. You should’ve told me that you are tired. Come on. Hyung puts you to bed.”  
“Hmmh…” The youngest nodded before he suddenly widened his eyes. “Ah! Baekhyun-hyung! I forgot him!”  
“Sssh, it’s okay. I’ll check him after you’re in bed,” the lightning bender tried to calm him down before helping him to stand up again. Sehun’s legs were wobbling so he put an arm around the other’s waist to steady him. Since Sehun wasn’t the smallest, Jongdae decided to just let him sleep in his own bed, which was only a few meters away from them.  
“There we go.” He put the blanket over the maknae’s body and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sleep a bit. I’m gonna wake you up later to eat something.”  
“Okay, hyung…”  
  
Jongdae left the room and went to the bathroom.  
“Baekhyun-ah?”  
“Hm…?” A tired response was heard through the door.  
“I’m coming in.” The lightning bender entered the restroom and looked at the bathing person in front of him. Baekhyun’s face was slightly flushed due to the warm water, but he was conscious and seemingly more focused.  
“You okay?”  
“Yes…Where’s Sehun-ah? He wanted to bring me my clothes.”  
“He was so tired and fell asleep. Your food is ready. Want some?”  
“Yes~.”  
  
Jongdae helped him out of the bathtub, before wrapping him in a big towel. The light bender didn’t complain and was picked up by the other. They carried each other too often to still feel awkward so Baekhyun just leaned against Jongdae and relaxed in his hold.  
“Hmmh…” he smiled as they entered the bedroom. “That smells good.”  
“Hopefully it does taste good as well,” Jongdae chuckled and set him down on the edge of the bed, before selecting new underwear and a T-shirt for his sickish brother.

After dressing, Baekhyun started to eat the soup eagerly. Jongdae couldn’t blame him for that since he didn’t eat for almost two days.  
He waited patiently until the light bender finished his bowl, looking occasionally at Sehun who was sleeping soundly in Jongdae’s bed.

 

  
*

 

  
After the others finished their meals, Minseok and Junmyeon began to clean the dishes while Chanyeol wanted to check on Jongin again. The fire bender just left the kitchen as he saw the sleeping figure in the dining room.  
“Soo-yah, your neck will hurt if you sleep here,” he said, but the other didn’t wake up. Chanyeol sighed and approached the earth bender before picking him up. Kyungsoo was stirred up due to the movements and opened his eyes.  
“What…?”  
“Your bed’s calling you.”  
“Chanyeol-hyung…?” His voice sounded raspy and it wasn’t hard to hear the weariness behind his words. The fire bender raised an eyebrow.  
“You rarely call me hyung. Aigoo, you must be really sleepy.” Chanyeol went upstairs, adjusting his hold a bit. Kyungsoo muttered something against the other’s neck.  
“Hm?”  
“Found something…”  
“You found what?”  
“Laptop…I read something about…something…”  
“We can talk about it later, okay?” Although Chanyeol wanted to know more about it, Kyungsoo wasn’t in any condition to discourse something right now.  
  
The fire bender opened Yixing’s and Kyungsoo’s bedroom door with his elbow.  
“We can talk now…’m not tired…”  
“Sure thing, Soo-yah. Come on, you need your beauty sleep.”  
“Shut up…” the earth bender grumbled as he was put down on the mattress. Chanyeol chuckled before tucking the younger in.  
“Sleep well.” He just wanted to leave the room again when he heard another voice calling him.  
“Chanyeol-ah?” It was Yixing.  
“Hyung?!” The fire bender spun around to face the healer. Yixing looked tired, but _awake_. He had to have woken up while Kyungsoo had been downstairs. Chanyeol kneeled beside his bed, eyeing the Chinese with disbelief.  
“Are you okay? Does your head still hurt? Are you dizzy?”  
“Aiyowei…” It was the only answer he received. Yixing smiled at him weakly, dimples showing while he cupped the younger’s face in his hands.  
“Hyung?”  
“I’m okay,” he finally said. “I don’t think I can use my powers right now, but I’m not in pain anymore.”  
“Thank God…” Chanyeol exhaled, shoulders relaxing. “Are you hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wait here! I’ll bring you something to eat.”  
“It’s not like I could move much,” Yixing chuckled before the fire bender left the room.

 

  
*

 

  
After Yixing finally had something to eat, he fell back asleep, too tired to keep himself awake for much longer.  
Meanwhile, Chanyeol told Junmyeon and Minseok that Kyungsoo found something on his laptop. Jongdae was informed as well as he brought the empty bowl back into the kitchen, but he decided that one of them should keep an eye on the sleeping members so he went back upstairs, while the rest of them went into the living room with the laptop.  
“Okay, let’s take a look,” Junmyeon said and looked at the screen in front of him. Kyungsoo was on a newspaper website, more precisely on its archive.  
“That’s our local newspaper,” Chanyeol noticed. “He looked for old articles?”  
“Look at the date. It’s from five years ago, when everything has begun,” Minseok pointed at the corner of the article. The text itself was about a meteorite impact in the forest. Junmyeon scrolled down and suddenly everybody caught their breaths.

There was a photo of the crater the meteorite had caused, next to a half destroyed house. But they were still able to recognize the surroundings.  
Back then, there might have been a crater, but now there was a lake.  
“Oh my God…” Minseok whispered, eyes glued to the laptop.  
“The article says that they haven’t found any remains of the meteorite so they expected that it burnt out after the impact.”  
“But what if…” Chanyeol began, but stopped. His idea was ridiculous, but it was the only explanation of everything.  
“What if…?” Junmyeon pressed.  
“What if the meteorite brought something on this planet? W-what if there was a seed? And it started growing into a…tree.”  
“That…that can’t be,” the leader frowned uncertain. An alien-seed that landed on earth and created the Tree of Life and Death?  
“Think about it, hyung!” The fire bender said. “Look at us. We have supernatural powers. Something that shouldn’t exist on earth, but might exist…in the universe.”  
“So _MAMA_ is an alien creature??” Minseok gasped, voice higher than usual. This was absurd, but so perfectly fitting that it scared them. It would explain their powers, the existence of the Tree of Life and Death and the government’s interest.  
The three of them exchanged looks before reading the whole article. There were no more important information for them, but they were certain that the beginning of their mission started just weeks after the impact. That was not a coincidence.   

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin had never experienced a vision in his life. This had always been Luhan’s ability back then so he didn’t expect to actually have one in his life.

The teleporter was standing in the darkness. Some fog covered the ground, swirling around his legs.  
This wasn’t real.  
He knew he wasn’t actually here since he couldn’t feel his own body, but it was no lucid dream he was having right now. He wasn’t able to control anything. He couldn’t move, couldn’t create something with his mind, couldn’t teleport.  
He was stuck.  
“Hello…?” he asked into the emptiness.  
Maybe it was heaven?  
Or hell?  
Did he die?

_Kim Jongin._

He gasped when a soothing, calm voice entered his mind. He looked around but there was nobody. He was alone.  
“Who are you?”

_You know me, Kim Jongin._

“What do you mean?” He frowned. Did he knew this voice? He wasn’t sure. It felt familiar yet so strange and surreal. Then suddenly, the scales fell from his eyes.  
“Are you _MAMA_?”

_I need to talk to you._

“Why?”

_I am very proud of you and your friends. You are ready._

“Ready for what?”

_For your new assignment. I have waited five years, tested you and watched over you. I think you are ready._

“Assignment? Which one? Shouldn’t…Shouldn’t we protect you? What’s with the evil force?!”

_Your friends have already discovered the truth about the evil force, Jongin. I came to earth with a mission: Creating guardians to protect this planet from the evil. But I had to choose wisely. Humans are very fragile and manipulable so I had to test your souls. I had to know if you are the right ones. And now, I understand._

“W-What?” Jongin blinked a few times. _MAMA_ came to earth? Guardians? Tests? It was too much information for his head that he felt overwhelmed.

_Kim Jongin, I gave you and your friends these powers to protect the earth. I, who you called MAMA, am just a messenger and test object. I will give you your last mission. When you accomplish this task, your powers will find their source in yourselves. Your souls are ready._

“A last mission? What mission?”

_Yes. This is very important. There is not much time left. You and your friends have to do it. If you do not do it, your powers will die as well as your souls. You have to cut the connection by yourselves before it cuts itself. Do you understand?_

“N-Not really…What do we have to do?”

_Kill me. Kill the Tree before it dies._

“What?! What will happen to you then?”

_My duty will be done._

“Wait!” Jongin could hear that the voice faded, going further and further away. The silence was back again.

“Please, wait! _MAMA_! Hello?! Please!”

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin woke with a start, gasping for air as if he forgot how to breathe. He stared at the ceiling of his room. The adrenaline was still rushing in his veins that he didn’t realize the painful headache, nor the aching limbs nor the dizziness that rolled over him as he tried to stand up.  
He had to see the others.  
He had to tell them what he’d seen.  
He had to talk to them.  
  
The teleporter crashed through the door, stumbling over the ground until he landed on all fours, panting heavily.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his ears, calling his name with a sharp gasp.  
“Jongin!” Jongdae shouted in shock.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth about MAMA is revealed!!
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? I hope I could make everyone happy with their wishes. :) 
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> See you next week! <3


	19. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin tells the others what he has experienced in his vision. They have to make a decision…

As Jongdae saw the teleporter on the ground, he immediately dropped the hamper he had in his arms and rushed towards him. Jongin was conscious, but he looked startled and shocked.  
“Jongin!” he called him and kneeled beside his friend, rubbing his back in a soothing manner until the other’s breathing calmed down after a while. Jongin licked his dry lips, staring at the ground as he finally recognized what was going on around him.  
“H-Hyung?” he rasped before coughing a few times. His mouth felt like a desert and every breath tickled uncomfortably in his throat. Jongin looked up and met Jongdae’s eyes. The lightning bender looked alarmed yet more worried. He eyed the teleporter, running his fingers through his hair until he squeezed his neck a bit.  
“You’re okay. We’re safe, Jongin-ah.”  
“H…How did I…? Kyungsoo-hyung was still-!”  
“Everyone’s here. You don’t have to worry about it anymore,” Jongdae assured him, smiling gently. “Thank you for rescuing us, idiot.”  
“…It’s over…?” Jongin was speechless after what he heard. He only remembered that he had collapsed before finding Kyungsoo. Everything after that was blurry, filled with muffled sounds and pure pain.  
“Yes. You should rest now. You need it,” the lightning bender said and tried to lift him up, but Jongin shook his head furiously, making him groan as the pain returned with full force.  
“No! Urg…I…I need to talk to you! I saw….I saw something!” he tried to explain, grapping the other’s collar. “Please, hyung…”  
“You saw something?”  
“Yes!” Jongin nodded. “I-In my dream. It was not really a dream. I mean…it was, but it was real. It spoke to me!”  
“You probably had a nightmare, Jonginie…”  
“No! You have to believe me, hyung! I wasn’t only dreaming!” He clung to Jongdae’s shirt like it was his last hope. The other widened his eyes.  
“Jongin, what-”  
“I-it was a vision, hyung! L-Like Luhan-hyung always had! It spoke to me and everything was dark, but I could feel that it was real. I just _know_ it!” He shouted loudly against Jongdae’s face. His voice cracked as the sobs began to escape his throat. He tried to gulp back his tears but it was no use.  
“A vision…?” Jongdae repeated with a gasp. He knew what Jongin meant, but he couldn’t really believe what he just heard. Nobody beside Luhan ever had a vision back then. It was a part of the former member’s power so it was concerning that the teleporter experienced such an incident out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly, rushed footsteps were heard downstairs after Jongin’s shouting.  
“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked as he dashed up the stairs. Minseok and Chanyeol were right behind him.  
“Was that Jongin?!”  
“Oh my God!” The leader caught his breath as he saw the teleporter. He rushed forward and pressed him against his chest, hugging him tightly.  
“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Minseok asked carefully, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Jongin hid is face in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. Minseok could feel him shake lightly.  
“He said he had a vision,” Jongdae explained. “Is that possible?”  
“A vision?!” The fire bender widened his eyes before he stared at Jongin. “About what?”  
“I don’t know,” Jongdae shrugged. “He said that something spoke to him.”  
Junmyeon nodded and cupped Jongin’s face before gently pushing him back so that he could look him in the eyes. The teleporter’s eyes were puffy and swollen from all the crying, but they were focused, showing that he was in the right state of mind to talk with him.  
“Who talked to you, Jongin-ah? What did you saw?”  
“I…” Jongin began. “I saw nothing…” he looked down, clenching his fists. “I could only hear it.” He took a shaky breath. Minseok kneeled beside Junmyeon and put his fingers under Jongin’s chin to lift his head. The teleporter briefly jerked as the cold hand touched his skin. The ice bender gave him an encouraging smile.  
“We believe you. Please tell us everything.”  
“It…It was _MAMA_ …” he whispered with trembling lips. “And it gave us a last mission…”

 

  
*

 

  
To say that Jongin’s vision sounded unsettling was an understatement. The others were terrified. They could feel that the Tree of Life and Death was still vulnerable and didn’t recover from its own attack.  
It was dying.  
_MAMA_ was going to die soon.  
  
They decided that they should wait until the rest of them would wake up. Then, they had to make a decision.  
“What if _MAMA_ just want to trick us? Maybe we’ll die too when we destroy it.”  
“What if it’s just another plan from the evil force?”  
“What if we’re all evil? We saw the red eyes in ourselves. We could be infected.”  
“But what if _MAMA_ just appeal to us for mercy?”  
“But what if everything is true? After that, we would be free.”  
“What shall we do?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“I’m scared.”

 

  
*

 

  
The next day was the day of decision. Baekhyun, Sehun, Yixing and Kyungsoo woke up enough regained to be part of the family meeting.  
Everyone was sitting in the living room. They listened to Jongin’s story once again so that everyone was well-informed.  
“I still can’t believe that Jongin-ah had a vision…” Baekhyun muttered, gnawing his nails ponderingly while he sat on the armrest of the couch.  
“It’s really true…” Jongin mumbled sheepishly. The light bender looked up and shook his head reassuringly.  
“It’s not like that!” he said. “I _do_ believe you. It’s just hard to…understand everything.”  
“We’re all worried,” Kyungsoo said. “The next decision could change…everything.”  
The room was practically filled with doubt. Nobody felt confident about their decision. They only knew one thing: They had to do it together. As a team.  
“I think…” Yixing started. “Everyone thinks the same, but is afraid to say it out loud.”  
“Hyung’s right,” Chanyeol said. “We believe Jongin and Jongin believes in _MAMA_ ’s words, right?”  
Jongin nodded. Although his head screamed at him that it was way too risky and dangerous, his heart never felt so certain.  
“So…” Sehun looked around one. “How do we destroy it?”  
“It’s the last test. We will end it how everything started.” Junmyeon looked at everyone. “With our powers.”

 

  
*

 

  
Looking at the dying tree made them feel sad. Destroying something so mighty and magical was terrifying since they didn’t know what would happen next.  
The group was standing at the shore, looking at the Tree of Life in all its glory while it was waiting for the finishing stroke.  
Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun and Yixing stood a bit farther away since their powers weren’t as destructive as the others’.  
“When everything goes wrong…” Baekhyun suddenly said, standing beside the healer. “You have to know that you’re a great hyung.”  
“Don’t,” Yixing stopped him. “Don’t say that.”  
“But you-”  
“This is not a goodbye, Baekhyunie.” He took the other’s hand and squeezed it a little. “It won’t be.” Yixing looked at him, giving him the most honest smile in the world.  
  
“When everything’s over…” Sehun looked at Jongin. “Can we go to the bubble tea shop we once were?”  
“That’s almost four years ago, Sehunie,” the teleporter smiled a bit amused. “And that was on our last vacation in Busan.”  
“Please, Jongin.”  
The look in the maknae’s eyes showed no sign of joke. He was serious. Jongin took a deep breath before he turned his head forward to look at the Tree again, wrapping an arm around Sehun’s shoulders.  
“I promise.”  
  
  
Chanyeol was the first one who attacked. He closed his eyes to collect all his energy.  
“Okay. Let’s do this,” Junmyeon said. “On the count of three…”  
The fire bender’s body began to heat up.  
“One.”  
Flames started to appear on his skin.  
“Two…”  
He took a deep breath, feeding the fire with oxygen.  
“Three!”  
Chanyeol opened his eyes and threw a gigantic wall of fire over the lake. When it hit the Tree, the leaves immediately began to burn to ashes, falling down like black snow. A feeling of freedom and guilt filled his heart. He knew that the Tree was still living and probably hurting right now, but it was the only way to end its suffering.  
  
“You’re next, Junmyeon,” Minseok said as Chanyeol went away, joining Jongin and the others. The water bender nodded and quickly moved his hands until the lake started to make waves. With one powerful move, the water rose itself into the air before it crashed onto the burning Tree. The fire was extinguished and spluttered as the water hit the bark. Smoke filled the air, creating a dark cloud above the island.  
Junmyeon stepped aside so that Minseok could start his own attack.  
  
The eldest began to freeze the whole Tree, making an ice storm until every root and branch was covered in a thick layer of ice. It was glistening in the sunlight like a diamond, covered with sharp icicles.  
“It’s your turn, Kyungsoo-yah,” he said before leaving the shore, panting heavily. Their powers were still partly connected to _MAMA_ so they couldn’t reach their full recovery.  
  
The earth bender cracks his knuckles and neck before he collected his energy. He could feel the earth under his feet like it was a part of his body. He took a deep breath and stamped his right foot on the ground with one powerful impact. The earth began to shake and a big crack appeared in front of him, approaching the water. It disappeared under the lake until it reached the island within three seconds. The stem creaked loudly, fighting against the force which wanted to pull it apart. But it was an already decisive defeat. The bark cracked and suddenly the gigantic Tree was split in half. The bang echoed with the mountains, sounding like an angry thunder.  
  
It was the first time that they could see what was _inside_ the Tree of Life.  
A light.  
A dazzling light that covered the inside of the Tree’s stem like magical paint. Soft little lightorbs were floating in the air like fireflies.  
_The Tree’s soul_.  
  
“You’re the last, Jongdae…”  
The lightning bender gulped. The sight in front of him was so…surreal and wonderful and horrible at the same time that he didn’t know what to feel.  
He was killing something.  
But how can something look so calm and peaceful in the moment of death?  
Jongdae began to concentrate and closed his eyes. The clouds in the sky began to move restlessly, making a spiral over the Tree while the color turns from grey to black. The others could feel how the air became charged.  
Suddenly, Jongdae opened his eyes and threw his arms towards the sky. A strong lightning escaped his body with a flash. It disappeared in the clouds, only to crash down a moment later. A horrible thunder was heard and they could feel how the earth began to vibrate under their feet. The lightning hit the Tree in the middle, reaching its bottom before a sudden light blinded them.  
  
  
The last thing they heard before collapsing on the ground was a soft, soothing voice.  
  
_Thank you._

_  
_ *

 

  
When they woke up, there was nothing left. The sun was already setting and covered the lake’s surface in a deep orange. They could hear the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through the forest canopies. Some birds where singing an evening melody in the distance, peaceful and happy.  
  
They were still alive.  
  
Something heavy left their bodies as if they had lived with an unknown weight on their shoulders that was finally gone.  
“Is it…over…?” Baekhyun asked, looking around. Everybody seemed to be okay. No more pain was hurting their bodies. He looked down at himself, checked his heartbeat and pulse before he could calm down completely. He was okay. He was alive.  
“We did it…” Jongin said. “We finished our last mission…!”  
“I can’t believe it…The _red force_ , the Tree of Life… _MAMA_ …everything’s gone…” the leader mumbled, staring at the empty lake. It looked so bizarre without the Tree. As if an important piece of a puzzle was missing in this landscape.  
“Are…Are our powers still…” Sehun asked uncertain, too afraid to test it by himself. It was Yixing who suddenly stood up and plucked a dead daisy that grew near the shore. He went to the maknae and kneeled in front of him.  
The flower began to move, lifting its head until it bloomed again. The healer smiled gently, dimples showing.  
“Yes. Our powers are still with us.”  
“Hyung,” Kyungsoo said, looking at Minseok and Junmyeon. “What shall we do now…? What’s our next…goal?”  
“We ended the test. _MAMA_ said that it chose us to be the earth’s guardians. We should protect it with our powers,” the eldest explained.  
“But protecting it from what?” Chanyeol pressed, but Minseok could only shrug with his shoulders.  
“We don’t know that yet,” Junmyeon said. “I think…the first thing we need is a restart. A new beginning for our new lives.” The leader looked around one, nodding. They needed a new hideout, away from here to forget all the attacks they had to go through.  
“But…we’ll stay together, right?” Jongin asked. He felt how someone wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into an embrace.  
“Of course!” Jongdae said next to him, grinning from ear to ear. “Together forever~!”  
“Oh God, that’s so cheesy, hyung,” Chanyeol chuckled.  
“That’s cheesy? Should I tell you what Yixing said to me before?” Baekhyun laughed, making the Chinese smile awkwardly with blushed cheeks.  
“Aiyowei! Don’t tell them that!”  
“Aigoo, my poor hyungie~,” he continued his teasing until Yixing began to chase him around, making everyone laugh.  
“A new start, huh?” Minseok asked with a smile on his face, standing beside his partner. Junmyeon chuckled, but nodded.  
“Yea…I think that’s a good idea. We will find a new place as a team. As a family…Together.”  
  
“We are one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the next chapter be the end?
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> Maybe not?
> 
> Maybe it's just...
> 
> a new beginning.


	20. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to move out and start a new life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? This early?
> 
> YES!
> 
> I wanted to give you a proper transition to the next story-arc so here we go!
> 
> Have fun and thank you for all your support <3 Love you!!

“Oh my God, what did you pack?! Stones??” Junmyeon complained as he tried to lift the moving box from the ground. Sehun quickly shrugged, sitting on his suitcase while he struggled with the zipper. Maybe he should’ve cleared out his wardrobe before packing his things.  
“There are just some books and video games. Don’t be so pathetic, hyung.”  
“Yah!” the leader huffed, looking at the youngest in front of him. “Watch your tongue. You can carry it all by yourself if you keep being a brat.”  
“Okay.” Sehun stood up and bluntly lifted the box without problems. “Maybe you’re getting too old, ajusshi,” he chuckled before leaving their bedroom. Junmyeon stares at the opened door with mouth agape.  
“….YAH! EXCUSE ME?!”  
“Love you, hyungie~”  
“SEHUN-AH!”

 

  
*

 

  
Kyungsoo and Yixing exchanged glances when they heard Junmyeon’s shout. After a short moment, they began to laugh.  
“He shouldn’t complain. It’s primarily his own fault after spoiling this kid for years,” the earth bender chuckled and stored the books away. The cupboard is now empty and even the posters on the walls were took down, leaving the room empty and impersonal.  
“We all did,” Yixing giggled, stretching his tired limbs. It was a weird feeling to know that they would never come back to this place they once called home. But it was also refreshing. Too many bad memories haunted them here and it was time to move on.  
“Touché,” Kyungsoo smiled and took a deep breath. “Was that it?”  
“I think so.” The healer looked around. “Let’s take the last things downstairs. I bet Jongin already waits for his next delivery.”

 

  
*

 

  
“This is so frustrating,” Baekhyun whined. “We pack all these things just to unpack them shortly afterwards at our new place.”  
“At least you finally sorted some things out, Baekhyunie,” Minseok said. “You collected so much junk over the years.”  
“That’s no junk! That are my treasures!”  
“Oh yeah? I remember how you bought around ten fidget spinners and lost interested just a week later.”  
“I go with the trend!”  
“You sound like a father in his midlife crisis,” Jongdae chuckled, strapping his rucksack on. Baekhyun just wanted to complain again as someone opened their door. It was Chanyeol.  
“Hey guys! The others finished packing. Do you need any help?” he asked with the contagious smile on his lips.  
“Could you carry this box?” Minseok asked, pointing at a carton on his bed. “I’ll check everything so we don’t miss something.”  
“Sure, hyung.” The fire bender nodded and took the box with a groan. It was filled with neatly folded shirts and pants, as expected from the eldest.  
Baekhyun and Jongdae joined Chanyeol downstairs while Minseok did a last walk through the rooms.  
  
The training room in the attic was totally empty now, as well as the other bedrooms. The ice bender closed the window in the hallway, looking at the lake, lost in thoughts. Everything felt so surreal. Like an ending. It felt different from his move-out from home after he turned nineteen or after living on his own for a couple of years. This one felt more intense, as if a new chapter of his life would start soon, although nothing much would change now. He would find a new Café or restaurant to work at, he still wanted to share a room with Baekhyun and Jongdae and he was still with his brothers.  
Suddenly, he knew what was different.  
He wasn’t afraid.  
For the first time in his life, he wasn’t anxious about a new period of his life. He felt safe and protected.  
  
A month had already passed since they had destroyed the Tree of Life and Death. He had quitted his job and helped Junmyeon to find a new home for them to stay. They all worked hand in hand so that nobody felt left out. They helped Yixing with the documents of notification of change of address since he didn’t have a Korean citizenship. The healer even found a job at the town nearby as a cook in a Chinese restaurant. Minseok was still looking for a new workplace, but he was certain that he would find something soon since he had good references. Chanyeol and Baekhyun wanted to concentrate on their music. And since Kyungsoo discovered that they would have an own little greenhouse, he got interested in gardening.  
Sehun and Jongin wanted to improve their dancing and Junmyeon and Jongdae were still trying to find their own interests.  
  
“Hyung!” A call from downstairs reached Minseok’s ears, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Are you done? We want to go.”  
“Coming!” And with a last glance towards the lake, he turned around and joined the others in the living room.  
  
The boxes were already teleported to their new house thanks to Jongin so only themselves were left.  
“Are you sure that you can manage to transport everyone in a row?” Jongdae asked concerned. Although their bodies fully recovered, they weren’t sure if they got stronger after all the suffering. Testing their limits wasn’t really on their to-do-list any time soon.  
“Two at a time should be okay. If I feel weird, I stop. Promise,” Jongin nodded.  
“Okay then. Who wants to go first?” Kyungsoo asked. Yixing put a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder and smiled a bit.  
“Ladies first.”  
“…”  
“Hahahaha! Oh my God, Yixing-hyung!” Sehun laughed loudly, holding his sides. The leader blinked a few times before he grabbed the maknae’s neck, squeezing it like a mother cat did with the mouth to her kittens. Sehun caught his breath, sensing that it spelled trouble.  
“…But kids before.”  
“Karma’s a bitch, bro,” Jongin laughed before putting his hands on Sehun’s and Junmyeon’s shoulders. They disappeared a second later with a familiar _plop_.

 

  
*

 

  
It took Jongin three hours to teleport everyone to their next house, since he had to take a break in between to rest a bit.  
As everyone was standing in front of their new home now, they could finally enjoy the view.  
  
It was a traditional single-level Korean house with an inner courtyard. A small gravel path lead them to the entrance. The roof had a typical Asian structure, colored in a dark red while the façade was made of dark wood. It looked a bit bedraggled but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with some teamwork and effort.  
  
The next village was only a thirty-minute walk away and they even had a bus station nearby so they wouldn’t be so isolated than before, which might be dangerous but also less suspicious.  
  
“So this is Geoje…” Minseok thought out loud, looking at the sky. Some seagulls were flying over them, calling soundly as if they wanted to welcome them at their new home.  
Geoje was an island, just off the coast of Busan, with a same-named city. The group kept aloof from the big city and was living on the countryside near a small village by the sea in the east of the island. The area was called Oepo-ri.  
  
“It looks like it’s haunted,” Baekhyun said bluntly.  
“Aish, it’s not!” Junmyeon said offended. “It’s just old. The price was low so don’t complain.”  
“Too bad. I always wanted to be friends with a ghost.”  
“Sehun!”  
“What?” The maknae only shrugged innocently.  
“Jongdae-yaaaah~! What if this place is cursed?!” Baekhyun clung firmly to the other, using his puppy eyes. Jongdae only rolled his eyes.  
“Great start.”  
“How many rooms does it have?” Kyungsoo asked the leader.  
“Four. Same as before.”  
“NEW DRAWS FOR ROOMMATES!”  
“Do you want to tell me that I was a horrible roommate before, Sehun-ah…?”  
“You snore like a walrus, hyung.”  
“…Pardon?”  
“Minseokie-hyung, please don’t leave me! My room would be a mess without you!” Baekhyun cried histrionically.  
“Why are we such a mess…?” Kyungsoo muttered, watching his brothers with raised eyebrows.  
“I don’t know. But I like this mess,” Yixing chuckled.  
“Same.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning! YES!
> 
> And to start this, I want to ask you if you want new roommate couples. The next chapters will be more slice-of-life focused so that you can see more of their interactions and brotherhood. 
> 
> Do you have any specific wishes or ideas you want to read? The plot for the next arc is still flexible. :)
> 
>  
> 
> And only if you're interested:  
> I made a Story-Trailer for this book so maybe you can take a look if you like :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm68faDA630&ab_channel=Finnyan
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice weekend!


	21. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts to settle in their new environment. While some of them explore the small town, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Jongdae stay at home, killing some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you had a nice week. Thank you for all your comments at the last chapter. 
> 
> Have fun!

Almost two weeks passed since they arrived at their new home. Yixing immediately started working at the Chinese restaurant called _Xiǎoyáng_ * and was very pleased by the working climate. The wage was also good so he was one of the first who acclimatized himself properly. Minseok was still job hunting, traipsing round every café he could find. Since the town was located at the sea, most of them were at the beach promenade.  
Junmyeon seemed to look out for something as well, surfing through the internet every single day. The others were curious, but also respected his privacy so they didn’t press. He would tell them if he made up his mind.  
The rest of them concentrated on their hobbies and training. Since their powers were no longer connected to the Tree, their bodies had to get used to it. They want to reach new limits and get stronger so that they could protect the world from every danger that would come. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a training room at their new house, forcing them to practice outside. They were glad that there was so much room for them, but they had to be careful that nobody could see them in the open. Explaining why one of them shoots fireballs against the other, who blows them to the next person who attacks it with a lightning bolt could be _a little bit_ difficult to explain.  
  
It was Friday and everyone except Kyungsoo, Jongin and Jongdae were out. The earth bender wanted to concentrate on his gardening. He started to plant different vegetables like tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce and carrots. He didn’t want to blow his own trumpet, but he was a natural. He could feel if the plant needed more water or light as if he was able to communicate with them. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he started to actually talk to them. He was alone in the greenhouse anyway so he didn’t care.   
“Here you go,” he said softly as he started to water the tomato plant, before checking the earth. Kyungsoo knew that it would need time until he could harvest the tomatoes, but albeit Yixing’s offer to advance growth he waited patiently. It felt good to take care of something so vulnerable and precious. It was a wonder that he didn’t call himself dad in front of his plants.   
Yet.   
“I’ll leave you alone for today, okay?” he whispered and stood up from his squatting position. His back popped as he stretched himself. It was summer now and the temperature already reached 28° outside which made him sweat like crazy in the greenhouse. He wiped his sweat away from his forehead and left the conservatory. He really needed a shower.

 

  
*

 

  
“Hey! Who threw that banana right in front of me?!”  
“Deserved! You only just kicked me out of the track!”  
“YAH! WAS THAT _YOUR_ SHELL?!”  
“You got too close to me, hyung!”  
“I can’t even see you!”  
“That was a precautionary measure.”  
“Precautionary measure my ass! THERE’S THE SHELL AGAIN, GOD DAMMIT!”  
“Hyung, you’re bad at this.”  
“YOU CHOSE THE RAINBOW ROAD!”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, why are you guys yelling so loud?” Kyungsoo said as he entered the living room. Jongin and Jongdae were totally occupied in playing Mario Kart that they didn’t notice the earth bender until he opened his mouth.   
“Jongin-ah is a tease!” Jongdae whined, holding the controller tightly in his hands while he smashed his thumbs on the buttons. The teleporter however had a big grin on his face while he faced the screen. As Kyungsoo looked at it, he could see that one was first and the other was fifth. He didn’t have to ask to know who was who.  
“Hyung, do you want to join?” Jongin asked.  
“No thanks. I’ll take a shower and read my book afterwards.”  
“That’s boring.”  
“At least I don’t shout the house down. Keep it down, okay?”  
“I FELL DOWN AGAIN! I HATE THAT ROAD!”  
“Nevermind.”

 

  
*

 

  
Half an hour later, the boys lost interest in their game since it always ended up with a whiny Jongdae and a winning Jongin.   
“What shall we do now?” the teleporter asked while he grabbed some snacks from the table. “Should we train a little bit?”  
“It’s too hot for that outside. We could get a sunstroke.” Jongdae sighed and collapsed into the couch before he grabbed the fan that was laying on the armrest. There was no wind outside and the air is stuffy. In short, he was craving for Minseok’s cooling body.  
Jongin took a deep breath, listening to the cicadas outside. The sound reminded him of his childhood when he had visited his grandparents at the countryside and played at the stream with his two older sisters. They had always tried to catch cicadas with their bare hands. The winner had been allowed to flick the others’ foreheads.   
Even if Jongin had won, he never dared to hurt his sisters. Instead he had picked a flower for them, making them coo over his cuteness.  
That was before he developed his fear of bugs. And that was a story he didn’t like to think about now.   
“It would be more fun to do something if Kyungsoo-hyung joins,” Jongin complained and sat next to the lightning bender. Jongdae hummed his approval, fanning himself and Jongin, who leaned against his shoulder to feel the wind against his face.   
“Well…” Jongdae suddenly began. “He could be part of it…”  
“Part of what?” the teleporter asked curiously, eyebrows raised as he looked at the other. Jongdae’s lips formed into a thin line, creating a devilish grin on his face. Jongin already knew that he would like the idea.   
“Let me explain it to you, my dear dongsaeng…”  
And with that, the plan was set.

 

  
*

 

  
It was a classic. Simple but good. It was hot anyway so Kyungsoo couldn’t be _too_ mad at them for the upcoming cooling. Jongdae started to fill a bucket with water, adding some ice cubes to make it colder. Meanwhile, Jongin was observing the earth bender, hiding behind the wall to look at the inner courtyard. Kyungsoo was sitting on a lawn chair, reading his book peacefully. At first, the teleporter hesitated because of the book, but he knew that Junmyeon could save it afterwards without problems. Good things sometimes needed a sacrifice.   
  
As Jongdae finished preparing the water-attack, Jongin teleported themselves on top of the roof. The lightning bender stumbled because of the uneven ground and swayed a little so that some water escaped the bucket.  
“Careful!” Jongin hissed, grabbing the others’ shoulder to steady him. Jongdae nodded, tightening his grip around the pail.   
Slowly but surely, they approached the edge with the bucket between them so that Jongin could hold it as well. He peeked over the roof, catching Kyungsoo with his eyes. He was directly beneath them, the perfect position.   
Jongin and Jongdae exchanged looks before the lightning bender showed him three fingers. The younger nodded.  
Two fingers.  
One finger.  
They tilted the pail with attitude, tipping the torrent of water out.  
“YES!” Jongdae and Jongin celebrated, giving each other a high five before looking down at their victim.   
  
But there was none.   
  
“Eh...”  
“What?! Where is he?!” Jongdae asked, looking at the courtyard but to no effect. The earth bender was nowhere to be seen. Jongin frowned and quickly teleported himself and Jongdae down to take a proper look.  
“He just sat there, I swear!” he said, pointing at the empty but wet chair, where a few ice cubes had collected themselves in the middle. “He can’t just disappear. That’s my job!”  
“Well…” they suddenly heard behind them. Kyungsoo was standing at the entrance door, leaning against the doorframe with his book untucked under his armpit while he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Jongdae gulped.  
“S-Soo-hyungie…”  
“Better luck next time,” Kyungsoo said with a satisfied smile on his heart-shaped lips.  
“How did you know?!” Jongdae asked. The earth bender chuckled and showed them an ice cube he was holding in his hand.   
“I thought it was very strange that it started raining ice cubes in the middle of a clear summer day.”  
“Shit! I must’ve dropped it with the water when I lost my balance!” Jongdae cursed.  
“So~” Kyungsoo continued, approaching them while his smile turned into an evil grin. “Shall we play now~?”  
“Okay, bye! Good luck, hyung!” _Plop_.   
“Jongin! Come back! Now!”  
“Looks like we have some time for ourselves, Jongdae-hyung~.”  
“…Do I have a last wish…?”

 

  
*

 

  
When Junmyeon and the rest of the group came back in the evening, they were a bit surprised at the sight in front of them.  
Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch, reading his book while his feet were resting on top of Jongdae’s back. The lightning bender was standing on all fours. Jongin was nowhere to be seen.  
“Okay, wow. I didn’t knew Jongdae-hyung has a degradation kink,” Sehun said bluntly.   
“Whatever videos you watch, stop it. You’re ruining my image of you as the innocent maknae,” Junmyeon sighed before he looked back at Kyungsoo. “Explanation?”  
“We fucked up…” Jongdae muttered.  
“Where’s Jongin-ah?” Chanyeol asked. “Did he flee?”  
“Yep.”  
“He should come back. Yixing brought us dinner from work,” Minseok explained and went to the kitchen to help the Chinese to prepare the meals.   
“I’ll text him.” Baekhyun took his phone and sent the teleporter a lovely message.

_Get your ass over here, Jongin. Dinner’s ready ♥_

  
After ten minutes, Jongin finally showed up. Everyone was already at the dining table, waiting for the teleporter.  
“There we go,” the leader said and patted on the seat next to him. “Sit down.”  
“Sorry, guys. I ehm…visited Busan today.”  
“In your sweatpants and the ‘I just came for the food’ T-Shirt?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, chuckling lightly as the younger blushed.  
“Traitor,” Jongdae muttered.  
“My escape reflex kicked in, okay!”  
“Guys!” Minseok called, not liking the chaos during dinner. “Jongin, sit down. We want to eat.”  
“Sorry…”

 

  
*

 

  
The food was really good. Not everything was cooked by Yixing, but they could tell which meal was made by their brother and which was made by another cook. Both tasted good individually so there was no room for complaints.   
“I’m so full,” Jongin rubbed his stomach, exhaling slowly to relax a bit.  
“No wonder. You stuffed yourself with twice as much,” Chanyeol said, taking a sip from his glass. The teleporter smiled sheepishly. Since the elders already left the table, he was allowed to stand up and go to his room as well. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Sehun remained.  
“I’ll go to my room,” he said before leaving.   
“Soo-yah,” the fire bender began. “Do you really let him get away with it?”  
“Wait for it.”  
  
“AHH!! WHAT THE FUCK!” They suddenly heard Jongin’s scream of terror. Sehun and Chanyeol jerked before staring at the earth bender with widened eyes.  
“W-What did you do…?”  
“And when?!”  
But Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He just smiled satisfied, drinking his water like it was some fine wine.   
  
A few seconds later, a drenched Jongin appeared at the living room.  
“Yea, yea, I get it. Tit for tat…”  
And that was the moment when Kyungsoo started to burst into laughter. Jongin looked like a soaking wet puppy and Junmyeon would not be pleased clean the mess up, but Kyungsoo wasn’t able to resist his revenge. Sehun and Chanyeol started to crack up as well and soon, Jongin followed.  
  
They missed it so much. They could be kids today, having no stress or fear in their minds.  
  
They finally felt free.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Xiǎoyáng = little sheep
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo~ This is the start of a domestic, wholesome story-arc. There will be angst, drama and action as well, but mostly you'll see how they live and (if you want) you'll get to know more about their pasts. These boys deserve some peace and fluff!
> 
> The next six chapters are already planned, but if you have ideas or whishes, just tell me! Maybe I can put it into the next chapters or create new ones. :)
> 
> Like always: Thank you so much!! <3 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	22. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over a month now and everyone starts to forget the awful events in the facility. Everything seems to get better until Baekhyun shows signs of a relapse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy angst and panic attacks!

People were saying that time healed all wounds. Everything would be okay sooner or later, you just had to wait.   
But time could also hide the pain and memories until everything would collapse. Experiencing a traumatic event could change a person forever. Not overnight, not directly after all what had happened. It would start slowly and unrecognized until it would break free like a monster in a human’s soul.   
It was something that couldn’t be healed by a doctor.  
It was something that needed love and support.  
And most importantly: Time.   
The monster needed time to wake up, but also time to fall asleep again. You couldn’t kill it. There was always a possibility that it would wake up again, haunting the human’s soul. It could take months, even years, but it would never die.   
The monster would always remember what had created it:  
Fear.

 

Baekhyun was sitting in the living room, drinking some soda to escape the heat around him. He looked at the TV, watching the news who relate to a political event he wasn’t really interested in. He had it on silent anyway. Therefore, he took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through social media. Killing time until the others returned home made him restless. He wanted to do _something_.   
Fortunately, he could hear the familiar sound of an opened door. The keys were rattling against the lock and a pair of shoes stepped in.  
“I’m home!” Minseok’s voice echoed through the hallway. A smile appeared on Baekhyun’s lips.   
“You sound happy,” the light bender said, loud enough that the other could hear it. Minseok slipped out of his shoes and into the slippers before he shuffled into the living room. As Baekhyun turned his head to the door, he could see an indeed happy looking Minseok in front of him.   
“I am,” he chuckled.  
“Did you finally found a workplace?”  
“Yes. They called me this morning and I was so surprised since they already told me that they didn’t need another barista. But apparently the other one resigned last week because he moved to Busan. So…” Minseok grinned from ear to ear. “I got the job.”  
“Congratulations, hyung!” Baekhyun shouted excited and stood up, hugging the elder tightly. “Where is it?!”  
“The Seaside café ‘Seogyang’. It’s near the bus station so I can easily commute without bothering Jongin-ah.”  
“That’s great! Did you tell the others?”  
“Not yet. Let me change clothes first. I sweated so much during the interview,” Minseok loosened his necktie with a pout. Summer was definitely not his season and the suit made it even worse. He really needed a shower right now.  
“Sure thing,” the other chuckled. “Want to eat something? There’re still leftovers in the fridge.”  
“Sounds good. Give me a quarter,” Minseok said and left the living room. Baekhyun smiled happily, satisfied with the good mood of the eldest. He took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch.   
Suddenly, loud gunshots filled his ears, ringing in his head like an alarm bell. The light bender gasped in shock, closing his eyes before he covered his ears desperately. The noises were still present, dull but audible. He could feel his racing heartbeat as he pulled his knees to his chest, making himself as small as possible.   
They came back. They wanted to hurt them again. They want to take him away again. They found him. He would die now.  
The shots stopped. It took him a few seconds to calm his breathing down. As Baekhyun opened his eyes again, he stared at the masked figure with the machine gun right in front of him. The sight made him feel nauseous.   
He couldn’t see that it was only on the screen.  
He didn’t realize that he was sitting on the remote control, which had turned the sound on and changed the channel after he had accidentally hit the buttons with his body.  
Baekhyun couldn’t think straight. Hearing the gunfire had made his stomach turn and his heart was beating way too fast. The light bender stared at the TV, unable to move. The scream was stuck in his throat, leaving his mouth agape but without making any sound. Tears filled his eyes as the panic took over his body. As the camera angle changed and showed the armed man’s back, Baekhyun felt sick. The four letters burned in his eyes like a fire.   
_S.W.A.T._  
He ran out of the room as more gunshots came out of the TV’s speakers. He heaved, pressing his hands against his mouth until he reached the bathroom. He didn’t care that Minseok was still in there, standing under the shower. He was just glad that the eldest didn’t lock the door.   
  
Baekhyun found himself gagging over the toilet, clutching at the toilet seat like it was his lifeline. His stomach turned a last time before he threw up, sitting on his trembling legs. He didn’t hear how Minseok turned the water off and pushed the shower curtain to the side. The ice bender widened his eyes at the horrible sight in front of him.  
“Baekhyun!” he called and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist before he kneeled beside the younger. Baekhyun’s body was shaking while he continued to empty his stomach contents. Minseok rubbed his back up and down in order to calm him down a bit. He had no idea what had happened, but seeing his younger brother in this state worried him too much as to think about the source right now.   
“You’re okay, Baekhyunie. I’m here. Hyung’s here,” he said, running his fingers through the other’s hair before he rested his palm on Baekhyun’s forehead. His cold body did his duty and calmed the other down. The light bender leant against the touch while he was struggling to breathe normally.   
“That’s it,” Minseok praised him. “Try to breathe with me.” The barista took a deep breath and put his other hand on Baekhyun’s back. He could feel how the torso moved. Baekhyun’s breathing was still shaky, but calmer. Minseok waited a few more minutes before he was making sure that the younger wasn’t going to throw up again.   
“Can you hear me, Baekhyun-ah?”  
“…Yes.” A weak nod against Minseok’s palm. The light bender sighed before he leaned back against the elder’s body. The ice bender wrapped his arms around him.  
“Can you stand?”  
“I…I think so.” Together, they managed to stand up. Baekhyun was still weak in the legs, but he didn’t feel nauseous or dizzy. He cleaned his mouth over the sink before Minseok helped him to go to their room.   
As soon as Baekhyun hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and started to doze off. Minseok eyed him with a concerned expression until the younger fell asleep.   
He didn’t know that this was only the beginning of Baekhyun’s sickness. When he dried himself off, put some clothes on and walked into the living room, he could only see a noisy advertisement on the screen before he turned it off.   
  
When Baekhyun woke up, he felt horrible. He didn’t want to talk about what had happened, too afraid that the memories would all come back again. He wanted to be alone, telling the others that he just had a bug, nothing too serious. Yixing offered himself to heal him, but the light bender assured him that it would pass overnight.   
Nobody did expect that a way more serious disease started to grow inside of Baekhyun. The seed was already planted…

 

  
*

 

  
Baekhyun didn’t knew when it started, but he slowly began to lose his appetite. Since he threw up he was afraid of feeling sick again. He didn’t want to experience something like that ever again. He avoided strong smells and was barely seen in the kitchen. The portions of his meals got smaller and smaller. It was not like it was his intention to eat less or to lose weight. He just _couldn’t_ eat. Instead, he tried to drink more tea to settle his stomach before meals. Since nobody suspected anything, it took them a while to notice the change in Baekhyun’s attitude.   
Sehun was the first one who realized that the light bender lost some weight. It was as random as shocking when he hugged the elder and felt the more fragile body in his arms. Normally, Baekhyun was a healthy person, skinny but not underweight. However, he was on his best way to achieve that involuntary goal and it concerned the maknae. Since when was his hyung getting skinnier and skinnier? Was he dieting?   
Sehun decided to talk with Yixing about his discovery since he was their healer, cook and Baekhyun’s partner.   
  
“Hyung?” he asked, leaning against the fridge while he was watching the Chinese chopping some vegetables. The elder gave him a hum so Sehun continued.   
“Is Baekhyun-hyung on a diet?”  
“Diet? Why would he?” Yixing looked a bit surprised at the question, blinking a few times like he wasn’t sure he understood it right. “What makes you think like that?” he asked.  
“He lost weight…I could feel it when I hugged him.”  
“Really? I didn’t notice…” The healer looked down at his hands. He stopped chopping and put the knife away. Was his partner okay? How couldn’t he know?  
“I think nobody noticed. Maybe I’m just imagining things, but could you…I don’t know…check on him or something?”  
“Of course, Sehun-ah,” Yixing said with a firm nod. “I’ll take a look at him.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem. Thank _you_ for telling me.”

 

  
*

 

  
Dinner was like always. Nobody became aware of Baekhyun’s taciturnity or the small amount of food he only ate. Nobody except Sehun and Yixing. The healer turned his head towards the light bender and gave him a soft smile.  
“Are you already full? You barely eat something.”  
“Yes, hyung. I’m not that hungry,” Baekhyun answered with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Yixing knew his companion long enough to know when something was wrong. Something was definitely off with him.   
  
“Could I ask you something?” Yixing asked him after dinner in private. The light bender seemed to be a bit surprised but nodded. They went to Yixing’s and Kyungsoo’s shared room. The earth bender was not here so they could talk freely.   
“What is it, hyung?”  
“Is everything okay with you? You’re so quiet lately.”  
“Oh…ehm…I…” Baekhyun hesitated. He rarely was in two minds, normally straightforward and honest with everybody since he felt comfortable around his brothers. The healer gave him an encouraging smile and leaded him to his bed.   
“Sit down. I know that something is bothering you,” Yixing said and put an arm around the other’s shoulder. “You can tell me the truth. I won’t tell anyone unless you want me to.”  
“H-hyung…”  
“No rush,” he told him when he saw the tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Take your time.”  
“I…I don’t feel well lately…”  
“Are you sick?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Since when?”  
“Ehm…A month? Since I threw up.”  
“When Minseok-hyung found you?” Yixing asked and saw him nod. He had to be careful with his questions now.  
“You eat less.” It was a statement so Baekhyun couldn’t disagree. The light bender lowered his head, glaring at his hands on his lap.   
“I can’t eat…” he muttered.  
“Do you…” Yixing tried not to sound judging so he wouldn’t make Baekhyun uncomfortable. He could feel that this was a sensitive topic for the other. “Do you _want_ to eat less?”  
“No…”  
“So…you don’t want to lose weight?” Yixing had to be sure.  
“No, hyung. I’m not anorexic…” Baekhyun sounded hurt, but he didn’t try to escape the other’s grip around his shoulders. Quite the opposite. Yixing could feel that the younger leaned against him a bit more. He relaxed with a long exhale after his suspicion turned out wrong.  
“I’m sorry. I had to ask that,” Yixing said. “But why can’t you eat then?”  
“Makes me sick…”  
“Does your stomach hurt when you eat?”   
A nod.  
“Maybe you have gastritis…”  
“Can you heal me?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded so hopeful and naïve like a child that it nearly broke Yixing’s heart. The healer eyed his partner and put his hand on the other’s abdomen before closing his eyes.   
He couldn’t feel any injury, but he had to admit that inflammations were very hard to find with his powers.   
“I can’t feel anything, but I want to make sure you’re okay. Let me take a blood sample.” He stood up and walked to his desk, opening a drawer while Baekhyun waited on the bed. The light bender was lost in thoughts, asking himself what was wrong with him. He looked up again while Yixing approached him, a syringe in one and disinfection spray in the other hand. Baekhyun’s pulse gathered speed immediately when he saw the needle.   
_No! Not again! Please!  
_ “No!” he shouted, pressing himself against the wall to escape. He already had enough nightmares about the robots which had tortured him and drugged him until he was a screaming mess. The sight of a syringe right in front of him in _reality_ made him panic.  
Yixing was seemingly caught off guard and stopped. Baekhyun never had a fear of needles before.  
“It won’t hurt, Baekhyun-ah. I just want to help you.”  
“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” The younger screamed in panic, eyes shut tightly while his fingers were buried in his hair, clenched to fists. Yixing gasped at the sight and put the things away before he sat down on the mattress. He knew the signs of an anxiety attack.   
  
Baekhyun could only hear a painful shriek ringing in his ears, not realizing it was his own. His mouth felt dry and his throat began to constrict, making him gasp for air. Breathing got harder and harder and when he suddenly felt somebody’s hand on his arm, he jerked like he was burnt. His chest was about to explode. His skin began to glow. He was losing control over his power.  
  
When Yixing noticed that Baekhyun started to glow, he felt helpless. He couldn’t reach the other’s mind. He couldn’t touch him. Nothing helped.  
“Yixing!” Junmyeon busted in, alarmed at the screams he heard. He glanced at Baekhyun and Yixing before grabbing the healer’s wrist and pulling him towards the door.  
“I can’t leave him alone!”  
“You have to!” The leader dragged him into the hallway before closing the door. The Chinese looked afraid and startled. His whole body was aching to go back, to help Baekhyun and make him feel better, but he _knew_ that he couldn’t help him right now. They had to wait until he calmed down by himself.  
“What happened in there…?” Junmyeon wanted to know.   
“I talked with him…he has problems with his stomach so I checked on him. But I couldn’t find anything so I tried to take a blood sample…As soon as he saw the needle, he panicked.”  
“Sehun told me. I think I know what’s wrong with him.”  
“You know?!”  
“It’s just a guess. Jongdae-yah and Minseok-hyung told me that he has trouble sleeping and had several nightmares for a month. And now he has a panic attack after seeing a syringe…His loss of appetite only fits the mould.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Have you ever heard of a Posttraumatic Stress Disorder?”

 

  
*

 

  
They found Baekhyun lying unconsciously in Yixing’s bed. The poor boy wasted all his energy. They picked him up and carried him to his own bed where he could sleep for a while. The rest of the group converged in the living room. Everyone looked worried towards the door as if they expected that Baekhyun would appear at the entrance every next moment, smiling at them like the sunshine he was.   
“So…” Junmyeon began as the leader. “Like I already said to Yixing-ah, I assume that Baekhyun is suffering from PTSD.”  
“But why now?” Kyungsoo asked. “It’s been over two month since we moved.”  
“It normally takes time until the symptoms show up. He must’ve had his first flashback when I found him throwing up,” the ice bender explained with a serious expression. “He was totally okay before I left the room and then he suddenly had a breakdown in the bathroom a few minutes later. I knew that something had happened, but I couldn’t tell what.”  
“He watched TV when you came home, right? He might have seen something that reminded him of the fight.” The fire bender crossed his legs, looking around one.   
“The nausea could be psychosomatic…” Jongin muttered.  
“Well, he definitely shows signs of PTSD so how can we help him?” Jongdae asked. “He can’t go to a therapist without exposing out secret…” he sighed. He wanted to help his brother so bad, but this was a problem they never had before. Of course there was sadness in their lives, but they never had to deal with a disease Yixing couldn’t heal. The healer felt so useless right now.  
“We’re the only ones who can help him now. I don’t know if we can actually heal him, but we can help him to forget, help him to fight his fear. Baekhyun needs distance, not from us but rather the past. We have to remind him of the happy things in life. No needles, no action movies or anything that could trigger his mind,” Junmyeon told them calmly.   
“But doesn’t he need to talk about it?” Sehun asked.  
“Yes. But that should be done after he gets better.”  
“Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “We shouldn’t wrap him in cotton wool. I think he needs to know that we’re there for him, that he’s safe. If we don’t confront him with things that might trigger him, he would get more and more sensitive until the slightest mention throws him into panic.”  
“We should act like nothing had happened?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, not really convinced, but Minseok shook his head.  
“No. He’s not well right now. We take care of him and help him to recover. We cheer him up, don’t let him alone for a long time unless he wants us to, doing trips and help him to find something that binds him to his new home. His disorder is always present but it shouldn’t control his life. Don’t make him think that we think less of him because of it. It’ll get better, but it needs time.”  
“Minseok-hyung is right. Our brother is having a hard time. Let’s cheer him up,” Junmyeon nodded with a smile on his lips. Everyone agreed, glad that they discussed it together.   
  
  
Baekhyun slowly got better after his last panic attack. The members tried their best to help him and the light bender noticed that they attempted to make him forget about the past.   
  
One night, Baekhyun began to talk to them about his nightmares. When he finished getting his thoughts off his chest, it was already morning, but the others couldn’t care less. It was the first important step to recovery.   
  
Whenever Baekhyun remembered the time in the facility, he went out and lay in the field, watching the stars and the moon while he hummed to himself. Soon, the humming turned into singing.  
  
Sometimes Jongdae joined him with his voice.  
  
Sometimes Chanyeol and Yixing joined him with their guitars.  
  
Sometimes all nine of them just spent their nights outside in the field, looking at the universe until the sun would rise and drag them back onto the earth.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult to write. I hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> The next one is about Jongdae and Chanyeol~!


	23. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae has a bad day, causing the weather to turn into a wild thunderstorm. The others are worried that Jongdae might lose control and they send Chanyeol after him. The fire bender doesn’t expect to save someone’s life on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a bit funnier than expected hahaha.   
> The summary might sound a bit dramatic, but don't worry. It's actually a light chapter (And hopefully a funny one too^^).
> 
> Have fun!

__  
Having a bad day was one thing, creating a thunderstorm was something else. Jongdae knew that some of them had a great influence of the surroundings around them, was it a sudden cold snap, a tornado or an earthquake. Their emotions could not only affect their own bodies but also the nature around them.  
Once, Kyungsoo had caused an earthquake after being haunted by terrible insomnia back then. He had stomped his foot on the ground in frustration, which ended with destroyed dishes, Sehun falling down the stairs and Junmyeon spilling his wine.  
When Minseok had had a horrible workday, he created snowfall in the middle of April in their old town.   
In short, they were known for their powerful abilities and tried their best to learn to control their emotions that it wouldn’t happen again.   
But they were human. And a human being wasn’t able to just hide their emotions without taking any damage.   
It once had rained for over ten days until the group had figured out that Junmyeon started to cry himself to sleep, because he doubted his position as the leader. After that, they decided that nobody should hide their pain ever again in front of the others.   
  
So when it suddenly began to flash and thunder, they knew that one of them wasn’t in a good mood. The weather forecast had promised a warm summer day this morning, not a storm. When the first lightning escaped the black clouds Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked at each other. The duo just killed some time with solving a crossword in the dining room as they heard the grumbling sound from outside.   
They quickly stood up and hurried to the bedrooms.  
“Sehunie?” The earth bender opened the maknae’s door after knocking, not really waiting for an answer. As they enter, the first thing they saw was a naked back upside down. Sehun jerked at the sudden intrusion and lost his balance. He was doing push-ups while doing a handstand against the wall, so he wouldn’t fall. But the sudden call surprised him and he fell down, landing on his back.  
“Ow!” he whined and rubbed the back of his head with a pained expression on his face.   
“Sorry, Sehun-ah!” Baekhyun apologized, helping the wind bender to stand up again. Sehun was just wearing his grey sweatpants, torso covered in a thin layer of sweat. The elder whistled impressed at the sight of the six-pack in front of him.  
“Look at that!” he said. “Someone is working out lately.” Baekhyun giggled amused when he saw how Sehun’s ears turned red.   
“We don’t have a training room anymore so I started doing it here…”  
“I’m sorry we disturbed you,” Kyungsoo said. “You seem to be okay…It has to be Junmyeon-hyung or Jongdae-hyung.”  
“What do you mean?” The maknae asked and Baekhyun pointed outside of the window. “Oh, I see.” The maknae nodded.  
“Do you know with whom Jongdae-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung are on their way?” The earth bender watched how another bolt lightened the dark sky like a photoflash.  
“Jun-hyung is with Jongin-ah. They went grocery shopping. I think Jongdae-hyung is on his own.”  
“Let’s call him before the storm starts to escalate completely,” Baekhyun suggested and took his phone out of his pocket. He and Kyungsoo left the maknae’s room again to leave him alone before going to the living room.   
Nobody picked up.  
“Strange…”  
“What’s strange?” Suddenly, Junmyeon and Jongin appeared behind them, hands full with filled plastic bags. The leader looked curious while the teleporter smiled at them.  
“Hey, guys! We bought chicken.”   
“It’s Jongdae-yah,” Baekhyun said to Junmyeon. “He doesn’t pick up his phone and the storm starts to get stronger.”  
“Oh, okay …” The elder put the bags on the coffee table before approaching the thin sliding panel. He opened them and was met by a strong wind and the smell of rain and grass, even if it hadn’t start to rain. Leaves were flying around the air like powerless butterflies.  
“I’ll call Chanyeol. He’s in town just now.”

 

  
*

 

  
To say that Jongdae was pissed was just the tip of the iceberg. He was rarely pursued by bad luck and today was really not his day.  
It started when had been woken up by a nasty mosquito that had bustled about around his head before flying towards his ear, making him throw his pillow half on his face and half on the nightstand. The lamp that was standing on it, had fallen down with a loud clanging. The mosquito somehow had managed to disappear. Jongdae had whined in an annoyed tone. Minseok and Baekhyun had already been awake at that time so nobody had seen his miserable start in the late morning. The lightning bender took some clothes before going into the bathroom.   
He had forgotten that the water needed a few moments to get warm so that he was met with a freezing jet of water.   
  
His bad day continued as he had gone to town with the bus. There had been an old grandma sitting next to him who had no other idea than to tell him her whole biography. He didn’t want to sound rude so he just had dealt with it. Now he knew everything about chronic back pain from harvesting rice on the fields and how long it had taken her to find her third set of teeth in the paddy. (Not forgetting the story about how _hot_ her husband had looked fifty years ago and that he was still a _Cutiepie_ in his tight swim trunks. Jongdae thought he would never forget this picture in his head ever again.)  
  
When he had arrived at town, he had only planned on buying new headphones since his old ones had stopped working yesterday (An annoying defective contact, only on the _right_ side.). Jongdae sighed heavily as he entered the first store. It took him a while to find the right section, but as soon as he looked at the variety, his shoulders dropped. Well, the thing was that there was _no variety_. He had the choice between some cheap ones – that made every song sound so tinny that he would rather ask Chanyeol to set it on fire – and some in-ear headphones in a neon-yellow. The designer of this product needed help, instantly.   
  
After Jongdae decided to buy none of them, he exited the store and realized that the sky had darkened, filled with heavy clouds that had appeared out of nowhere. The lightning bender knew exactly why the weather changed so fast.   
“What an irony. My day is already ruined, it’s not even noon and I reward myself with a thunderstorm. Great.”  
And with that, the rain started to drop on his head.

 

  
*

 

  
Chanyeol hummed to himself, relieved that he was able to buy the last proper earphones before leaving the store. He noticed that it started to get clouded so he decided to look out for a Café nearby. Of course he couldn’t knew that Jongdae entered the shop just a few minutes later.  
“Should I visit Minseokie-hyung at work…?” He asked himself, crossing the road quickly. The fire bender was unsure if the eldest would be glad about his sudden visit, but with a short shrug, he made up his mind. If Minseok would be angry at him, he would just smile cutely until the elder would give in and make him a delicious Coffee.   
Or a cool ice-chocolate, the perfect drink on this warm and nice day.  
Chanyeol smiled at the thought, satisfied with himself before he started to go to the beach promenade.   
  
He was just about to enter Café _Seogyang_ like the extra and embarrassing brother he was, as his phone started to ring in his pocket. He pouted and picked up the call when he saw that it was Junmyeon.  
“Hello, hyung!”  
“Hey, Chanyeol. Could you do me a favor?” The leader sounded concerned and it made the fire bender frown.  
“Sure. What’s wrong?”  
“It’s about to storm…Did you hear the thunder?”  
“Yes. I was just about to see Minnie-hyung. Should I play the Darth Vader soundtrack or would be The Valkyrie better?”  
“Chanyeol-ah…”  
“The Can Can Song?”  
“Listen, I-”  
“Candy Shop?”  
A sigh at the other end of the phone.  
“Oh! I got it! Hello from Adele.”  
“Park Chanyeol! This is serious!” After Junmyeon used the other’s full name, Chanyeol paused immediately, pressing his lips together like they were pasted up. He heard the leader sighing.   
“Look,” he continued. “We’re worried that Jongdae might lose control over the storm. Something must’ve made him really angry. Can you look after him? He’s in town, but we can’t reach him.”  
“Sure. I’ll find him!”  
“Thank you, Yeol-ah.”  
“No problem!”  
“Ah! One thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“The Valkyrie.”

 

  
*

 

  
Jongdae groaned in frustration. He was in a really bad mood so that every next thing could be the final straw. If there would be another annoying paperboy, who threw a fricking newspaper against his head while he walked in front of a line of houses, than he would explode.   
The lightning bender didn’t care that the rain started to drench his shirt and made his hair stick against his forehead. He didn’t care about the thunder above his head that was roaring angrily. He didn’t care about the flashes that formed themselves over the dark sky. If anything, he felt satisfied since the weather was mirroring his mood perfectly.   
He just wanted to have a peaceful day since he worked out yesterday with Kyungsoo and felt like he deserved some rest.   
  
He was cursing under his breath, staring at the sidewalk when he spotted something on the ground.  
Something small.     
Something round.  
Something shiny.  
A coin.  
He picked it up and tucked it between his fingers. 100 Won. Maybe his run of misfortune stopped now.   
The lightning bender just wanted to smile as a car passed him, driving through a puddle next to him and spilling the whole muddy water all over Jongdae. His face froze as he watched how the coin fell from his hand, rolled over the asphalt and slipped through the gully cover.  
“…” Frustration built itself up in his chest. His left eye twitched.  
“YAH! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” A bang echoed through the air as a lightning appeared in the sky and according to the noise, it was sure that it had hit something.

 

  
*

 

  
Chanyeol rushed from store to store, but he couldn’t find his partner. Maybe he visited Yixing’s workplace because he was hangry?   
As a sudden bang cut the air like a knife, the fire bender jerked, reflexively making himself as small as possible. He saw a white flash in front of him before a loud scream filled his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped.   
A lightning stroke a tree next to the sidewalk, splitting the trunk in half like he had last seen it with the Tree of Life. It caught fire immediately, creaking dangerously. Chanyeol widened his eyes as he saw a kid lying prone on the asphalt, hands over its head as if it would protect it from the falling tree.  
“Yah! Go away! It’s dangerous!” Chanyeol screamed against the storm before he started running. There was no time to leave. The kid was too shocked to move.  
  
Before the tree fell completely and would’ve buried the kid under its weight, the fire bender sprinted and grabbed the kid by its collar. He heard a sudden yelp, but he didn’t care since his first priority was to get that kid away from the tree as fast as possible. Chanyeol pulled the tiny body against his chest and rolled over the ground to break his fall. He heard how the tree crashed down, flames licking against the wet wood.   
Chanyeol quickly looked around, looking for witnesses before he tamed the fire, forming his outstretched hand into a fist before the flames slowly died. The heavy rain did the rest and extinguished the fire completely.   
Only after he was sure that nothing else had caught fire, he took a deep breath and relaxed, remembering that he was holding a bunch of trembling limbs in his arms.   
The kid was not older than ten. Maybe seven or eight years old.   
“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, gently patting the child’s hood that covered its face.   
“M-Mummy…”   
“Do you know where your Mommy is?”  
The kid shook its head, burying the face into the elder’s chest while tiny hands clenched the wet fabric of Chanyeol’s T-Shirt. He sighed at the answer and looked around. He suddenly froze.  
“Jongdae-hyung?!” There he was, soaked to the skin, looking like a homeless cat who was looking for a warm place to stay.   
“Chanyeol-ah? W-What happened?” The lightning bender seemed confused as he looked at the fallen and burnt tree behind them and the child in Chanyeol’s arms. Did _he_ cause that?  
“The tree was struck by lightning…”  
“Oh my God, I…I’m sorry. I was so angry and frustrated and the day was totally awful and I started to blow off my steam and then the storm just escalated and I screamed and then I heard a bang and I was afraid that something bad happened so I came here and now I see you and without you, the kid would’ve been hurt or worse and I’m a terrible guardian and-”  
“Hyung, calm down,” the other stopped him. “You need to breathe, please.”  
Jongdae nodded and inhaled deeply. The fire bender smiled satisfied before he looked back at the child.  
“Shall we find your Mummy?”  
“Y…Yes…”  
“What’s your name, little one?”  
“Not allowed to tell strangers…”  
“Ah, I’m sorry! My name is Chanyeol and this is my brother, Jongdae-hyung.” He pointed at the other who finally managed to calm down again. With that, the thunder and rain slowly faded and no more lightning flashed through the clouds.   
“Hello,” Jongdae said with a smile.  
“Hello...I’m Minseok.”  
“Oh my God! We have a brother whose name is Minseok, too!” Chanyeol explained with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. The child blinked surprised.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. But you’re cuter~,” Jongdae chuckled. “But, shhh, don’t tell him!”   
Suddenly, the little Minseok giggled with a nod. Chanyeol just cooed as a woman’s voice was heard in front of them.  
“Seokie! There you are!” The young woman approached the trio with a concerned expression, while she was grabbing the umbrella above her head with both hands. “I was worried sick!”  
“Mommy!” The child shouted and made grabby hands towards its mother. Chanyeol smiled politely and gave the woman her son back.  
“We found him.”  
“He is a hero!” Minseok said proudly, pointing at the fire bender. “He saved me from the fire-tree!”  
“Thank you so much!” She deeply bowed, pressing her child to her chest. “Thank you for rescuing my son!”  
“No problem! I’m glad I could help,” Chanyeol said.   
“He’s just shy. He really did a great job,” Jongdae praised him, patting the other’s shoulder. Chanyeol blushed a bit, not knowing what to say after that.   
  
The woman and her son said goodbye a little later and Jongdae could finally hug the taller man. The fire bender gasped in surprise as he felt the tight grip around his torso.  
“Hyung?”  
“Thank you…I would’ve never forgive myself…”  
“Everyone has an off-day sometime. Don’t blame yourself. Maybe you need another stress reliever since we’re living closer to civilization than before,” Chanyeol said.   
“You’re right.” Jongdae nodded and left hold of the fire bender’s body.   
  
Suddenly, the sun broke through the clouds.  
“After the storm comes the calm.”  
“I owe you one. When I go shopping next time, I buy you something. Do you have a wish?”  
“I just bought myself some stuff today. And earphones. You don’t have to, hyung.”  
“Oh my God, I searched for earphones the _whole day_!”  
“Really?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and took the new headphones out of his pocket. “I actually bought them for you since you complained about your broken ones yesterday.”  
“Oh my…” Jongdae was speechless. “Chanyeol-ah…I’m…”  
“I should’ve tell you. Your day wouldn’t have been so bad if you had stayed at home. Here.” He gave him the headphones.  
“I love you so much, Chanyeol.”  
“Hahaha, don’t tell, Minseokie-hyung.”  
“Yah!”  
“Just kidding!” He laughed. “Should we visit him? How about some coffee since we’re drenched.”  
“Sounds great!”  
“Let’s go. I have a plan to carry out.”

 

  
*

 

  
And that’s how Minseok would never forget how Chanyeol and Jongdae entered his workplace with The Valkyrie coming out of Chanyeol’s phone while the two of them walked through the door with soaked clothes and in slow motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and laughed a bit ^^'
> 
> The next chapter will be about Sehun and Baekhyun going shopping!
> 
> If you have wishes or suggestions, just tell me. Three chapters are still free before the next arc will start. :)
> 
> Have a nice upcoming weekend! <3


	24. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Sehun go shopping and the chaos begins. (And Junmyeon just wants to have some milk.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This chapter is going to be very light, but I put some seriousness into it at a certain point.  
> I hope you'll like it!

It was a normal day at the weekend. A normal, sunny Saturday. So Sehun and Baekhyun decided to do what every young man would do in their age: They went shopping.   
The boys couldn’t even remember their last time together in a mall so they were looking forward to it.   
“Jonginie, could you bring us to Busan?” the light bender asked with a smile on his face so that his nose was scrunched up, making his round glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose. He pushed them back up and looked at the teleporter, who gave him a nod.  
“Sure. Just let me finish this fight,” Jongin said, pushing the buttons on the controller while the figure on the screen started to attack its opponent, aka Chanyeol’s character.  
“Aish!” The fire bender sighed and tried a counterattack. Baekhyun chuckled and left the bedroom.   
“Baekhyun-ah,” he suddenly heard Minseok’s voice and turned around. The eldest walked through the hallway with something in his hand.   
“Yes?”  
“Don’t forget your phone. You left in on your bed,” he scolded him lightly, giving him his phone back. Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.   
“Thank you, hyung!”  
“Have fun, you two. And don’t get in any trouble, okay?”  
“Sure!” Baekhyun grinned. Minseok patted his shoulder and went back to his room. He had been through with a hard workday yesterday and needed some time alone in their shared room. Because of that, not only Baekhyun had decided to go out today. Jongdae left the house early in the morning, together with Kyungsoo. They wanted to go to the beach today. 

When Baekhyun knocked at Sehun’s and Junmyeon’s door, he heard a muffled voice behind it.  
“Come in.”  
“Are you ready?” The light bender entered the room and looked at the maknae. Sehun was wearing white shorts with a black belt and a tucked in shirt with rolled up sleeves. The sunglasses on the top of his head made him look like he was ready to go to a beach party. Baekhyun snickered.   
“Not bad, Mr. Fashionista.”  
“Is it okay? It’s too hot for something warmer.”  
“You look good,” the light bender assured him before pushing him out of his room. “Do you have everything? Phone? Purse? Keys?”  
“Yes, hyung.” Sehun rolled with his eyes, but fortunately Baekhyun didn’t see it.

The two of them just wanted to put on their shoes as Junmyeon sought them out.  
“Before you leave,” he began, giving them a purchase list. “Take this with you.”  
“Hyung, we don’t go grocery shopping.”  
“But someone need to. Just do it after your shopping tour, okay? Jongin-ah will pick you up after then.” The leader smiled and put the list into Sehun’s back pocket before giving him a quick slap.   
“Have fun, kids!”  
“Thanks, mum,” both of them replied, satisfied with their counter. Junmyeon made a ‘tsk’ sound and just wanted to go back into the living room as Jongin came his way with an amused smile.   
“Deserved, hyung~”  
“Watch your mouth, Jongin-ah,” the leader said in a teasing, but not serious tone. The teleporter laughed and went to Baekhyun and Sehun who were waiting for him.  
“Ready?”  
Plop.

 

*

 

Shopping was great in Sehun’s eyes. He felt himself being happier and happier with every next store. There was a summer sale and he couldn’t resist the opportunity to buy himself certain pairs of sandals, shorts, tops and hats. He was already loaded with five bags and three shoe boxes. Baekhyun however had a problem to decide which thing he should buy and which not. Should he take the black shirt with the white stripes or should he take the blue one with a cute puppy face on the breast pocket? Both costed the same and both felt comfy enough to buy it. He already stared at it for ten minutes and Sehun groaned loudly.  
“Hyuuuung! Come on! Just make up your mind.”  
“What do you think? Sexy?” He showed him the black one. “Or cute?” He held up the blue one. The maknae exhaled with a sigh and threw his head back with an overdramatic hair flip.  
“Just take both, for God’s sake!”   
“Yah, watch your mouth!” Baekhyun told him, knowing that Sehun could be a bit bratty when he’s impatient, but he wouldn’t put up with the other’s attitude. He would just tease him a bit more.  
“Maybe I’ll need a third one to decide? Let me check all of the other clothes,” he said with a devilish grin on his lips. The wind bender groaned again and crossed his arms.  
“Fine…I’ll be outside.” And with that, Sehun left the store.

He wasn’t really angry or cross with Baekhyun. He knew that he acted out a little so maybe a quick walk would help him to calm down again. The mall was big enough to explore it for a while and since Baekhyun seemed to take his time, Sehun decided to check out the other floors. 

He stopped at a shop which sold various types of bathing products like body wash, bath salt or bath bombs. And he loved bath bombs. Their new bathtub was big enough to relax properly so he took the chance and chose a few items. Not only for himself but for the whole group since he knew who liked which flavor the most (Yixing was the eucalyptus-type for example).   
After spending some time – and 40 000 Won – at the store, he decided to continue his walk. The mall was a bit crowed, but since he was taller than most of the passersby, he didn’t have a problem with it. He passed some expensive looking stores and just wanted to go to the escalator as he suddenly froze. A Chinese looking guy just left the GUCCI store to his left and walked past him. They were about the same height and his fashion style was very unique, but suitable. Baekhyun didn’t realize he was standing in the middle of the crowd until someone bumped into him, making him fall over. He landed on his knees with a loud thud as the bags and boxes were spread out around him.   
Sehun’s eyes were wide, staring at his hands that prevented him to fall on his face.   
“Are you okay?” He heard someone’s voice before he saw a pair of black shoes in front of him. When he looked up, he faced the Chinese man.   
It’s not him.  
“Are you hurt, sir?” He asked again with a little dialect, but politely. Sehun blinked a few times before he shook his head.  
”N-No, I’m fine,” he said and stood up. His heart was still racing in his chest.   
“Let me help you.” The stranger began to gather his things and gave it back to Sehun. The wind bender thanked him with a bow and said goodbye before he could even ask for the stranger’s name. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.   
Suddenly, a ding-dong sounded before a woman’s voice began to talk through the speakers.  
“We are looking for a child named Oh Sehun. Sehun has dark brown hair. He is really tall like a giraffe and looks confused 24/7. I repeat, we are looking for Oh Sehun. Your friend is waiting at the information desk.”   
“Oh my God.” Sehun’s face turned red.

 

*

 

When the maknae arrived at the meeting point, Baekhyun waited for him with a fat grin on his lips. The satisfaction was writ large in his face.  
“Hyung!” Sehun whined, still having red ears due to the public calling.   
“You didn’t answer your phone, maknae-yah,” the light bender told him, holding his own phone in his hands. The other raised his eyebrows and took his phone out of his pocket.  
3 missed calls from ‘Flash Baek’.  
“I switched my phone to silent…” he realized.  
“I thought so,” Baekhyun laughed. “Are you thirsty? There’s a Starbucks.” He pointed behind himself and the other quickly nodded, glad that they changed the topic. 

 

*

 

The store was not as crowded as they had thought. They had even found a free table to enjoy their cool drinks and two muffins.   
They ate in silence until Baekhyun noticed that the younger seemed to be a bit abstracted. He tilted his head a little before taking a sip from his Ice Americano.   
“You okay?”  
“…”  
“Sehun?”  
“Hm?”  
“I asked if you’re okay,” Baekhyun said a bit more concerned this time. Was the other mad at him for the little joke? Had it been a bit too much?  
“I’m okay, hyung,” Sehun said. “I just thought about something.”  
“May I ask what? You’re restless.” Baekhyun could feel that the other was shaking with his left leg under the table. The maknae sighed.  
“I thought I had seen someone I know, but I was wrong.”  
“Really?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “Who would make you so nervous?”  
“I…” Sehun bit his lip. “It’s nothing. I’m just stupid.”  
“You’re everything but stupid, Sehunie. You’re normally calm and brave so I wonder what could’ve shaken you up.”  
“I’ve overreacted.”  
“You didn’t, I’m sure,” the light bender immediately responded, eyeing the younger properly since Sehun avoided to look at him. “I’m worried.”  
“I…I thought I’ve…” Sehun’s hands clenched up, burying his fingers into his thighs, until it began to hurt. “I thought I’ve seen Tao…”  
“Tao?” Baekhyun was surprised. “But he’s probably in China. You know that his memory was erased after he qui-”  
“I know!” Sehun interrupted him with a shout. “The person just came out of a Gucci store and he was tall and had short hair and looked Chinese and I was just startled so I fell and he helped me and I realized it was not him and-”  
“Hey, hey, Sehun, breathe,” Baekhyun put his hands on the other’s shoulders, squeezing them a bit. “You were just shocked. It’s totally normal that you’re nervous now.”  
“Hyung…”  
“The others are safe. They are back in China and live a normal life. You don’t have to worry about them.”  
“I know…”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“S-Sure.”  
“Did you buy something for us? The bag his new,” asked Baekhyun and pointed at the shopping bag where all the bath products were stuffed in. Sehun blinked a bit surprised at the sudden question, but nodded.  
“Ehm, yes. I bought bath bombs for everyone.”  
“Nice! Which flavor did you choose for me?” the light bender smiled at him curiously. The maknae put the bag on his lap and searched for Baekhyun’s present.   
“Here,” he said as he found the pink item. “It’s cherry blossom.”  
“Look at you, knowing your hyung’s favorite so well,” the elder cooed and ruffled Sehun’s hair. “The others will be happy. I bet Yixing-hyung would even give you a kiss.”  
“Ew, please don’t.”  
“Hahahaha! Maybe he-” Baekhyun was interrupted as Sehun’s phone began to vibrate. The maknae fished his phone out of his pocket before he took a look at the screen.  
‘Do not answer’ is calling.   
“Who is it?” Baekhyun asked.   
“It’s Junmyeon-hyung,” Sehun said before he picked up the phone. “Hello, hyung.”  
“Hey, Sehunie. Just a reminder that you shouldn’t forget to buy us groceries. We’re out of milk.”  
“We didn’t forget,” the younger said with an eye-roll only Baekhyun could see. “Anything else?”  
“Is Baekhyun-ah with you right now?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Tell him that Minseok-hyung is pissed that he threw all his stuff under his bed instead of tidying up properly.”  
“I’ll tell him.”  
“Okay. Have a nice day! Goodbye!”  
“Bye, hyung!”  
“What did he say?” Baekhyun asked as the wind bender put his phone away.   
“Minseok-hyung loves your new cleaning-technique.”  
“Oh crap, he found out.”  
“You’re screwed, hyungie.”  
“You said it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Flash Baek" was the idea from a close friend of mine. The pun is just too good so I asked if I could use it. Credit to my friend :D
> 
> Did you like the chapter? I hope you could laugh a little ^^
> 
> The next one is going to be very long and serious (with some angst).   
> It's about their past, especially Yixings's.
> 
> See you next week <3  
> Have a wonderful weekend!


	25. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon and Jongin take a trip to Busan, while Yixing and Sehun have an argument that doesn’t end well. They remember their first big fight some years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm baaaack!  
> Finally my exams are over! i'm sorry that I couldn't update this story for the last two and a half weeks! Q.Q
> 
> But don't worry! Because I have more free time now, I'm able to update more often than once a week!
> 
> This chapter introduces the difficulties of the group a bit further. The next chapter is going to be a flashback. I wanted to do that in one chapter, but it would be too long so I split it in two.^^
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun! :D

__  
The leader was in a very good mood today. His eyes were sparkling like a child’s and his smile created small dimples on his cheeks. He was humming a song while gathering his things. A few documents, his purse, his phone and sunglasses found their way into the brown shoulder bag before he left the bedroom and went to the front door. Jongin was already waiting for him, a backpack leaning against his legs while he scrolled through his phone, checking some social media and news.  
“You got everything?” The teleporter asked and put his phone away. Junmyeon nodded and patted his bag.  
“Yep. Let’s go,” he said and turned around before taking a deep breath. “See you later, guys!”  
Junmyeon and Jongin could hear Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s voices, coming from all directions, wishing them a nice day. Minseok and Yixing were at work, while Chanyeol was probably jogging around the area like every Friday morning.   
As soon as the leader put his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, they disappeared.

 

  
*

 

  
Busan was a big city. Crowded, but with a beautiful scenery and skyline. They appeared in a park, hidden between some trees so that no one had noticed their sudden arrival, except some birds who were a bit alarmed at the two boys and had flown away.   
“Alright, would you tell me now, why we’re here?” Jongin asked the elder.  
“You’ll see soon. Let’s find a bus station first.”  
“You’re shady…” The teleporter mumbled in a playful tone and followed Junmyeon to the street. It was a cloudy, but warm day. Maybe a bit sticky due to the sea nearby.   
  
It didn’t take them long to find the right bus for their destination – whatever it might be. Junmyeon had just told him that he needed to be in Busan today for an important appointment.  
When they exited the bus at the university station, it slowly dawns on Jongin.  
“You applied here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Yes.” Junmyeon nodded with a proud grin on his lips. “I’ll start a distance learning in Korean Language and Literature. Since I don’t have time to be a fulltime student, I thought that this might be the best solution. I can learn at home, take online courses and only have to go to Busan for some exams. That way, I can still manage my duty as the leader.”  
“That’s amazing, hyung! I never knew you were into studying. I mean…I know you were a very good pupil at school, but I thought you would be more into business stuff like your parents,” the younger said and looked around the campus. The buildings looked modern and some students were sitting on the benches, absorbed in their books or phones while a young girl was handing out some flyers for the new campus party next week. Junmyeon chuckled a bit before burying his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
“I’m not a business man. My parents know that, but they aren’t angry at me. They said that I should find my own way. I want to learn more to become a wiser person. Literature had always caught my eye when I was younger. This…might sound embarrassing but I’m writing everything down. Our adventures, our hardships and daily life since the very beginning. Like a dairy. That’s how I can handle everything that had happened in the past. I can cope with the stress and responsibilities when I write about it. It helps me to clear my head, if you know what I mean.”  
“I know. I use dancing as a stress reliever,” Jongin smiled softly, looking at his feet. “I think everyone has their own way to deal with our life. Dancing, writing, singing, cleaning, sleeping…It helps us a lot.”  
“Yea, that’s true.”  
“What I wanted to say is that it’s a great idea. Doing a distance learning at the Busan University, I mean. You might be a bit lazy and messy, but I’m sure you’ll manage it somehow,” Jongin laughed and patted the elder’s back in an encouraging manner.   
“Aish,” Junmyeon complained playfully before wrapping an arm around Jongin’s waist. “I’m not lazy. I just save my energy for the important things.”  
“Oh, of course, hyung.”

 

  
*

 

  
It was normal to have a bad day at work. Sometimes the customers were rude, sometimes the coworkers were stressed and would yell at you, and sometimes it was just the mood you had woke up with.   
In Yixing’ case, everything happened at once this day. He overslept because he couldn’t really sleep due to the heat, than the boss scolded him for being too late and sentenced him to wash the dishes instead of cooking and a customer complained about him when he had to clean the tables and overlooked a spot. So all in all, his day was really bad. It was totally understandable to feel grumpy and stressed when you know what had happened to him, but unfortunately, nobody knew it.

When Yixing came home and threw his bag into the corner of his room, Kyungsoo looked up from his laptop.  
“You okay?”  
“No…” The Chinese muttered through gritted teeth and the earth bender decided to not say anything more. Yixing sighed before he took his sweatpants and disappeared in the bathroom to take a shower. Kyungsoo hoped that the water would cool him down a bit, but he soon realized that he was wrong.   
  
After feeling at least a bit refreshed, the healer left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat since his last meal had been his breakfast. He heard Sehun and Baekhyun in the living room while Jongdae and Chanyeol were outside on the field to train a bit. Yixing growled a bit annoyed when he heard the loud noises that were coming from the living room. Sehun and Baekhyun seemed to play a game.  
The healer opened the fridge with the thought that the day would be better now, but the only thing he felt was disappointment.   
There was nothing in the fridge. Nothing to cook for dinner, nothing he could eat to fill his empty stomach.  
Yixing was furious. He knew that Jongin, who was normally responsible for grocery shopping, was with Junmyeon in Busan. He closed the fridge and checked their household plan. If Jongin would be prevented, another one should have done it.   
In this case: Sehun.   
But the maknae was happily playing in the living room, not caring about his duties. Good for him!   
Yixing took a deep breath. Anger filled his mind like a dark cloud that could blow a lightning at the next victim every next second. When he heard Sehun’s triumphant scream, it was the last straw.  
“OH SEHUN!” Yixing shouted through the whole house. His blood was boiling in his veins. The living room fell silent. The Chinese crossed his arms in front of his chest before entering the room. Baekhyun and Sehun had paused the game and looked at his direction with quizzical eyes.  
“Oh, you’re back.” the maknae said.  
“Did something happened?” the light bender asked carefully, putting the controller on the coffee table. Yixing pressed his tongue against his inner cheek.  
“Yes, I’m back,” he said sarcastically. “Did you have a nice day?” His contrived smile and high voice made them shiver. They had never seen Yixing so tense.  
“Ehm…a-actually-” Sehun wanted to say but the healer interrupted him with a loud shout.  
“I don’t care! _YOU_ are responsible for the food today and what did I just see? Nothing! There is nothing! Should we eat some air or what?! It was your _duty_ to go grocery shopping today!”  
“H-Hyung?” The wind bender gulped. What had got into him? “I-I was just-…We-…I-I’m sorry. We can…we can order something?”  
“That’s not the point! You’re old enough to take care of your duties, maknae-yah! Don’t bluff it out!”  
“I-I’m not! It could’ve happen to anybody, okay?! I’m sorry that I didn’t buy food but there was something more important so don’t yell at me!”  
“Guys…” Baekhyun said as he saw how Sehun stood up and went to Yixing. Although, they were standing right in front of each other, they were shouting and yelling the house down.   
“My day was a fucking hell and even _you_ can’t do anything right!”  
“It’s not my fault that your day was shit! Don’t vent your frustration on me, idiot!”  
“Don’t talk to me like that!”  
“You’re not my parent!”  
“I’m older than you!”  
“Well, fuck you!”  
“SEHUN!”  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Sehun’s words escaped his mouth before he could think about it. The rage and anger that filled his body gained the upper hand. A powerful blast hit Yixing with full force and threw him backwards through the room and the front door, which broke with a loud crash. Yixing hit the street and only then Sehun realized that he pushed his brother ten meters through the air. The wind bender was breathing heavily and Baekhyun could see a little red in his iris. He reacted fast and shook his shoulders.  
“Sehun-ah!” he shouted. “Calm down!”  
“What happened?!” Kyungsoo stormed into the room before he saw the mess in the living room. The wind knocked the chairs down and moved the tables. A few books were laying on the ground. It looked like there had been an earthquake.   
“What the hell?!” Chanyeol and Jongdae entered the house with widened eyes.  
“Sehun!” The alarmed tone of Baekhyun’s voice drew their attention. The maknae collapsed into the light bender’s arms. His breathing was short-winded and raspy as if he had an asthma attack. Baekhyun tried his best to calm the other down, rubbing his back and pressing him against his chest. Kyungsoo checked his pulse. Sehun’s hands were shaking.  
“He’s having an anxiety attack.”  
“W-What can we do?!” The fire bender asked concerned and noticed how Jongdae kneeled beside the maknae, taking his trembling hands in his.   
“You’re okay, Sehunie. It’s okay. Breathe. Take a deep breath and exhale. Don’t hold your breath. Just breathe with hyung.” Jongdae inhaled slowly before breathing out. Sehun tried to imitate him as best as he could.   
“Very good. Alright. Try to hold your breath after you exhaled, okay? Breathe in….and out. Good. Hold it…And we breathe in…and out.” Jongdae continued the exercise until Sehun’s breathing was stable again. Sehun felt drained.   
“I’ll bring him water.” Kyungsoo stood up and left the living room when Baekhyun suddenly gasped.   
“Yixing!”  
“Hm?” Chanyeol looked at him confused. Baekhyun pressed Sehun against the fire bender’s torso before he hurried to the front door. He jumped the stairs down and ran to the street, but he couldn’t spot the healer.  
  
Yixing was gone.

 

  
*

 

  
It was afternoon when Junmyeon was called by Jongdae. The lightning bender explained what had happened and Jongin immediately teleported them back. They had finished their business in Busan anyway and were just strolling through the shopping mall as they got the message.   
Minseok was the last one who arrived. His shift lasted till five and he wasn’t able to return earlier.   
  
The eight members were sitting in the dining room at the table, having a crisis meeting.   
  
“I can’t believe that something like this happened…” Jongin mumbled. “It’s been years since he had an argument with us.”  
“He always waits until he can’t cope it anymore,” Minseok said. “It was bad timing.”  
“Really bad timing,” Chanyeol nodded.  
“He probably cools down somewhere. We should wait until he returns.” The earth bender sips his coffee before looking around one.   
“Like the last time?” There was bitterness in Baekhyun’s voice. Everyone knew which moment he hinted at. It was three years ago, shortly after Tao had left the group. But everything had started with the leaving of Kris and Luhan four years ago. It had been their first big fight within the group. The bonding had been still fresh, still vulnerable and thin that they had many fights over the first months. But it had settled after a while.  
Until the Chinese members decided that this destiny shouldn’t be their life. Except Yixing.   
  
But Yixing had been got into an inner conflict. Leaving together with the other Chinese members or staying with his friends, but fighting against the evil, living a dangerous life. It hadn’t been an easy decision, but he had made up his mind after all.  
  
Yixing’s decision to stay had been the most important choice in the group’s life. It had changed their brotherhood completely. They had realized how important their friendship was.

 

 

It began six years ago, when the group was formed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Someone requested Yixing's past and this chapter is the transition for the flashback. Therefore, the next one will be full of answers and information about the groups early beginning.
> 
> See you next time! <3  
> (It's good to be back~)


	26. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A throwback of the group’s beginning and their first obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written^^'
> 
> This one will be about the groups first years. Action and drama at its best~
> 
> Some Chinese words are used here:
> 
> Gēge - elder brother in a cuter/friendlier way of speaking (same as "hyungie")  
> Dìdi - younger brother in a cuter/friendlier way of speaking  
> Bàoqiàn - I'm very sorry.

When everything had started, nobody had known what would happen with them. They had lived their daily lives as high school students or apprentices, nothing spectacular, nothing special. They had been normal people with normal dreams, a family and friends.

But one day, they had fallen asleep in their beds, but woken up at a foreign place. Not everyone at the same time.  
Junmyeon had been the first. His young eyes had looked around, confused by the unknown place. An old house had stared down at him like it had been waited for him for a long time. The lake had been sparkling when the sun had hit the surface and Junmyeon had needed a while to realize that he had been far away from his home.   
Before he could’ve panicked, a voice had filled his head.

_Calm down, young boy. You are not in danger. Please listen to me._

Junmyeon had been everything but calm. Only after a few more minutes, he finally had been able to listen to the unknown voice.

_Thank you. I am very pleased that I found my first guardian. You will be the leader, I can see that. You will not be alone for long. I will find more of your kind that have a pure heart and a chaste soul. Please take care of them. I explain everything to you when the group is complete._

And then, the voice had faded, leaving Junmyeon alone at the shore. He had had no idea what to do. Without knowing where he had been, there had been no point to run. The voice had said that more people will come. So he had waited.

 

The next one was Minseok. A young boy with chubby cheeks and big round eyes had appeared out of nowhere and Junmyeon had been alarmed. The voice also filled Minseok’s head like it had been done it to Junmyeon.

The next person was Baekhyun, then Jongdae and Chanyeol, soon followed by Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun.

They had thought that they had been complete now, but the voice said that four more members would arrive soon, coming from abroad.

Kris had appeared a whole day later, together with Luhan, a deer-like boy with a young face. Both of them had come from China and had been the same age as Minseok and Junmyeon. Kris had been told by the voice that he would help Junmyeon to lead to group.  
Tao had been the next member and had been a tall but easily frightened boy.

 

The last one had been Yixing three days later. It had seemed to be that the voice had had difficulties to find another guardian with the right heart, but as soon as the last Chinese member had arrived, they had known that he was a chaste soul. He had looked confused and a little lost, even until the voice had told him everything and the members had welcomed him kindly.  

 

After the group had been complete, the voice had introduced itself as the Tree of the lake. Since they had needed a name, they had decided to call it _MAMA_ , due to the soothing and calm voice.

_You had been chosen to protect this Tree from the evil so that the natural balance of the world would be safe. It is a dangerous mission so I will arm you with special powers that will help you to be the guardians of the Tree of Life._

The young boys had been startled at this statement, unsure if they would want such a life. What about their family? Their friends? Their old lives?

_Do not worry about your families,_ the voice had said. _I changed their memories that they know you are safe and sound._

Everyone had seemed to be relieved, except Kris. The second leader had been doubtful, but had kept his thought for himself.

 

The awarding of their powers had been the strangest feeling in their lives. Junmyeon had suddenly felt the presence of the water of the lake, Minseok had felt a sudden coolness under his skin, and Chanyeol had been surprised at the painful heat in his blood. Everyone had made their own experiences of their powers before they had started to feel a connection. Yixing had begun to feel Baekhyun’s presence without even seeing him. At first he had thought it had been his powers, but when he had seen how everyone had reached out for their counterpart, he had understood.

On this day, their destiny had begun.

 

  
*

 

  
Months had passed until everyone warmed up to each other. Some of them had befriended faster than others, but all in all, they had got used to their new housemates. After not liking each other for the first days, Kyungsoo and Jongin were now very close to each other. Luhan was very attached to Minseok while Junmyeon doted on Sehun and cared for him like a big brother. They had their little sub-groups – especially the Chinese members among themselves – so Junmyeon tried to start a weekly meeting so that there would be a moment where everyone was sitting in the same room and could talk to each other. But it was harder than he thought. Barely anyone said something during the meetings and the leader was afraid that it would be bad for their dynamics.

Nobody seemed to see the seriousness in this problem until the first fight against the _red force_.

They didn’t know when it would start, so after the first months, the started to forget it. The first year passed and nothing happened to them.

But in the second year, the first solar eclipse caught them all off-guard.

 

  
*

 

  
It was a normal day for everyone. The only members at home were Junmyeon, Yixing and Baekhyun.   
 

Suddenly, everything went dark.

“What-” Junmyeon said irritated and stood up from the couch, walking to the window to pull the curtains aside. The day outside turned into night. The grass in front of the house was now painted in a blueish grey and the lake’s surface was black like oil. This couldn’t be caused by a simple cloud that covered the sun.   
The leader looked up into the sky and gasped.  
“A solar eclipse!”  
“Really?!” Baekhyun, who just went downstairs with Yixing in tow and joined the other at the window to take a look. Meanwhile, the healer frowned.  
“What is a scolar elipse?” he mispronounced the Korean word and titled his head to the side. He was very good at speaking Korean, but there were still words he had never heard of.  
“It’s _solar eclipse_. When the moon hides the sun. Look, hyung,” Baekhyun explained with a smile, pointing at the sky. “It looks really cool!”  
“Ah~. Rìshí,” he muttered in Chinese and watched how the moon blocked the sun so that only a thin ring of brightness was seen at the sky.  
“I didn’t know there was one, today. A total one especially. Aren’t they super rare?” The leader asked himself as he checked his phone for the news.   
“The newspaper didn’t report one this week,” Baekhyun said. “Whatever. I need the rescue blanket!”  
“Minseok-hyung took the car today,” Yixing told him, which made the other pout.  
“Man!”  
“Baekhyun.”  
“Yes?”  
“I think you should be the least worried about your eyes,” Junmyeon chuckled.  
“Why?”  
“…I’m not sure, _Mr. Lightbulb_.”  
“…Ohhh!!”   
Yixing and Junmyeon began to laugh as they saw Baekhyun’s face as the realization hit him.

 

  
*

 

  
Two days passed after the solar eclipse had happened. Minseok was at his workplace today, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were shopping, Jongin and Sehun were at the cinema and Tao and Luhan were deep in the woods, taking a walk while chatting a bit. The rest of the group was at home when the first sign of the _red force_ showed itself.

“Do you think that Junmyeon would be okay with that?” Tao asked in Chinese, since the two of them were alone. The elder thought for a bit until he shrugged with his shoulders.  
“I don’t think that it will be a problem. It’s not like he can forbid us to see our family,” Luhan said.  
“What about Kris-ge and Xing-ge?”   
“I bet they want to visit their home, too. We can ask them later.”  
“Maybe they-” Tao was interrupted by a sudden thunder, which was not coming from above, but from underneath their feet. It took them a few seconds to realize what was happening.  
“An earthquake!” Luhan shouted and started to run. Tao followed with frightened eyes. The vibration under their feet increased abruptly and the time controller lost his balance with a loud scream of shock.   
“Dìdi!” The elder gasped as he turned around. Suddenly, the soil under him broke and a big peace of the ground was pushed up, blocking his way to Tao.   
“Tao, stop the time!”  
“I-I can’t, I can’t! I’m scared, gēge!” The younger cried desperately as he tried to stand up again. The shaking made it hard for him to concentrate on his powers – not even mentioning his trembling body because he is too afraid to calm down by himself. Luhan knew that Tao tended to panic easily so he didn’t hesitate to climb over the piece of stone that blocked his way. He saw Tao with tears rolling over his cheeks. The time controller whimpered as he looked at his friend and tried to approach him with shaking legs.

Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air, almost lost due to the earthquake. Luhan’s eyes widened when he saw how a big tree was ripped out of the ground and was falling directly into Tao’s direction. The younger screamed for his life, falling on his knees before he tried to protect his head with his arms. A useless action against the thick trunk that was crashing down on him.   
“NO!” Luhan screamed and reached out with his right hand, focusing on the tree with all his willpower.

The tree stopped moving. Luhan’s fingers were trembling due to the struggle to control such a heavy object with his powers. With all his efforts, he managed to push the tree away so it hit the ground a few meters next to Tao. The younger had his eyes shut tightly.  
“Tao!” Luhan ran towards his friend when a new strong shake rushed him off his feet. He landed painfully on the hard ground and watched how a big crack appeared between him and Tao. There was no time to loose.   
“Dìdi! Take my hand!” The elder reached out for him. “Please!”  
Fortunately, Tao did as he was told and Luhan was able to pull him towards himself before the crack could break them apart. As soon as he held the trembling body in his arms, the shaking faded and disappeared completely, leaving them in empty silence.   
“G-G-Gēge…” Tao muttered in his chest, being a stuttering mess. Luhan’s heart stung painfully at the sight. He stroked the other’s hair and rubbed his back slowly.  
“It’s over now. You’re safe, xiǎodìdi.” He could feel how Tao’s fingers clenched in his shirt. This had been a great shock for both of them.   
“I-I thought, I…I thought, I would die…”  
“I won’t let you die. Never.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Every time.”  

 

  
*

 

  
This had been just the start. The group hadn’t yet establish a connection between the solar eclipse and the earthquake. Tao leeched on Kris and Yixing for the rest of the day while Luhan explained the rest of them what had happened to them.   
“Don’t you feel it when an earthquake is about to happen, Kyungsoo-yah?” Chanyeol asked the earth bender, who was lost in his own thoughts.  
“Normally, I am…” he started. “It’s strange…As if not the nature itself created it, but something other.”  
“Is that even possible?” Jongin asked.  
“I don’t know.”   
“We can’t undo it anyway, so let’s continue to pay more attention to our surroundings,” Minseok told them and everyone gave a silent nod.

 

  
*

 

  
The second incident happened just a day later. Jongdae and Chanyeol were patrolling around the lake, checking if the earthquake made some serious damage to the nature. They were halfway through their way as the fire bender suddenly stopped. Jongdae looked at him a bit confused, but paused as well.   
“What’s the matter?”  
“Did you hear that?”  
“No?”  
“I heard something strange…” Chanyeol eyed the bushes around him.   
“Are you sure?” At that very moment, a group of three black bears stepped out of their hideout, baring their teeth. They weren’t standing on their feet, but Jongdae would bet that they were almost two meters tall. Their claws were long like thick knives and the lightning bender immediately froze at the sight.  
“Oh my God…” he whispered in panic.   
“Shit…!” Chanyeol gulped. “D-do you see that?”  
“You mean these giant monsters that will kill us every next moment?” Jongdae hissed while slowly going backwards.   
“I mean their eyes,” Chanyeol said. “They’re red. They’re literally glowing!”  
“So?!”   
“Bears normally don’t react like that unless they want to protect their babies.”  
“Chanyeol, your point!”  
“They’re possessed, hyung!” The fire bender shouted anxiously. The noise made the animals furious. The one in the middle suddenly stood up, presenting itself with a white sickle on its chest. It topped Chanyeol’s height easily and the fire bender had never felt so small in his life like now.     
“What should we do?! We promised to not harm any animals with our powers!”  
“….RUN!” Chanyeol screamed, turned around and grabbed Jongdae’s arm to pull him out of his rigidity. The two boys began to run as fast as their legs were able to.   
What they didn’t know was that a bear was way faster than a human being.   
“WE WON’T MAKE IT!” Jongdae screamed when he looked over his shoulder. The bears were following them with hungry eyes.   
“ATTACK THEM! WE DON’T HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE OR WE’LL DIE!” Chanyeol yelled next to him. The elder nodded before he sent the first lightning backwards. The other began to help and threw a fireball towards one of the bears. Their fur began to burn, but they didn’t seem to care. It was like they didn’t even feel the pain.  
“What the fuck it wrong with them?!”  
“Don’t stop, Chanyeol!” Jongdae shouted before he shocked one of the bears with a strong flash. The creature jerked before finally falling on the ground.   
“AH!” Chanyeol’s scream alarmed the lightning bender. He looked to his side and saw how his friend had fallen over a lying trunk. He held his leg tight to his chest, seemingly in pain.  
“CHANYEOL-AH!” Jongdae didn’t think twice before he threw a bunch of lightning towards the two bears who were about to attack his friend.   
The animals howled in pain before collapsing on the ground.  
They stopped moving.  
And so did Chanyeol.  
“…Oh my God…!” Jongdae widened his eyes. “Nonononono…Chanyeol! Please! Say something!” He ran towards his friend and shook his shoulders, before checking his pulse.  
He was alive.  
“Thank God…!” The lightning bender felt tears prickling in his eyes. He let them fall by the next blink and hugged the other’s unconscious body.   
“Chanyeol…” He knew, without Chanyeol’s fire powers, he wouldn’t have survived this attack.  
“H…Hyung…stop…I can’t breathe.”  
“Chanyeol!”  
“That was quiet…shocking,” the fire bender chuckled weakly, earning a light slap from the other.  
“Yah! I thought I killed you!”  
“Pay for my next burger and we’re even.”

 

  
*

 

  
When Jongdae brought the younger back with a piggyback ride, the others were more than alarmed. Yixing took care of Chanyeol’s leg and everyone seemed happy that nothing serious had happened.  
Except Kris. He was Chanyeol’s partner after all and he was everything but pleased by Jongdae’s action.   
“This was totally irresponsible, Jongdae-yah. You would’ve killed every other person except Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. It was pure luck that nobody was seriously harmed!”  
“I-It’s not like I planned to hurt him! The bears would’ve killed him if I didn’t attack them. I didn’t thought that some electric energy would hit Chanyeol as well…It happened so quickly.”  
“You don’t have to blame yourself, Jongdae-yah…” Junmyeon assured him with a pat on his shoulder.  
“Junmyeon-ah is right. We know your powers are hard to handle,” Minseok added.  
“Don’t take him under your wings!” Kris said angrily.  
“Gēge…” Tao tried to calm him down, but it didn’t seem to work.  
“No!” Kris shouted. “Our powers are too dangerous. We can kill people just by making a mistake. That doesn’t make us to guardians, but to a great danger. We’re nothing more than monsters!”  
“We’re human! It’s normal to make mistakes. We can’t force each other to not make any mistakes.”  
“Well, maybe _MAMA_ did a mistake, then. Maybe we’re not so special after all. I don’t want a life in danger. I don’t want to harm a friend or brother just by a simple mistake. I don’t want to be a murderer.”  
“I know what you mean, hyung…But we’re still young. We still have to learn. If we train more and-”  
“That won’t do it, Kyungsoo-yah.”  
“I must say…Kris-ge made a point,” Luhan suddenly said. “Maybe this whole guardian thing is too big for us. We lived here for two years and nothing had happened. And now all these bad things attack us out of nowhere. _MAMA_ didn’t tell us anything about the evil force. If this is just the beginning…I don’t want to be a part of it anymore…”  
“Lu-ge…” Tao couldn’t believe what he just heard. They wanted to go? Wanted to leave them alone? Suddenly, Junmyeon sighed.  
“I thought this would happen someday…We never prove ourselves in a real fight. Now, that the time has come, we need to hold together, or the evil force will win. Please, hyung,” he looked at Luhan and Kris. “I can’t force you to stay, but we need you. Jongin needs you, Luhan-hyung. Chanyeol needs you, Kris.”  
“…Let me think about it.” And with that, Kris and Luhan left the living room.

 

  
*

 

  
The next morning, two beds were empty.  
Kris and Luhan left the group, leaving a note for Yixing and Tao on their nightstands. The time controller was devastated after reading the message. _MAMA_ promised to erase their memories before sending them back home so that this would be their last farewell.

_My dear Tao-dìdi,_

_When you read this. We will already be gone. We talked the whole night about this and we realized that we can’t continue to live this life. MAMA contacted us, feeling that we were conflicted. It was our free will. It didn’t tell us to stay if we don’t wanna. It will delete all our memories of you and it will take our powers so that we can continue to live a normal life in China._

_I’m sorry that we have to leave you alone, but we don’t want to force you to come with us. You’re our brother, but you’re old enough to make your own decisions. Please, don’t cry. Don’t feel sorry for letting us leave. It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. We’re not angry at any of you. I hope you will keep going, whatever you want to do._

_This is a farewell, my little brother._

_Take care of you._

_Your  
Kris  & Luhan_

_  
_ *

 

  
They needed weeks to cope with the leaving of Kris and Luhan. Nobody wanted to speak their mind aloud, but they were afraid that Tao and Yixing would leave after that. What they didn’t expect was that the Chinese tried their best to bond with the Korean members. Tao and Sehun bonded through their partnership even further and Yixing always tried to make everyone happy and kept a close eye to the members’ health.

The evil force seemed to have fallen asleep after a great storm, which Sehun and Jongdae had tried to control with their powers. They had been utterly exhausted afterwards, but proud of themselves that they had managed to beat the strong force.

Everything seemed to get better now. The pain of the leaving of Kris and Luhan faded more and more and it was left as a memory in their heads.

 

  
*

 

  
One year later, 2015, their powers improved seemingly. Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun had a much better control over their abilities than before and Jongin even managed to teleport with passengers now. Minseok was able to form the ice at his leisure and Junmyeon learnt to control the blood in a living being’s body. The earth bender learnt to use his powers as a way of orientation so that he could even ‘see’ with closed eyes. Baekhyun managed to use his light as a weapon and Yixing was now able to heal broken bones within a few minutes. Tao was the only one who seemed to get nowhere fast. He could stop time and rewind around five minutes, but that was nearly the same as last year.

The reason was that he didn’t like to use his ability since he had been stuck in time for a few hours some weeks ago, unknown by the other members, because the time had frozen then of course. The Chinese couldn’t escape the timeless room and he had a breakdown because of that. After he passed out of exhaustion, the time continued and they found him with tears on his cheeks in the kitchen.   
After that, he avoided to use his powers and rather used his material art skills to help his group against the _red force_. He learnt almost every day, but it didn’t help the arising unrest in his body. Yixing had explained him that it was because his powers would bottle up inside of him and that he had to use them from time to time, or he would no longer be able to suppress them any longer.

That was why he decided to join today’s training at the shore. Everybody trained either alone or with their partner. Since Sehun and Tao could rather train alone, the Chinese concentrated on his own body.

On that day, the group realized the connection between Tao’s and Jongin’s powers. While one travelled through time, the other travelled through space. As an outsider, you can’t see a difference if someone teleported from one place to another, or if the person stopped the time and moved before letting the time pass again.  
The powers of time and space where the strongest of the group in their opinion.

What would happen if they would be used at the same time?

“Hyung, do you have time?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo. “I want to try a new passenger-teleportation.”  
“Sure. Where to?”  
“Just a few meters.”  
“Alright.” The earth bender nodded and put his hands on Jongin’s shoulder.

As the familiar _plop_ was heard, Tao stopped the time, oblivious that Jongin and Kyungsoo are in the middle of teleportation. There was a short time when the both of them weren’t visible. Being in an invisible space between start and finish to step through, unaffected by time. It was like you went through a door and stepped into a short hallway before going through the next door at the end of the hall. But when time freezes, the doors wouldn’t open. You would be stuck in that hallway. Stuck in space.

Who long could a human being live there?  
Without air.     
Without orientation.

Tao counted loudly so that he knew how long he was able to stop the time without getting a headache. When he reached 113 seconds, he had to give up. He exhaled with a shaky breath and let the time continue. His knees just hit the ground as he heard a horrified scream.  
“JONGIN! KYUNGSOO!” It was Chanyeol whose voice filled the air at first. The others looked around, staring at the two motionless bodies on the ground. Their skin was as pale as the clouded sky.   
“Oh my God, what happened?!” Minseok hurried over. The rest of the group followed the eldest, except Tao. He stared at his two unconscious friends with tears in his eyes.  
_Did I do that…? Was this my fault? Did I…kill them?_  
“Yixing!” Junmyeon made room for the healer. Yixing checked their pulses and blood circulation before finding the cause.  
“They were starved of oxygen…They nearly had asphyxiation.”   
“Can you heal them?!” Chanyeol asked panicked.  
“Yes, don’t worry,” Yixing said and placed his hands on their chests, helping them to breathe properly.

Suddenly, both of them awoke with a loud gasp, inhaling the air around them. Everyone sighed with relieve, sitting down after the tightness around their hearts vanished.

Tao began to cry as he saw how his friends were still alive.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked worriedly towards Jongin and Kyungsoo, helping them to sit up properly. They both nodded, still breathing heavily.  
“Y-yea…”  
“What happened?”   
“I…I couldn’t go through,” Jongin said confused. “It was like I was blocked…We were stuck.”  
“I’m so sorry…” they heard Tao behind them. Everyone remembered the Chinese and turned around, staring at the time controller in disbelief. His whole body was trembling and Yixing knew the signs of a panic attack. He rushed over to the younger and held his shoulders.  
“Why are you sorry, xiǎodìdi?”  
“I…I…I did that! I-I stopped the time when Jongin-ah teleported. I-I didn’t know that it would harm them. I’m so sorry, gēge! It’s all my fault!” Tao cried loudly, hugging the healer tightly. Yixing did his best to soothe him.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. You didn’t know it. They’re okay now.”  
“Yixing-hyung is right, Tao-yah,” Kyungsoo said. “We’re fine. You couldn’t know that something like this would happen. It was an accident, nothing more.”  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Bàoqiàn, gēge!”  
“Tao…”

 

  
*

 

  
One week later, Tao left the group. He didn’t leave in silence, because he wanted to say goodbye to everyone. They knew they couldn’t keep him from leaving. Tao was not made for this destiny. His heart might be pure, but his soul was too sensitive to live such a hard life. Yixing said that he would’ve broken later on and he might be a physical healer, but he couldn’t heal a broken soul. Everyone decided that it would be the best if Tao would return to his old life. It wasn’t an easy decision, but the right one.

Sehun started to lisp again like he did when he entered the group, but after some time, his condition got better and he started to live with the thought that Tao would be happier and safer now. He didn’t have to worry, just knowing that the others were safe and sound made his heart a bit lighter. And he wasn’t alone.  
Every leaving bonded them stronger together.

There was only one thing they feared.

Would Yixing leave anytime soon like the other Chinese members? They didn’t knew what they would do without the healer. Not only were his powers absolutely needed, but also his kindness and patience. Yixing was a great friend. A great brother. They didn’t want him to leave.

 

  
*

 

  
“I’m not your nurse for everything, Baekhyun-ah!” Yixing shouted through the house. The light bender rolled his eyes in annoyance.   
“I just asked if you could heal my toe.”  
“Two days ago, you asked if I can heal your bruised knee because you fell in the shower. Yesterday, you came to me, because you bit your tongue and now you have an _ouchie_ at your toe?!”  
“You’re our healer, aren’t you?” Baekhyun couldn’t understand why the Chinese was so furious all of a sudden. It was not like healing something like this would take time and energy.  
“Don’t you understand?!” Yixing scolded him, crossing his arms. “I’m the _healer_ of the group! Stop misusing my powers for such little things as if it’s only natural that I’m going to fix _everything_.” The elder grunted. “When was the last time you said _please_ to me, huh? Imagine me not being here all the time. You couldn’t even _live_ without me!”  
“Tsk! That’s not true. You’re not _so_ special, hyung!” Baekhyun laughed a bit smugly, but as he saw the sudden pain in Yixing’s eyes, he immediately regretted his words. He didn’t mean it like that! It was just a teasing!   
“H-Hyung, I-”  
“No. Forget it. Let’s see if you’ll manage all right without me.” Yixing grabbed his purse and phone before leaving the house. Baekhyun wanted to follow him, but as he heard the car’s engine, he gave up. The healer drove away.

“What the fuck have you done?” Sehun asked bitterly, standing halfway down the stairs.  
“I screwed up.”  
“Try to explain _that_ to Junmyeon-hyung.”  
“I didn’t want to-…I…GOD DAMMIT!”

 

  
*

 

  
“He probably has to blow off steam. He’ll come back soon, I’m sure,” Jongin said.   
They were all sitting in the dining room, talking about the argument with Yixing and Baekhyun. The light bender had his fingers buried in his hair, running through them every few moments to keep himself occupied.   
“I overdid it…”  
“At least you know what you did wrong,” Junmyeon told him. “You shouldn’t have said something like this. And you shouldn’t take his powers for granted like you did in the past days.”  
“He probably thinks that we don’t respect him enough…” Jongdae mumbled.  
“I know…” Baekhyun whined, not knowing what to do to make up for it. He didn’t notice how serious Yixing was when they had had the fight. He thought that the healer just wanted to make sure that he would say _please_ and _thank you_. He didn’t realize that the Chinese was feeling like that.  
“Let him be for a few hours and then call him,” Minseok suggested and gave him a slight pat on the back.  
“Okay…”

 

  
*

 

  
But Yixing didn’t answer the phone, nor did he come back on this day. Even the next two days were without his returning.   
Baekhyun was worried that something might have happened to his partner, but maybe the healer just needed a bit more time.   
_He would come back, right?_  
“He will,” Jongdae said and the light bender didn’t realize that he had said that out loud. It was nearly 2a.m. and Minseok was the only one sleeping soundly in his bed in their shared room.   
“Why’re you awake?” Baekhyun asked.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” he said. “Don’t worry too much, Baekhyun-ah. A simple fight can’t break your friendship.”  
“I hope so…”

 

  
*

 

  
The next day started too early. Nobody would’ve noticed the phenomenon when Kyungsoo wasn’t already awake.  
“GUYS! WAKE UP!” His scream echoed through the house. The earth bender opened every bedroom door, not caring for knocking beforehand.  
“What’s wrong, Soo-yah…?” Chanyeol muttered half-asleep while he was rubbing his eyes.  
“A solar eclipse! Now!”  
“What?!”

Everyone was outside in the matter of seconds. The moon was already done with completely blocking the sun as they looked through the safety glasses.  
“Is this the beginning of a new attack…?” Baekhyun asked shocked.  
“Probably. This one isn’t planned as well,” Junmyeon said while checking his phone.  
“We need Yixing-hyung.” The maknae looked around. This was more important than an argument. Hopefully, the healer had seen the eclipse…

 

  
*

 

  
A day later, Baekhyun was out in the woods with Kyungsoo to check the area. The light bender missed his partner more than ever before.   
“I feel so bad, Soo-yah…”  
“I know. I may not be your partner, but even I can see that you’re haunted by guilt.”  
“I want him back…”  
“He’ll come.”  
“Everyone says that, but when does he actually come?!”  
“Baekhyunie-hyung…”  
“I’m sorry.” The light bender sighed. “I’m just a bit worked up.”  
“Not only a bit. You should be careful with-WAH!” The earth bender didn’t pay attention to the earth under his soles. Suddenly, he lost ground and fell down a hole that he had never seen before. Baekhyun jumped in surprise as he heard the scream and spun around.  
His friend was gone.   
“Kyungsoo?!” No answer. “KYUNGSOO?!”  
“I’m here!” He heard the voice from underneath and frowned.  
“Where’s here?”  
“I fell down a hole! I try to get up, wait there.”  
“Are you hurt?”  
“Surprisingly not! I’ll hurry!”

Baekhyun sighed with relief, but the feeling didn’t last. The light bender heard murder of crows and this description had never been so accurate like now. The cawing became louder and louder until the birds where right above the trees’ crowns. Baekhyun looked up, startled by the strange behavior of the crows until he saw their eyes.  
Their _red eyes_.  
“Oh no…” Baekhyun didn’t dare to move, but as one big crow flew to the ground, right in front of him, he knew that he should run.   
And so he did.  
Kyungsoo wasn’t their target so he tried his best to run towards the house. His legs were burning and the cawing over his head gave him goosebumps. Minseok would _hate_ that. The eldest detested birds because of their sharp beaks.   
And now, Baekhyun realized how painful those weapons could be. He stumbled over a limb and fell painfully on the ground. Beaks and claws were ripping his shirt apart, scratching his skin until blood was running out of the wounds. It hurt like hell, stung like thousand thick nails were pushed into his pack with a hammer. Tears were running down his cheeks while he tried his best to save his head with his arms.   
A few crows decided to pick at his hands, ripping the skin open until the burning sensation was too much.   
Baekhyun shouted his head off to keep himself conscious.   
He thought that this was the moment of his death when a sudden shadow covered his body. Something warm pressed against his oppressed back, making him whimper.  
“Baekhyun-ah…” he heard a soft, but heavy breathing voice in his ear. He knew that voice.

_Yixing._

“H-Hyung?!”  
“Use our power. I know you’re afraid and in pain, but please use your powers to safe us.”  
“I’ll blind you!”  
“Don’t worry. I will keep my eyes hidden.”  
Baekhyun was still unsure, but as Yixing gasped in pain, he noticed that the healer took his place as the crows’ victim.   
“O-okay, hyung.” And then he began to glow. It was bearable at first, but soon he reached a brightness that would hurt the eye. The possessed animals cawed loudly until they passed out on the ground.

After a while of silence, Baekhyun could feel a soothing sensation on his whole body. Yixing had begun to heal his wounds. The light bender just wanted to thank him and apologize, as the weight on him suddenly increased.   
“H-hyung?” But Yixing already lost consciousness, due to his own pain.  
That was the day, Yixing began to fear birds.

 

  
*

 

  
“He wakes up!”  
“Not so loud, idiot.”  
Voices filled Yixing’s head. As he opened his eyes, familiar faces blocked his view to the ceiling. Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo eyed him with a fond smile.  
“They brought you back home after you saved Baekhyun’s life,” the leader explained calmly.   
“Hyung, I’m so sorry! I was such an idiot! You deserve a better partner! You _are_ special! You’re our healer! We would suffer so much without you! I miss your cooking! I miss your hugs! Please forgive me, hyung!” Baekhyun cried, grabbing the healer’s hands. The Chinese needed a while to understand what his brother was saying to him. He smiled before squeezing the younger’s hand.  
“I forgive you, Baekhyunie. I don’t want another partner than you. I know you didn’t mean it like that. We were both a bad mood that day. But I hope you learnt your lesson?”  
“I did, hyung!”  
“Then, it’s okay. Come here.” He slung his arms around the light bender’s torso and pulled him towards his chest. Baekhyun buried his face into Yixing’s neck and cried happily, relieved that his partner was back now.  
Kyungsoo and Junmyeon smiled at the sight before leaving the two alone.   
Now, they knew that Yixing would never leave them. The bond was too strong. They were a family now. They were brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this flashback of the groups past. :)
> 
> Thank you for every kudo, comment, bookmark or subscription. Everything makes me happy! You're such nice readers, I feel so spoiled :'D
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend!


	27. Reconciliation-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing comes home a few hours later. He makes up with Sehun and Baekhyun decides to have a little party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! This chapter is a bit shorter than my normal ones, but I hope you'll like it anyway. :)
> 
> Have fun!

  
The sun had already set as Baekhyun heard the rustling of keys behind the front door. He jumped from his seat in the living room and stormed into the hallway like a dog who had been waiting for its owner the whole day.  
“Hyung!” he shouted and slid around the corner, seeing how Yixing was about to change into his slippers. The young light bender ran forward and tripped over the little step, falling directly into the Chinese’s arms.  
“Oops!” Yixing gasped surprised as he caught his companion. Baekhyun literally clung tightly around the other.  
“You’re back!” he said happily. “I was so worried! Please, I never want to be attacked by birds again!”  
“Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing cooed. “I’m okay. My day was really bad and I needed some time alone after the thing with Sehunie.”  
“He’s really sorry, hyung! Sehun-ah is napping a bit in his room. He needed some rest after his panic attack.”  
“He had a panic attack?!” Yixing widened his eyes and grabbed Baekhyun by his shoulders to look him in the eyes. “I didn’t want that, oh my God! I feel horrible!”  
“Don’t worry. He’s okay now. But you two need to talk.”  
“Should I wake him up?”  
“I’m already awake.” Suddenly, Sehun appeared in the hallway, slightly hidden behind the corner. He looked drowsy and his hair was standing up in all directions. Yixing looked at him with an apologetic smile on his lips. Baekhyun looked between his two brothers and patted the healer’s back.  
“I’ll leave you alone,” he said and went back into the living room.  
Sehun cleared his throat before approaching the Chinese.  
“I’m sorry, hyung…for losing control over my powers. I didn’t want to hurt you…”  
“I know you didn’t. I have to apologize as well. I took my anger out on you and totally overacted…Can you forgive me?”  
“Of course. Forgive and forget.” Sehun smiled at the elder, glad that everything was fine now. Yixing embraced the maknae with a tight hug, caressing his hair softly as he heard the sound of a camera coming from the hallway.  
“A new photo for the family album~” Junmyeon giggled as he took the photo from the Polaroid camera.  
“Stalker,” Sehun said.  
“Check out the living room. I bet you’ll be surprised,” the leader chuckled before leaving the two alone again.

 

  
*

 

  
The living room was decorated with streamers and balloons while the table was laid with Soju bottles, soft drinks and chips. Everyone else was standing behind the table, waiting for Yixing and Sehun to enter the room.  
“When did you…?” The maknae asked. Jongin began to grin.  
“We bought it while you were asleep. Since everyone is home now, we can order the pizzas.”  
“Mine without pineapples.”  
“Mine extra-large, please.”  
“Mine with extra cheese on top of it.”  
“Mine with spinach.”  
“Ew, hyung.”  
“Say that again and I’m gonna feed you spinach for the rest of the week.”  
“Guys…” Yixing said softly.  
“Hm?” The others looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“I love you so much.”  
“Hyung, you’re so cheesy,” Chanyeol laughed.  
“So, extra cheese on Yixing’s pizza?”  
“…Get out, Junmyeon.”  

 

  
*

 

  
The party was wonderful. Although Kyungsoo had been against it first, he had been the first who had thrown the confetti around the room when the pizza arrived. Junmyeon was busy baking a cake while chasing Baekhyun and Jongin out of the kitchen, but they returned anyway to watch the mess the leader was making. After a while, he gave up and Chanyeol finished the cake together with Jongin.  
Minseok and Jongdae played the pocky game against Yixing and Sehun. The winner would get the last piece of pizza. Normally Minseok and Jongdae hadn’t a skinship problem, but they didn’t expected that Yixing and Sehun wouldn’t have any shame at all. While there was a small piece left from Minseok and Jongdae’s stick, the other two didn’t leave anything.  
“Oh my God,” the ice bender said dumbfounded, blinking a few times to realize what had just happened in front of him. Jongdae laughed loudly, admitting their defeat by giving Yixing and Sehun the last piece of pizza.

  
Junmyeon had shut himself off a few minutes ago, sitting on the ground while watching the stars above his head. He still had the Polaroid in his hands, which was now showing the brotherly hug of their maknae and Yixing. The leader wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so nostalgic, but the reminder of their last argument with Yixing provoked some memories of their old times.

He knew that he wasn’t the best leader. When they had started the group, he hadn’t been ready to lead the group at all, way too young and unexperienced to take control over something so important. He had the feeling that he didn’t deserve to be a leader. He wasn’t really brave, he wasn’t organized or the strongest. Was he even enough? Could he protect his family?

They already lost so much, went through so much pain than any other human being in their life. Was he really a good leader?

_“You don’t have to be the best to be our leader. You just have to do one thing.”_  
_“And what is that?”_  
 _“Listen. You just have to listen to our opinions and suggestions to find a solution. You’re very patient and thoughtful. You don’t act out of nowhere. You try to make the best decisions by combining our ideas. A leader shouldn’t make his own decisions without talking to the group. A leader should be the combination of everyone’s hearts and minds. You always try to understand everyone’s point of view. You’re impartial during a fight within in the group. You don’t give someone preference. That’s true leadership.”_  
 _“But you’re so wise, hyung. You’re strong and way more organized than I could ever be. And you’re the eldest.”_  
 _“Age doesn’t matter. Everyone respects you. Me, Luhan, Kris and Yixing, too. We don’t care about your age. Your heart matters.”_  
 _“But why aren’t you the leader?”_  
 _“Because I’m not good at talking with people. I like to watch everyone like an observer. And like you said, I am organized. If something doesn’t go the way I planned it, I’m stressed and don’t know what to do. You’re flexible and impulsively. I think with my head. You think with your heart.”_  
 _“Maybe that’s why we’re partners.”_  
 _“Probably. Although our way of thinking is different, we can work together by combining our strengths together. Everyone’s partnership works like that. Kris and Chanyeol are like day and night. Kyungsoo’s earth grounded personality might clash with Jongdae’s loud personality, but it works perfectly together. Yixing’s calmness complements Baekhyun’s bubbly mind.”_  
 _“Yin and yang.”_  
 _“That’s right.”_  
 _“I think I understood now…Thank you, Minseok-hyung.”_  
 _“Anytime.”_

“Junmyeon-ah!” Minseok’s present voice threw Junmyeon back into reality. He stopped looking at the sky, noticing how stiff his neck got. How much time had passed?  
“Hm?”  
“What’re doing here? Is everything okay?” The ice bender asked, squatting next to the leader. His big, round eyes looked a bit glassy so Junmyeon assumed that the eldest already drank a good amount of alcohol.  
“I was just thinking,” Junmyeon said with a smile.  
“You think too much. Don’t be like me, Jun-ah,” Minseok told him. “Kyungsoo-yah and Sehun-ah have started doing Jenga. Want to join?”  
“Maybe la-”  
“I’m your hyung, don’t reject me.” The eldest made a fake pout. “Come on!”  
“But I’m your leader,” Junmyeon chuckled.  
“Yes, the best one in the whole world, but now it’s Jenga-time, so chop-chop!” Minseok clapped in his hands before grabbing the younger’s wrists and pulling him on his feet. Junmyeon stopped as the other wanted to let him go.  
“Hyung,” he said, grabbing Minseok’s arm. “Do you really think that?”  
“Think what?”  
“Me as the best leader…”  
“Of course.” Minseok’s voice was suddenly deeper, more serious. “I would never lie to you.”  
“Thank you, hyung.”  
“You must be really drunk!” the eldest laughed. “Come on! The others are waiting for us.”  
“Then why are we waiting?” Junmyeon smiled.  
“That’s my companion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our leader needed some time alone, but don't worry. I feels loved and needed just like he deserves it!
> 
> Thank you for your support! <3
> 
> See you next time! :)


	28. Heat stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really hot these days, rarely under 30°C. Minseok gets to know the consequences at work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Minseok-centered chapter for you! 
> 
> Some hurt/comfort with fluff at the end~
> 
> Have fun!

It was august, when the heat wave hit South Korea with its full force. The temperatures went high to over 30°C, sometimes even more than 35°C with no sight of salvation. The beach was full of tourists, children and people who needed a cooling.  
Therefore, it was no wonder that Minseok’s workplace was well patronized this whole week. They had barely any table free and most of the customers ordered smoothies, cool drinks and ice, so Minseok often had to switch from being a barista to help out the waiters. It was stressful than ever before.  
“My feet are killing me,” one of the waiters complained, who worked the whole noon without a breather. Minseok gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“Should I help?” The question was out before the ice bender could’ve stopped himself. In fact, he felt like dying. His powers tried their best to cool his body down, but there was almost no energy left in him. Minseok was on his last legs, sweating like crazy, body working like a refrigerator at full blast.  
The waiter’s eyes began to shine.  
“You’re my last resort, hyung!” he said before making a low bow. “Thank you!”  
“We’re all in the same boat, no need to be so formal.” Minseok stopped him with a wave of his hand before putting the towel away. “Rest a bit in the kitchen. I’ll take care of it.”

Minseok didn’t know why he was scarifying himself for his coworker. Was he too soft? Maybe his hyung-instinct had kicked in.  
Now, he was rushing from table to table, back to the counter to pick up the orders, just to go back into the bright sun outside, where the customers were enjoying the sea breeze and the shadow of the sun shades. The ice bender was wearing black pants, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and an apron around the hip. The fabric was sticking against his back like a second skin, making every move uncomfortable. His damp hair clung against his forehead, while some beads of sweat rolled down his temples until they reached his jawline. The hot fabric of his pants were rubbing against his sore legs.  
Minseok hated the summer.

“Thank you for waiting,” he said politely to the two women from table 8. Or was it 9? His mind was too foggy to think clear. His body worked on autopilot, like a machine. The easiest thing could throw him out of it right now, making him lose his battle against the heat.

The sun was burning his scalp and Minseok was sure, that his hairline already turned red since the warmth on his head had turned into a stinging pain. His lips were dry and as he brushed the sweat away from his face, he could feel the roughness of the back of his hand. He noticed that his fingers were trembling a bit too when he carried a few empty glasses to the counter.

A few minutes later, he bumped into a costumer who was on his way to the toilets.  
“S-Sorry!” He apologized, having difficulties to focus his eyes. He could hear that the man said something, but the rushing of the waves were too loud suddenly. It were the waves, right? And the sunlight was the reason he saw some dark spots in his view. He had probably looked into the sky too often, hadn’t he?  
Minseok wanted to take a deep breath when he noticed his unsteady breathing. He gulped, felt his dry throat as if he had eaten sand. The sunlight was too bright for his eyes, stinging painfully so he had to turn away from it. He felt dizzy and kind of drunk. It was not like he saw everything double or blurred, he just couldn’t focus on anything and weren’t able to see if something was right in front of him or not. He stumbled over the step which parted the inside from the outside of the café. The ice bender nearly fell down, if his reflexes didn’t kick in and helped him to catch himself.  
“Shit…” he cursed under his breath. Something was definitely wrong with him. Minseok rushed to the counter, using it as a support so he wouldn’t collapse in front of the customers. The eldest staggered around the bar until he was back at his normal working place, caught between the counter and the coffee machines.  
He sat down, leaning against the wood as his body went limp. His vision almost darkened completely due to the black spots in his field of view. The rushing in his ears turned more prominent. It weren’t the waves but rather his own blood that rushed through his head.  
“…ung?” he heard a distant voice. “…Hyung?” It was one of the waiters. Minseok’s eyes were unfocused since he couldn’t see anything despite having them open. He could only guess that his coworker was squatting down in front of him, looking at him with a concerned expression.  
Suddenly, he felt something hot and sticky against his cheek.  
“Hyung, you’re freezing!” the voice gasped. “How’s that possible?!”  
“Phone…” Minseok muttered weakly.  
“Hm?”  
“My phone…”  
“Where is it?”  
“Pocket…” The ice bender wasn’t able to move his body anymore, but he could feel his phone in the inside of his right pocket. The other hesitated a bit, but then managed to fish the device out of Minseok’s pants.  
“Should I call the ambulance?”  
“No…please. No ambulance.” He couldn’t risk to reveal his secret when he was brought to the hospital. The doctors would panic if they took his temperature.  
“W-which number then?” the voice asked a bit panicked, probably because Minseok’s head rolled to the side, hitting the wall with a light thud.  
The ice bender thought about it for a while. Number one would be Junmyeon, but the best choice was number eight, Jongin, since he could immediately take him home. Yixing was at work as well.  
“Eight…”  
“O-Okay. Hang in there, hyung.”  
A few moments later, Minseok decided to finally close his eyes. He felt exhausted and his body was too tired to care about the rest of the world right now.  
Sleep sounded good.  
Just for a while.

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin was surprised when he saw Minseok’s call on his phone. He was helping Chanyeol in the kitchen, while Kyungsoo needed Junmyeon’s help to water his plants. Sehun, Jongdae and Baekhyun were busy cleaning the house. Everyone was occupied with their work, so when the teleporter picked up his phone, he didn’t expect anything.  
“Hello, hyung!” he greeted the person, who was not Minseok to his surprise.  
“ _Hello. I’m not Minseok-ssi, but he’s with me right now_ ,” the voice said and Jongin frowned at that. He gave Chanyeol a short sign that he needed a quiet place to talk to the unknown person before going into the hallway.  
“Who are you?”  
“ _I am his coworker at the café. He said I should call this number_.”  
When should the eldest give someone else his phone and order them to call Jongin?  
When he couldn’t call by himself.  
Why his number?  
Because it’s an emergency for the teleporter.  
“Is he hurt?” Jongin asked.  
“ _I…I think he is sick. H-He’s sweating so much, but his body is so cold. I-I think he passed out. Hyung, can you hear me…?_ ” The waiter seemed to talk to Minseok. “ _Hyung? I…What should I do?_ ”  
“I’m nearby your café,” the teleporter lied. “Give me a few seconds.”  
“ _O-okay!_ ” They hung up and Jongin immediately hurried back into the kitchen.  
“Hyung, Minseok-hyung collapsed at work! I’ll pick him up. Could you inform the others?”  
“What?! O-Of course,” the fire bender nodded with widened eyes. He looked more than concerned, dropping his spoon he was about to wash into the sink. Jongin quickly put his shoes on and disappeared with a _plop_.

 

  
*

 

  
“H-He’s here!” The waiter said after Jongin rushed into the crowded café only seconds later. Fortunately, no costumers seemed to have noticed the incident with Minseok.  
“Did you call an ambulance?” the teleporter asked the waiter, who seemed to be around his age with very short black hair. He had round eyes, which were blinking quite often. His nose was small and his lips reminded Jongin of Kyungsoo’s, slightly heart-shaped. What Jongin noticed was that the waiter was even smaller than Minseok, but a bit chubby.  
“N-No…is that bad? H-He told me not to…”  
“No, that’s good,” Jongin assured him before going behind the counter where he could see Minseok lying unconsciousness on the ground, leaning against the wooden wall of the bar. As the younger kneeled in front of him to check his pulse, Jongin realized who sweaty Minseok’s face looked and that his normal cold skin seemed to be a bit warmer than usual. His pulse was steady but very fast. Jongin noticed that his cheeks were a bit flushed as well.  
“Was he a lot outside in the sun?” Jongin asked while writing a message in the group chat so that the rest of them was informed and could prepare some things back home.  
“Yes. He helped me out as a waiter.”  
“It looks like a heat stroke. Could you give me a cold water bottle?” Jongin asked over his shoulder before focusing on his brother again.  
“Of course!”  
“Thank you.”  
The teleporter patted Minseok’s cheek a little before shaking his shoulders.  
“Wake up, hyung. Please.” He slapped him a bit harder, finally earning a groan. “Hyung? Can you hear me? It’s Jongin.”  
“…hm…?” The eldest made a weak noise, not opening his eyes.  
“I’ll take you home. You probably overheated.”  
“H-here’s the water.” The waiter held the cooled bottle out to Jongin. The teleporter thanked him before emptying the water above Minseok’s head. The cold water was like a blessing for ice bender’s heated body. It also made him more aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and looked at the younger.  
“Jongin-ah…”  
“Glad you’re back,” Jongin said with a smile. “Let’s go home.” He looked at the waiter. “Could you give me Minseokie-hyung’s jacket, please?”  
“Yes. W-wait.” The waiter just ran into the kitchen before coming back only a few moments later. “He doesn’t have a…jacket…” But the other two were already gone.

 

  
*

 

  
“Hyung!” Minseok was received by the other members in the living room. Junmyeon and Jongdae were immediately on his side. The leader had the thermometer ready for use in his hands and pushed it under the ice bender’s tongue.  
Meanwhile Sehun and Kyungsoo prepared a cool bath for the eldest so that his temperature could go down quickly.  
“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asked with a pout, rubbing Minseok’s tired limbs, while the eldest was leaning against the lightning bender’s side.  
“Dizzy…and tired,” he told them with closed eyes. The teleportation wasn’t the best way to travel with a headache, but the fasted.  
They heard the beeping sound and Junmyeon took out the thermometer.  
“Well?” Baekhyun asked.  
“30,2…His normal temperature is 26,4°C,” the water bender mumbled worried. It was slightly over 30°C so it was for sure concerning since this temperature symbolizes a high fever for the ice bender.  
Suddenly, they heard hurried footsteps.  
“The bath is ready!” Kyungsoo told them. “Should we use ice cubes?”  
“I think that should be it. We don’t want to give his body a shock if that’s possible,” Jongdae said.  
“I called Yixing-hyung,” Chanyeol said, still having the phone in his hands. “He can’t be here earlier, but Minseok’s temperature should be cooled down immediately. At least until it’s under 29 degree.”  
“Ow…!” Minseok’s cry alarmed the group. The eldest wanted to lift his head as a painful twinge appeared in his neck. His head crashed down against Jongdae’s chest.  
“Where is the pain, hyung?” Junmyeon asked, squeezing his partner’s thighs a bit.  
“I’m sore all over…” the eldest groaned. “But my neck is killing me. And everything’s swaying.”  
“We should hurry,” Jongdae said and together with Junmyeon, they managed to lift the eldest onto his feet.  
“I’ll carry him.” The lightning bender put his arms under Minseok’s legs and shoulder blades before lifting his body.

Jongdae undressed the ice bender in the bathroom until he was only standing there in his underwear. Now, he could see that Minseok had a nasty sunburn on his head and neck.  
“Let’s cool you down,” he said before helping the other to go into the bathtub. Minseok let out a heavy sigh.  
“Good?”  
“Heaven…” the eldest muttered with a weak smile.

 

  
*

 

  
After ten minutes, Minseok’s temperature finally went down to 28,8°C and Jongdae wrapped him into a bunch of soft towels.  
“You have to rest and drink now. Are you hungry?”  
“I feel nauseous…”  
“Like, puking or just unwell?”  
“The second one,” Minseok said. “But I think when I eat something now, it won’t stay in my body for long.”  
“But drink something, ‘kay?”  
“I can do that,” the ice bender chuckled slightly, leaning against his best friend’s chest. Jongdae wrapped an arm around him and helped him to go to their bedroom. Baekhyun was already waiting for them with two bottles of water.  
“You have to empty at least one bottle, hyungie.”  
“Got it.”

After Minseok changed into a new pair of underwear and a white tee-shirt, he snuggled into his blankets and emptied one of the bottles. Baekhyun seemed to be satisfied.  
“Get well soon, hyung.”  
“Thank you, Baekhyun-ah,” he smiled at the light bender before the younger left the room. Jongdae stayed.  
“You can go, too,” Minseok said with a tired smile. “I’ll rest now.”  
“You have to take better care of yourself, hyung,” the lightning bender began. “You know how your body reacts to such a warm summer…”  
“I’m sorry. I overestimated myself. Can you forgive me?” He asked with a playful pout. Jongdae rolled his eyes and started to laugh a little.  
“I wanted to scold you but now _I_ feel guilty,” he chuckled. “What kind of sorcery is that?”  
“Hahaha, sorry. How can I make up for it?”  
“Move over.”  
“Hm?” Minseok raised his eyebrows, but moved to the side anyway. Jongdae took his slippers off and laid down right beside the eldest, before wrapping his arms around him and throwing one leg over the other’s waist.  
“Cuddle me.”  
“That reminds me of the old times,” Minseok laughed and pulled the younger closer to him. He wasn’t as touchy as Baekhyun, Jongdae or Yixing, but he always made exceptions for his dongsaengs when they felt down (or just asked cutely. Minseok was too soft for them).  
“Yeah?”  
“Hmmh,” the eldest hummed with a nod. “Good times.”  
“Sleep well, hyungie.”  
“You too, Jongdae-yah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Only one chapter left before the new story arc begins! I hope you're excited. :D
> 
> See you next week!


	29. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo starts having nightmares. He doesn’t pay much attention to it, until he realizes that his dreams become reality. Does the earth bender have visions of the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the last chapter of the mini-stories.  
> After this, the new (and last) story-arc begins!  
> This chapter contains drama, hurt/comfort and bromance! (and some hints for the next story-arc~)
> 
> Have fun!

It was not surprising that the members had nightmares from time to time, especially Baekhyun. However, they knew how to cope with that. They spoke with someone about it, released their stress with training or other distractions until they would feel better again. Certainly, Kyungsoo suffered from strange nightmares lately. Normally, it would be about something from their past, something that had already happened. But these dreams created situations the earth bender had never seen before.

It began with a dream about Jongdae slipping in the bathtub. Kyungsoo saw the showerhead, naked feet which suddenly slipped over the wet ground and a flash that destroyed the lamps in the room. He couldn’t see anything after that, but he heard shouts and suddenly Junmyeon’s cry of pain.  
Kyungsoo awoke with a gasp. His heart was racing in his chest while his pulse was working in his shaky wrists. The earth bender looked around, only to see Yixing fast asleep. It was quiet, nobody was awake. He wondered if it was just his mind pranking his memories by mixing different situations together. Chanyeol had once slipped in the shower last year.  
But why the lightning?   
Why Junmyeon’s scream?  
He was confused and decided to talk with someone about it in the morning. With that, he fell back into his slumber, having a dreamless sleep until he would wake up when the sun shone through the curtains of the room.

 

  
*

 

  
“Soo-yah. Kyungsoo-yah, wake up.” Yixing’s loud voice rang in his ears. The sunlight made it harder for him to open his eyes. He turned to the side, facing the wall so that he could escape the early morning.  
“You can’t sleep in,” the healer said. “You wanted to help Jongin with the grocery shopping today, remember? Come on, sleepyhead.”  
“What time is it…?” Kyungsoo muttered in his pillow.  
“Half past eight. You have to wait until Jongdae-yah finishes showering to use the bathroom.”  
“M’kay…” The earth bender nodded, slowly but surely getting more aware of what the other was saying to him. He needed some seconds to understand the message.  
“I have to go to work now. See you in the evening,” Yixing chuckled and patted his butt before standing up and leaving the room.  
Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s eyes opened with a start. Before he could even stand up, he heard the dull thud coming from the bathroom across the hallway.   
“Everything okay in there?” Kyungsoo could hear Junmyeon’s voice before he registered the knocking at the bathroom door. The earth bender was immediately on his feet, rushing through the door and nearly crashing into Baekhyun who was looking at his phone.  
“Woah, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked perplexed, seeing the pure panic in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The younger ignored him and ran to the bathroom. He saw how Junmyeon opened the door and was frightened at the sight in front of him. Jongdae was lying unconscious in the bathtub, one arm over the edge while his head rested motionless against the white wall. The lamps were out, or rather exploded. Some small shards were laying on the ground.  
“Jongdae!” The leader gasped and wanted to run to his brother. Kyungsoo was no moment too late. He grabbed Junmyeon’s arm and threw him back, out of the bathroom. The water bender would have fallen on the ground if Baekhyun didn’t catch him in the right moment.   
“What the hell, Kyungsoo?!” Baekhyun shouted at the other, but Kyungsoo’s attention was totally on Jongdae.  
“Call Yixing-hyung! Jongdae-hyung passed out. Don’t enter the bathroom. The water is energized. You’ll get hurt.”  
“I’ll do it,” the leader said and rushed down the hallway. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo managed to wrap Jongdae in a big towel and lifted him up.   
“How did you know?” Baekhyun asked, not angry anymore since he now knew why the earth bender had pushed Junmyeon out of the bathroom.   
“I’ll tell you later. Let us first bring Jongdae in your room.”  
“You’re right.”

As soon as Kyungsoo put the unconscious body into bed, Yixing appeared in the doorframe with Junmyeon in tow.   
“Did he hurt his head?” The healer asked as he kneeled beside the bed, examining Jongdae. Kyungsoo nodded.  
“I think so.”  
Yixing cupped Jongdae’s face as his hands began to glow a little. Only a few moments later, the lightning bender opened his eyes.  
“There we go. Be careful next time, okay?” Yixing told him with a wagging finger before standing up again. “I really have to go now. Bye.”  
“Bye, Yixing-ah. And thank you,” the leader smiled at him.  
“No problem.”  
“What happened?” The lightning bender supported himself on his elbows when he looked around. “Did I pass out?”  
“You slipped in the shower,” Kyungsoo said.  
“Oh…yeah, I remember. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. And now put some pants on, Tarzan,” Baekhyun chuckled and turned his head to Kyungsoo. “And now tell me how you knew that.”  
“I had a dream this night.”  
“A dream?”  
“Yes. I saw what happened today. Well, not really…I saw how someone slipped in the bathtub and then I saw lightning and assumed that it was Jongdae-hyung. Everything went dark after that and I heard Junmyeon’s cry of pain.”  
“He would be serious hurt if you didn’t step in…” Jongdae muttered before he looked at the earth bender and squeezed his shoulder. “You saved his life. Thank you!”  
“Still…It’s very strange that you dreamt about today. Your power aren’t visions.”  
“What about Jongin-ah? He had a vision about _MAMA_.”  
“But it was not initiated by him. He was just the recipient,” Baekhyun told them and crossed his arms. “ _MAMA_ is gone. Who would be the source this time?”  
“True…”  
“Maybe it was just coincidence? Things like that can happen.” Jongdae shrugged with his shoulders. He didn’t see a problem since it was a very helpful gift for Kyungsoo.   
“Maybe. But if you have another dream like that, Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun said. “Please tell us.”  
“I will.”

 

  
*

 

  
The next dream wouldn’t be long in coming. Only a few days passed as Kyungsoo had another nightmare.   
This time, he didn’t saw one of his brothers, but a landscape with mountains and a gigantic forest. Suddenly, the view changed and he saw fire, burning trees and animals which were running away from the dangerousness. He could hear screaming, shouting and suddenly, he saw how somebody appeared out of nowhere, falling hard onto the ground. He saw a hand cutting a turbulent water surface, reaching for nothing but air. The point of view changed again and he could feel how the earth was shaking. The soil around him split in half and as he lost ground, he fell down the chasm and was swallowed up by the darkness.

Kyungsoo cried out as he was rudely awakened by the nightmare. This time, Yixing was woken up as well due to the other’s scream.   
“Kyungsoo?!”  
“Hyung!” His voice cracked. The earth bender noticed dried tears on his cheeks and how desperate he was clutching at the bedsheet. His whole body was tense and on high alert as if it would have expected a life-threatening situation. The adrenalin was rushing through his veins, making his breathing short and his heartbeat fast.   
“Hey, hey, hey,” The healer tried to talk him down. “It’s okay. You’re here, you’re home. Everyone’s save, Kyungsoo.” He stood up and hurried over to the other’s bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger and pressed Kyungsoo’s side against his chest. “It was just a nightmare. It’s not real,” he whispered into the other’s hairline while rubbing his back. Kyungsoo sobbed and grabbed Yixing’s shirt, shaking his head.  
“It happened again! I had another vision. Something bad is going to happen. I could see it, hyung! It…It looked terrifying!”  
“Sssh, calm down. What do you mean with vision?”  
“I…I dreamt about the incident with Jongdae before it had happened! I saw the future in my dream and now I’m afraid that this one is another vision. There was so much fire and pain and chaos and-”  
“Kyungsoo-yah…” Yixing turned his body so that he could look him properly in the eyes. “You’re afraid that the evil force would come back. You saw so many fires, so much pain and fear…But the evil force is gone, now. There is nothing you should be afraid about in this world.”  
“B-but I saw someone drowning…!”  
“Remember when Jongin-ah fell into the lake? Your mind probably remembered this moment.”  
“I…I…” Kyungsoo couldn’t think straight. The panic in his head blocked every clear thoughts.  
“You don’t have to worry about it. If something happens, we deal with it together as a group. Don’t be afraid because of a nightmare. You’re not alone, Kyungsoo-yah.”  
The earth bender took a shaky, but deep breath. The warmth of Yixing’s body and voice soothed his mind and he began to relax in his hold. His body felt drained after the adrenaline faded away so that he rested his head against the healer’s shoulder.  
“I know…” he said with a low whisper. “Maybe I was too stressed about the last nightmare that my mind played a trick on me…thank you, hyung.”  
“No problem. Do you think you can sleep now?”  
“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded with a soft smile. “Sorry that I woke you up.”  
“It’s nothing. Let’s sleep now.”  
“Goodnight, hyung.”  
“Goodnight, Kyungsoo-yah.”

 

  
*

 

  
Although the talk with Yixing calmed him down, he couldn’t forget what he had seen in his dream. He tried to keep a close eye on the fire bender, especially when he was outside. Kyungsoo was aware of Chanyeol knowing how to control his ability, but maybe he would have an outburst or something else that could trigger his powers uncontrollably.   
“I’ll go out for a jog, guys!” Chanyeol announced with a shout towards the living room where Junmyeon was sitting at the table, typing on his laptop, while Minseok was vacuuming the floor and Sehun was reading a book on the couch.   
“Okay!” Came back in unison as an answer from the three of them. The fire bender put his jogging shoes on and left the house with the keys hanging around his neck so he wouldn’t lose them on his way.

As Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol’s shout, he sat straight on his chair. He was watching an anime to distract himself from the worry in his head. He hesitated for a while, but as he heard how the front door was closed, he rushed out of his room and went to the entrance. He slipped out of his slippers and searched for his shoes.   
“I’ll take a walk!” he shouted.  
“Okay!” It was the exact same answer like Chanyeol got from the others. The earth bender found his sport shoes and quickly put them on before leaving the house. He needed to hurry before he would lose the other.

Fortunately, he found the elder before he disappeared into the woods. Kyungsoo followed with a slower pace, so that the other wouldn’t find him.   
Chanyeol had long legs, so it was not easy to keep up with him. However, the earth bender’s stamina was good enough for him to keep an eye on the elder. The forest was deep, but there was a small path that leaded through it and ended at a clearing. It was a distance of around six kilometers there and back.  
Nothing happened so far and they nearly reached the glade. The earth bender looked for a hideout so he wouldn’t be found if Chanyeol would turn around and jog back to their house.   
When he found a big fallen tree to hide behind, he watched his partner from the distance. Chanyeol stretched himself a few times before he turned around and started to jog back. As soon as he passed by, the earth bender went out of his hideout and continued to follow him.

Everything was fine until Chanyeol was suddenly gone at the next turn. Kyungsoo stopped and looked around. Maybe he was just relieving himself?  
Suddenly, Kyungsoo heard a snap behind him as if somebody stepped on a branch. He spun around and found Chanyeol behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn’t look happy.  
“Why did you follow me?” he asked.  
“W-what?”  
“I said: Why did you follow me?”  
“I…I was just…” Kyungsoo tried to excuse himself, but he knew he shouldn’t lie to his brother. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, shoulders falling. “I was worried…”  
“Worried?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and let his arms fall back to his sides. “Why?” He looked surprised.  
“I had a nightmare a few days ago and I saw what happened with Jongdae before it actually happened!”  
“You mean, when he passed out in the bathroom?”  
“Yes! I saw it like a vision. And yesterday, I dreamt about a fire in the woods and…”  
“And you thought I would burn the trees down.” Disappointed was delivered in Chanyeol’s voice. He sounded cold. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement he was sure about and suddenly Kyungsoo was aware of his doing.  
“N-no! I was worried that you might have an outburst! I don’t think that you would do something like that on purpose!”  
“You don’t trust me.”  
“No, I do, hyung!” Kyungsoo shouted desperately. “I was…I _am_ so terrified of this nightmare! I’m afraid that something bad will happen soon and that you are in great danger!”  
“And couldn’t you just talk to me?!” Chanyeol yelled. “We’re partners, aren’t we?! You could talk with Jongdae-hyung about it but not with me?!”  
“I thought it was just coincidence!”  
“Then why are you standing here?!”  
“I…I don’t know…” Kyungsoo bowed his head in shame, looking at his feet as he clenched his fists. “I couldn’t forget it…”  
“No! You couldn’t trust me! You don’t trust me because I’m not your real partner, right?! I’m just the adjunct since Kris-hyung left-”  
“Enough already!” Jongdae’s voice echoed through the woods. Kyungsoo turned around and stared at the lightning bender. He was panting, as if he sprinted all the way from the house to them, which he probably did. His lungs were burning, but he didn’t care, the twinge in his heart he was now feeling was more important.   
“Enough. Both of you,” he said.  
“What are you doing here, hyung? Did you follow me, too?” Chanyeol sounded gruff, but the elder didn’t let himself get worked up. Jongdae approached his partners.  
“No. I knew something must’ve happened as I felt the pain in my heart,” the lightning bender began. “Do you really think that we don’t trust you? Do you really think that we don’t see you as a real partner?”  
“I…”  
“Do you think that Jongin-ah doesn’t see Sehun-ah as his partner? Both of them were left alone, but found each other. And we welcomed you in our partnership as a new companion. Not an adjunct. Do you really think we would do that if we don’t trust you?”  
“N…No.”  
“Soo-yah,” Jongdae turned his attention to the earth bender. “You should’ve talked with Chanyeol-ah about it. Most of all if he was part of your nightmare. It was wrong to spy on him and you know that.”  
“Yes…I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to your other partner.”  
“I’m sorry, Chanyeol-hyung!” Kyungsoo said with tears in his eyes. “What I did was wrong. I shouldn’t kept this as a secret from you…”  
“You never acted like that…” Chanyeol said sadly, but not in a scolding tone anymore.  
“I don’t know why I did something so stupid. Can you forgive me, hyung?”  
“I forgive you. But please, talk to me next time, okay?” Chanyeol approached the younger and opened his arms for an embrace. Kyungsoo pressed his jaw together to prevent another sob before he buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest. The fire bender wrapped his arms around the other.   
“I’m sorry that I yelled at you. I didn’t mean it…” he whispered.   
Chanyeol looked up and saw Jongdae standing there with a happy smile on his face, too far away for the fire bender’s liking. He opened his arms again and beckoned him over. Jongdae grinned and hugged the earth bender from behind before he rested his arms on Chanyeol’s side. Kyungsoo was now sandwiched between his brothers. He could feel how a weight was lifted from his shoulders and warmth spread through his body.

Everything was going to be fine.

 

  
*

 

  
The impact destroyed the ground around it, melting the stone and sand while the trees started to catch fire. Birds were fleeing into the sky, away from the great danger that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Nobody had been able to see what just crashed down the earth, too far away from civilization and too small to be seen in the distance, yet big enough to create a crater of thirty meters in diameter.

The fire slowly stopped by the next rain, but the damage was still there. The nature was dead around the crater, nothing alive was left.

What crashed down the earth?

Was it dangerous?

Was it supernatural?

 

 

Was it even alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing for you~  
> I'm curious if you have some ideas would it could be. :D
> 
> I hope you liked the drama and bromance this chapter. I think it was important to make a chapter about their dynamics since they're the only group of three when it comes to counterparts. 
> 
> See you next time~!


	30. Meteorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meteorite falls down the earth. Kyungsoo could feel that something bad is going to happen. The group is afraid that another Tree of Life and Death will grow there so they decide to check on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Prepare for some action and lots of suffering in the next chapters. You've been warned hahaha (don't worry, I won't be too harsh^^).
> 
> Have fun with this short chapter as the beginning of the new arc.

Kyungsoo really thought that the nightmares had stopped. However, as another dream of fire and destruction haunted him in his sleep, he tried to focus on what was happening in his vision. The forest was colored in aggressive flames that licked the wood like a hungry beast. He could hear someone screaming and suddenly, a wave of water hit him, blocking his view. He didn’t know where he was, but he could see a clothed body struggling in the wild water. Suddenly, he saw blood and heard a cry of pain. He wasn’t able to register whose voice it was, but it was definitely one of his brothers. Kyungsoo’s heart was racing in his chest, but he refused to wake up. He had to know what that vision meant.  
His point of view changed. He could see nothing but darkness until he suddenly looked down.  
There was the Earth, floating in the universe in all its glory. He was rushing down on it with such a high speed that Kyungsoo felt light-headed. Something was crashing down, entering the Earth’s orbit with a bang. Kyungsoo saw fire around himself as he flew over the ocean. He saw the outlines of the American continent and before he could prepare himself he saw mountains, covered in a deep forest. They came nearer and nearer and suddenly Kyungsoo crashed into the ground.

The earth bender became suddenly wide awake. He gasped for air, throwing his arms over his face to protect himself from the impact that never came. He was struggling in his blanket, tossing and turning around until he fell out of his bed. When he hit the floor, he froze, now realizing that he wasn’t crushed, but save and sound in his bedroom.

“Kyungsoo-yah!” He heard Yixing’s shout. The healer was woken up by an unwell feeling in his stomach. as if a parent was woken up by an unknown danger that could hurt their child. It was a protective reflex that disturbed his sleep.  
But not only Yixing’s. As soon as the Chinese wrapped his arms around the earth bender, quick footsteps were heard in the hallway. The rest of the members rushed through the door, concern painting their faces as they looked at Yixing and Kyungsoo.  
“What happened?!” Junmyeon asked worriedly. His hair was ruffled and he only wore pajama bottoms. The rest of them didn’t look any better. Minseok’s eyes were only half opened and Jongin’s face was a bit puffy.  
“Soo-yah,” Jongdae began a bit calmer. “Did you have another vision?”  
The earth bender nodded, still a bit out of breath. His fingers were tightly wrapped around Yixing’s wrists, afraid to let go.  
“I…I saw what’s going to happen,” he said shakily, looking at everyone’s eyes. “The fire, the pain. I saw it.”  
The rest of them approached the earth bender. Yixing helped him to stand up properly. Junmyeon put his hands on the younger’s shoulders, eyeing him with a serious expression on his face.  
“What did you see, Kyungsoo?”  
“A meteorite,” the earth bender answered. “A meteorite crashed down the earth…or is going to crash…”  
“Where? Do you know where?”  
“Canada.”  
“Canada?” Chanyeol repeated surprised, but his companion nodded firmly.  
“Give me a map. I’ll show you.”

Everyone had the same thought as Kyungsoo mentioned the meteorite. Their whole destiny started with a meteorite and they were afraid that another Tree of Life and Death would start to grow there. Or maybe something else. An unknown danger they had to defeat to protect the planet. Either way, they had to check it.

Kyungsoo looked at the world map before pointing his finger at the location.  
“There. In British Columbia. Somewhere near this lake in the Rocky Mountains,” he said.  
“That’s in the middle of nowhere, how are we supposed to go there?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, looking at the map on his phone to see the area’s landscape. Jongin cleared his throat behind the light bender. Baekhyun turned around to look at him.  
“Can you teleport that far, Jongin-ah?”  
“Of course not. But it should be enough if we take a plane to Canada and start from there.”  
“How do we get nine plane tickets to Canada out of nowhere?” Sehun sighed. It wouldn’t be easy and since Kyungsoo’s visions had happened very soon so far, they would need to hurry as fast as possible.  
“Leave it to me,” the leader said with a sheepish cough.

 

  
*

 

  
And that was how the group of nine boys landed in Vancouver only three days later, backpacks shouldered for a hiking trip, filled with tents, sleeping bags, first aid kit, food, clothes and other stuff they needed to survive for a few days in the wilderness.  
The foreign country welcomed them friendly, but almost none of them could speak English. Junmyeon was the only one who could communicate and bought them a map of the local Rocky Mountains with all its lakes and routes.  
“Jongin can’t teleport us all at the same time. We should start here,” the leader pointed at a small town. “Can you do that Jongin-ah?” he asked. The teleporter eyed the map, sighing.  
“I need a photo or something like that. I can’t teleport to a place I don’t know if it’s far away. I would get lost on the way.”  
“There should be photos on the Internet, wait a minute,” Jongdae said and googled the location. Soon, a few pictures showed up on the screen and he gave his phone to Jongin so that he could take a look at them.  
“Alright. Who wants to go first?”  
“Let’s find a quiet place first where we can’t be seen.”  
“Minseokie-hyung is right. Come on.”

The group looked around and found the restrooms. Quickly, they all went inside and checked if anybody was in there. They waited for an elder man to wash his hands before Jongin took a last look at the photo.  
“Alright. He have to hurry.”  
“Sehunie and Kyungsoo first,” Junmyeon ordered, since he knew it would take them too long to decide who should begin.

The next ones were Chanyeol and Jongdae, then Yixing and Baekhyun and Minseok and Junmyeon at the end.

Jongin looked exhausted after the amount of teleporting with passengers. His head hurt and he had to sit down to rest a bit. Minseok rubbed his back comfortingly.  
“We shouldn’t start to hike today, for Jongin-ah’s sake,” the eldest said.  
“No, no, it’s okay. Just give me a minute and I’ll be fine,” the teleporter assured him with a tired smile on his lips.  
“You sure?” Kyungsoo frowned. He didn’t want that the younger would overwork himself again. He did that often enough in his opinion. However, Jongin nodded and Yixing gave him a self-made sandwich from his lunch box.  
“Fill up some energy,” the healer said. “We wait until you’re ready.”  
“Thanks, hyung.”

 

  
*

 

  
After two hours, Jongin was fit enough to start their trip. Everybody shouldered their backpacks and started their way into the forest.  
“We should arrive in around three and a half days if we can manage twenty-five kilometers per day,” the earth bender said, looking at the map. It was not an easy trip, but they were all fit so it wouldn’t be a problem to reach that goal. Chanyeol would be able to make a campfire, Junmyeon could get them water, Baekhyun could light them the way, Jongdae could charge their phones and Yixing was able to heal them if somebody got hurt somehow. The only thing they had to worry about was food, but in an emergency, Jongin could teleport back to the town and buy fresh food for them. With their powers, the trip wasn’t a risky one, so why was Kyungsoo so worried?  
He remembered the fire, the drowning person and the screaming. Something was going to happen, he knew it.  
“Please take care of yourselves, okay? Watch out for scraps, rivers and don’t get lost,” he said before putting the map back into his jacket. Baekhyun smiled at him.  
“Aigoo, Soo-yah is worried,” he cooed. “It’s play. That isn’t our first hiking trip~.”  
“Kyungsoo’s right,” Junmyeon told them, arms crossed. “Don’t feel too safe. Also keep a close eye on your partners.”  
Everyone knew they had to be careful, but they couldn’t deny that it was also very exciting for them. They never went to Canada and the landscape really looked amazing. They wanted to enjoy this a bit. They were young and had a thirst for adventure, since that was their life. They got used to the danger and you could say that a normal life would be too boring for them at this point. They couldn’t return or their desire for action and adventure would only intensify. A never satisfied urge they would have to please.     
Of course they loved their daily life, but only as a downtime. They would get restless if they couldn’t use their powers properly, too much energy in their human bodies.  
“Should we hold hands like little kids on a school trip?” Chanyeol laughed, but looked at Kyungsoo and Jongdae anyway, signalizing that he yet took the leader seriously.  
“Yixing-hyung, you can let go of my hand…”  
“Sorry, Baekhyun-ah.”  
“Okay, guys, let’s check this meteorite out!”  
“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new story arc begins!!!
> 
> If you want to watch my self-made trailer, I did one recently to give you guys a sneek-peek~
> 
> https://youtu.be/SEbrsKNwoRM
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	31. Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts their hiking trip to find the meteorite. Despite the serious mission, they cannot deny that they are excited to explore the beautiful landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The group was mindful of not leaving the small trail. Junmyeon and Minseok took the lead while the rest of them looked out for something interesting in the deep wood. But except some squirrels and rabbits, their trip was unspectacular.

As the sun began to set, Baekhyun created some small lightorbs to illuminate the area, making it look like dozens of fireflies were surrounding the group.   
“We should look for a place to pitch our camp, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok said, looking at his watch. It was time to eat something as well. They were all hungry and tired from the long walk.   
“You’re right,” the leader said and turned around. “Guys!” he shouted. “Let’s look for a clean area to put up our tents and making a bonfire.”  
“Leave it to me,” Jongin said and raised his hand before disappearing a second later. The others only waited for a few minutes before the teleporter came back with a grin on his lips.  
“Found something?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“Yes. It’s not too far. Follow me.”

Ten minutes later, the group found a small but save area for a campfire and some tents.   
“Alright, Chanyeol-ah and Sehunie take care of collecting firewood,” Junmyeon began assigning tasks. “Yixing-ah and Kyungsoo-yah will cook and the rest of us is going to pitch the tents.”  
“Alright,” the fire bender said with a nod and looked at the maknae. “Let’s go.”

 

  
*

 

  
The last sunbeams painted the forest in a warm orange, looking like a romantic painting. It was quiet and only the rustling of leaves reached their ears. Chanyeol’s arms were filled with branches, while Sehun collected some stones to keep the fire in check later.  
“What do you think about the meteorite?” the fire bender asked suddenly, seemingly in thought for a while. “Do you think it’s another Tree of Life?”  
“I don’t know,” Sehun shrugged. “The Tree was a test for us to prove ourselves as the guardians of the earth. Why would another Tree appear if we already did that? Otherwise…”  
“Otherwise?”  
“Maybe there are more Trees than just the Tree of Life and Death, y’know? _MAMA_ came from another planet. Maybe it’s their…life forms. Like the earth has animals and humans, _MAMA_ ’s planet has Trees with powers.”  
“That sounds crazy,” Chanyeol said, but then frowned. “But not impossible. The Tree had a soul, it was kinda alive. Who said an alien has to be like us? Their evolution could be totally different.”  
“Exactly. Maybe it’s from the same planet. But I’m not sure if it’s good or bad…” Sehun muttered at the end, eyeing the stones in his arms. “Kyungsoo-hyung wouldn’t have a vision if it wasn’t important for us.”  
“You mean his vision was a warning?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, surprised by the younger’s thoughts.   
“I suppose. We’re the guardians now, so we need some warning system. Maybe that’s it.”  
“I never thought about it in that way…You’re really smart, Sehun-ah.”  
“I just think too much,” the maknae smiled sheepishly, but also a bit proud of himself as he received the praise from the elder. “Come on. Let’s go back to the camp, so that the others can start cooking dinner.”

 

  
*

 

  
It took Minseok and the others a while to finish the tents, but they eventually made it after a few curses and frustrated groans.  
“We have four tents. Should we pair up with our roommates or with our partners?” Minseok asked after taking a seat on the ground, cross-legged.   
“Let’s do rock paper scissors!” Baekhyun suggested.  
“I second that,” Jongdae said. “Would be a nice change for a while.”  
“We’re back!” They heard Chanyeol’s call and turned around.   
“Great. We were just waiting for you,” Yixing said with a smile, putting the knife away he had used to cut the vegetables with.  

 

  
*

 

  
The meal was good. The healer and Kyungsoo were proud of the result and after everyone finished their food, Junmyeon cleaned the dishes with some water and everyone gathered around the campfire, enjoying the atmosphere. Minseok was the only one who sat a little bit more far away so his body wouldn’t overheat again. Since Chanyeol was the exact opposite, they didn’t form a circle around the fire but more of an egg.  
After some rounds of rock-paper-scissors, everyone knew their sleeping buddy.  
Yixing was with Junmyeon. Jongin would share a tent with Baekhyun. Minseok was paired up with Jongdae so that the last three took the fourth tent. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun groaned since they knew that one of them was going to sleep jammed in the middle. Turned out that this person was Kyungsoo since he was the smallest of them.   
“Chanyeol is a heater, I’m going to sweat like crazy,” the earth bender complained.   
“It’s only for one night. We can shuffle tomorrow,” the leader told him with an amused smile on his lips.  
“Don’t creep into my sleeping back, hyung. I know this look,” the teleporter warned Baekhyun, who acted surprised with an offended expression on his face.  
“Excuse me? I would never do that,” he said, hand on his heart.  
“What a mess,” Junmyeon sighed before climbing into his tent, followed by Yixing.  
“Goodnight, guys!”  
“Goodnight!” Came back in unison. Slowly but surely, everyone got ready for bed. After some adjusting, they could finally relax a bit. It was their first camping trip as a group so the first night was not really soothing for anyone.

In the middle of the night, Jongdae woke up with shattering teeth. He was really cold and he needed a moment to realize that it was not the chilly night that made him freeze like this. It was the fact that he was cuddling the eldest like a koala, snuggling into the cool body.  
He immediately let go of him and turned around, trying to warm up a bit.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo never noticed who clingy Sehun got when he was asleep. While the earth bender was squeezed against the living heater, Sehun had an arm and his leg thrown over Kyungsoo’s body, spooning him from behind while breathing in his neck.   
He really thought he would die from the heat. He couldn’t move and the sleeping bag just kept the warmth inside. Carefully, he turned Sehun’s body to the other side and slipped out of the sleeping bag, sighing at the soothing coolness on his skin.

Yixing was fighting the urge to suffocate Junmyeon with a pillow. The leader’s snoring was loud and slowly broke Yixing’s nerves. He was frustrated to not be able to fall asleep as an idea came into his mind. He turned to Junmyeon and placed his fingers on the leader’s nose bone. A soft light appeared and the snoring stopped. Junmyeon could breathe freely and thanked the healer in his sleep by wrapping an arm around him. Yixing chuckled quietly before closing his eyes, enjoying the silence around him.

Baekhyun was a starfish when he fell asleep. He somehow managed to escape his own sleeping bag to spread out his limbs in all directions. One hand hit Jongin’s face.  
The teleporter was everything but amused and turned to the side so that he was facing the wall of the tent, while the light bender occupied the rest of the space.

In short, it was a hard night.

 

  
*

 

  
The next day started with groans and curses. Their backs hurt and some of them looked a bit sleep-deprived.  
“Oh my God, hyung. You’re the best roommate I could imagine. Please never leave me again,” Kyungsoo whined and looked at Yixing who gave him a small laugh before soothing the ache on the younger’s back.  
“Maybe we should stick to our routines,” Chanyeol said, but Jongin looked at him a bit skeptical.  
“I’m not sure I want to experience that,” the teleporter gulped. “Why can’t Minseok-hyung and Chanyeol-hyung sleep together?”  
“The heat would give Minseok a fever and the cold would give Chanyeol a cold. They’re much more sensitive to each other,” Junmyeon told them and the other two gave the group an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry,” he answered in sync, rubbing their necks awkwardly.

 

  
*

 

  
After having breakfast and taking down the tents, they continued their hiking trip without wasting more time. It was cloudy and the water bender had a feeling that it was going to rain soon. Kyungsoo checked the map for a cave or something like that to hunker down in a place.   
“Here,” the earth bender said, pointing at the map in his hands. “I found something, but it’s a little bit in the west. It would be a detour.”  
“It’s better than to get soaked by the rain,” Baekhyun said.  
“Let’s go then.”

 

  
*

 

  
After finding the cave, the rain didn’t hesitate to come down with full-force. It wasn’t a thunderstorm, but a storm nonetheless. The group was glad that they ran for shelter in time.  
“That was close!” Jongdae breathed freely, hands on his hips while looking outside.   
“Hyung!” It was Sehun’s voice that was heard in the back of the cave. Everyone turned around, since they didn’t know which one of them he was addressing. “Take a look. I think I saw something in the dark,” he told them and went deeper into the cavern, disappearing in the darkness.  
“Use your flashlight, Sehun-ah,” Jongdae reminded him since Baekhyun didn’t illuminate the whole cave with his powers. The light bender was busy with drinking some water, leaning against the wall of rock.   
“I know!” The maknae answered and switched the lamp on. He was marveled to see the amount of stalactites on the ceiling.   
“Woah, cool,” he mouthed and put his head back, pointing the light to the ceiling so that he could look at the stalactites properly.   
“Guys, look at this! That’s so- AH!” he screamed in shock as he wanted to take the next step but didn’t touch the ground. He lost his footing and fell down. The ground started to go downhill from this point, and everything but slowly. It was a declivity.

When the others heard the shout, everyone was on alert. Baekhyun immediately lightened up the area and ran towards the wind bender.   
“SEHUN!” Junmyeon called the youngest.   
“There!” The eldest pointed at the ground. Sehun was about to slide the declivity down. The chalk and the humid air made the ground slippery and it was hard for the maknae to find a grip. The others sprinted as fast as they could and as they saw how Sehun’s whole body disappeared, Jongin just appeared at the edge, grapping the wrist of his partner.  
“Gotcha!”  
“Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo shouted with relief, sighing heavily.  
“Nini!” The maknae gasped, before he was pulled upwards. As soon as they were both save, the rest of them joined the two youngest.  
“Oh my God, Sehun, don’t scare us like that!” Junmyeon scolded him, but with more worry in his voice than anger. “You gave us a heart attack.”  
“S-Sorry…” Sehun muttered, still a bit shaken by the accident.  
“Are you hurt?” Yixing kneeled down and cupped the wind bender’s cheeks, but Sehun shook his head.  
“I’m fine, hyung,” he said and then looked to the teleporter. “Thank you.”  
“It’s nothing, Sehunie. I’m glad nothing happened to you.”  
“Let’s go back to the entrance and rest a bit until the rain stops,” Junmyeon suggests.  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The next chapters are going to be more focused on hurt/comfort and angst so be prepared :D
> 
> See you~!


	32. Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin teleports from place to place to look out for the meteorite until suddenly, he crashes through the trees, landing in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

__  
It was Jongin’s task to look out for something suspicious due to his ability. After the rain had stopped, the teleporter began his search. He inspected the west before heading north to the higher mountains. His stamina was good, but the amount of teleporting was exhausting his body. He just wanted to take a break soon as he was suddenly ripped out of his teleportation. It was like he jumped out of an express train. A loud bang echoed through the forest as the wormhole was shut down. Jongin gasped as his body rushed through the tree tops, cutting his skin open before he hit the ground painfully. He rolled around, felt the sharp rocks under him until he finally lost momentum and came to a standstill.  
He couldn’t breathe. His ribcage hurt badly and pressed itself against his lungs while his throat felt tight. Jongin’s eyes were widen in shock, staring at the deep wood around him. He could hear some birds and the wind that mixed with his unsteady gasping for air.

After a while, the pain finally ebbed away, turning into an uncomfortable throbbing in his side and limbs. He moved his fingers, arms and legs, finding them mostly unharmed. He just got some bad bruises, but nothing was broken as far as he could feel it. I wasn’t so sure about his ribs, albeit he could breathe normally now without further problems. It still hurt.  
“Shit,” he cursed to himself, standing up on wobbly feet. He knew that he had wanted to teleport a few kilometers northwards, but he didn’t know how far he had come until he landed here.   
Jongin closed his eyes, concentrated on his area until he tried to jump back to his friends. Yixing had to heal his body and he had to tell them about the incident.

He couldn’t disappear.   
It was like something blocked his powers. As if he ran against a wall. Did he lose too much energy? No. His body would have warned him beforehand. It was something else.   
_Something_ disabled his teleportation like he entered a ‘Power-Free-Zone’.   
“The meteorite!” he chocked, staring at the distance. It was the only option that could have caused such a weird situation.   
The meteorite had to have taken his powers when he got too close to it.  
But how was he able to go back to his brothers?   
“I have to get away from it…” he mutters and started to walk through the undergrowth, panting heavily and holding his right side. It was already afternoon. There was no chance that he could walk such a distance in his current condition. Jongin had to find a shelter as soon as possible.

 

  
*

 

  
“Shouldn’t he be back by now?” Baekhyun mumbled, looking at the landscape while leaning against the cave’s wall next to Sehun and Yixing.  
“Maybe he took a rest in between,” the healer said before looking at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “Do you want to cook today? I’m gonna collect some firewood.”  
“It’s pointless, Yixing-ah,” Junmyeon explained him, looking at the area. “The wood is too wet because of the heavy rain. Chanyeol-ah,” he called the younger. “Could you create the fire in your hands while the food is cooking?”  
“Sure,” Chanyeol said with a nod, looking at Kyungsoo. “Let’s start, so Jonginie can eat as soon as he comes back.”  
“Alright.”

 

But the teleporter didn’t come back to dinner and even after preparing the tents, he didn’t reappear, which worried everyone.  
“Did something happen…?” Minseok whispered, changing looks with his partner who chewed on his bottom lip in a nervous manner.  
“I’ll call him,” Junmyeon finally said, taking his phone out of his pocket. But there was no reception. They were too far away from civilization by then. He sighed heavily before he beckoned everyone over.  
“Jongin-ah’s still gone,” Jongdae mentioned.  
“Yes. Phones won’t work here so we have no other choice then to wait until tomorrow. It’s too dangerous to look for him in the middle of the night.”  
“What if he got hurt?” Baekhyun asked.  
“Jongin is smart enough to look out for a save place for him to stay. We have to trust him,” the leader told them, but not with a bit of worry in his tone. He couldn’t hide that he didn’t like the feeling in his guts right now. He was sure that something might have happened to their precious teleporter.   
“Let’s go to sleep. We need the energy to find him tomorrow,” said Minseok and patted Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s backs since they were standing next to him. The two boys gave him a thankful smile and went to their tent.   
“Jonginie…”   
“Sehun. He’ll be fine,” Yixing said softly before opening his arms. “Come here. You can stay with me tonight.”  
“Thank you, hyung…”

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin was more than relieved as he saw a small cave where he could stay during the night. It was already dark and his whole body ached horribly.   
When he entered the hollow, he could see that it was only a few meters deep, but it would do its job by keeping him dry and save. He gathered some leaves to make himself a bed before the exhaustion won over his body. He was out like a light only a few minutes later.

 

  
*

 

  
On the next day, Jongin awoke with feeling cold and stiff. Is back hurt from the hard ground, however, his wounds got a little better. His regeneration didn’t seem to be completely blocked by the meteorite so that his bruised ribs were already starting to heal slowly but surely. Still, he was freezing and felt uncomfortable of being alone in the middle of the forest. He was hungry and thirsty.  
After relieving himself next to a tree, he started his journey by heading back south. The morning sun warmed him a bit while he was licking his dry lips, trying hard to ignore the urge for water.

 

  
*

 

  
Baekhyun jolted awake with a scream. For a few seconds, he didn’t knew where he was and the panic from his nightmare only started to fade when a strong grip squeezed his arms.  
“Baekhyunie!” He heard Jongdae’s voice. The lightning bender kneeled beside him, eyeing the other’s pale face.   
“Jongdae-yah…” he panted before leaning against the other, finally relaxing after the shock left his body. Jongdae wrapped his arms around him, stroked his neck and gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
“I…I think so,” said Baekhyun with a frown. He could only remember the feeling of fear and panic after he woke up. He was kind of grateful for that, since he wouldn’t think about it during the day.  
“Let’s catch some fresh air.”  
“Okay.”

The two of them opened the tent and slipped into their shoes before stretching their limbs. Jongdae’s neck creaked loudly, making him groan.  
“I heard a scream,” Kyungsoo said as he approached the elders. “Everything okay?”  
“Yes, it’s okay,” Baekhyun assured him with a smile. “Did Jongin…?” he began, but lost his hopes when the earth bender shook his head.  
“No. He’s still missing.”  
“We have to find him as soon as possible,” said Baekhyun and took a deep breath. “I’ll help you with breakfast, Soo-yah.”  
“Thank you, hyung.”

 

  
*

 

  
After everyone had something in their stomach, their continued their search.   
“Let’s look out for a stream or river,” Minseok said, looking at the map in Kyungsoo’s hands. “Since we’re going towards the mountains, we should follow it upstream. If Jongin found it as well, he would follow it downstream.”  
“Good idea,” said Chanyeol and looked at the leader. “Can you sense one nearby?”  
“Very faint, but yes,” he nodded.   
“Then let’s go.”  
“Guys,” Kyungsoo suddenly said as he remembered his vision. Someone had been drowning in a river and he could still remember the feeling of fear and despair. Everyone turned their heads towards the earth bender.  
“We have to be careful, okay? Someone fell into the river in my vision.”  
“Do you know who it was?” Yixing asked, but Kyungsoo shrugged. He had only been able to see a hand and nothing more.  
“We’ll be careful, Kyungsoo-yah,” Junmyeon assured him with a smile. The younger smiled at that. The leader had the ability to ease someone’s stress with a simple smile and the earth bender was grateful for that.

The group continued their trip and after half an hour, they reached a small stream, not deep enough for a person to drown in, so Kyungsoo breathed deeply, exhaling through his nose. This wasn’t the river he had seen in his vision. They would be save here.   
They followed the water upstream, looking around. Sometimes, they called Jongin’s name, but received no answer.

 

The day passed and everyone started to feel more and more anxious. They stayed by the stream and put up their tents near the shore. Everyone took the opportunity to clean themselves in the cool water. It was a refreshing feeling to get rid of the sweat, but they couldn’t wash the worry about their teleporter away. Jongin was still out there, probably hurt and lost. Nobody knew the feeling of being suddenly alone in the woods, away from your loved ones without being able to reach them.  
They knew that normally Jongin would find them with his powers, but the fact that he seemed to not use them made everyone worry. This could only mean that he was either unconscious or disabled. They hoped for the best.

 

  
*

 

  
Jongin fell on his knees as he reached the small river. He formed his hands to a bowl and put it into the water. As soon as the liquid wet his lips, he began to cry quietly. The overwhelming feeling of hope filled his weak body. He took a few gulps, enjoying the soothing sensation in his throat. Then, he put his whole head into the water. The coldness tickled his skin, but it gave him more energy. He stroked his wet hair back and dried his face with his sleeves before standing up again.   
“Hyung?!” he shouted. Maybe his brothers were already close enough to hear him. However, he couldn’t hear any response so he decided to follow the river, thus he could drink anytime he wanted and since he knew that Junmyeon could spot it with his powers, he had hopes that he would meet them on his way back south.   
It was like an instinct leaded him, showing him the right way. Maybe it was coincidental, maybe it was their bond or maybe it was just a feeling.

He wasn’t sure for how long he was walking, but his stomach hurt from the lack of food. The sun was blocked from thick clouds and it was getting a little windier after a while. He bit his lips before he paused. He still felt weak, but not as drained as when he had crashed onto the ground the day before.   
“Please work…” he whispered before he opened his eyes and started to run. He didn’t need any speed to teleport, but it would fill his body with adrenaline. Something he definitely needed right now to gain enough energy.

With a jump over a fallen tree, he disappeared with a _plop_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the group reach the meteorite?  
> Are they able to destroy it?
> 
> Things are getting interesting~
> 
> I hope you liked it. :)  
> See you!


	33. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin finds the group while the wind starts to get stronger. The teleporter tells them what he experienced and everyone starts to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another (shorter) chapter!
> 
> The next ones are filled with action and hurt/comfort. I won't spoil which members will be my victims~ 
> 
> Have fun reading!

“I told you to hold it tight!” Sehun complained as the black cover of the tent flew through the air before a tree’s limbs stopped it. Baekhyun sighed in defeat.   
“Sorry. I didn’t expect the wind to be _that_ strong,” he said. “I’ll get it.”

The light bender looked up the tree. He couldn’t reach it, even Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to grab the fabric so he had no other choice then to climb.   
“Be careful,” the maknae told him.  
“Of course.”  
Baekhyun might not be the tallest member of them, but he was clever. He used a smaller tree with more limbs next to tree with the cover. It was way easier to climb on this one and soon, he was three meters above the ground. The wind blew through his hair and moved the branches with a crunch as if an old door was opened in a horror house. The light bender leaned forward with his chest on the wood and tried to grab the cover, but his arms were too short.  
“Dammit,” he cursed under his breath and crawled back to the trunk. There was a thicker branch at the other tree. If he could jump towards the cover, he might be able to grab it midair before landing on the limb safely.

Theoretically.

“Can’t you use your powers to blow it back down, Sehun-ah?” he asked from above.  
“No chance. It’s stuck somewhere, I would tear it apart,” the wind bender answered.   
In short, Baekhyun clenched his teeth and jumped from tree to tree. Sehun gasped as he saw how his brother grabbed the edge of the fabric and landed on the wood. Unfortunately, his feet slipped away and the branch hit his crotch with full force. Baekhyun’ eyes widen and a horrible pain filled his whole body, making him freeze.  
On the ground, Sehun bit his hand to suppress a groan of empathy. This had looked really painful.  
“H-Hyung, you alright?” he asked unsure if he should laugh or being sympathetic.  
“My descendants’ future just got erased,” the elder squeaked a few octaves higher than usual. He needed a while to finally move again. He groaned and grabbed the fabric, pulling it towards himself without tearing it apart. He rolled it around his arm before slipping his hand out of it.  
“Here. Catch!” he shouted and threw the ball of fabric onto the ground. Sehun caught it in time.  
“Thanks, hyung!”  
“What the hell are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked when he saw the two at the tree. Baekhyun smiled sheepishly before carefully climbing down. Yixing joined the earth bender’s side and watched his partner on the tree.  
“Don’t fall down, Baekhyunie!” the healer said half scolding half worried. Meanwhile, Sehun shortly explained Kyungsoo what happened and finished the tent with him. The rest was busy cooking the food and looking for some firewood.   
As the light bender jumped the rest down, he groaned as his crotch piped up with a painful sting. He groaned and bend down a bit.  
“Are you hurt?!” Yixing rushed to his companion, holding the younger’s shoulders to look him in the eyes. Baekhyun stopped him with a wave of his hand.   
“It’s okay.”  
“Are you sure? You know I just have to touch-”  
“Oh God no, I’m fine thank you very much.”  
“Oh, okay.”

After a while, the four tents were finished and Chanyeol was just about to serve today’s dinner as the heard a familiar sound behind him. He let the ladle fall back into the pot and spun around.  
“Jongin!” he shouted so that everyone’s eyes were at the fire bender. Jongin stood in front of Chanyeol, face pale and eyes only half opened.   
“Finally…” the teleporter panted and fell on his knees. Minseok and Junmyeon were immediately by his side, steadying him.  
“What happened?”  
“Are you okay?!” the leader asked concerned before turning around. “Yixing-ah!”  
“I’m here!” the healer approached them with hurried footsteps. He squatted down next to Jongin and examined the younger’s exhausted face. His eyes were dull and looked tired. His clothes were dirty and partly torn at his knees and elbows. A few scratches and bruises showed themselves at his joints. Yixing didn’t hesitate to strip Jongin down so that his bare torso could be seen. He heard the other members gasp in shock. The younger’s rips were covered in dark bruises and his back was covered with scratches. The healer was swift to react and put his hands on Jongin’s body, healing the wounds and easing the pain. The teleporter relaxed in his hold until Yixing was completely done with his work.  
“There we go.”  
“Thank you, hyung…”Jongin answered weakly as he felt how a new, warmer pullover was put over his head. Minseok dressed him in Chanyeol’s sweater. The fire bender was now only wearing a thin shirt and disappeared in his tent to grab a new pullover after lending the other to his dongsaeng.   
“Better now?” Junmyeon asked, rubbing Jongin’s back.  
“Yes…”  
“Where have you been?” Jongdae asked. “We were so worried about you.”  
“T-There was a barrier and I fell down and I didn’t know where I was. But then I found a small river and followed it until I could teleport again. I checked the area and finally found you…”  
“A barrier?” Sehun raised his eyebrow before exchanging looks with the others, but they were as clueless as the maknae.  
“What do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo pressed.  
“It was like something had blocked my powers,” Jongin explained. “I was in the middle of teleportation when it happened. I was thrown out of the interdimension like from a catapult. I…I think I was too close to the meteorite.”  
“Did the meteorite blocked your powers?!” the eldest asked startled. Jongin nodded.  
“I think so. It not only took my ability but also my energy. I felt so drained before I began to walk away from it. It was like it broached me like a leech.”

 

  
*

 

  
After giving Jongin a break and eating dinner, the nine boys gathered around the campfire and discussed the issue about the meteorite. If it blocked their powers, there was no way to destroy it without tools. But they couldn’t just ignore it since it could be the strongest weapon against them.   
“I think it’s an attack,” Sehun suddenly said after a few minutes of awkward silence. The others’ heads turned to him and the maknae tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being the center of attention since it was very unusual for him to start a conversation.   
“Why do you think that?” Baekhyun asked curiously. Then, the wind bender told everyone about his suspicion of the meteorite he had already discussed with Chanyeol. The others seemed to be a bit torn. Some looked thoughtful, some doubting.   
“We can’t win against something like that,” the Chinese said. “We’re helpless against such a powerful force.”  
“That’s what we had thought about the _red force_ , remember?” Chanyeol countered. “I think Sehun-ah’s assumption has a point. It’s no coincidence that Jongin’s power stopped working here. The meteorite must be the key of it. When the meteorite is from the same planet as _MAMA_ , it knows our powers.”  
“But what planet would send a Tree to the earth that will give humans supernatural, only to attack it a few months later?” Jongdae asked, not really convinced about Sehun’s theory.  
“Maybe,” Kyungsoo began, “there is a war on the planet. _MAMA_ was both good and evil, but in a balance before the _red force_ tried to destroy the Tree of Life. What if the _red force_ started a war on that planet? And the good side was about to lose so they sent _MAMA_ here to see if the earth is able to win against the _red force_. Since we passed the test, the _red force_ wants to attack the earth now. We’re are a danger for it now.”  
“Wow, Soo-yah. That sounds like a crazy Star Trek fanfiction,” Baekhyun said with raised eyebrows. “Could we give this planet a name?”  
“Since it came from the universe and seems to be something alive, how about Exo-planet?” Junmyeon said, but the others looked at him in confusion so he added: “Exobiology is the science of the origins and evolution of life in the universe.”  
“So it’s basically alien science?” Chanyeol asked.  
“Well…yes.” The leader shrugged not caring about details since the others seemed to have understood his explanation.   
“Okay, so what if this meteorite is from Exo-Planet as well?” Sehun said. “This meteorite would be the _real red force_. It wants to erase our powers so that they can attack the earth.”  
“Are you talking about a fricking invasion?” Jongin said with an unbelievable expression on his face.   
“It’s possible!” Sehun exclaimed. “If we destroy the meteorite now, they would think that we’re too strong and won’t attack the earth.”  
“Guys!” Junmyeon shouted. “We can’t be sure. But I agree that we have to destroy the meteorite as soon as possible.”  
“Exo-Planet aside, we need a plan,” Minseok told them in a serious tone, leaning forward with his arms rested on his knees. “The meteorite will weaken our bodies the closer we get. We don’t know how our powers will react under its influence. Jongin’s power works different. Teleportation is all or nothing. Fire or earth could still function nearby. We won’t know until we try.”  
“Hyung’s right,” Jongdae agreed. “We should rest and save our powers for later.”  
“Jongin-ah, do you remember the way?” Yixing asked. The teleporter nodded quietly, not really thrilled that he had to go back to the meteorite. He detested the feeling of being powerless, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he had his brothers around. They would be save as a team.

Right?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well~
> 
> What can the group do against such an opponent?   
> How will the members react after realizing that their powers won't work like they ususally do?  
> What about Kyungsoo's visions?
> 
> also:  
> IMPORTANT!!  
> Next week, I'm going to fly to Japan for a whole year as an exchange student at the Hokkaido University, so it's possible that the last chapters might need a while to be finished. I hope you can understand that^^
> 
> See you!


	34. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm approaches the area and the group experiences the struggles Jongin has warned them of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!
> 
> I'm back after my first week here in Japan. It's really nice and I like my dorm and even met some new people already. Talking in Japanese the whole day and be surrounded by a foreign language is really exhausting after a while. I could speak English to another exchange student who's Taiwanese so I could give my brain a little break lol
> 
> Anyway, classes haven't started yet so I have some time to write again. Maybe (hopefully) I can finish the last five chapters before uni begins. Let's see :'D If not, I hope that I can continue updating once a week. I'll inform you~
> 
> Have fun with the new chapter!

Jongin took the lead as the group continued their trip towards the meteorite. Despite his warning, they decided to approach the area nonetheless. They had to _see_ what was sucking at their powers like a hungry beast, a sponge that robbed the energy of them.   
“What if we can’t even reach it?” Sehun asked around, not looking at someone in particular. “What if this…kryptonite thing steals so much energy from our bodies that we’ll be too weak to even walk?”  
“That won’t happen,” the leader said, keeping his head up while using a self-made hiking stick to crest the hill in front of them.   
“And why not, hyung?” The teleporter tilted his head. “I’ve felt its power. We shouldn’t underestimate it,” he voiced his doubts. Sehun nodded in approval. The maknaes weren’t sure about the whole mission after Jongin’s experience. They wouldn’t be able to destroy the meteorite if they would be too weak to use their powers.   
“Because we are strong,” Junmyeon said as a matter of course before turning around to face the maknae. “We won’t be able to win if you don’t believe in yourself. You are strong and so are the others. Don’t lose your self-esteem. You have a great passion, Sehunie. That’s your strength.” Junmyeon eyed the younger, who thought about his words for a while.   
“Junmyeon-ah is right,” Yixing suddenly said, standing right next to Sehun who jerked a bit in surprise. The Chinese gave him an encouraging smile before he patted his shoulder. “Don’t give up until you tried everything. This is a hard mission, but you’re not alone. We do that together, okay?”  
“Yes, hyung,” answered the maknae with a short nod.   
“Come on, guys,” Junmyeon shouted. “It’s going to rain soon.”  
“More like a storm,” Jongdae added, looking through the treetops at the thick clouds above the forest. The lightning bender could feel the electric tension in the air like a tickling in his fingertips.   
“You’re right,” Sehun said. “The wind’s getting stronger and stronger.”  
“Let’s find a shelter quickly.” The eldest looked around, trying to spot a safe place for them, but the forest was deep and no sun was shining through the clouds to give them some light. They were still standing at the hillside.  
“Let’s not climb up. It would be too dangerous for you guys because of the lightning. We should walk round the hill and find a cave or ledge to hide under,” Jongdae told them and took the lead together with Junmyeon. Minseok, Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed right behind them and the rest formed the tail.

The first thunder wasn’t long in coming and echoed through the mountains like a deep bass. It sounded like a hunting gun.

Kyungsoo was the first who felt the raindrops on his face. He immediately quickened his pace to catch up with the rest. A strong blast of air shot through the wood, blowing up the leaves and sticks around them with an invisible force.   
Only seconds later, it came down in buckets. The rain wasn’t showing any mercy to them, soaking their clothes and backpacks and covering the surroundings with a thin layer of grey as if a sudden fog had reached the forest.  
Chanyeol shivered as the cold wind blew through his wet hair that stuck to his forehead and eyes. He couldn’t see properly, but he could recognize Jongdae and Junmyeon a few meters in front of him. The fire bender looked around, searching for his other partner to be sure that Kyungsoo was still with them.   
Everyone seemed to do the same. Yixing was holding Baekhyun’s hand tightly after the younger nearly slipped over the slippery ground. The foliage covered the soil and it was difficult to find a good grip with the shoes without falling down. They were still at the slope and if one of them lost his footing, they would be in danger of sliding down.  
Jongin had his fingers wrapped around Sehun’s handle of his backpack. Chanyeol could see that Minseok tried to approach the leader, but it was too dangerous to start to run so they had to trust Junmyeon and Jongdae to take care of each other right now.

Suddenly, Jongdae shouted something through the air, but the storm was too loud to hear it, swallowing his words completely. Junmyeon could feel how two hands pushed against his back. He stumbled forwards and nearly fell on his knees. A loud clap of thunder reached their ears and Jongdae just raised his left arm as he was struck by lightning. The other arm pointed at the hilltop and the flash ran through his body before hitting the hilltop with a loud bang. Jongdae’s whole body trembled after he rerouted the lightning. Normally, electricity couldn’t do him any harm, but he felt drained and strangely numb. His knees buckled and Junmyeon just realized that the younger had saved his life.   
“Jongdae!” he shouted as he noticed the other’s state. But the lightning bender showed him his palm, signalizing him to not come nearer. Chanyeol and the rest of the group behind Jongdae had stopped as well.   
“D-don’t come closer. I-I’ll…hurt you…” he panted heavily, feeling that some electric tension was still left in his body.   
“Hyung!” It was Kyungsoo’s voice that filled the air now. The earth bender ran past Minseok and Chanyeol before kneeling beside his partner. When he touched Jongdae, he flinched for a second. It didn’t hurt, but the fact that he got an electric shock worried him. He wasn’t supposed to feel it at all due to his powers.   
“Guys!” Baekhyun’s shout was the next one that followed. The light bender pointed at the hilltop. The thunder seemed to have hit something, because a sudden mudslide was coming down now. Everyone gasped and Kyungsoo reacted quickly by hitting the soil with his palm, trying to create a blockade with the earth. But the only thing that happened was a light tremor. The earth bender widened his eyes, wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s weakened body and put his body in between him and the mudslide like a shield, trying to protect his partner.

Junmyeon always was one of the stubborn kind. He was known for being selfless when it came to his brothers. He would protect them with all his might, ready to face the consequences as long as the others would be safe and sound.   
The leader sprinted towards the duo after Kyungsoo’s attack had failed. He didn’t hesitate to grab them by the collars and used all his strength to pull them towards the rest of the group. He screamed as his aching muscles protested because of the weight, but he ignored it completely. He threw both of them over his shoulders and jumped before the mudslide could reach his legs.

With a painful landing, all three of them had escaped the hazard in the last nick of time.  
“Hyung!” Jongin and Sehun shouted in shock before approaching the three of them. Luckily, everyone seemed to be conscious.  
“Are you okay?!” Minseok asked with widened eyes full of concern. He looked at his dongsaengs, checking them for injuries before Yixing could even take a look at them. The eldest cupped Junmyeon’s cheeks to look him in the eyes.  
“Are you hurt?!”  
“N-No,” the leader panted, catching his breath before he suddenly stared at the ice bender in shock. “H-Hyung!”  
“Hm?”  
“Y-Your hands…you’re getting warmer!” Junmyeon could feel it, the missing of the coldness of Minseok’s icy fingers on his skin. His hands were still cold, but not as much as they used to be.  
Meanwhile, Yixing checked on Jongdae and Kyungsoo and was glad that they were only exhausted and startled, but not in pain. Chanyeol was right by their side, squeezing their necks to push their foreheads together.  
“You scared me to death!”  
“You too…” Kyungsoo just mumbled. “You’re getting colder. Your temperatures start to get normal as well…”  
“Does that mean that…?” Sehun began and turned to Jongin. The teleporter’s face was serious, sharp features showing as he gave him a slow nod.   
“Yes. We’re coming closer. It started taking our powers…”

 

  
*

 

  
The rain stopped shortly afterwards and the group managed to continue their trip, looking for a safe place to pitch the tents. Their clothes were soaked and the temperature had dropped rapidly. Yixing and Chanyeol prepared dinner while Jongdae was resting in one of the tents. It was hard finding some firewood because of the rain and Sehun’s powers were too weak to dry their clothes so that they had to hang up their clothing over some ropes they had bound to the branches of the trees that were reachable.

When dinner was ready, they looked at the sparsely-filled plates in front of them.   
“Is that everything?” Baekhyun asked with a nervous laugh, hoping that Yixing was just joking, but the healer just sighed heavily.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Our stock is running low,” the fire bender explained. “We have to reduce our daily meals or we won’t have anything for the way back.”  
“Thank you,” Junmyeon told them, “all the same. We’ll eat well.”  
“Thank you for the food, hyung,” Jongin said as well, giving the two cooks an honest smile. After that, everyone thanked them for their work and started eating their meals. It wasn’t much, but they appreciated it and didn’t ask for more.

 

  
*

 

  
This was the first night, nobody complained about the other’s sleeping habits. Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s body who rested against Yixing’s side. Chanyeol and Sehun slept with their backs touching, feeling the other’s presence through the sleeping bag. Jongin had one arm thrown over Junmyeon’s body while he was facing the leader in his sleep. Jongdae used Minseok’s arm as a pillow while one leg was laying over the elder’s waist. The ice bender had his fingers buried in the younger’s locks.

It was a peaceful, yet gloomy night. The fact that their powers wouldn’t work normally from now on scared them since it was a part of their bodies for several years. It was like someone stole a part if their souls, of their identity. Without their powers, they would be nothing. Just normal people like everyone else on this planet.   
And somehow this thought was one of the scariest in their life. Nobody had ever felt special in their previous lives before everything happened with _MAMA_. They had a boring life without having a meaning of existence. The powers gave them hope, a reason to live and filled their hearts with confidence.   
It was like you stole a fish the ability of swimming or a bird the ability of flying through the sky.   
The depressing thoughts hovered over their heads like black clouds, swallowing their gleam of hope like the darkest night.

 

  
*

 

  
The first thing Jongdae noticed at the following morning was a body pressed against him. He took a deep breath, burying his face into the comfy warmth. When his nose touched the naked skin of Minseok’s neck, a deep groan escaped the elder’s throat.  
“Your nose’s cold…” he grumbled and suddenly, Jongdae was wide awake. He widened his eyes and sat up, staring at the ice bender.  
“H-Hyung!”  
“…Hm?” came the sleepy answer.  
“You can feel the cold!” He cupped Minseok’s puffy face, which was slightly swollen. Tired eyes looked at Jongdae. “You’re warm. Your temperature is normal…” Jongdae checked if the elder might have a fever, but Minseok seemed to be fine. It was so weird to feel the other’s warm skin under his palms. To finally touch Minseok’s skin without feeling the coldness was so surreal, yet comfortable. Jongdae could hug him without having goosebumps, without bothering the other with his body heat. He wrapped his arms around the eldest who still tried to wake up properly.  
“Jongdae-yah…?” He asked with a throaty voice as he received the sudden hug. Only after a few moments, the ice bender noticed the change of temperature. He could feel his own cold feet and Jongdae’s skin, which wasn’t as warm as he used to know. When he realized that it was not Jongdae’s body that got colder but his own body that got warmer, his throat began to feel dry.   
“Our powers stopped working.”  
“Yes.”  
“I forgot how it feels like…” he wrapped his arms around Jongdae, returning the hug. He never imagined feeling his brothers’ colder skin against his or being someone who gave warmth to others. It was like Minseok woke up in another body.   
Jongdae let go of him to sit up again.   
“I bet Chanyeol-ah’s temperature changed as well.”  
“Let’s check on the others.”  
“Okay.”

 

  
*

 

  
Their assumption was right. Chanyeol’s body returned to normal as well. After having a small breakfast, they took down the tents and continued their way. Everyone noticed how Minseok put on some extra clothes and how Kyungsoo didn’t walk around the area like he used to do. It was weird to not feel the ground and earth under him.  
Yixing seemed to be more on alert than before. If somebody would get hurt now, he wouldn’t be able to heal them and the fact scared the Chinese. He constantly reminded them to be careful and to look out for themselves until Baekhyun finally managed to calm his partner down a little.

Now, their trip would be much more dangerous for them.

They were ordinary humans now.   
  
Vulnerable.   
  
Weak.  
  
Normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things doesn't look good for the group. What could happen next~? - Chaos. Be prepared xD
> 
> Thank you for your patience! <3
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	35. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is getting closer to the meteorite. The area begins to be more dangerous since they left the normal path. Kyungsoo has a sense of foreboding and remembers his vision…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter turned out to be a bit more dramatic than I intended to hahahaha ^^'  
> The last three days, I was busy fighting a fever and I'm glad that I'm finally better and only have a stuffy nose and a cough. I hate colds so much, but the stress just ran me over. I'm glad about the weekend (and Monday is a holiday yisss).
> 
> Also: I could use my experience here in Japan for this chapter. Not a good experience but you'll see~
> 
> Have fun with the suspense, hurt/comfort and angst!

Only one and a half day was left between the group and the mysterious meteorite. Everyone felt drained, less motivated and tired. The nights in the tents weren’t as relaxing as they hoped to be. It was exciting at first, but now, they were craving their own beds, the warmth of their home with a proper kitchen and a couch. Baekhyun and Sehun missed their games, since it was their favorite stress reliever. Jongdae had the urge to ask for a piggyback ride because his feet hurt with every next step, getting footsore and frustrated.

Everyone had their own problems, but all of them shared the loss of their powers. When an argument was about to start, they could feel the other’s pain and stopped. There was no point in fighting. All of them were exasperated and a fight could easily escalate right now so they vented their frustration on their surroundings. Kyungsoo started throwing stones into the river they were following, Junmyeon hit the trees with his hiking pole and Chanyeol screamed loudly while kicking the foliage around. It was like a tornado was raging in their bodies, desperate for some attention. Only a few of them managed to keep somewhat cool: Yixing, Minseok and Jongin.

Yixing used some breathing techniques to keep himself calm while Jongin started to count his footsteps to keep his mind occupied with something. Minseok had started to watch the clouds, trying to recognize some familiar forms like a ship or even a wolf.

The group was walking along the waterfront, upstream and towards the mountains. The forest had changed a bit and more conifers were growing around them. The soil was getting harder and craggier.  
Now, the river had turned into a dangerous stream with rocks in-between as the water fought its way through the cliffs. The group looked down to watch the rapids.

Suddenly, something in Kyungsoo’s head snapped. He remembered the vision of somebody’s hand reaching for help while the body was dragged underwater. A shiver ran down his spine like a cold wind.   
“Guys!” he shouted and everybody looked at him in surprise. “I-I think something’s going to happen soon. We should go away from the river.”  
“I wish we could, but look around,” Junmyeon said, turning his head. “The ground is abounding in rocks. It’s more climbing than walking and we would need much longer.”  
“I know, but…” the earth bender hesitated. He didn’t know who was going to fall into the river so there was no option to watch over a specific member. “Could we please-” He was interrupted by roar or thunder. Everyone froze and looked up. The sky was blue with a couple of white clouds, but nothing that could create that noise.

Only two seconds later, the ground began to vibrate, quickly turning into a shaking. Loose stones began to dance over the rock before they fell down the cliff and landed in the water.   
“EARTHQUAKE!” Junmyeon screamed loudly and grabbed the person who was standing next to him: Baekhyun. The light bender widened his eyes in horror and felt how he was dragged down. Everyone fell on their knees and covered their heads, afraid to be hit by stones that could fall off.

Minseok was sure that the distance between the cliff and him was far enough for him to be save. But the tremor made him loose his balance and as he tried to kneel down, he was only half a meter away from the scarp. He couldn’t find any grip and before he was able to realize what was happening, a piece of rock was breaking loose right under his body.   
“Hyung!!” Kyungsoo’s scream echoed against the rock walls and the next thing that followed was the sound of Minseok’s body hitting the water surface.

 

  
*

 

  
Never before had Minseok felt this cold. His heavy jacket was soaked with water, turning into a heavy weights that hugged him like an evil mermaid, ready to pull him into death. He kicked with his legs, trying to get back to the surface, but his shoes seemed to have turned into stones. His whole body felt heavy and it was hard to hold his breath. He raised his arm and could feel how it cut the water. Ice cold wind hit his naked and shaking hand. He tried to push away from the river’s ground, but he couldn’t reach it with his feet.

The next thing he felt was his head hitting something hard from behind.

 

  
*

 

  
Kyungsoo’s yell alarmed everyone. They looked around just to watch Minseok falling into the heavy stream. The earthquake slowed down for a few heartbeats before a new wave shook the earth.   
“Chanyeol, no!” He heard Yixing behind him. When the earth bender turned around, he could see how the elder took off his shoes and coat. He tried to stand up, but the vibrations didn’t let him.   
“He will die!” The fire bender shouted and Kyungsoo was sure to see some fire behind Chanyeol’s dark eyes.

The earthquake died as fast as it had appeared and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to jump after his brother. Kyungsoo breathed heavily, crawling to the edge just to see how a pale hand was disappearing under the wild surface.   
“Is everyone okay?!” Junmyeon shouted a bit too aggressively, but the others’ didn’t seem to mind. They nodded and that was all their leader wanted to know. “Quick! Downstream!”

 

  
*

 

  
Chanyeol wasn’t sure why he of all people jumped after Minseok. He wasn’t a good swimmer. He had learnt it only three years ago from Junmyeon and didn’t really practice after that so that he had no idea how to fight against such a strong stream or even how to rescue a drowning person. But he couldn’t wait any longer. Nobody did anything and it had driven him crazy. Maybe he had been the only one who was able to break his state of shock, maybe it was his instinct that had told him to risk his own life to save his hyung.

Maybe he was stupid, but he didn’t care. He had to help Minseok before it would be too late for him.

After he was swallowed by the cold water, adrenaline filled his body, sharping his senses so that he could feel the coldness around himself like a second skin. He used his long legs to push himself off the ground and back to the surface, took a deep breath and looked around. As his body turned, he hit something sharp with his arm.  
“Ow! Shit!“ he cursed under his breath, biting down his bottom lip. The rapids were strong and it was hard to keep his head over the surface.

For a short moment, he saw something. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was, but it was his only clue for now. He dived and opened his eyes to see something.

The water was clear but turbulent so it wasn’t easy to spot something under the surface. His eyes stung painfully because of the temperature, but when he saw the thick dark spot in front of him, he forgot all the pain. Minseok’s dark jacket was like a black inkspot on a white paper. Chanyeol tried to approach the ice bender, but the streaming reeled him around like a toy, played with him like he was stuck in a mixer. He hit a big rock that was in his way and saw black for a few seconds. His forehead felt numb and dizziness filled his mind. Suddenly, giving up seemed like a sweet relief, like a well-deserved rest. His lungs burnt, screaming for air and kicking against his rips.

_Minseok_.

He couldn’t give up. He did this to himself to save his brother’s life. There was no time to look at the easy path. The right path was right in front of him.

_Hyung!_

He shook his head, pushed himself up again and gasped for air before he was pulled down again. He saw the inkspot again, almost reachable. Motionless. Carried by the water like a marionette. Minseok’s body hit another rock, stopped his movement for a short time.

_Now._

Chanyeol used his unharmed arm to reach for his hyung. His fingers felt numb and stiff from the coldness, but he managed to grab the jacket. Quickly, he pulled himself towards Minseok’s unconscious body and wrapped his arms around him. With his feet, he pushed himself up a last time, cutting the surface with Minseok’s head in tow.

He needed to get out of the water. The river was still trapped in-between the rock walls, but he could see the end of their suffering in front of him. The river got wider and the rapids slowly died, giving him the opportunity to swim towards the edge. There wasn’t really a riverside, but a few smaller and flat rocks he could climb onto.   
Meanwhile, Minseok was pressed against the younger’s collarbone, eyes closed and lips painted with an unhealthy purplish blue.

Chanyeol clenched his teeth before he used his good arm to push himself up. His hurting arm was wrapped around Minseok tightly, not letting go despite the terrible pain.  
“Aaahhh!!” He screamed, trying to release some pain with his shouting. He heaved himself and Minseok until they were laying on the ledge. It was small, too small for two people, but Chanyeol didn’t thought about that problem right now. He placed Minseok’s body under him and sat down on the elder’s hip before opening the jacket and ripping his shirts open until the bare torso was in full view. The fire bender leaned down and put his ear to Minseok’s chest.  
No heartbeat.  
“Shitshitshitshitshitshit.” He was panicking. He never was in such a situation. Nobody was, because Yixing was always there to help them, but right now, he was alone and Minseok was _dying_.

His mind was racing, but his body knew exactly what to do. He didn’t even hear the rushing of the river or the shouts of the others in the distance. He couldn’t hear his panting and crying while he placed his hands on Minseok’s chest and began the cardiac massage.   
“One, two, three, four, five,” he started counting. Tears filled his vision but he just ignored them, likewise the snot that ran down his nose.   
“Twenty-three, twenty-four.” Chanyeol’s throat felt so dry and sore as if the last time he drank something was days ago. “Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty.” He squeezed Minseok’s nose with one hand while the other one pushed his jaw down. He took a shaky but deep breath before he filled Minseok’s lungs. He repeated it another time before going back to the heart massage.

Thirty times heart

Two times mouth.

 

 

Thirty times heart.

 

 

Two times mouth.

 

 

 

 

Thirty times heart.   

 

 

 

Two times…

Suddenly, a torrent of water left Minseok’s mouth and his whole body convulsed as if he had a seizure. Chanyeol froze before he sat up on his knees and moved the smaller body to the side. Minseok was coughing up water and everything that was left in his lungs and stomach. Never was the fire bender so glad to see his hyung like this. Minseok was gasping for air, but after a few more minutes, he finally calmed down and started to shiver.   
“Chanyeol!” He jerked as he heard his name over his head. He looked up and saw the other members with shock in their eyes. A rope fell down. “We pull you up!”

 

  
*

 

  
As soon as Chanyeol and Minseok were reunited with the rest of the group, they helped the half-conscious ice bender out of his wet clothes and wrapped him into a blanket before Jongdae gave him something fresh to wear.   
Chanyeol changed as well, still not really back into reality.   
“We have to set up a camp as soon as possible,” Yixing explained before he started carrying Minseok’s weak body. “They need rest.”  
“Hyung…” It was Sehun’s timid voice that reached Chanyeol’s ear. The fire bender looked at him, still cold but less shivering than before. He gave the maknae a light smile.   
“Hm?”  
“You saved Minseokie-hyung’s life.” Tears started to gather in Sehun’s eyes. His lip quivered and suddenly, Chanyeol’s arms were full of a crying dongsaeng.   
“Sehunie?”  
“Thank you so much, hyung,” the younger mumbled. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”  
Chanyeol just realized that not only Sehun was crying. Everyone’s eyes were filled with relief and gratitude. They nearly lost a friend, a brother.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said after a while. “You not only risked your own life to rescue your brother. You saved his life and didn’t give up…” He lost the fight against new tears. “I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

On this day, Chanyeol received the longest and most loving hug in his whole life. He sniveled, pressing the smaller body against his chest as a sudden pain made him hiss.  
“What’s wrong?” the leader asked immediately, letting go of him. “Are you hurt?!”  
“My left arm.”  
“Let’s hurry and find a place to rest,” Kyungsoo said and everyone agreed.

 

  
*

 

  
“It’s not broken,” Jongin said after inspecting Chanyeol’s injury. His left forearm was badly bruised with a cut. The teleporter had already cleaned and disinfected the wound and was now starting to wrap it into a bandage. The fire bender sighed with relief.   
“Thank God. How do you know?”  
“I’m a dancer,” Jongin chuckled. “I know some things about injuries. More about legs and feet, but Yixing-hyung taught me a few things over the years.”  
“I hope that Minseokie-hyung is okay now…” Chanyeol thought out loud, looking at the tent were the Chinese was currently taking care of the eldest. Jongin gave him a warm smile before fixing the bandage with some tape.   
“You saved his life and he is strong,” he said and watched how Baekhyun approached Minseok’s tent. He was holding a plate of food in one hand. The teleporter chuckled lightly before turning back to Chanyeol.   
“I was so scared…” the elder admitted, looking into the campfire in front of him. “I really thought he would die in front of me.”  
“I know,” Jongin told him. “We arrived shortly after you started to reanimate him, but our voices just didn’t reach your ears. You were just counting and counting so we could just watch and wait. Many of us couldn’t even look. Baekhyun-hyung had another panic attack, y’know…”  
“Really?!”  
“Yea…luckily not a big one. Yixing-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung were able to calm him down after we heard Minseok’s coughing. I don’t think he’s going to leave his side this night.”  
“Me neither.” Jongdae suddenly appeared next to them, sitting down with two plates in his hands, giving them to Chanyeol and Jongin. “Dinner. We didn’t come far today, but you must feel drained. Eat well.”  
“Thank you, Jongdae-yah.”  
“You’re welcome. And now excuse me, the maknae had stolen my last chocolate bar and thought I wouldn’t notice.”  
A chuckle escaped Chanyeol’s lips and Jongdae smiled proudly at that before leaving the two alone again. The fire bender was happy about the little joke. It was like he was dragged out of the darkness that had surrounded him the rest of the day. The teleporter patted his back before pointing at the meal.  
“Let’s eat or Kyungsoo will murder us while sleeping.”  
“I don’t think he would wait that long,” Chanyeol giggled and started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here in Japan for around two weeks and already experienced five earthquakes here in Hokkaido! That were my first once ever in my life and I'm glad they weren't so strong since Sapporo was not "too" close. But my room still moved and it felt sO fREAkInG cReePY! 
> 
> Anyway~  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the lovely comments, I always smile when I read them. It gives me not only motivation but also a feeling that I can entertain people with my stories.   
> Love you <3
> 
> See you next time!


	36. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Minseok is fighting a fever, the recent incidents begin to haunt Baekhyun. But nobody would have thought that a panic attack would be the solution of their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the new chapter~.
> 
> A little break after all the action in the last chapters^^'

It was a hard night for the oldest. His body had been immune against the cold for so long that it was totally overwhelmed by yesterday’s accident. Minseok felt weak and tired. The illness creeped up his body with freezing hands, giving him goosebumps. He was shivering in his sleeping bag, skin covered in sweat. Yixing, who had shared the tent with him this night, woke up to Minseok’s groaning. The healer wanted to keep a close eye on him, although he couldn’t cure him with his powers, he was still the one with the best knowledge about the human body and medicine.   
“Gēge?” he asked drowsily, opening his eyes and running his fingers through his ruffled hair. He didn’t get a proper answer, just another moan that sounded everything but pleasant. Minseok’s voice was rough and deep.  
Yixing slowly sat up and looked at his brother. Pale lips and rosy cheeks could be seen instead of his usually healthy tanned skin. Worriedly, the Chinese put his palm on the other’s forehead and frowned.  
“Oh no,” he muttered before he cupped Minseok’s face with both hands, feeling the heat on the sweaty skin. “Hyung? Please wake up. I have to check on you.”  
“...Mmm…” Another groan was heard. The ice bender shifted a bit in his sleeping bag before he finally opened his glassy eyes.  
“You have a fever, hyung,” Yixing explained. “You have to take some medicine and drink water.”  
“Throat hurts…” Minseok managed to say, voice hoarse and sore. He gulped a few times, feeling the uncomfortable pain in his throat while he did so. His mind was still fuzzy, but he felt like drunk. He couldn’t focus on Yixing with his eyes and his head felt muffled like it was filled with wool.   
“Looks like you caught a cold. I can give you some medicine for your head and throat, but it’s better if you sweat out the fever. If I give you fever reducer now, it’ll just take longer for your body to fight the sickness. But if it gets too high, you can get medicine, okay?”  
Minseok just nodded, not really listening to Yixing’s explanation since he was too tired. Therefore, the Chinese took the initiative and searched for a water bottle and the pills. After a few minutes, he found what he needed and first took the elder’s temperature.  
“38,3°C. That’s okay. I’ll check it later again. Here is your medicine, hyung.” He gave him the pills and the water bottle. Minseok was able to sit up now and gulped everything down before sighing heavily. He felt drained and the sleeping bag was damp from his sweat.  
“Want to change clothes?” Yixing asked, receiving a silent nod. He helped him out of his clothes and gave him a pair of sweatpants and a long sweatshirt that he found in his backpack. They fitted Minseok quiet well and the eldest immediately felt better and not as sticky as before.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“A bit.”  
“I’m making you something. You can sleep afterwards.”  
“Let me relief myself first,” Minseok said, wiggling himself out of the sleeping bag. “I can’t sleep with a full bladder.”  
“Be careful. Your circulation isn’t really awake yet.”  
“Got it,” the eldest nodded and opened the tent, slipping in his cold shoes. The soil was damp from the morning dew. It was still very early and nobody else seemed to be awake yet. Minseok took a deep breath, waiting until the dizziness faded so much that he could move around safely. Yixing watched him leaving the camp and decided to prepare some light food for the ice bender. After he knew that Minseok rested, he could start caring about the other members’ breakfast.

 

  
*

 

  
After Minseok came back and received a sandwich with some lettuce, tomatoes and cheese, he finished his water bottle and went back to sleep. The healer was content that Minseok was a good patient. Normally, he was the healthiest person among the group, but when some bug or cold managed to drag his body down, he always listened well to the Chinese and trusted him without a second thought. He wasn’t a rebel like Jongin or Chanyeol when they were sick.  
Apropos Chanyeol.  
Yixing suddenly feared that not only the ice bender had caught a cold. Chanyeol had been in the same situation as well yesterday. Quickly, he hurried over to the tent where the fire bender and Baekhyun were sleeping. Although, Baekhyun had insisted not to leave Minseok’s side, he had understood that Yixing would be a better choice to watch over the eldest. Junmyeon shared his tent with Kyungsoo and the maknaes were together with Jongdae.

When the Chinese opened the tent’s entrance, he saw how the light bender clung to the other, one arm and leg thrown over the taller body while his sleeping bag was open, converted into a blanket.  
Yixing carefully slipped into the tent and kneeled beside them, eyeing Chanyeol’s features. He was breathing normally with a closed mouth. Yixing lay one hand on the younger’s forehead and exhaled with relief. No fever.  
“…Hm?” Chanyeol suddenly stirred, frowning at the unknown object on his head. Yixing pulled his hand away, looking at him.  
“Good morning, Chanyeol-ah,” he whispered so he wouldn’t wake up Baekhyun, who had turned to his other side, curling into a small ball. “Sorry that I wake you. I was afraid that you got sick as well.”  
“Hyung’s sick…?!” The fire bender gasped, still not able to open his eyes fully. His hands patted around his pillow until he found his glasses. The fire bender wasn’t the only one who needed glasses or contact lenses to see clearly and since they were camping, it was more troublesome to wear contacts so most of them changed to wearing their glasses. Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were the other members and only the lighting bender still used his contacts because his glasses were too old for him to work properly. This was one of their flaws as humans despite their supernatural powers, but they got used to it.  
After Chanyeol put his glasses on, he pushed his hair back and cracked his neck.  
“What time is it?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, but it’s still very early. I’m not sure if we should continue to walk with Minseokie-hyung’s condition,” he said and then pointed at the younger’s arm. “Does it still hurt?”  
“Yes, but it’s a little bit better now. But, hyung, there’s no way that Minseok-hyung should walk today!” Chanyeol exclaimed and Yixing had to shush him so he wouldn’t wake up Baekhyun, so the fire bender continued with a whisper. “It’s too dangerous. I bet Junmyeon-hyung would say the same.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Should we make breakfast toge-?” Chanyeol just wanted to ask as a sudden cry made both of them jerk. Baekhyun tossed and turned around, eyelids pressed together tightly while he was clutching the sleeping bag with his hands.   
“N-No…n-n-n-n-no…h-h-hyung…! H-H-H-Hyung n-n-n-no!” he shouted desperately in his sleep, gasping for air.  
“Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing began, approaching the younger so that he could calm him down. Chanyeol tried to shake him so that the light bender would wake up, but he only shouted more and started to cry. Whimpering noises escaped his throat and his head was twitching from left to right uncontrolledly.  
“Baekhyun, wake up!” The healer said firmly, holding the other’s shoulders. “He’s having a panic attack.”  
“Shit. It appears more frequently,” Chanyeol cursed, not knowing how to help his brother.

Suddenly, Baekhyun opened his eyes wide, staring at Yixing’s face without recognizing it. He abruptly sat up, grabbing the healer’s shirt and pushing him away. Yixing fell backwards, landing on his bottom as a sudden scream reached his ears. He wanted to look at his partner, but something was blinding him. A bright light filled the tent and Chanyeol had to bury his face into the pillow to protect himself. Yixing pressed his underarm against his eyes reflexively.

Only seconds later, the light died and so did the screaming.   
Something heavy fell against Yixing’s chest and he gasped in surprise. When he opened his eyes again, he could see Baekhyun’s limp body leaning against him.  
“What the hell…?!” Chanyeol panted. “D-did he just…use his powers?”  
“I…I think so,” Yixing said, still perplex because of the situation. “Baekhyun-ah?” He tried to shake him awake but it was no use. The younger blacked out after his panic attack.  
“That was an outburst, right?” The fire bender asked. “Because our powers are weakened it wasn’t as strong as it’s supposed to be. That means…that our powers aren’t gone yet!”  
“We should-” The Chinese wanted to answer, but another voice interrupted him.  
“Guys?!” It was Junmyeon. “What happened? Who screamed?”

 

  
*

 

  
Baekhyun’s scream had woken up the rest of the group. Everyone looked tired, hair ruffled and with stubbles over their lips and jawline. The lack of proper sleep and meals slowly took its toll and drained them of strength.  
Minseok and Baekhyun were resting in their tents as Yixing explained the whole situation to the rest of them. They looked concerned, but there was also hope in their eyes. They found a way to attack the meteorite, but not everyone was pleased with the idea of using an outburst as a solution.   
“It takes a lot of energy…Not everyone should do that,” Kyungsoo said, looking around. “We need members who can use their powers as a weapon against the meteorite.”  
“Soo-yah is right,” Chanyeol nodded. “He and I and Jongdae-yah would be the best choice. Minseok-hyung is disabled and drops out.”  
“That would make three members with outbursts, plus Baekhyun-ah and Minseok-hyung. Four would be left to take care of the rest,” the leader explained. “When our powers are back, Yixing-ah can heal us and Jongin-ah would teleport back to the next town to buy food and water.”  
“Why can’t I just teleport us away immediately after we finished the mission?” Jongin asked, but Junmyeon shook his head, not agreeing with the idea.  
“I doubt that we feel all refreshed and energetic after that. We still need rest. That includes you as well.”   
“Hyung’s right,” Sehun said, looking at his partner. “What if you don’t have the energy to transport everybody in a row? The rest would be stuck here alone for God knows how long.”  
“Point taken.”  
“Good. Then let’s rest for today and brace our energies,” Junmyeon said as a closing word. They all agreed and began to prepare breakfast together. They saved one meal for Baekhyun and when the light bender woke up, he was greeted by a soft-smiling Jongdae.  
“Hey, problem kid. Slept well?” he greeted him.  
“Hm…?” Baekhyun was too confused to understand the situation. He was really sure that he had shared a tent with Chanyeol and not with Jongdae. Also, he frowned at his weak body and heavy bones. When he tried to sit up, his arms wobbled and gave in, letting him falling down into his pillow again.  
“You gave us quite a shock this morning.”  
“What do you mean?” he asked and tried it again. Jongdae helped him, pushing him upwards with a hand on his brother’s back, rubbing it a bit to give him comfort.   
“You had a nightmare that turned into a panic attack that resulted in an outburst.”  
“No wonder I feel like a truck rolled over me certain times only to bury me with its cargo of stones afterwards,” he deadpanned, leaning against Jongdae’s grip.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“And how! I’m starving.”  
“Think you can walk outside? Or should I bring it to you?”  
“I want to see the others,” Baekhyun said with a pout, “but I don’t think that I can walk now…”  
“You can lean on me,” Jongdae suggested with a smile. “I’ll bring you to the campfire.”  
“Thank you.”

 

  
*

 

  
The day went by with no more incidents. Baekhyun slowly recovered from his outburst and Minseok’s fever didn’t break but didn’t rise either. He slept most of the time until dinner.  
When the sun set, the group was sitting at the campfire, trying not to think about the meteorite. Instead, they entertained themselves with a few games, playing charade and age-swap until their eyelids got heavy. The little distraction soothed their minds and souls a bit.

They knew that they wouldn’t have come this far if they didn’t trust each other so much. After the end of _MAMA_ , their friendship seemed to be unbreakable now, developing into such a strong brotherhood that nothing could tear them apart.

Nobody of them would want to change their life, no matter how dangerous it was.

Because they found people they could trust.

Because they feel valued.

Because they were a family of brothers.

 

 

Because they loved each other.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooft.


	37. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their trip to the meteorite after Minseok’s fever breaks. The closer they get, the weaker they feel. When they finally reach their destination, they couldn’t believe their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter woop woop!  
> Have fun with some hurt/comfort, action and suspense! 
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a lot of action in the next one! The final is coming!

After Minseok’s fever went down, the group decided to move on so that they wouldn’t waste more time and food. They were hungry and exhausted, not only from the meteorite’s powers but also from the long trip. Their legs burnt, their stomachs growled and a headache creeped up their necks, making them feel uncomfortable.

Despite their current situation, the view was beautiful. The mountains presented themselves magnificent, surrounding clear lakes that mirrored the sky, coloring the surface in a nice blue. A little bit of snow could be seen on a few hilltops father away from them. It was like they had entered a fantasy world. Now, that they were high enough, they could see the Canadian Rocky Mountains in all its glory.  
“If this is the last thing I’m going to see in my life, I’m fine with that,” Chanyeol mumbled, climbing up some stones. Now, everybody was connected with a rope around their waists since it was too dangerous for them to continue their hiking without some safety precautions.   
“Guys?!” Junmyeon shouted so that the whole group could hear him. The fire bender looked up and saw how the leader pointed around the corner. “Take a look at that!”  
The rest hurried over to him so that the wall on their left was no longer blocking their sight. A gasp escaped Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Woah…”  
“That’s…” Yixing muttered, not able to find the right words.  
“…horrible,” said Sehun with his jaw hanging open.

The whole forest in front of them was completely destroyed, leaving black trees that were burnt like a cinder. The soil was covered in grey ash, looking surreal compared to the bright blue sky.   
“Was that the fire I dreamt about…?” Kyungsoo asked himself, staring at the terrible disaster.  
“There!” Jongin suddenly shouted, pointing at a hill a bit farther away. Something black was covering the rocks like thick spider legs. They reached down to the burnt forest, suffusing the ground.   
“What _is_ that?” Baekhyun asked, squinting his eyes. “Looks like…”  
“Roots,” Minseok said. “That are roots.”  
“They must be huge if we can see them from here. Do you think…that it’s really another Tree?” Jongdae gulped, looking at the others’ faces. Nobody nodded, but they shared the same thought. Something was definitely growing there.  
“The crater must be behind that scarp. Let’s go.”

 

  
*

 

  
Crossing the dead forest was like walking through the bitter truth of their destiny. The ash covered their already dirty shoes and Kyungsoo could feel how the energy left his body. It was like something was dragging him down, pressing against his shoulders until he would crash. The earth bender stumbled forward as a wave of exhaustion hit his body. Luckily, Sehun was there to catch him before he could fall.  
“Hyung, are you okay?” he asked concerned, wrapping an arm around the smaller frame. Kyungsoo nodded, but he knew that he was everything but fine. Nobody was.  
“My legs just felt weak for a moment.”  
“Should I carry you? You need your energy to destroy the meteorite.”  
At first, Kyungsoo wanted to say no, but Sehun wasn’t wrong. He needed all his left energy to use his powers with an outburst.  
“Do you think you can manage that?”  
“You’re light, hyung. And it’s not so far anymore. Let me help you, please.” And with that, Kyungsoo climbed onto Sehun’s back and sighed heavily, resting his head against the younger’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Sehun-ah.”  
“No problem.”

Jongin and Chanyeol also started to support each other with arms wrapped around their shoulders. Jongdae and Junmyeon took care of Baekhyun who seemed to get slower and slower with every step. Yixing didn’t leave Minseok’s side, checking the other’s condition every so often.

It was like the last meters were the worst. They managed to get this far, but suddenly, everything was much heavier. Their limbs felt both numb and painful. It hurt to move like your muscles were screaming desperately for a rest, filling your head as if there was nothing more important now. Their bodies struggled against their endurance, pushing them far over their limits.

 

  
*

 

  
The last part was the most difficult one.   
They had to climb up the escarpment to reach the crater. The roots were indeed huge, partly thicker than an old tree. Fortunately, the wall of rock didn’t have a slope of 90°, yet around 50°.    
“Who wants to start?”  
“The strongest ones, so that they can help to pull up the rest afterwards,” Junmyeon suggested.   
“What about Minseok-hyung?” Jongin asked. “He’s still sick.”  
“Don’t worry,” the eldest said. “I’m better now.” He looked around. Yixing, Jongdae and Sehun joined him in front of the wall. Kyungsoo was now standing next to Jongin, who looked a bit nervous. They could get seriously hurt now and the teleporter had to tell himself that everything was going to be okay. The earth bender could see the other’s inner conflict and rubbed his back.  
“They’re careful.”  
“I hope so…”

Surprisingly, Sehun was a good climber and the first one who reached the top. They paid attention to the roots and avoided them, not touching them with their bare hands. Minseok and Jongdae were next to each other while the healer was in front of them. Everything seemed to be okay as Yixing suddenly grabbed a loose stone and lost his footing. A scream came out of his mouth as he slid down.  
“Yixing-ah!”  
“Hyung!”   
The other two shouted and grabbed their brother quickly before he was out of their reach. Minseok was able to grab his jacket and Jongdae his wrist. The Chinese was panting, heart pumping in his chest like a jackhammer.   
“Are you okay?!” Baekhyun asked, looking up at the scarp. The rest of the members had their mouths covered with their hands. Shock was written on their faces.  
“Oh my God…” Jongin muttered.  
“We got him!” Jongdae shouted and Yixing was able to continue to climb with them. Sehun looked down, bottom lip tucked between his teeth.  
“X-Xiè xie…” the healer said with his voice slightly shaking.  
“No problem, Yixing-ah.” Minseok gave him a short smile before he looked up, focusing on Sehun, who put his arm down to pull them up.  
“You’re almost done,” encouraged them the maknae and grabbed Yixing’s hand.   
When the four of them reached the top, the rest followed. Nobody climbed alone, there was always someone reachable in case they would take a false step.

Minseok had to sit down while they were waiting for the others. He had overestimated his body a bit and he suddenly felt dizzy and drained. The climbing had worn him out completely and no energy was left in him to make him move any further.  
“Hyung?” It was Sehun’s voice that reached his ears. Minseok didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes. He opened them to look at the maknae.  
“Hm…?”  
“You don’t look good…” Sehun placed his hand on the elder’s forehead, frowning. “You feel warm.”  
“Do you have some water, please?” Minseok asked, craving for some liquid. Sehun nodded and pulled a water bottle out of his backpack. The ice bender thanked him before taking a few gulps. It helped his headache, but his body was still refusing to stand up.

Jongin was the last one who reached the top and finally, the group turned around, looking into the crater that was under their feet. Their eyes widened.  
“What the…?!” The words were stuck in Chanyeol’s throat. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right in front of him. The whole ground was covered in dark roots, gathering in the middle where the meteorite was laying. But that wasn’t what shocked them the most.

A gigantic flower was growing out of the meteorite, higher than a house with a dark purple blossom facing the sun. The stem wasn’t green but as black as the roots and covered with thorns.   
Baekhyun’s legs nearly dropped at the sight. He never would’ve thought that a flower could scare him like that, but it was not just the scene in front of him that tightened his throat, it was the aura he could feel, the gigantic power of might and force. He knew the feeling of the soul of the Tree of Life, but this one was totally different. It was dark and hungry, like a beast that was craving for its victims to come into its nest so that it could swallow them with one gulp.  
“L-Let’s do this,” Junmyeon said, intimidated by the flower as well. They couldn’t hide their fear, but there was no reason to do it anyway. Sehun helped Minseok up and carried him on his back like he had did with Kyungsoo. The earth bender was supported by Jongdae now.

They approached the meteorite, going down the crater. The ground was rocky and partly covered with broken glass, caused by the heat of the impact.

Just before they arrived at the center, Junmyeon stumbled over a stone and lost his balance. He searched for some halt and prevented his fall by supporting himself on the next thing reachable: The root.  
The group turned around to look at him, checking if he was okay as the leader’s eyes widen in shock, staring straightforward.

Suddenly, the head of the flower moved, facing them with a hungry mouth where normally the anther would have been.  
Nobody dared to move or even breathe.

They had just entered the predators nest.

And it had waited for its prey.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger xD
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	38. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to fight the gigantic creature with combined forces. Soon, they realize that some of them already reached their limits. There is no time to lose…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is gonna be a wild ride haha
> 
> Enjoy the action, whump and suspense!

Nobody dared to take a breath. The air pounded against their throats and trembling fingers tried to form a fist, but couldn’t found the courage to move, too afraid that the slightest motion would trigger the enemy.

Junmyeon slowly managed to raise his hand that was laying on the root. As soon as his skin stopped touching the plant, the flower’s head moved again and Baekhyun couldn’t prevent a whimper that escaped his lips.   
This time, it seemed like the flower was looking for them, despite having no eyes. The leader frowned, eyeing his palm before gasping loudly.  
“That’s it!” he shouted, alarming everyone. However, the alien beast couldn’t hear them without having ears.  
“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked, facing his partner while he was still carried by Sehun. The maknae turned around.  
“It can’t see or hear us,” Junmyeon explained, looking around one. “But it can feel our presence if we touch the roots.”  
“How are we supposed to not touch the roots?! They’re everywhere!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Nearly 80% of the ground was covered by the plant’s roots.  
“We have to be careful. It can’t attack us if it doesn’t know where we are. Spread out. We have to surround the meteorite.” The leader was the first one who continued their way to the center of the crater. He jumped over a few roots and looked up to watch the flower’s head. It had stopped moving again.  
“Hyung, can you walk again?” The maknae asked Minseok over his shoulder, but he could feel how the oldest shook his head.  
“I don’t think so…sorry…”  
“Don’t be. I’ll take care of you,” Sehun said and started to move forward. He could feel how the ice bender tightened his grip a little, giving him a thankful hug by pressing himself further against Sehun’s back. The youngest carefully went to the other side of the flower until he was facing the back of the creature’s head.   
“I can’t believe we’re fighting against a fucking flower…” Baekhyun muttered as he began to walk. Jongdae was right behind him.  
“At least it’s not a gigantic spider,” the lighting bender said with a shrug. Jongdae wasn’t easily scared of anything and was one of their bravest members, however he wasn’t eager to end as manure for an alien-flower. That wasn’t his plan for the future.   
“Or birds…” Yixing muttered more to himself than to another person. He was sure that Minseok would agree with him. The healer went to Junmyeon so that he was standing in-between the leader and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Jongin were the last ones to walk to their positions.

Soon, the flower was fully encircled by them from eight sides.  
“What now?” Chanyeol asked around so that everybody could hear him. “I can’t trigger an outburst by myself.”  
“Me neither,” the earth bender admitted, looking at Jongdae across the crater who nodded.  
“We can’t control it.”  
“You know how to cause an outburst, hyung…” Kyungsoo said and eyed Junmyeon who looked everything but pleased. He shook his head, not wanting to say his thoughts out loud.  
“You can’t do that! That’s suicide! We’ll all be in danger.”  
“But it’s the only way!” Kyungsoo shouted. “We need to be stressed. It only works if we panic!”  
“What are you talking about?” Yixing asked, seemingly confused about the situation.  
“They want to provoke the flower so it’ll attack them,” the teleporter explained with a shaky voice. He knew that this was the only way to activate their powers, but the thought scared them. All of them would be in danger, but nobody wanted to leave their brothers alone. They had to do that together, as a team.  
“It can’t concentrate on us all at the same time. We have to distract it until our stress level is high enough.”  
“Jongdae, that’s-”  
“The only way, Baekhyun-ah.”  
The light bender wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. He knew that it was true, but he was too afraid to face the reality.   
“We have to hold together. Take care of each other. Look out for your partners. Use all your energy you have left. After that, it’ll be over,” Junmyeon said with a shaky voice. He was afraid, but he wouldn’t give up now. They made it this far and he wouldn’t let an alien creature hurting the earth and its living beings for any longer. It was their duty to protect the world and that was what they would do right now:  
Fight to protect.

“Is everyone ready?” Jongdae asked and waited until his brothers gave him a nod. “Okay. Touch them in three…two…” All of them held their hands over the black roots, which looked like gigantic veins. “ONE!”

The flower’s head jolted up as if it straightened its neck. It looked around, trying to focus on one of them until it stopped moving, facing Jongin. The teleporter gulped.  
“Oh shit…” He was craving his powers so bad right now so, whishing he could just disappear and be back in their peaceful home with a hot chocolate and a warm blanket, cuddled between his hyungs.   
The blossom opened its mouth, presenting the sharp and long teeth like a shark. Something was moving inside of the mouth and Jongin needed a moment to realize that it was a tongue, black like the night and formed like a lizard’s.   
Jongin didn’t dare to move, but he didn’t pull his hand back either. His heart was pounding in his chest and sweat broke through his skin, rolling down his forehead. An invisible hand squeezed his chest, giving him a hard time to breathe properly.

The flower lowered its head, approaching Jongin while closing its purple petals into a cone. Everybody froze. They didn’t expect the plant to react like a curious snake.   
The teleporter was sure that his legs would give up any next moment when the beast’s head was almost reachable in front of him. Its tongue slipped out quickly, nearly touching Jongin’s body. The slim muscle began to move around his torso without touching him.

Suddenly, the mouth opened wide, ready to swallow him. Jongin could smell the scent of decayed flesh, probably caused by eaten birds. Some bones and feathers could be seen in-between the gigantic teeth. One of them was nearly as long as Jongin’s arm.  
The teleporter felt sick.

A horrible screech echoed through the crater. It sounded like somebody was scratching the blackboard with their long fingernails. The flower jerked back and spun around.  
Jongin needed a moment to realize that it was the flower that had screamed like that. When he looked around, he could see that Sehun had a knife deep buried into one of the roots. A dark liquor was flowing out of it and neither Sehun nor Minseok wanted to touch it.

The beast was now looking at them, everything but pleased about the sudden pain they had caused.   
“Sehun…?” Minseok asked almost not hearable.  
“Y-Yea…?”  
“…Run.” The ice bender could see that the flower’s head was moving, ready to shoot out and catch its victims. Sehun nodded and fortunately didn’t move one second too late. He took the knife out of the root and jumped over it.   
“Sehun! Minseok!” They heard the others’ shouting, but Sehun was more focused on not tripping over the amount of obstacles. Minseok could feel an air draft behind him and heard how the teeth snapped together, missing their target by a hair’s breadth. A cold shower ran down its spine and Minseok could swear that he saw his whole life passing within one second.

The wind bender was just about to jump over another big root as something black was rushing towards his direction. His body reacted faster than his mind. He jackknifed forwards and felt a strong bang behind him as if something heavy had hit the earth.   
When Sehun hit the ground, the weight on his back disappeared. Minseok had lost his grip and rolled a few meters further before finally coming to a standstill. The ice bender groaned as pain shot through his whole body. He tried to support himself on his elbows to look at the maknae. His eyes widened as he could see the cause of their fall.  
“A tendril?!”  
“What?!” Sehun turned around, watching how the tendril moved up. And it was not the only one in fact. There was another twine on the other side, attacking Chanyeol and Junmyeon right now.   
“Guys!” Baekhyun warned them with a shout. The flower’s head was still trying to get Sehun and Minseok. The maknae quickly stood up and began to sprint, trying his best to avoid the roots. The eldest stood up as well, but his legs weren’t cooperating as he tried to run. The sickness and exhausting had worn his body out. Panic filled his mind as he collapsed. A shadow appeared over him and Minseok was sure that his life would end right now and here.   
“HYUNG!” A voice reached his ears but his heartbeat was too loud as that he could recognize where it was coming from.

The next thing he could feel were two arms wrapping around his torso and a bright light that covered everything white for a second.

 

  
*

 

  
Junmyeon was able to escape the tendril’s attention while Chanyeol was distracting it with throwing stones. The leader ran towards his partner as soon as he saw Minseok collapsing on the ground. Sehun had turned around as well.   
“Sehun! The dagger!” he shouted and thankfully, the maknae immediately understood and threw the weapon in his direction. Junmyeon caught it, glad that it was back in a scabbard so that he didn’t cut himself. He saw how the flower’s head was now over Minseok’s small body like a hungry beast. The only thing that was missing was that it was drooling.

The leader sprinted as fast as he could before it would be too late. He threw the scabbard away and wrapped his fingers tightly around the hilt until his knuckles turned white. When he arrived, he didn’t hesitate a second and threw himself between Minseok and the creature. He held the dagger like a sword, ready to fight the flower if it would come too close to them.  
“Hyung!” Baekhyun shouted, standing next to Sehun to check if the younger was okay. When he saw how Junmyeon was ready to defend Minseok with his life, he panicked. He wanted to help too, but the maknae held him close. They could only hope that their plan would work..

 

  
*

 

  
Jongdae and Jongin were busy dealing with one of the tendril that had lost interested in Minseok and Sehun and was now focused on them. The teleporter jumped to the side as the gigantic tendril hit the place where he had just been standing. He was panting heavily, feeling lightheaded from all the adrenaline and fear in his body.   
“Jongin! Look out!” But Jongdae’s warning came too late. The younger felt a sudden weight tackling him hardly. The air was pushed out of his lungs and he landed a few meters away on the ground, coughing and groaning. The twine just wanted to start a new attack as Jongdae suddenly felt a boiling heat in his body. His skin was tingling and a feeling of restlessness pounded in his blood.  
He knew this feeling. He could still suppress this outburst since he was trained to control it to a certain degree, but this time, he didn’t stop the energy flowing through his body. He sprinted towards the center. He wrapped his arms around the plant’s base and clenched his eyes, ready to let go.

 

  
*

 

  
The lightning banged through the air like a gunshot. Everything was white for a moment before another terrible screech was heard from the flower. Junmyeon had turned around, his arms wrapped around Minseok tightly as something hit his back, throwing him and his partner through the air. Their glasses were long gone because of the impact. He tucked Minseok’s head under his chin, trying to protect him from the collision. The last thing he noticed was a dull pain on his back and head before peaceful silence filled his mind.

 

  
*

 

  
Sehun and Baekhyun could see how the beast was struck by the lightning. The flower’s head and tendrils began to twitch and jerk around uncontrollably, hitting Junmyeon and Minseok.   
“Hyung!” They shouted, watching how their brothers landed hardly on the ground and stopped moving. They immediately ran towards them, carrying them out of the danger zone.   
“A-Are they okay?” Baekhyun asked with trembling lips, almost hyperventilating. Sehun held his hand and squeezed it a little, nodding.  
“They’re just unconscious.”  
“O…Okay…” He just started to relax when he choked on a gasp. “Jongdae!”  
The two of them spun around, looking at the center of the crater. They could see how Jongin was carrying Jongdae’s body away from the plant’s base.

 

  
*

 

  
“How is he?!” Yixing asked when Jongin approached him with Jongdae on his back. The lightning bender looked pale and was a deadweight on the teleporter’s back.   
“He passed out…b-but I think he’s okay…”  
The healer was about to check on his dongsaeng but there was no time for that. Another scream filled the air. It was Kyungsoo.

The earth bender and Chanyeol were busy to get out of the way of the jerking twine, but Kyungsoo wasn’t fast enough as his legs buckled. The black tendril hit him with full force, slamming him against the ground. Kyungsoo’s vision suddenly parted itself into pieces as his glasses broke. His whole chest hurt and he couldn’t breathe. Something was stabbing into his lungs painfully and it felt like he was crushed by a tree.   
“Soo-yah!” Chanyeol screamed, running towards his partner. Kyungsoo couldn’t see him since he was facing the wrong side, but he could always recognize the fire bender’s presence even without seeing or hearing him. The same held true for Jongdae. They were his partners after all and the bond that held them together was stronger than any other of their senses.

What he was indeed seeing was Yixing with Jongin and Jongdae, although his vision was now distorted due to his broken lenses. He froze as the other tendril hit his brothers and threw them in his direction. Jongin and Jongdae landed a bit further away from him, but the healer was now directly laying in front of him, unconscious.  
Blood was running out of Yixing’s nose and right ear.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

They never thought about Yixing’s disease since he had his healing powers. It wasn’t a problem for years, but now, the earth bender realized how dangerous the situation was for the Chinese.   
He had hemophilia, a blood disorder that didn’t stop a wound from bleeding. Yixing was the fastest healer with his powers, but the exact opposite without them. A fact, nobody thought about since it had never been a problem before. Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure if everybody knew about that.

Now, that Yixing showed signs of internal bleeding, the earth bender panicked. He knew the symptoms since Jongin had suffered from them just a few month ago. If Yixing’s powers wouldn’t return in the next minutes, he could die.  
Yixing could die.  
His brother, his hyung, would die right in front of him.

Kyungsoo’s breathing sped up and his jaws were tightly pressed together. His whole body began to shake, he clenched his fingers, curled up his toes and pressed his forehead against the hard ground. He screamed.  
With a sudden strength, he lifted his body up, his back pressed against the tendril until he was able to free himself.

Chanyeol stopped on his way, staring at his partner.  
The earth bender breathed slowly, almost threatening like a growl. He faced the meteorite and with a strong stamper, the soil under his feet broke apart. The crack jerked towards the center of the crater until it reached the plant and split the meteorite in half. Another screech was heard and the flower twitched wildly, seemingly in pain. Kyungsoo smiled weakly, falling onto his knees as all energy left him. He could see how the head was staring at him, could see how it showed its teeth and rushed towards him, ready to eat him up.

But before the flower could reach him, a shadow blocked Kyungsoo’s vision. Chanyeol was standing in front of him, arms wide open as if he would embrace the flower with a hug.

  
The last thing Kyungsoo had to see was how the beast swallowed Chanyeol as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss my cliffhangers~? 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I'm a tease. :D
> 
> See you next week!  
> I hope you liked it!


	39. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before the epilogue.
> 
> HAVE FUN!

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes. The gigantic flower just opened the mouth and wrapped its long tongue around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him in. The earth saw see how the stem stretched itself to swallow his brother. Yixing, Jongdae and Jongin were unconscious, not having to endure the sight in front of them, same went for Minseok and Junmyeon who were farther away, protected by Baekhyun and Sehun who had seen everything.

It was as if somebody had muted the world around them. Their heartbeats stopped, their breathing was stuck in their throats and everything felt surreal. Their minds refused to believe what just happened, trying to protect itself from the pain of losing a friend, a brother.  
_Family_.

Fat tears ran down Baekhyun’s cheeks but no sob was coming out of his mouth. His lips were shut, his glimpse empty and numb. His mind was racing but at the same time, no words were formed in his head.   
“H-Hyung…?” Sehun’s voice was wobbling and almost just a whisper. The maknae still faced the monster, not able to move his body. “What happened…?” he asked, lips trembling. “Tell me what just happened…!” His voice got louder and the wind bender had to bury his fingers into his thighs to stop them from shaking. “Hyung! Tell me that it’s just a dream! TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT TRUE!” Sehun was screaming at the top of his lungs, voice cracking while he choked on his words.

Baekhyun broke. The crying of the youngest while everything around them was terribly quiet was all he needed to realize that everything was real. This wasn’t a dream. This wasn’t one of his nightmares. He couldn’t wake up. He had to face the reality.  
But he couldn’t bear it.

“ **CHANYEOOOOL!** ” Baekhyun’s cry echoed through the crater, cutting the silence like the scissor the thread of life. Sehun’s shout followed shortly afterwards:  
“ **NOOOOOOOOO!** ”    

Kyungsoo’s field of view was blurry due to his tears that didn’t want to fall. The flower’s head lowered itself again, facing him as if nothing had happened. It opened the mouth, presenting its throat and teeth before the tongue began to wrap itself around his torso.   
“No…That didn’t happen…This can’t be true…” he muttered. “We didn’t lose…He is not…He is…not…” Kyungsoo’s breathing quickened and with his last strength he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“ **HYUUUUUNG!!** ” he shouted into the beast’s body.

And suddenly the monster began to shriek, painful and high. Its head jerked back and forth, left and right until Kyungsoo realized what was just happening.   
The flower’s hem began to glow in a dark, flickering orange, swelling in the middle before a terrible scent filled the air.

The screeching died abruptly and with a loud bang, the monster exploded, destroyed by the growing fireball inside its stomach.

 

  
*

 

  
When Yixing opened his eyes, his head was filled with cotton wool. No pain was flashing through his body as he tried to move. A motionless body was laying in front of him and the Chinese needed a moment to find his way into reality.   
With a gasp, he turned to the meteorite, only to find it naked and abandoned in the middle of the crater.

The flower was gone.

Yixing didn’t know what happened. The last thing he remembered was a hit against his back from the tendril and a painful fall on the ground. Dried blood was covering his top lip and ears.  
But he felt okay. Not so exhausted, not in pain.

His powers were back.

The healer got up and looked around, searching for his friends. Kyungsoo was right in front of him while Jongin and Jongdae were laying a few meters away from him, unconscious as well. Minseok, Junmyeon, Sehun and Baekhyun were further away, but Yixing could see that they did pass out just like the rest.  
The last person he spotted was Chanyeol. The fire bender lay alone in the middle of the battlefield, limbs outstretched while his clothes were mostly burnt or strangely corroded. His skin was red and bloody, but he could see how the chest was moving up and down slightly.

Yixing didn’t know where he should start so he just went to the nearest person which was Kyungsoo. He kneeled in front of the earth bender, turned him onto his back and placed both hands on the younger’s chest. The Chinese took a deep breath and felt the familiar energy flowing through his veins, weary but steady. Kyungsoo’s wounds slowly closed themselves until he was completely healed. The younger opened his eyes, blinking against the daylight.   
“Kyungsoo-yah?” Yixing called him, shaking his shoulders a bit to wake the other up. “Are you with me?”  
“H…Hyung?” The earth bender seemed confused, but suddenly jolted up as if he was struck by lightning. “Chanyeol?! Chanyeol is-…He…He…!”  
“Calm down. Chanyeol-ah is okay. I’ll take care of him.”  
“W-What…? W-Where is…? The flower? Hyung is fine? Was it a dream…? But I…” Kyungsoo had to press his fingers against his temples. He had a hard time to understand what had just happened. Yixing held Kyungsoo’s hands and squeezed them a bit, giving the younger man a soft smile.  
“I don’t know what happened, but we made it. The monster is dead. Look. The roots are already dying.” He pointed at the roots on the ground which indeed already started to rot. Kyungsoo looked around and then back to his brother.  
“He…He did it…He saved us…He saved the whole world.”  
“Who?”  
“Chanyeol-hyung.” Kyungsoo started to tear up again, but this time with a smile on his plump lips. “The flower swallowed him, but he had his outburst inside and destroyed the flower from inside…! I thought he died!”  
“He’s alive. I’m going to heal him now. Can you take a look at the others?” Yixing asked.  
“Our powers? Are they back?”  
“If not, I wouldn’t stand in front of you right now,” the healer chuckled and stood up. “I’m weakened, but my powers aren’t blocked anymore.”  
“That’s great! I’ll check on the others. Please, heal Chanyeolie-hyung.”  
“Of course.”

Now, Yixing knew why the fire bender looked like this. Not only his own flames had burnt the fabrics, but also the acid of the beast’s stomach had affected his clothes. The Chinese needed a few moments to heal him completely. Chanyeol was very weak due to his outburst, so Yixing decided to let him rest for now. With some effort, he picked him up and carried him to Minseok and the others. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo had carried Jongdae and Jongin to the group. Since his powers were back, the change of the strength in his body was noticeable. Despite his exhaustion, he was able to bring them to Yixing without overestimating himself.

The Chinese began to heal one after another. Sehun and Baekhyun were the only ones who woke up with panic in their eyes. Yixing and Kyungsoo were able to calm them down after they explained him everything and showed him that Chanyeol was alive. The light bender immediately ran to his brother and pressed the sleeping body against his chest.  
“I thought you were dead, you idiot!” he cried. “Don’t you dare to do that ever again!”  
“Is that the way to celebrate your hero?” Chanyeol’s voice was raspy and faint, but nobody would ever forget the soft smile on his lips, eyes still closed while his side was pressed against Baekhyun’s slim body.   
“Look, who’s awake,” Jongdae said with a grin, looking at his partner. “The saver of the earth.”  
“I knew I can trust you, guys,” Junmyeon said while he massaged Minseok’s neck. The familiar cold skin under his fingers felt wonderful. The eldest was healed, but the sickness and exhaustion took all his energy. He would need a while until his powers would bring him back to full health.   
“I think I can teleport in a few hours. I’ll bring us some water and food so we can have something to eat today,” Jongin said, facing the horizon. He couldn’t teleport with a passenger today. Maybe not even tomorrow, but he would be able to bring them groceries and anything else they needed to charge their energies.

They could go back in a few days. Back to South Korea. Home.

“What were you thinking when you threw yourself between the thing and Kyungsoo-hyung?!” Sehun said in a scolding tone. He was still shaken up, but now sitting between Yixing and Jongin so that they could calm him down. The fire bender just shrugged at the question.  
“I didn’t really think about it. It seemed right at that time.”  
“You really have a guardian angel, idiot,” Kyungsoo muttered, but Chanyeol just laughed sheepishly.   
“Not just one. I have eight,” he said. “Minseokie-hyung, Baekhyun-ah, Sehunie, Jongin-ah, Jongdae-yah, Junmyeonie-hyung, Yixing-hyung and Kyungsoo-yah.”  
“You’re such a sap, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.  
“Then stop crying,” the fire bender chuckled and wiped the other’s tears away with his thumbs. The rest of them laughed at that, happy that it was finally over.

Then, everyone fell into each other’s arm, forming a big group hug while their tears were falling on the ground.

They did it.

They won.

They didn’t lost a brother today.

Euphoria rushed through their bodies as they looked at the setting sun. They didn’t need anything else right now, just themselves as a family.

 

The strongest family on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your suffering is finally over!! The epilogue will come soon~  
> No more pain for our guardians! 
> 
> I teared up a little while writing the chapter. Time for me to get a bit emotional because I nearly finished this story. :'D 
> 
> SEE YOU AT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
> I LOVE YOU!


	40. Epilogue

After their adventure in Canada, the group was glad to be at home again, continuing their work and hobbies to go back to their routines. Not all of them were able to keep going after all what had happened. Baekhyun and Sehun had some troubles to process everything, so the group started to find a solution. Junmyeon had taken Sehun to Busan when he had one of his exams. The maknae didn’t know why the leader dragged him along, until Junmyeon suddenly gave him a pamphlet of the university.  
“Maybe you find something that interests you,” the older had said with a smile.

Only a month later, Sehun applied to the university as a student of the Graduate School of Education. Maybe, a few years later, he could teach children about the world, help them with their struggles and problems.

Baekhyun however was taken under Chanyeol’s and Jongdae’s wings. They were able to find a therapist for him so that he could talk about his problems with having PTSD. They changed the story a bit, not revealing their true identities. It took Baekhyun a few sessions to open up, but after some time, he could tell the therapist about his nightmares and anxieties and was given a few advises to prevent upcoming panic attacks. The best thing that would help was not only the love from his brothers, but also an occupation. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he would like to do. He wasn’t really into studying so he needed some time to think about it.

It was more of a coincidence when Jongin and Kyungsoo came to Baekhyun, telling him that they found something for him.  
A restaurant was looking for a new singer for their evening program to entertain their guests. Baekhyun loved singing and the others knew how good he really was, but too shy to actually perform in front of strangers. That was why Jongdae joined him when he applied as a singer. At the end of the day, both of them were hired as a singing duo. The owner of the restaurant was amazed by their vocals.  
“By any chance, could we introduce you to a friend? He plays the guitar and sings a bit as well,” Baekhyun had asked the boss and only a few days later, Chanyeol was part of the group, happy that he could turn his hobby into a career.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was satisfied with his gardening and cooking while Jongin had his hands full with transporting everyone to their destinations, mostly Sehun, because the others either walked or took the bus to go to work. He was fine with helping everyone out, glad to fulfill his duty in the group, while he practiced his dancing in his free time.

 

  
*

 

  
After a few month, the winter was coming. The cold November wind ran through their hairs as all of them were sitting at the beach, looking at the setting sun above the sea. They didn’t know for how long the peace would last so they enjoyed every day. Nevertheless, the group continued to train their powers. It was part of their identity and they realized how precious they are. They would never think of them as a burden anymore.  
It was a gift. A great responsibility they valued and accepted. It was no fate or destiny that had decided that they would be the chosen ones.  
It was them.  
They chose to be right ones. It didn’t matter who you are, but what you do.

“This was a wild year,” Junmyeon said, taking a deep breath.  
“Yeah. I hope that we will have a normal one next time,” Baekhyun chuckled, drawing some lines into the sand with a stick. He buried his nose into the scarf when another cold breeze hit his face.  
“Define normal,” Jongin grinned. “Wouldn’t it be boring?”  
“At least no more meteorites, please,” said Chanyeol and the other agreed with low hums and nods.  
“Maybe we can go on a vacation? We’ve never done this before.” The healer looked around before he started to laugh. “But no hiking trip, I promise.”  
“Did you think about a specific place?” Minseok asked curiously. The eldest was the only one without a beanie or scarf so only his winter jacket didn’t make him look suspicious for strangers.  
“Well, for me, too cold places aren’t good and for Minseokie-hyung, it can’t be too hot,” Chanyeol said. “So no skiing or beach vacation, sorry guys.”  
“I thought about a family trip,” Yixing said. “Like Disneyland in Japan or other fun places.”  
“Oh my God, yes! I want to go to Disneyland!” Baekhyun shouted with flashing excitement in his eyes.  
“Me too!” Jongin joined.  
“I always wanted to go to Japan!” Sehun said with a wide smile on his lips.  
“Please can we go to Disneyland, hyung?” Jongdae turned around to face the leader, pouting and making puppy-eyes. Junmyeon blinked a bit confused, realizing that everyone in the group seemed to be happy about the idea. Even Kyungsoo and Minseok stared at him with their big eyes. The leader sighed.  
“How can I say no that?”  
“WE’RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!” Baekhyun yelled towards the ocean, throwing his arms up in the air. Everyone laughed at that, joining his shouting before they all stood up and ran around, jumping on each other’s backs or fooling around.  
They needed this. The carefree atmosphere of nine young men who lived their youth. Even though their powers protected them from aging, their minds would still grow. It was important to enjoy their young mindsets. Maybe it would last forever. Maybe it would disappear in a few years. They didn’t know.

 

  
*

 

  
With that said, the story of these nine boys wouldn’t end here. It was just a part of their long life where they learnt not just to accept their destiny, but to create it by themselves. Their powers were no longer connected to the Tree of Life, but being a part of them now.

Junmyeon was a good leader, not by being strong and fearless, but by trusting the others and encourage them to never lose hope. He gave them strength with his soul, with his words and his patience.

Minseok learnt that being the eldest didn’t mean that he had to be the strongest. He showed his weaknesses and realized that he couldn’t take care of his dongsaengs all the time. Respect wasn’t about age but about trust and honesty.

Yixing realized that he could still be a help without his powers. Being the healer wasn’t his only role in the family. He was the caring brother that always liked to help the others. He was compassionate and loyal and everyone valued him for his kind heart.

Baekhyun learnt that it was okay to not be okay. Despite being the sunshine of the group, he had the hardest time to process everything that had happened. But nobody thought less about him. He was one of the strongest among them, facing his fears and not letting his family down during the hardest times.

Jongdae was there, when others didn’t know what to do. He was the helping hand that reached out for you, when you fell into the deep hole of darkness. He helped Baekhyun with his anxieties, always paid attention to his brothers that they were save and sound.

Chanyeol realized that there were situations you couldn’t control. He always listened to his heart rather than his mind, saving not only his brothers but also the whole world. But he also perceived how precious his own life was. Not only for himself but for this brothers as well.

Kyungsoo knew that he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions forever. Pain, fear, anger and sadness were too much for him to swallow down. He stopped forcing himself to be calm and manly. He cried when he wanted to cry, not alone in his room anymore. He started sharing his feelings with his brothers, feeling comfortable and loved.    

Jongin stopped feeling pressured by his powers. He always thought that he needed to be there in case of emergencies, no matter what. Even if he would hurt himself, he had tried his best to save his family. But he slowly learnt that he couldn’t be everyone’s saver if he was hurt. Admitting his need of help and care was one of the things, he started to be aware of.

Sehun often disliked to be the youngest of the group. He was teased by his hyungs and had to ask for advice more often than he would’ve liked to admit. But during their adventures, he started to perceive that he had grown so much with the help of his brothers. He learnt from them, cared for them and always found a shoulder to lean against. He was respected by everyone as an equal, even if he sought the comfort of his hyungs from time to time.

 

 

Family wasn’t about blood. It was about love, trust and care.

They had started as strangers, bonded as friends and continued as brothers. They learnt from each other, developed further to become better people and formed the strongest bond of a relationship.

  
This story wasn’t mainly about extraterrestrial creatures that attacked the earth, but more about nine young boys who fought against their fears and anxieties, holding together to protect each other from the darkness.

 

 

This is the Power of Friendship.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! IT'S THE FUCKING END I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 
> 
> Exact 200 pages on my computer I can die in peace now lol
> 
> I've never written something this long and I'm so proud of myself for finishing this with a good feeling in my heart. I'm content with what I wrote along these 9 months. There are some mistakes (because I sometimes re-read my chapters and find some spelling or grammar mistakes), but all in all, I'm happy with this story.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!  
> For your subscriptions, for your kudos, for your comments and for your bookmarks. For giving this story your attention, even if you're a silent reader. I apprechiate it very much. Much time, emotions and work was put into this story but I regret nothing.
> 
> I'm going to concentrate on my other work for now and when the mid-term exams are over (at the beginning of december), I can look what I'm going to start next. Maybe some one-shots (doesn't have to be about this AU) or short stories about EXO. If you have any wishes or ideas, let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Finnyan


End file.
